The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: One night, Hyuuga Hinata is walking through a park in Konoha dreaming about a certain blond haired ninja. Then her dream becomes a nightmare when she's attacked by strange beasts with white masks and finds her crush bleeding. She is now a shinigami. NxH
1. CH1: On Cold Nights & Bloody Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

Yosh! And here's the first chapter of my major Naruto/Bleach crossover! I kno I kno its a little small but i promise the following chapters will be 3 thousand words or more. Anyways, I hope that my readers and to my new readers will enjoy my newest creation. So without further adeu. enjoy my newest Naruhina fanfic, **The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle!**

**Summary:** One night, Hyuuga Hinata is walking through a park in the peaceful village of Konoha dreaming about a certain blond haired ninja. Then her dream becomes a nightmare when she's attacked by strange beasts with white masks and finds her crush bleeding from massive wounds while trying to protect her. Naruto raises his sword and points in at the young girl "Do you trust me?" he asks. "W-What?" she replies. "Do you trust me?" he repeats as the beasts draw closer. "O-Of course I do". "Then plunge this sword in you're heart and take my power to save us and the village. Hinata swallows but grasps the blade and pulled it into her chest, thus begins her journey of a life time as she takes the job as a "Shinigami". Naruto/Bleach crossover.

**Characters:**

**Hinata: **A kunoichi and a newly made shinigami. She has a lot to learn about her new powers and it's up to Naruto to teach her the ropes.

**Naruto: **A shinigami and a shinobi of the Leaf. How and why he became a shinigami is unknown.

**Gaara: **The Kazekage of the Sand and the jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. How and why he became a shinigami is unknown.

**Yugito: **A kunoichi of the Cloud and the jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. How and why she became a shinigami is unknown. She is also dating Gaara.

The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle

Chapter 1: On Cool Nights with Bloody Nightmares

It was a cool night. Most people would feel discouraged that the hot summer was over and fall was here with winter just around the corner. But not Hyuuga Hinata. She liked the fall, the cooler days, the early evenings, the smell of hot tea and bento in the chilly mornings. But most of all, she liked that the birthday of the man she loved for the longest time was in this season. She blushed just thinking about it.

'I wonder what he's doing right now?' she thought as she gazed at the moon. She had heard that Naruto was on a solo mission and would be gone for a week or two. She was sad that he was gone but she was glad to have more time to train and impress him. She sighed; she thought that since Sakura and Sasuke gotten together, Naruto would take notice of her. Instead, he's been less cheerful and burrowing himself in training that would make Lee's training look like a morning jog.

That training was doing him some good. His body was becoming more and more built making him look like even more of a god. Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson as she remembered when she saw Naruto shirtless at the hospital during her yearly check up. Thank the lord that she fainted in a hospital.

Hinata remembered something that Anko and Kurenai had said one day at the dango shop.

_Flashback_

_On a hot August afternoon, Hinata met up with her sensei and her friend Anko for lunch. She looked around and saw her sensei waving from the back of the room._

"_Over here Hinata!" called the older kunoichi. Hinata smiled and walked over sitting next to her teacher. They began to discus amongst themselves about things they didn't have the chance to during work. Clothes, perfumes, hair, shampoos, the usual things that a woman would talk about. Then the topic that Hinata had troubling talking about came up._

"_Ne Hinata, you got yourself a man?" asked Anko._

_Hinata's checks began to burn, "N-No Anoko-san"_

"_You don't?!" said Anko shocked "Whattya mean you don't have a man? You cute enough to get who ever you want". Hinata blushed at the comment but inwardly sighed 'Not cute enough to get Naruto-kun' she thought._

"_It takes more than being cute to get a man Anko" said Kurenai. "A woman must have personality, smarts, heart and charm"_

"_Oh you're right Kurenai!" said Anko smacking her fist into her palm, "What's your cup size Hinata? We can then measure your level of charm"_

_Hinata's face went red as a tomato and she began to twiddle her fingers. "U-um….ah…well…" she stuttered._

"_Anko!" scolded Kurenai knowing about Hinata's weak spirit "You don't need to ask about that! And besides, a women's breast size doesn't represent her charm. Big boobs don't always mean success"_

"_No but it helps" said Anko holding a dango skewer between her teeth grinning._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata sighed. The truth was, she didn't know her cup size. None of the bras at the stores she went to fit her; they were all too small. She was too embarrassed to talk to the clerks so she did the only thing she could, wear a mesh next under her jacket. Anko had said that large breast help a lot with attracting men. That the Hokage for example. Men of all ages would stare at her unusually large cleavage. But Hinata felt so freakish have such large breasts and being the only one her age with them. She had seen clothes and bathing suits reveling a lot of skin and a lot of women wearing them having men chasing after them like moths to a flame. But when ever she tried on one of these clothes she would just place it back on the rack; there was no way she could wear something that revealing in public. Hinata looked down at her body. Her younger sister Hanabi had told her when they were bathing in the family hot spring that she had a great body and would get Naruto is she dropped the jacket and wore some sexy clothes. Even something as casual as what Sakura and Ino wore would be enough, but Hinata just shook her head at the idea knowing that she could never wear those kinds of clothes. Not forgetting that her father would never approve of such "unladylike" clothing.

She moved out the wooded area into a clearing where she could gaze at the heavens. She looked up and smiled seeing all the stars shine down on the peaceful village with the full moon smack down in the middle of the night sky.

"Stars, I envy you…" she said to herself. "You can shine all you want without something or someone telling you not to". She sighed; she wished so much to shine brightly as the stars. She wanted to make her father proud, to be respected by her clan, to strong enough to be with Naruto. But all of that seemed as out of reach as the stars above. Her sharp eyes then spotted a shooting star flying around the sky. She closed her eyes and held her hand as if in prayer.

"Star…" she whispered "Please let me be able to be with Naruto-kun. To make him happy, to help him in anyway, to make him smile again". Tears began to role down her face, "Please, let me help him"

Suddenly, a massive killing intent emerged from behind her. She quickly leaped out of the way as they attacker crashed into the trees destroying them. Hinata landed in a crouching position with her right arm in front to stabilize herself. She felt a shock of pain in her right shoulder. She looked at it to see it bleeding heavily and her jacket tore soaked in her blood. She pressed her hand on the wound to stop the bleeding but only caused more pain.

'Where did that come from?" she thought but was interrupted by a second attack. She leaped out of way just in time as the attacker hit the ground creating a small crater.

"W-What's going-" she began but then, the most inhuman cry came behind her with a cold breath hitting her causing her hair to flail in front of her, eyes wide. She then locked eye with the most hideous beat she had ever seen. It was a large beast with green skin with strips at the shoulders. It had large feet and fists with sharp talons and a hideous white mask like a wild boar as orange piercing eyes. But what shocked her the most was the gaping hole in its chest where its heart should be.

She began to tremble. What was this monster? Why was it attacking her? The beast creamed again and lunged at the young Hyuuga heir without hesitation. Hinata quickly rolled over avoiding the monster's blow and ran into the woods. She ran without looking back and hoped that should could get away. But Hinata had lost too much blood from her wound, here body grew heavy and her eyes began to blur.

Hinata stumbled and collapsed at the base of a large tree. "N-no" she whispered weakly "It can't end like this…" she pulled herself up sitting up right with her back against the tree. The monster began to walk up the wounded kunoichi and sniffed the air.

"What a delicious soul you have" the beast said raising back his head to strike. "You will be tasty"

Hinata raised her heavy head to look at the beast but her vision and balance were off. 'N-no…." she whispered in her mind 'Please I don't want to die'. Her mind began to swim causing her to shut her eyes tightly. 'Please…anyone…save me….Naruto-kun…Kiba-kun…Shino-kun…Kurenai-sensei…Neji-ni-sama…anyone!'

The beast threw itself at Hinata with its jaws open, mere inches from Hinata.

"Save me!" she screamed. There was a loud crunch of bone being crushed and the splatter of blood. Drops of blood splashed on Hinata's trembling face causing her to wince. Any yet, she felt no pain. Why was she no in pain? Why was she not dead?

"You fucking bastard…." said a deep male voice. Hinata's eyes snapped out to see a tall dark figure standing in front of her. His left arm was in the mouth of the monster and bleeding heavily. "For doing that…you're going down!" a bright blue blaze of light began to shine from inside the beast's mouth and blasted into oblivion (a/n: try imagining the light building up and releasing like Goku charging up a Kamehameha). Hinata shielded her eyes from the like but when she opened her eyes to see her savior, the figure had already lept into the trees.

'Who…who was that?' she thought 'Was that…Naruto-kun?'. Hinata pulled herself to her feet and rested her good shoulder against the tree. She took a deep breath and tried to walk, but she stumbled and nearly collapsed if she hadn't grabbed onto another tree.

'I'm…too weak…I can't go on' though Hinata. But just as she was about to give up, she heard a cry from in the woods. "T-That sounded like…Naruto-kun!". Hinata all the strength she had left and ran into the woods toward the cry. Then she saw him. She saw the dark figure sitting against a tree but now she could see him more clearly. He wore a white kosode, a black kimono and hakama with out sleeves, a white obi sash and straw sandals without the tabi. He had a large iron sword in his right hand lying on the floor about seven and a half feet long and one foot wide. The tip of the blade was rounded to a wide half circle over passing the width of the blade and a few foot long chain at the butt of the sword (a/n: think of Siegfried's Requiem sword from Soul Calibur III). He had long spiky blond hair with a pair of red fox ears and his head drooped along with a long red tail that rapped across him. His clothes wear ripped and his chest was soaked in blooded.

The figure raised his head revealing his face. It was covered with blood, his eyes were red with black slits and were wavering but Hinata still recognized him.

"N-Naruto-kun" she breathed, he hand flying to her mouth. She ran to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun! D-Daijoubu?!"

"H…Hinata….?" Said Naruto weakly "Why didn't…you run?"

"You're going to die if you stay here!" she screamed letting go oh her shyness. "I can't just leave you here!"

Naruto smiled half-heartily, "We're both going to die of we stay here" he said looking up as more of the inhuman cries filled the air. "We're surrounded by hollows, there's…no where else to go and…I don't have the strength to fight"

"H-Hollows?" asked Hinata.

"Ya…that's what their called" said Naruto closing his eyes accepting defeat. Then, an idea struck his mind causing him to open up his eyes.

"Hinata do you trust me?" he said seriously.

Hinata was surprised by his seriousness but swallowed and answered "O-Of course I do-"

"Then…" said Naruto cutting her off, raising his sword and pointing it at her "You…must become a shinigami"

Hinata's eyes widened at what her crush was saying, "W-What do you mean Nar-"

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto cutting her off. "The only way…for us to survive…and to save the village…is for you to take my power….and become a shinigami!"

Hinata was now trembling. What should she do? This was all crazy; this was nothing more than a crazy nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. But, Naruto was here, so this nightmare has already become a dream.

"Please…" said Naruto softly but urgently snapping Hinata from his thoughts, "Help me…"

'Yes' though Hinata clenching her fists 'This is what I wished for, for me to help Naruto-kun. If I do this for him, then maybe, he'll finally recognize me'.

Hinata swallowed hard, "W-What do I have t-to do?" she asked.

"Plug this blade into your chest, and I'll give you my reiatsu for you to become a shinigami" the blond said with a straight face. Hinata panicked at the idea but Naruto spoke again "Don't worry, it's been done before. Though there is another way. Except that way takes more than 3 days to complete and has less than 20% of success, so take your pick"

Hinata was starting to sweat, but she took a deep breath and grasped the sides of the blade aiming it for her heart. "I'm ready" she said.

Naruto nodded and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter "Let's go" and stabbed Hinata. There was then a massive blast of lavender light with a mighty gust of wind, up rooting trees and forcing the hollows flying about to land. Leaves and broken twigs flew around as a small tornado formed around where Hinata and Naruto were. Suddenly, the hollow with the boar mask was sliced in two and with the other three behind it and then vaporizing. The hollows all cried out in free and all locked their inhuman eyes on where the attack came from.

There stood Hinata, in the same clothes as Naruto except her sleeves were longer, gripping a katana with a circular guard and regular hilt with a saya at he waist. All but the blade itself was pearl white with a slight hint of lavender mixed in (a/n: think of Roronoa Zoro's Wadō Ichimonji). She held it across her chest, and with a very serious face.

"What you have done tonight," she said without stuttering once "Is absolutely unforgivable". Hinata then lashed out at the hollows killing them one by one. Naruto stared at her awestruck.

"Is that…really Hinata?" he asked himself. Naruto then looked down at himself. "What the fuck?" he cursed. He was no longer wearing his shinigami uniform and his zanpakuto was gone. Instead, he was wearing a white kimono.

He then looked back at Hinata, 'No way. Did she…take it all?' he thought watching Hinata defeating the hollow forces. 'Man she must have. Kuso, this is going to be harder than I thought'. Hinata then cut down the last hollow. She grinned at her completed task but her vision began to blur and then collapsed on the cold grass.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered ever so quietly "I did it…". Then the world faded to black.

* * *

Yay its done. wattya think? Push that lovely rectangular button below and leave a review


	2. CH2:Naruto's Death! Shinigami Hinata

Author's Note:

Well here it is! Srry about the lateness but with my dumb exams ive had little time. I was gonna upload this yesterday but i had chores. Anyway, from here on out, this is fanfic is going to get really interesting i think. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Naruto's Death! Enter, Shinigami Hinata!

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" screamed Hinata. She looked around to see that she was in her room, in her own bed, in her nightgown. She turned her head to her nightstand to see what time it was; 9:30 in the morning.

"9:30? No one came to wake me?" Hinata asked herself. She then remembered what happened last night. She instinctively reacted for her shoulders to check her wounds, but there was nothing. No scar, no dried blood, no bandages, no pain, nothing. She dropped her hand down to her lap and started down at them as memories of the night before filled her mind.

She closed her eyes softly, 'It was…a dream?' she asked herself 'It seemed so real' Hinata stared out her window to see what a beautiful it was. She sighed, a little saddened by the fact her great act of heroism was nothing more than an illusion of her imagination. But she smiled anyway. It was better this way, all the things that happened couldn't possibly be real. Shinigami, Hollows, Naruto-kun needing her help; it was impossible. Hinata decided it was best to forget the whole thing and when to take a quick shower and grab a quick bite to eat. For some strange reason, the estate was rather quiet, and things were not where they should be. Usually when she woke up, her maid Hisano would lay out her clothes for her by her bed, the estate's cook would have already made breakfast for her so that she wouldn't have to rush to her team meeting.

But it wasn't like that today. Something was different and Hinata was getting a bad feeling. Hinata left her home and headed toward the village; since she was already very late, there was no point in rushing. She walked through the smaller streets that zigzagged through out the village till she made it to the main road. She decided to try and shake off the weird feeling by humming one of her favoring songs. But it wasn't helping. It was quiet, way too quiet for how late it was in the day, the birds weren't even singing and the shop keepers hadn't opened their shops for the day.

'What's…going on?' she asked herself. Suddenly Hinata heard footstep behind her. She turned around to see that it was her friend, and her greatest rival, Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata!" screamed Sakura.

"K-Konnichiwa Sakura-san" said Hinata to her out of breath friend. "A-Ano…did something happen?"

"Hinata…" rasped the pink haired kunoichi, tears rolling down her face, "Naruto is…………dead!"

Hinata's eye widened, her body began to tremble "Naruto-kun…is…

xXx

There was a lot of people there, mostly were Anbu and few medical nins.

"As far as we can tell, he's been dead for over 10 hours" said one of the Anbu. "We're not sure what was the cause of death, but from the deep cuts in his body, we're pretty sure he died from blood loss. Also, he has many broken ribs and his right arm is broken. It's going to be difficult to do an autopsy, since a lot of his organs have been crushed"

Two Anbu agents hoisted Naruto's corpse onto a stretcher and placed a blanket over him and was taken to the autopsy room by 2 of the medic nins. Hinata and Sakura stood a little bit away from them watching Naruto being taken away, neither of them could believe it. This just had to be a dream.

xXx

Naruto's funeral was packed with people. Even though most in the village hated him, he had unknowingly gained their respect, to which, the entire village showed up to pay they final respect to their number one knucklehead ninja. Every ninja from every rank was lined up in from of Naruto's coffin. In the front row was Hinata crying uncontrollably with Sakura by her side trying to calm her down, to Sakura's right was Sasuke with his arm's folded across his chest.

'Naruto-dobe' said Sasuke to himself clenching his teeth and squeezing his biceps 'How the hell did you die?!'. Next to them was their sensei Hatake Kakashi. He stared at Naruto's picture with a heavy heart.

'Forgive me…sensei…' Kakashi said to himself. 'I couldn't protect him. If I would have been a better teacher, iie, if I had been a better student, maybe your son would have achieved his dream'. The silver haired jonin lifted his head and looked up into the loud as rain began to fall. 'I just hope, he's in a better place, hopefully with you, and so you can tell him what we should have told him a long time ago'

The Konohamaru Corps along with their sensei. Behind them were the rest of 8. Kiba was watching Hinata, and it was making him mad.

'Naruto you fucking bastard!' he shouted in his mind and Naruto's coffin 'How dare you make her cry? She loved you and what makes in worse is that you never knew!' Kiba was jealous that Naruto had Hinata attention, and then always discarding her. Over the years he had starting developing feeling for his teammate, but when he would try to get closer to her, Naruto would show up. Then the same routine would start, they would talk, Hinata would blush, he would touch her forehead thinking she had a fever, Hinata would faint and she would be happy. Naruto had told Kiba that he found Hinata weird and wondered why she would pass out. Kiba hoped that Naruto would stop being friends with Hinata but Naruto starting ignoring Hinata's weird behavior and starting keeping a bottle of ointment incase she fainted.

'But with Naruto now out of the way' thought Kiba grinning inwardly 'I just might finally get together with Hinata!' Around him were the remaining teams 9 and 10. Gai and Lee were crying like fools, Shikamaru was trying his best not to show how much he missed he friend, Choji was doing the same, he had missed breakfast but wasn't even the slightest bit hungry. Even Ino was sad over the blonds' death. Even though she had never been friends with him, nor enjoyed working with him, she realized what a strong and kind person he was. Neji was also saddened about Naruto's passing.

'Naruto,' thought the stoic boy 'You showed me the error of my ways and that hard work_ can_ surpass class. I'm sorry I never got to thank you properly for what you did, and I'm sorry you'll never become Hokage. But…I'm sure you would have made it. Sayonara, Hokage-sama'

The villagers then began walking up to Naruto's coffin and laying down a rose. Then Tsunade walked up to Naruto's coffin.

"I never thought I'd see this day" she said quietly to herself sliding her hand over the hard wood surface of the casket. "I've lost many people I loved. Dan, Nawaki, even that old pervert. But…" she gripped her old necklace hard enough that it cut into her hand and tears rolled down her face "Why did I have to lose you too?!" She wiping her tears and placed her rose on the casket kissing his picture and walked back to her place. "Good bye…little brother"

Hinata made her way to Naruto to pay her final respects. She gazed at his picture longingly. His was smiling happily in that picture, seeing that smile made her smile a little too. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered to herself "I-I always wanted to tell you. H-How much I a-a-admired you, how much I believe in you a-and how you inspired me. You were my goal, my dream, my reason for being strong." Hinata hugged her chest as she prepared herself to say the words she desperately wanted to say. "But most of all Naruto-kun is that…is that…I-I…love you." Tears began to rain down her pale cheeks as she kissed her rose and lay it in front on Naruto's picture, she then slowly an silently walk back to her spot next to Sakura.

Tsunade walk up to her podium and cleared her throat. "Today we have lost a great shinobi of the leaf" she began "Uzumaki Naruto was more than a ninja of this village, he not only believed in himself and his dreams but also in his friends and comrades. Naruto never gave up and gave strength to those around him. Naruto could change a person and always saw the best in people. If it were not for him, I would have never become the Hokage of Konohagakure. Like my brother he shared the dream of becoming hokage, and like him, passed away before achieving that dream. So let us all say out final good bye to the man I truly believed, would become my successor and be Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage"

The crowd mumbled their good byes and bowed in unison to Naruto and wished him to rest in peace.

xXx

This was more than she could take. She couldn't stand being there for one more second. It felt as if her heart was being torn up by ravenous dogs. When the funeral ended, Hinata ran as fast as she could from there, crying her heart out. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her any further. She walked into an alley way slammed her back to the side of a building and slide done with her knees in her chest. Hinata felt so horrible. She felt as if she could no longer go on with her life. She pressed her face in her knees and cried again.

"You know..." came a deep masculine voice from above "Even though I wasn't that popular around here, I never thought the whole village would show up for my funeral". Hinata's head jerked up to the sound of this voice and looked up to see a dark figure standing on the edge of the roof. He wore a gray version of the traditional samurai pants along with straw sandals. He had a grey sleeveless shirt that hugged his body like a second skin revealing his finely toned body and his muscular arms (a/n: yes go ahead and drool fan girls). His hands were in his pockets but enough was sticking out to see he was wearing gray knuckle gloves with the right one having a strange flaming skull pattern. He also had a strange skull medallion around his neck (a/n: a substitute shinigami badge) and the kanji for the number "9" on his left shoulder and the kanji for "Fox" on his right. He had a foot and a half long dagger tied to his belt at the back of his waist. To finish is off, he had a gray fedora hat with a tiger pattern around the middle, sitting slanted on his head to the right slightly covering his eye and a pair of red fox ear poking out the sides of his hat with a long red tail. (a/n: phew! That took longer than expected)

He looked down at the stunned Hyuuga. "Yo" he said gingerly tipping his hat. Hinata was in utter shock. Was this a dream as well? Was she hallucinating? Or was it that her tears had blurred her vision and she now saw what she most desperately wanted to see?

"Naurt-" she cried out but a strong finger was pressed against her lips. Naruto had swung himself off the roof and was practically off the edge with his tail wrapped around a drain pipe.

"Shhh" he said calmly "I don't think it would be such a good idea to start screaming and talking to yourself." He let go of the drain pipe and landed softly in front of the dazed girl. "Follow me and we'll talk later."

xXx

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the village and entered a clearing, the same clearing they were in the night of the attack. Hinata looked around to see that the trees and ground were heavily damaged; meaning that what happened was not a dream!

Hinata then looked at her crush "Then that means…" she whispered.

Naruto turned around. "OK! Let's start with the explana-"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" cried Hinata tackling him to the floor knocking the wind out of him. "N-Naruto-kun…" she cried tears pouring down her face hugging him and burying her face in his chest, "I-I-I thought you were really dead!"

"A-Ah of course not!" said the blond recovering from the blow, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't go down that easy." He looked down at his crying friend 'Wow' he thought 'I never thought there would be anyone in the village that would miss me this much'

'I can't believe he's really here!' Hinata cried in her mind 'Oh kami-sama, please let this not be a dream!'

It was silent for a few moments besides Hinata crying, but Naruto decided it was time for him to tell Hinata what he needed her to do.

"Ah Hinata, you can stop hugging me now."

Hinata opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She leapt back onto her knees and bowed her head blush madly. "G-G-G-Gomen n-nasai N-Naruto-k-kun!" she said loudly.

"Nah don't worry about it" said Naruto getting up, dusting himself off "I mean who doesn't like hugs?" He extended his hand to help Hinata to her feet. She was a little hesitant but took his hand.

"Yosh," said Naruto putting on a serious face. "I guess your wondering how I'm standing in front of you and not cold and dead in that coffin 6 feet under." Hinata nodded giving the notion to continue. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?" Hinata nodded again. "That wasn't a dream, that was real. What I did was that I transfer my shinigami powers from me, through my zanpakuto, and into you. Unfortunately, because of that, I can't return to my body."

Hinata took a moment to drink all this information but then she began to cry. "T-Then that means…I killed you?" she cried.

Naruto panicked. "Nonononononono!" he said quickly waving his arms in front of him "Hinata thanks to you I was saved and you saved the village. I can still return to my body, it just takes a while for my powers to come back. Though, I am a ghost now so I am technically dead but I'll be back dattebayo."

The young Hyuuga breathed a sigh of relief. With her calmed down she asked a question that she should have asked sooner, "Naruto-kun, w-what's a 'shinigami'?"

Naruto snapped to his normal self and leapt onto a boulder striking a warrior pose. "Hinata, a shinigami is the guardian of life and death. They guide souls to the afterlife and purify the fallen souls, such as the Hollows we saw last night. Shinigami are powerful warriors that will sacrifice their own lives to keep the world safe and in balance." He then pointed to Hinata "Now you Hinata, you have been granted that power and it is up to you to do my job and protect the village in my place."

Then the awkward silence rolled in. Naruto sweatdropped. Hinata then spoke up.

"Ano…Naruto-kun… I can't do all those things."

Naruto slipped of the bolder and landed on his head. "What do you mean you can't do all of those things? You were amazing last night! You're a natural." He said rubbing the bump on his head.

Hinata blushed at the comment from her love but shook it off and stood up to leave. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun…but I can't do w-what I did last night e-ever again. It was a one time thing, and because it was to protect a-a friend." She bowed, "G-Gomenasai, Naruto-kun" and started to walk away.

Naruto wasn't convinced. "Oh well if that's the way you feel…" he began tugging his right glove flexing his fingers. "Oi Hinata, think fast!" he called lunging at her. Hinata spun around just as Naruto slammed his palm into her chest pushing her out of her body. Hinata flew out and crashed on the grassy floor rolling onto her chest while her body crumpled lifeless to the floor. Hinata got up into a sitting position and opened her eyes and saw she was back in the strange black clothes she wore last night along with the white sword at her waist. Then saw her lifeless body.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun! A-A-Am I…d-d-dead?" she asked panicking.

"Nope" said Naruto lifting Hinata's body to a sitting position. "You're just out of your body and you can return later. Now were to hid this?" Naruto hoisted Hinata's body over his shoulders with her legs in front. He wrapped his arm around what he thought was her waist and looked around for a good hiding place, Hinata's blushing seeing her body being handled by Naruto. She blushed even more when she saw him place his hand on her body's butt to keep in on his shoulder. Naruto found a small group off bushes that supplied perfect cover and hid Hinata's body.

"Yosha!" said Naruto turning to Hinata "Now we can start training! First we'll start with-" he began but something stopped him. His fox ears wiggled, he tilted his up upward and sniffed the air.

He scowled. "Hollow" he growled. Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Naruto reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a strange silver object and flipped it open with his thumb.

"We got orders!" shouted Naruto snapping the object shut. "Let's go!" he jumped and grabbed Hinata from the back of the caller and pulled her into to the air with him. She cried out in surprise but he didn't stop. They flew through the air barely touching the tops of the trees as they flew to there destination.

When they landed a young boy with a broken chain in his chest was running and screaming. From behind him, a large hollow with eight legs resembling a crab roared and chased after him. Hinata reacted on instinct and grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto, but Naruto's strong hand grabbed her shoulder halting her.

"N-Naruto-kun! Why are you stopping me?"

"Why should you save him? That kid isn't a friend."

Hinata winced at her own word being shot back at her, "B-But I can't just do nothing, n-not when he's being attacked right in front of me!" she shot back.

"DON'T BE SELFISH!" shout back Naruto seriously taking Hinata back by surprise. "Shinigami, need to be fair to all spirits. Only wanting to save those you can see or those close to you, this kind of work doesn't have those kinds of luxuries." The small boy cried out again for help. Hinata again tried to run to save him but Naruto still kept a firm grip on her.

"Don't save him! If you want to save that kid now, then you must be ready to do same for all spirits. Be ready to chase after them to save them, and sacrificing you life in order to do so."

Hinata was stuck in a bad place. 'What do I do?' she thought 'How can I save them all? What if I fail? I-I want to help Naruto-kun, but…but this is…' the boy creamed out again. Hinata clenched her eyes shut as the Hollow drew closer to the boy. The boy tripped and fell, giving the Hollow a chance to kill him and struck.

With lightning speed, Hinata drew her sword and cut off one of the beasts' legs, then slashed to the right cutting off a second leg. The Hollow fell onto its back screaming then it vanished. Naruto was surprised with his friend's actions but he took those actions that she accepted the conditions.

"So,…you prepared Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata lowered her zanpakuto, "No I'm not Naruto-kun" she replied with a serious voice. The same serious voice she had the night before and it took Naruto aback again. "I don' think I can be prepared to do this all the time. I save this child because I wanted to."

Naruto was in a trance. Did Hinata always act like this in combat or was it the transformation into a shinigami altering her?

"Are you different?" asked the Hyuuga snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"What?"

She turned to face Naruto; she had a serious look on her face. "Last night, you almost died trying to save me. At that moment, were you think about your _duty_ _as a shinigami_? Or were you thing about save a friend? I don't think that a reason such as duty, is the one to risk you life for."

Naruto was amazed by Hinata's words, and thought he could spend all day listening to them. But from behind Hinata came the Hollow, angry and hungry for a soul.

"At least…" Hinata said as the Hollow roared and lugged at her, "That's what _you _taught me!" she spun around a plunged her zanpakuto into the Hollow's mask. She then yanked it out and sheathed it in the traditional samurai way as the Hollow's body crashed to the floor and disintegrated. Hinata turned and knelt next to the crying boy and placed a hand on his cheek. The boy flinched back but Hinata moved closer to him.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" she said soothingly "You aren't going to be attacked by those monsters anymore." The boy's eyes widened, then he began to cry again and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged him back cradling him in her arms trying to shush him. "It's ok, now you can crossover on heaven to see your family."

She turned to Naruto for some help. "A-Ano Naruto-kun…how does he do that?"

During Hinata's fight, Naruto had been amazed by her. She portrayed strength, power and determination that he had never seen before. It was as if she began this whole different person when she fought to protect something. Then it hit him; she had always been this way. She acted the same way at the chunin exams and during the mission to get the scent bug. He was just amazed by her. Then her question snapped him from his thoughts.

"W-What? Oh ya. Ahem! Souls can be crossed over by the help of a shinigami. Shinigami have an ability called "**Konso"**, it means 'Soul Burial'. Just slam the butt of your zanpakuto on the kid's forehead." Hinata drew her sword and gently pushed the butt of her sword on the boy's head. An oval seal appered on his head and his body began to glow blue. He closed his eyes and he slowly sank into the ground. Naruto walked up to Hinata.

"Perfect **Konso**" he said adjusting his hat "You're a great shinigami Hinata..."

Hinata got up, "I don't know if I'll be a great shinigami, but I'm still a kunoichi of Konoha, so I still have to protect this village." With that she passed out. Naruto took her zanpakuto and sheathed it and picked up the sleeping Hyuuga in his arms.

"…but there's still at lot to learn." finished the blond, leaping into the air and vanished in a blur.


	3. Author's Note Urgent Message

Author's Note:

I am very sorry

I have same very bad news. After some technical difficulties, the 3rd chapter of "The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle" was deleted from both my hard drive and my usb back up. It was complete tipping the scales at nearly 6000 words, by far my longest chapter. When i tried to save it, it would say error then shut don't and it was erased. Please forgive me! I feel as angry and disappointed as you do. Check the hole in my wall where i punched to see proof. There is some good news though. I have already retyped the first 1500 words and I have a week off the week of the 13th. I'll be able to upload it then. I hope it will keep you guys satisfied since i have summer school and i'll have even less time to work. Chapter 3 will be shorter than the first copy becasue i won't be able to remember every single word, but I'll try my best. Luckily, i have a bad tendancy to start readingh my chapters till were i left off while i'm writing them so i remember most of it. Plus I have the entire story (not just this chapter but the entire story) im my hand and written in point form so, let's roll!

I should really start doing what my buddy's been saying to me all year, "Always have a back up for your back up"

* * *

This announcement has been provided by the DragonoftheEastblue


	4. CH3: Good Food with Hollow Attacks

Author's Note:

Hey everybody! forgive me fore the lateness but as you know this chapter got deleted. Though surprisingly, i made it longer even though i cut some old parts. I did however realize some mistakes i made when typing and fixed them. Summer school kept me away from the computer so i had to work my ass off the last few days to get this done. over 7000 words, my biggest chapter yet. I amaze even myself sometimes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Oh and Btw, I am very happy that so many readers added to to their alerts, favorites, author faves and story and chapter alerts but, not to sound greedy but, how about some reviews to go with them eh?

Chapter 3: Good Food With Hollows on the Side

A week had passed since Hinata became a shinigami, since then, she had been training both with the blond to master her new powers and with her own ninjutsu skills, pushing herself past her limits to become stronger and was strangely happier. This had not gone unnoticed by her father and teammates. They believe that with Naruto dead, Hinata would no longer wish to be stronger and not even care about being a shinobi and be extremely sad. Of course, they didn't know the truth that Naruto was still of this world.

And how could Hinata not be happy? She was seeing the man she loved everyday, training with him alone and, most importantly, talking to him without fainting. Naruto was also training her how to use kenjutsu, or as the shinigami call it, _zanjutsu. _During her free time, she would comb her family's library to find anything on zanjutsu, Shinigami and Hollows but came up with nothing. Naruto told her that normal humans can't see shinigami and other spirits. Only those who possess spiritual power, or _reiatsu, _can see and hear spirits.

For the past week, there had been few orders to kill Hollows in the area. When she asked Naruto about that, he simple said that there was little spiritual activity in this world so the _Soul Society _doesn't even bother sending shinigami to patrol here. When she then asked about why _he_ was a shinigami here, Naruto simply changed the subject.

It was few hours before noon, and Hinata was walking toward their training spot. To keep Naruto and her Shinigami training a secret, Hinata and Naruto decided to find somewhere they could train in secret. Hinata soon spotted the entrance to their hide out and quickened her pace. When she arrived at the gates, she looked around to make sure no one had followed her. If she was spotted her it would be very bad, not just because it could give Naruto and herself away, but she could get in very serious trouble. Because the hiding place, was in the Forest of Death.

When Naruto had suggested the Forest of Death as their secret meeting place, Hinata was pretty surprised and against the idea. The memories from their first chunin exam had not faded but Hinata soon agreed to the plan. She knew that she couldn't get her selfishness of being afraid for them not using the Forrest of Death as a secret training place. When she thought about it, it seemed perfect. No one would dare go into the forest so the chance of them being discovered by someone was close to impossible.

Hinata quickly leaped over the fence and hurried into the dark forest. She headed east till she found a small river. She then followed it north till she found what she was looking for. A tall tree sat in a clearing, and in it, was a small tree house. Since Naruto was dead, there was no way he could go back to his apartment, even if he was invisible. The tree house was poorly made however. It was build of shrewdly cut logs and wood debris. Hinata quickly ran up the tree and entered the tree house.

For the outside it looked small but when you went inside it was actually quite spacious. Hinata looked over to Naruto's bed and noticed there was an array of books that was not there the last time she was here.

'Naruto-kun must have brought these from his apartment' thought Hinata. Suddenly, there was a creek from behind. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and took a battle stance as she spun around. But what she saw made her deactivate her Byakugan, for there stood a small fox, and oddly had a black flame of its head.

"Well hello there!" smiled Hinata warmly, "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" The fox simply tilted its head and purred cutely. Hinata squealed in delight and picked it up and hugged it tenderly.

"His name is Urame," said a voice from behind, "It means 'black fire'. And the reason you haven't seen him before is because I saved him this morning." Hinata turned around and saw Naruto sitting on the window sill.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata surprised. She then blinked, "Rescued?"

"Ya. I was out training early this mourning and I went outside the forest boundaries and found this guy caught in a leg trap" Naruto said pointing the fox kit. Hinata followed his finger and gasped as she saw that Urame's back left leg was bandaged. Then Hinata's face cringed in anger.

"How could some one do that?" she asked angrily, "What did Urame do wrong?" Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's out burst but quickly regained posture to answer her.

"Well, every since the Kyuubi attack, people around here haven't found foxes popular and kill them if they see one."

Hinata kept her frown, "Well Urame here isn't that that big monster. He's too cute, aren't you?" she asked bring the fox to eye level and Urame licked Hinata's nose. Naruto sighed but smiled. He was glad Hinata wasn't like the others, but he knew that even her, would not accept him if he were to tell her his secret. Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Yosh Hinata! Let's start today's training!" he said enthusiastically. Hinata smiled and nodded and put Urame down. Naruto brought up his gloved hand and placed it on Hinata's forehead, pushing out her soul. He then caught her body and laid it in a chair.

"Ok let's go!"

xXx

Things were moving at a faster pace then normal today even though Naruto was pushing Hinata harder. Hinata skills with the sword were improving but she was still having trouble handling a sword. It was not that Hinata's zanpakuto was heavy; in fact, it was probably the lightest zanpakuto Naruto had ever held. It was just that Hinata was used to using her Jyuuken and taijutsu that using a weapon other than a kunai and shuriken was foreign to her. It was not her fault because her _entire _clan was masters of taijutsu and few bothered learning how to fight with a weapon or even other jutsu's other than their kekki genkai. But even with that, Hinata tried her hardest and was quickly adapting.

Hinata lunged at Naruto with her bokken and swung it hard from the right. Naruto easily blocked it with one hand on the hilt of his own bokken. Hinata quickly attacked again by dropping to a crouch and spun clockwise bringing a slash at Naruto's legs. Naruto did a graceful back flip landing gently on a boulder behind him. He rested the back on the bokken on his shoulder.

"Nice one Hinata! You almost got me that time!" he said encouragingly. Hinata blushed and smiled, beaming with pride. "Yosh! Now lets…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as his legs turned to jelly and everything faded to black.

xXx

"Arggggggg…" groaned Naruto as he sat up. Just as Naruto was about to attempt to remember what happened, Hinata lacked onto his right arm and hugged it tightly.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake!"

Naruto blinked a few times until he realized what happened; then he blushed. "Ano…arigatou Hinata…you can…um…let go of me now." Hinata blinked then leapt back with and "eeep" and blushed 10 shades of red.

"Ne Hinata" asked the blond, "What happened?"

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and answered, "I-I don't know. Y-Y-You were talking a-and then you simply p-passed out." Naruto frowned. How could he just pass out like that? He wasn't even using any chakra or reiatsu. Then suddenly, a loud rumble sounded.

"GAAAAHHHHH! SOOOO HUNGRY!!!" cried the blond shinigami clutching his stomach. Hinata blinked a few times, then she began to laugh. Naruto glared at her. "Oi Hinata what's so funny?!" but Hinata just continued laughing. 'Suge' thought Naruto 'She has such a nice laugh'. Then another grumble from his stomach snapped him out of his day dream. "Oi! I haven't eaten in a week so cut me some slack!"

This caused Hinata to stop laughing instantly; Naruto was almost sad that it stopped. "Y-You haven't eaten in a week! Why didn't you ask me to bring you something? Do you want me to bring you something now?" said Hinata with great concern.

Naruto was surprised. Most people didn't care if he ate or not. Only Kakashi and Sakura cared about what he ate but even they didn't care if he _didn't _eat. He decided not to worry her.

"Nah its ok Hinata!" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not even that hungry anyway!" As if kami himself wanted to prove him wrong, a cute white rabbit hopped out of a bush into the clearing. Naruto's fox ears swiveled to the direction of the rodent and his eyes snapped to slits and crimson. He dropped on all fours and began to chase the rabbit all around the clearing. The fluffy rabbit ran toward a tree making appear to be cornered. Naruto leapt for the kill but the rabbit leapt to the side letting the blond fox to crash face first into the tree.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! Daijoubu desuka?" the indigo-haired girl asked.

Naruto turned his head and lifted it slightly to face Hinata and gave her a thumbs up, "Never better" he wheezed. From the top of the tree, a small furry squirrel scurried down the tree and stood in front of the blond. "Oh look, Fluffy Bunny-san brought a friend" Naruto opened his mouth wide, "Hop in and feed me." The small rodent tilted its head and pulled out an acorn and shoved it in the blonds' mouth. Naruto threw himself into a sitting position as he gagged of the acorn and spat it out. He glared at the squirrel causing it scurry away in fear.

"Ok…maybe I'm a _little _hungry" he wheezed. "What about you?" he asked Hinata turning to her.

"A-Ah no I'm not hungry." Hinata must be very bad at lying because at that moment her stomach growled almost as loud as Naruto's. She hugged herself and tired away to hid her blush of embarrassment. Naruto just laughed.

"Hahaha! Well it must be lunch time since the suns that high," commented Naruto looking up at the sky. Hinata looked up as well and sure enough, the sun was high above their heads. Then, an idea came to Hinata's head.

"Ano Naruto-kun" she said getting Naruto to lower his head and look at her. "W-Would you like me t-to bring you um us, s-some lunch?"

Naruto blinked a few times, but then smile his trade mark grin, "Sure!"

xXx

Hinata slowly opened the door of the kitchen and tiptoed barefoot with a picnic basket in her arms across the cold floor to the fridge. She raised her arm and grasped the handle but froze.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod' cried Hinata 'What am I going to do? What on earth am I supposed to give him?' To all those who knew Naruto, the answer was obviously ramen. But, a food as, "peasantry" as ramen would not be in such a noble place as the Hyuuga estate. She thought about running down to Ichiraku to get some ramen for Naruto, but the chances of being seen and/or followed found me too high. There was only on thing that she could do. Hinata took a deep breath and opened the fridge.

She reached into the back of the fridge and pulled out several dishes. These were one of the few secrets she kept from her father; two of which being Naruto was still in the world and that she had feelings for him. During the past few months (after hearing Choji's mother say, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach"), Hinata asked her sensei if she could teacher how to cook. There was no way that her father would allow her to do something such as cook, as he had stated one night, "The Hyuuga were not born to fish or to hunt or cook or to carve or to follow. They we born to fight and to lead." Even the cook would not teach her anything, though he would give her tips from time to time. Hinata quickly shoved the food into the basket and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and quickly but quietly, left the estate.

xXx

I didn't take long for Hinata to make it back to the tree house. Hinata arrived at the clearing and saw Naruto hanging from a tree branch upside down with his tail along with Urame. Naruto's ears twitched at Hinata presence causing him to lift his head.

"Oh Hinata!, you're back! Great I'm starving!" he said enthusiastically, dropping from his perch and flipped onto his feet. Urame did the same and landed on his master's shoulder. "Let's eat!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. She ran up the tree house to the kitchen to reheat her meals for herself and Naruto, saying a silent prayer that the food would taste ok. Hinata had never worried too much over the taste of her food when she learning from Kurenai, but with Naruto being the one easting her food, the Hyuuga heir couldn't help worrying. She wondered if what Choji's mother had said was true. Could she win over Naruto's heart with her cooking? She tried her best not to get her hopes up and continued to heat their meal. After preparing the meal and making some tea, she headed down back to Naruto. She decided to stay in her body; being out of her body for long periods of time was nothing new to her, but she would always feel very tired when reentering her body. Naruto told her she just needed getting use to it.

Hinata sat on her knee's and began placing food onto two plates. She places some teriyaki chicken on top a mound of rice with some Satsumaimo Amani and some Onigiri. "Sugoi na!" said Naruto staring at the food with his mouth staring to drool. "That's looks awesome Hinata! And it smells just as good!"

Hinata blushed but was still worried, 'Let's hope it tastes as good' she thought. Naruto took his chopsticks eagerly as Hinata poured them both a cup of tea.

"Itadakimasu!" said the blond loudly splitting his chopsticks with Hinata doing the same. Naruto took a large piece of chicken and some rice and popped it into his mouth. Hinata held her breath. The second the food touched Naruto's tongue he froze, jaw locked and eyes wide. Even his tail stopped wagging. 'Oh no!' panicked Hinata biting her bottom lip, 'He hates it! It must taste terrible! Oh Hinata you stupid girl! Why did you give him your hand prepared meals?!'

Naruto then chewed slowly, and swallowed with a loud gulp that made the indo-haired girl flinch. Then he burst into tears. "I can believe it! I just can't believe it!!!" he cried. "I thought this could never happen!" Hinata felt like crying too. 'Oh my God! It must taste terrible! My life is over!' "This tastes…this tastes…" Hinata braced herself. "HINATA-CHAN'S FOOD TASTES BETTER THAN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried, tears pouring like waterfalls from his eye. Hinata looked at the blond in bewilderment and blinks a few times. Then, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to laugh at the blonds' antics. "I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS-ohhhh soooooooooo goooooood! I'M GONNA HAVE TO PREFORM SEPPUKU!- Man what's in these onigiri? They taste like miso ramen."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Naruto actually liked her cooking, it mad her feel warm inside. It could be just the fact that the blond hadn't eaten in over week so _anything _he ate would be like a 5 star meal, but Hinata still felt on top of the world. Then something struck the Hyuuga heir, 'Did…did h-he j-just call m-m-me Hinata-CHAN?!' Naruto was thinking the same thing, 'Wait a sec, did I just call her Hinata-CHAN?'

This was followed by an awkward silence. But luckily, it didn't last long because they both felt someone's presence no more than 20 feet from where they were eating. They both knew who it was. 'Oh no I was followed!' Hinata cried in her mind turning to Naruto for help. Naruto calmly put down his plate and chopsticks and stood up, waiting for the intruder to arrive. Then from behind some bushes came out Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata!" she called out, "What are you doing here?" Sakura was wearing a blouse with a beautiful Sakura pattern on it along with a matching skirt that ending two inches above her knees. In her arms was a shopping bag that looked quite full.

"Um…hello Sakura-san, I'm here because I'm…having a picnic." Hinata lied. Sakura looked at her as if she suggested they should stop breathing for a few hours.

"A picnic? In the Forest of Death! Hinata are you crazy?!" said the pink-haired kunoichi. "Although," she looked around, "for the Forest of death, this part is quite nice." Hinata took a deep breath and asked Sakura a question that she (and Naruto) wanted to know.

"Ano Sakura-san, how did you fine me?" Sakura blink a few time. Then she quickly answered. "Oh I was walking around down doing some shopping" lifting up her shopping bag "and I saw you heading out of town. Don't think of me as a stalker but I decided to follow you and saw you enter the forest."

"Oh" said Hinata. She tried to think of something to change the subject. Then it hit her. "Say Sakura-san, what were you shopping for? Your bag looks quite heavy."

"Oh I was just doing some groceries. I'm cooking for Sasuke-kun's and myself. It's our anniversary today." (a/n: No not wedding anniversary, dating anniversary. It's been a year.)

"Oh, congratulations" said Hinata, her smile fading a little. A few months ago Sakura had moved in with the Uchiha heir. Hinata was jealous of the kunoichi medic, but not for being Uchiha Sasuke's lover as most girls in the village would have believed. To be quite honest, Hinata couldn't see what the girls her age saw in him. She did admit he was handsome but that was it. To Hinata, Sasuke was an ambitious idiot who used selfish excuses for his goals and to achieve his goal, he used revenge to fuel it. Not to mention he rarely smiled or laughed, and things seemed to be quite gloomy around him. Naruto on the other hand, was both different and the was different because he was always cheerful and always saw the best in people. He believed in himself and in others, and when he was around, you seemed to feel happy inside, and that things would turn out alright. He was happy and had a very contagious laugh and smile, and never gave up, that without doubt was his greatest strength because in turn, it gave strength to those around him.

He was similar however, because he was also an ambitious idiot, but at least with Naruto, his ambitions were fueled by the fact that they were ambitions. As the girls talked, Naruto circling them, but he kept his eyes on Sakura, looking at her up and down. This made Hinata's heart sink. This was the reason why she was jealous of Sakura, even though she was with another man; she still had the blonds' heart. Naruto continued to check out his teammate; now seeming to be entranced at her base legs. This made Hinata's heart sink even lower. Then something caught her eye, and it was where Naruto was looking. Naruto wasn't looking at her legs; he was looking at what was _on _her legs. On Sakura's right calf was a very large dark bruise, though it looked more like a burn than a bruise. Hinata stared in both shock and likely horrified. This did not go unnoticed.

"Ne Hinata, are you ok?" she asked. Hinata snapped back from her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Ah n-nothing Sakura-san. I just that I noticed you have a bruise on your leg."

"Bruise?" asked the pink-haired girl. She turned her body and pivoted her right leg. "Nanda? How did I get this? I don't remembering get hit or anything! Though strangely it doesn't hurt." She turned back to Hinata. "I better go home and have this checked out properly, not to mention I have to cook for Sasuke-kun and I. Ja ne Hinata."

"H-Hai, sayonara" said Hinata bowing politely. She watched Sakura till she was well out of ear shot, then turned to Naruto who was holding his left elbow with his right arm and his left hand under his chin. "I-Is there anything wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto frowned slightly, "She reeks." At that moment Hinata felt on top of the world and pumped her fists in victory. But she quickly stopped so that Naruto didn't see her and tried to act concerned.

"Naruto-kun!, that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Hollow."

"Nani?"

"She reeks of _Hollow_" said Naruto folding him arms, "That bruise was caused by a Hollow's touch."

"A-A Hollow touched Sakura-san?" said Hinata slightly panicking, "Does this mean that she'll-"

"Maybe, maybe not" said the blond, adjusting his hat with one hand and the other in his pocket, "But let us keep and eye on them."

xXx

Sakura was walking back through the village, thinking about what had happened in the last week. She was still having trouble believing that her teammate Naruto had died. It just didn't seem possible, out of all people, Naruto was the last that could have been K.I.A. it just wasn't possible. Plus there were so many mysteries sounding his death; not even the cause of death was clear. Small tears began to form and tripped down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and turned a corner onto an old path leading away from town. Soon she arrived at her destination; the old Uchiha estate. After Sasuke's return (and several months of jail time, which Sasuke served willingly) he began rebuilding his old house. Most of the damage was on the building around the estate, but the estate's west wall was still charred from fire but thankfully, it would soon be repaired. She reached the door and opened it allowing herself in. she walked into the kitchen and placed her shopping bag onto the table.

"I'm back Sasuke-kun" she said warmly. Sasuke raised his head from his book and looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "So, you're back" he said teasingly leaning toward her and pressing his lips onto hers. Their tongues slid out into each others mouths and rubbed against each other. After a short while the brook the kiss. "It's getting late" said Sakura, cheeks flushed, "I better start making dinner." "Want any help?" asked the Uchiha heir stroking his love's bare arm with his hand. "No I'll be ok" she said grabbing her bag and began emptying its contents onto the kitchen counter and pulled out a large pan from the cabinet. "Why don't you go relax in the living room while I make dinner?" "Ok then" said Sasuke kissing Sakura on the cheek and left for the couch.

xXx

It took about an hour to make their dinner but in the end it was all worth it. Sakura had made a wide variety of meals for their anniversary and surprisingly, didn't have to spend a small fortune to make it. After finishing eating their meal, Sasuke wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"That would have to be the best meal you have every made Sakura-chan" he said appreciably. Sakura blushed.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh that reminds me…" said the raven-haired teen, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a long slender black leather box and handed it to the pink-haired kunoichi. She looked at the box curiously and opened it gently.

She gasped. "Sasuke-kun…" she breathed. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. She opened it. There was something engraved in it. " '_For loving me when I walked down the wrong path, and helping me back to the right one.' "_

Tear poured down her face, "Oh Sasuke-kun…" she threw herself around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Sasuke returned the hug and pressed his face in her neck and smelled her hair.

"Happy anniversary" he said whispering in her ear. They stayed there hugging each other for a good 5 minutes. Then Sakura decided to give Sasuke her anniversary present. "Follow me" she said talking his hand and leading her lover to their bed room. Sakura slide onto her bed and turned over onto her side and placed her arm on her waist. "Happy anniversary" she said seductively. A sly grin spread on the Uchiha's face as he slide onto the bed, his lips crashing down onto his woman and swung her on top of him deepening the kiss. Sakura's hand slithered up under her shirt to reach the clasp on her bra. Sasuke was slowly lifting up Sakura's shirt. And just as thing were about to begin, Sasuke rose up and wrapped his arms around Sakura and threw themselves off the bed. From behind there was a mighty crash as something large blasted through the bedroom wall. Sakura, who had been knocked out a few moments, opened her eyes.

She slide out from under what she thought was a piece of debris until she turned to look at it. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried. Sasuke had two large and quite deep slashes on his back. Sakura immediately began to heal her boyfriend. But unfortunately, she did not hear the blood curtailing scream from behind her. Then suddenly, something large struck her side knocking her unconscious. After a few moments, she reopened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry but it soon cleared up. What she saw she couldn't understand. She saw Sasuke on the floor bleeding, and behind him was a large hideous monster with a large and long white mask with over 2 dozen serrated fangs with two very large clawed hands and a long tail that split into three at the end. It was also standing on its hind legs ad had a massive amount if spike coming out from behind its neck.

But what truly scared her was that she was seeing her body on the floor next to Sasuke. 'Is that…my body?' she thought. She looked at it and followed the large steel chain that lay on the floor that was attached to her body on one end, and attached to her chest on the other. 'W-What is this?' she asked herself. She began to tug at the chain, trying to free herself but it only caused her to cry out in pain. This caught the attention of the beast and it turning and began to get closer. "N-No…." she cried out, it was barley a whisper. 'Why is it so had to breathe?' The monster was less than 5 feet from her and was closing in. She tried to run but her body felt too heavy. The masked creature raised its right arm and prepared to give the finishing blow. Sakura raise her arm at a feeble attempt to shield herself. "No…someone…please save me…" she whispered shutting her eyes.

Suddenly, some crashing through the window and hit the monster straight in the head. Sakura's eyes snapped open just in time to see what happened. She couldn't believe it. What hade hit the monster was Naruto who had jumped threw the window and drop kicked the beast sending the monster flying in the opposite wall. Naruto dropped to the floor and snatched up Sakura onto his right shoulder.

"Now Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata came flying through the broken window in her Shinigami form, tiling foreword so that her feet hit the ceiling. She kicked off the ceiling drawing her zanpakuto and flew at the Hollow with a downward slash. The attacked never made it as one of the Hollow's tails hit Hinata in the chest, causing her to crash to the floor. The Hollow turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Four souls, and 2 of them Shinigami, I'm going to have such a feast tonight!" roared the Hollow happily. Hinata got back on her feet and slashed at the Hollow.

"You aren't eating anyone's soul you monster!!!" she shouted causing the Hollow to back away from Hinata and Naruto. She turned and looked at both Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto-kun…are they d-d-"

"Dead? No. Sakura's Chain of Fate hasn't been severed so she can return from her body. Sasuke's hurt bad though so we need to hurry" said Naruto. "You fight him for as long as you can. I'm going to take Sakura and Sasuke to safety, then I'll come bad to help got it?"

Hinata gulped and nodded, "H-Hai!"

"**You aren't going anywhere**" growled the Hollow. The Hollow lunged at Hinata swinging one of its clawed hands. Hinata brought up her zanpakuto and held them in a deadlock. Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura's body with his left (and only free) hand and grabbed Sasuke with his tail.

The Hollow grew angry. "**Who said you can leave??!?!**" he screamed swinging his tail at Naruto, hitting the walls as he did. Naruto ducked just in time, though his hat fell off.

"Hey I'm unarmed!" said the blond catching his grey hat with his teeth. With the Hollow distracted, Hinata saw an opportunity.

"Its over" she said. She brought her zanpakuto into a yin position (over the right shoulder with the blade inclining upward and back) and slashed downward cutting off one of the tails. As the Hollow roared and staggered back in pain, Hinata twisted her wrists so that the blade was facing upward. "**Hissho!!!!!** (Sure Victory)" she shouted swinging upward slashing the Hollow's right shoulder. The Hollow roared in agony and vanished in a black hole behind it. Hinata sheathed her sword panting.

"Di…Did I kill it?" Naruto stood back up.

"Eii. The attack was too shallow, try aiming for the mask next time, it's the hollow's weak point" he said. He turned to Hinata and smiled. "Great technique though. You did it perfectly, I'm glad you remembered it." Hinata blushed at his words and beamed with pride,

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned, "Common, let take care of these two before that ugly dude comes back." The two Shinigami along with there injured comrades jumped back through the broken window and landed outside. They quickly ran to the nearest house that was not completely destroyed and laid Sasuke and Sakura against the outside wall. Naruto began tearing up a white bed sheet into long strips and began wrapping the Uchiha heir's wounds.

"I'll look after these two er three," he said indicating his unconscious teammates with a jab of his thumb (Sakura fainted when Naruto burst in with the drop kick), "When that son of a bitch comes back, you give him a warm Konoha welcome and kill him ok?" Hinata nodded confidently and gripped her white zanpakuto ready for battle. From behind, a large black hole formed about 30 feet from the ground, remerged the hideous Hollow, raging and hungry for blood.

"**Fuck you, you bastards! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YA!!!**" it roared, letting out the Hollows' signature scream. Hinata drew his zanpakuto without hesitation and leapt at the Hollow. She dodged the first swipe it made at her but was hit with the second. She was able to regain control of her fall and skidded on the air finally stopping. Naruto watching from below gritting his fangs frustration.

'Kuso' he swore 'That tail is causing Hinata a load of trouble. I want to help her…daga…' he looked at his hand with an almost sad look on his face. He quickly shook his head and clenched his hand into a fist. 'Eii, Sasuke and Sakura come first. Hinata is strong, she can do this, I know she can.' But that still didn't take away the uneasiness he felt in the bit of his stomach. Why was he so worried about her? He had never been this worried about any fight before except… "When Hinata fought Neji and when she fought those bee ninja guys…" whispered Naruto answering his own question.

Why did Hinata worry him so much? She _was _a very special friend after all but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. Hinata continued to slash at the hollow, trying to hit its mask. But this Hollow was obviously experienced, probably many years old and most likely killed and eaten Shinigami before. Hinata leapt high in the air and tried to hit the Hollow but it quickly rolled to the side and swatted Hinata sending her down and crashed next to where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Hinata! Daijoubu!?" asked Naruto frantically.

"I-I'm f-fine Naruto-kun…" wheezed the Hyuuga heir getting back on her feet but stumbled. Naruto quickly caught her arm and held her up. Hinata blushed at his touch but couldn't remain distracted for long and the Hollow made it move.

"**That's it! I've had enough! It's been so long since I've eaten a Shinigami and I haven't eaten anything in a week!**" it roared angrily.

"I almost feel sorry for 'im" whispered Naruto to Hinata.

The hollow lowered its head. "**It's time for you to die!!!!**" The spikes on the back of its neck elongated and spread apart. With a grit of its teeth, the Hollow fired its spikes down at the young shinobi. Hinata tried to get up and try to defend her friends but her body was too heavy. She shut her eyes. The sound of spike meeting flesh sounded convincing Hinata she was hit. She heard then hitting, she felt something touching her but why didn't she feel pain? She slowly opened her eyes and saw a sight almost as horrible as the Hollow. Naruto was standing hunched over her hugging her with about a dozen black spikes imbedded in his back, blood soaking his clothes and dripping to the floor. Hinata guess what Naruto had done. Before the spikes hit, he used himself as a shield to protect her and his teammates. Naruto slide to his knees, letting a cry of pain escape his lips. The memories of what happened the night that changed her life, flowed like a movie through Hinata mind, reliving the terrible images of her crush lying on the ground bleeding and near death. Tears were starting to form at the corners of Hinata eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered, "W-Why did you?..."

Naruto grinned with a trickle of blood running off his lips and down his chin, "Well, there really wasn't much choice" he grunted. "Either I moved out of the way and let you take the hit and die, or do the right thing a protect you. Choosing was easy wasn't it?" Naruto gave a dry laugh and couched up some blood. "Besides…nobody hurts my friends…and lives." Naruto forced himself back up on his feet and turned to face the Hollow with a confident smirk on his face, "I'm not out yet."

Hinata stared in utter amazement, scared even. But she felt a surging sprit of strength building inside of her. Naruto was showed that raw determination that he had showed during the chunin exam, in every fight and in everyday. She began to smile and stood up gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto tightly. The Hollow was not pleased.

"**You think that you can win?!?! In your dreams, Shinigami bastards!!!! Take this!**" The Hollow began to arch to fire his spikes again but something came flying at an alarming speed just missing the top of its mask. From bellow, Naruto had thrown the wakizashi from his waist at the Hollow. As the Hollow reared back, the blond turned to Hinata.

"OK Hinata, lets do it!" Hinata nodded and sprinted towards Naruto. Just is it seemed she was about to crash into him she leapt into the air brining her legs close to her as if she were crouching. Naruto then spun with a high kick catching Hinata's feet and sent her soaring at the dazed Hollow. The Hollow was able to she the Hyuuga heir closing in on him but wasn't fast enough to do anything to prevent the attack. Hinata drew her zanpakuto with lightning speed and severed the Hollow's mask in half vertically. The Hollow roared in pain and burned away. Hinata fell back down to earth with a quick front flip landing with one knee on the ground, she then stood up and slide her pearl white zanpakuto back into its same colors sheath slowly followed by a slight clank of steel and the saya's neck meet the sword's guard. She turned around to see Naruto walking toward her with a large grin on his face.

"That was awesome Hinata! You've got be one of the best new Shini-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as he fell foreword with Hinata catching him.

"Naruto-kun! Daijoubou!??" she asked panicking.

Naruto gritted his fangs, "Fuck, there's poison in the spikes" he grunted. "Hinata…wake Sakura for me…she can heal me…" Hinata looked at him stunted.

"B-But Naruto-kun, nobody must see-"

"Do!...as I say…please Hinata." Hinata swallowed and helped Naruto get near Sakura's unconscious soul. She helped Naruto in a sitting position and gently shook Sakura. Sakura began to stir and opened her eyes.

"H-Hinata?" she asked weakly. She then snapped awake and grabbed Hinata's arms. "Hinata! Thank god you're here! Quickly, there's a monster here! It attacked both me and Sasuke-kun! He's hurt, where is he?!"

"We know we took care of it" said Naruto dusting off his hat, "Sasuke-teme is next to you. I've cleaned up and bandaged his wounds. They should be fine enough for you so you can heal me first." Sakura's eye widened. She turned slowly toward Naruto and her jaw dropped.

"Na…ru…to" she whispered, "NARUTO-" she tried to shouted but Hinata threw her hand over the medics mouth.

"Yes it's me!" growled Naruto "I'll explain everything after you heal me." Sakura hesitated at first but nodded. She wanted to check on Sasuke first. Hinata helped Sakura back into her body so that she could use her chara to heal Sasuke and Naruto. As she neared the end of Sasuke's check up, Naruto began ripping out the spikes from his back with a little help from his tail and Hinata. Naurto removed his shirt for Sakura to inspect his wounds more clearly. In another circumstance, Hinata would be been delighted to see her crush shirtless but with his muscles covered in his own blood; this was defiantly a turn off. As Sakura tended to his wounds and extracting the poison, she tried to get information out of her believed to be dead teammate, but Naruto said nothing. When she completed closing the blonds' wounds, she immediately began to depand how he was alive but just as she began to, Naruto pulled out from his pocket what looked like a gas lighter and clicked it in his teammates face with a bang and a poof of smoke knocking her out. He the wacked Sasuke awake and did the same to him.

xXx

"Really? Some debris from the surrounding houses fell through the roof and crashed into your room? You were lucky to make it out without a scratch" said Ino with both concern and amazement in her voice.

"Ya," said Sakura eating her dango "We're staying at my parents house till Sasuke fixes the roof, though he thinks someone tried to kill him."

"No, really?"

"Sorta. He doesn't think it was debris because he always checks if something were to come loose."

"Wow."

As the two girls talked, Hinata stood in the alley looking at them and sighed with relief. "So that device was to erase peoples memories?" she asked Naruto who was crouching on a rain barrel.

"Sorta, it erases their memory then replaces in with something else. I gotta tell ya, this thing comes in handy" grinned the blond adjusting his hat. He turned to Hinata, "You did an amazing job last night Hinata, I was wondering, when I get my powers back, can you continue working as a Shinigami? I could really use the help." Hinata blushed at his praise but wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I-I don't know N-Naruto-kun, I…I guess I c-could."

The blond grinned wagging his tail, "Great Hinata-chan! Having you as a partner is great! And you're pretty graceful when you fight too." Naruto had said too much. Hinata's check flared up to about ten shades of red and then fainted. The last things she heard before passing out was Naruto muffed shouts of concern. But Hinata just smiled, 'He called me Hinata-chan again…' and all went black.

* * *

Phew done! though for some reason it didn't space everything so i had to do half by hand.

Next chapter, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun" and there will be new characters showing up. Wanna guess who?


	5. Author's Note Urgent Message 2

**Author's Note**

A few days ago, i got into a bike accident, thus breaking my right arm and busting 2 or three ribs. this will hinder my updating of my next chapter but i will try my best. My partners in crime r lending me their laptops so i can type in my room.

Let's hope i recover soon.

Your author,

DragonoftheEastblue

p.s. if i didn't mention this, i have found the original chapter 3 that i beieve was deleted. it was saved through a special program. im bloody pissed but wats done is done. so i'm asking u, my readers, if i should finish the original and upload it and replace the new chapter 3 or just let it slide?


	6. CH4: Happy Birthday Narutokun!

Author's Note:

Well its here chapter 4. Its short i know, just over 4 thousand words. But next chapter im sure u'll love. I finally sat down and finish this chapter in a few hours. I finished it yesterday but my internet died so ya srry bout that. Also in a better note, im back on youtube! i was the DragonoftheEastblue but i got kicked, now im DragonoftheEasblue3. It's hard making vids and fanfics and DAs at the same time so don't expect so may vids just yet. any way, on with the show!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Naruto-kun

The cool September days passed by and rolled into cooler October ones. Hinata and Naruto had been training harder since the Hollow attack a few weeks ago, hopping they wouldn't end up so horribly injured in future fights. Hinata was strolling down Konoha's shopping district till she found what she was looking for. She entered the small shop and bought a card and continued on her way. She had a big smile on her face. Today was a very special day indeed, for today was October 10th.

Out of all the people who lived in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Hinata was the only one who loved October the 10th. To everyone else, October 10th was a day to hate and not be happy when it came around, for it was the day that the monster Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village killing over a thousand people including the world most powerful ninja, the Yondaime Hokage. On this day, people were mourning the dead of their fallen fathers, brothers and husbands that died fighting. But that didn't stop Hinata from enjoying this day because one thing made it perfect. It is Naruto's birthday.

She had always known that it was Naruto birthday on October 10th even if he never said it to her. She had learned the date of his birthday when they were both seven. She was on her way to the village's annual march to honor the deaths of the fallen ninjas during the attack, Hinata had seen Naruto on a bench, crying and singing himself happy birthday. She wanted to go and wish him happy birthday but she told not to go near him. Hinata believe that since Naruto was unluckily born on October 10th that no one wanted to celebrate his birthday.

Hinata walked onto the path that lead to the gates of the Forest of Death and leapt over the fence, following the path to the tree house. In her arms she cradled a basket with today's lunch. Ever since Hinata had learned that Naruto loved her food, she began cooking him lunch everyday. Naruto told her it wasn't necessary but Hinata loved helping her crush out. It gave her strength that even though she couldn't openly tell Naruto her feelings, this was a way of her saying to him she loved him.

But what gave her a spring in her step was that Naruto had been calling her Hinata-_chan _for the last few weeks. Naruto had asked if it was alright for him to call her that since, at least to his eyes, seemed to get uncomfortable when he called that by accident. Hinata smartly replied that as long as if it was ok for her to call him Naruto-kun, then she didn't mind. Though secretly, she was jumping for joy. Had what Choji's mother had said really worked? Had she won over Naruto's heart? Hinata was not sure but it was a great start.

On top of that, she had baked a cake for Naruto's birthday. She had looked for recipes at the Konoha library and from Kurenai. She wasn't sure what kind of cake Naruto would like so she decided to play it safe and bake a simple chocolate cake.

Lost in her own thoughts, Hinata didn't sense the presences of a figure above her in the trees; spying her with a great deal of interest. A snap of a branch caused Hinata to stop and turn around and look up at the tree canopy. He eyes widened. Standing above her, was a Shinigami.

Hinata heart began to beat faster and faster. She did the only thing she could, she ran. She ran as fast as she could but she could hear the other Shinigami racing behind quickly closing in. Naruto's voice began ringing in her head.

"_If you ever encounter another Shinigami, run."_

Hinata began running faster, sweat sliding down her face.

"_Run, don't fight. Fight him and you're dead!"_

Hinata began to panic. Could this be the end?

"_If you find another Shinigami, run to be as fast as you can. You don't stand a chance against him."_

Then Hinata stopped running. "No…" she said quietly. No she wouldn't run. The Shinigami would surly catch her and then she would die anyway. Naruto words were the same she had told her enter life. "You don't stand a chance" or "You're not strong enough". She knew Naruto didn't mean it the same way as her father did, but she couldn't no longer bear to hear those words. She lay down her basket at the base of a tree and stood her ground firmly. The enemy Shinigami finally arrived and stopped.

"So…you finally stopped running?" asked the Shinigami. His voice was deep but smooth. Hinata rested her right hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Running is pointless" she said with not emotion, turning to face the enemy Shinigami and drawing her katana. "Let us fight." The Shinigami grinned at drew his own zanpakuto. They began to slash out at each other. Hinata had to constantly block the enemy Shinigami's attacks while the Shinigami easily dodged Hinata's slashes. The Shinigami caught the Hyuuga blade with his left bare hand and swung down hard with his right which held his zanpakuto. Hinata had to block the attack and use her free left hand tp push the back of the blade so that she didn't fall backward.

"Your zanpakuto is beautiful," said the Shinigami with slight admiration in his voice "but it has not bite. Compared to mine, yours is a stick of wood." Hinata looked at his zanpakuto. The blade itself was 40 inches long; the guard was square with the corners cut off. Both the guard and hilt were a sandy-brown, and the saya, which hang at his waist, was blue. Hinata gritted her teeth. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe she didn't stand a chance against a _real _Shinigami. A Shinigami with 6 years of training and years of practice in the field, and she had only been a Shinigami for barley 2 months. But just when Hinata was about to throw in the towel, something caught the Shinigami's attention.

"Wait…I know you…" he said lessening the pressure he was force onto his zanpakuto, "Yes. I remember you, from 6 years ago, at the chuunin exams." He pulled back and sheathed his zanpakuto, "But how did _you _become a Shinigami?"

Hinata was surprised by her stroke of luck, but she didn't know who this person was. She didn't know any other Shinigami besides Naruto, though this man did seem familiar. But when the other Shinigami stepped into the light, the Hyuuga heir's eyes widened, recognizing the Shinigami at once.

"K-K-Kazekage-s-sama" she breathed. Sure enough, Gaara stood in front on her in full Shinigami uniform, along with slightly round brown raccoon ears and a long raccoon tail with the rings brown instead of black. "H-How are you a Shinigami?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

Hinata sheathed her zanpakuto, "I became a Shinigami nearly two months. Naruto gave me-"

"Naruto's here?! Alive?" cut off Gaara.

"H-Hai."

"Take me to him" said Gaara hastily. Could this really be true? Could Naruto be alive even though everything seemed to add up that he had died? Hinata grabbed her basket and lead the jinchûriki to the tree house. When they arrived, they saw Naruto sitting on a boulder with Urame curled up in his lap petting him and 3 other fox kits that she had never seen before. One was on the blonds' head; the other two were playing with each other, chasing each other and rolling in the grass.

Naruto's red ears twitched and he heard someone approaching. He lifted his head and smiled seeing Hinata appearing from the bushes. He was about to call out to her, when he saw Gaara behind her.

"Ah…Gaara" he said sweating a little "What's up?"

Gaara ran towards Naruto. "Naruto! Are you ok? Where have you been?" he asked half-concerned half-angry. Naruto gulped but maintained his cool.

"Oh just around. Been relaxing in this fabulous tree house; I built it myself you know."

Gaara was about to argue but let it slide and allowed a small grin to grow on his face and swung his right hand for a high five which Naruto gave as well. "I've missed you." He said squeezing his hand around Naruto's who returned the squeeze.

"Same here" the blond said returning the grin. Hinata was watching from a distance and as soon as she saw Naruto acting calmly around Gaara, she relaxed herself and drew closer to them and stood next to Naruto.

"So how are you and Yugito doing?" asked the blond Shinigami. Before Gaara could answer, something fell out of the tree above him and hit him straight in the head pushing him to the floor, Hinata gave a small yell of surprise but Naruto seemed to have already anticipated that this would happen. Hinata stared in both surprise and amazement. Stand on top of Gaara was a beautiful but strong looking young woman wearing a full Shinigami uniform. She had long dirty blond hair tied into a low ponytail, and like Naruto and Gaara, had a pair or purple cat like ears and a long slim tail like Naruto's only purple. (a/n: I original planed to make Yugito's tail like a had since she's the jinchûriki for the Nibi no Nekomata who is a cat demon, but it just didn't suit her).

At the back of her waist was a wakizashi with a black saya with a purple rectangular guard and a matching purple hilt. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I'm doing just fine Naruto-sama. How about you?"

Naruto returned the smile. "That's great. I'm doing not too bad myself, though Gaara could be better" Naruto said indicating his near unconscious friend. The Kazekage finally pulled his head out of the dirt.

"Yugito get off me!" he growled. Yugito quickly realized what happened and looked down.

"Oh, sorry Gaara-kun" she said and leapt off Gaara's back allowing him to get up. Naruto and Hinata had their jaws touch the floor.

"Gaara-_kun_!?" they repeated in disbelief.

Gaara understood the situation and straightened up. "Yes, Yugito and I are dating."

Their jaws remained open.

"And what is so surprising about that?" he asked angrily, a small throbbing vein appeared on the forehead. Naruto and Hinata both quickly straightened up and pretended that nothing was wrong. Yugito smiled in amusement at the scene that was unfolding. Her eyes slowly drifted towards the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Who's she Naruto-sama? She's quite cute, is she your mate?" she asked. Both Naruto and Hinata's faces flared up blushed madly. Hinata was holding on by a thread. One more comment about her being Naruto's girlfriend would make her faint.

"Nonononononono we're just friends, just friends!" shout Naruto waving him arms trying to clear things up. Yugito laughed and was about the make another comment when Naruto quickly grabbed her and Gaara dragged them out of earshot. "Hey, hey, hey! What's the big idea huh?" he asked, quite irritated.

Yugito giggled. "What? I just wanted to know if you finally got over that pink-haired girl. Looks like I was right."

"I said we're just friends!!" Naruto shot back, a vein throbbed on his forehead. Yugito sighed.

"Can't win her over huh? Figures. She's out of your league, even for you."

"Alright that's it!" Naruto was art the end of his rope but Gaara cut in.

"Will you two stop acting like a bunch of children! We have more important thing to discuss." Both jinchûriki fell silent. "Good. Now Naruto, care to explain why your Hyuuga friend is a Shinigami and why you are wearing such a ridiculous outfit."

"Oh you mean these?" asked Naruto looking down at his clothes, "These are just some clothes I bought in Karakura town. A friend of mine got me these. Great aren't they? I wanted to get them in orange but they didn't have, though I never planned on wearing them in a satiation like this."

"Oh? And does this friend happen to be a very annoying shop owner who's name happens to begin with 'U'?" asked Gaara sarcastically. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"How did ya guess?"

Gaara rubbed his temples. "Let's forget about that for now, let us get to the task at hand. Why is the Hyuuga girl a Shinigami?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment but then realizing they would find out sooner or later. "I…gave Hinata-chan my powers."

His fellow jinchûriki's jaws hit the floor. "You what?!?!"

Naruto threw his hand up ion defense, "Hey I had no choice! The village completely surrounded by Hollows and I was hurt pretty bad! If I hadn't made the transfer with Hinata then she and I along with the whole village would have been Hollow food!" Gaara was about to argue but let out a sigh. He knew there was no way he could with Naruto when it can on justifying actions; especially ones like these.

"You just love playing with fire don't you?" asked Yugito which Naruto answered with a goofy smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Gaara cleared his throat.

"Alright then, let me ask you the more important questions. Does she know about-"

"No" cut in the blond.

"And about-"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Yugito.

"I don't know" Naruto sighed adjusting his hat. "It would be too much for her to take in all at once. I know I have to tell her some of it sooner or later but I'll only do that if I need too." He lifted his gaze to his friends and saw their worried faces.

"Naruto-sama, you're in enough trouble as it is" said Yugito.

"I know" said the blond softly "but I know what I'm doing." There were a few moments of silence. Then Gaara finally nodded.

"Alright Naruto, well leave this to you. But if anything happens, you call us alright? You have a lot of friends both in and out of the Soul Society that are more than willing to add you if you would just trust them."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Alright then, we better get back before anyone knows we left. Thing are getting pretty hectic in the Seireitei since you left" said Yugito. She drew her zanpakuto and stabbed the air and twisted to the right. "Unlock!" out of thin air 2 pairs of old Japanese sliding door opened one after the other with a pair of black butterflies fluttering out and hovering above the two new Shinigami. As they headed toward the gate, Naruto remembered something.

"Oi matte!" he called. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Mind giving this to Urahara-san?" he said handing the paper to the red-haired Shinigami. When Gaara looked at the paper his eyes widened.

"Naruto…this could take weeks, even months."

Naruto shrugged "I figured as much, so just get it to me a.s.a.p ok man?"

Gaara nodded. Yugito went ahead of him and cleared the gate. Gaara turned and followed her but stop to say one more thing. "I hope you know what you're doing." Then walked into the gate with the doors sliding shut behind him and vanished. Naruto dug in his heels and turned dipping his hat.

"Me too…"

xXx

When Naruto returned to the clearing, he found Hinata sitting on the ground serving out lunch. Even from this distance Naruto could smell how delicious it was and his stomach gave a low growl. The blond walking into the clearing and stood behind Hinata.

"Smells good" he said. Hinata jumped up in surprise nearly dropping the plate of food in her hands.

"N-Naruto-kun! You shouldn't have s-scared me like that!"

Naruto smile sheepishly, "Sorry" but then he began to laugh. Hinata put down her plate and faced the blond placing her hands on her hips.

"It's not funny" she pouted.

Naruto finally stopped laughing but still had a big smile on his face. 'Haha, Hinata's cute when she pouts like that' he thought. He then caught himself, 'Wait, did I just think that?' He was going to think more into his self remark, but the sent of Hinata's home cooking and with it his growing hunger, he was far too distracted.

As they sat and ate, they began to talk about what training they would do in the future. Naruto told Hinata about stories and battles that he had been in while he was in the Soul Society and in Karakura town. Naruto just loved telling her these stories; Hinata was just so easy to talk to. She always listened to what he had to say, even before their Shinigami partnership. She was without a doubt, the closest friend he ever had.

When they finished their lunch, Naruto lay back on the grass and gazed at the sky letting a sigh of admiration. "Man Hinata-chan, your cooking is getting better and better. I'm a little worried I'll get too used to your food."

He let out a laugh, "Ya know Hinata-chan, it's like I said all those tears ago, you really will make a great wife." At those words hanta check burned crimson and she began to push the tips of her index fingers.

"A-A-Arigatou N-Naruto-kun" stuttered the heiress. Secretly, she wouldn't mind at all if he got too used to her cooking. Naruto himself said she'd make a good wife. F she became his wife then she could cook for him all the time and…

Hinata face darkened to a few shades of red. What was she thinking! The thought of marring Naruto and cooking for him would be enough to make her faint. She decided to keep herself busy and put away the dirty dishes. Naruto looked at the basket. Something smells sweet so he decided to that a look inside.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's this?" he asked pulling out a 12 inch by 12 inch box.

Hinata turned and saw Naruto holding up the cake, "Oh that's…um…some dessert I made."

The blond frowned a little. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to do all this for me."

"N-NO I want to!" said quietly and maybe a bit too loudly. Naruto was slightly surprised by her out burst but he was starting to get used to them.

"Well ok then." he opened the box and looked inside it, but what he saw was not what he expected. He thought there would be desserts like small cakes and cookies. But instead there was a large chocolate cake with "Happy 19th Birthday Naruto-kun" in icing on top.

"Hinata-chan…" he said, almost a whisper. "What…is this?"

The Hyuuga girl turned and looked at the box and saw that Naruto had opened in. "Oh i-it's you birthday cake."

Naruto was stunned, "My what?"

"It's your birthday today isn't it? Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" she said smiling. Naruto froze. He never expected this. To be honest, he had forgotten his own birthday. Since no one celebrated or even wished him happy birthday, he never cared about it. But, there was now someone who had not only wished him happy birthday, but who remembered and baked him a cake. He was shocked beyond anything.

Hinata looked at her crush worriedly. He hadn't said anything for nearly a minute. "Ano N-Naruto-kun?" she asked "Is something wrong? I-If you don't like chocolate, I could go home and get the other cake I made."

Naruto was even more stunned, 'She even made a back up if I didn't like the flavor' he thought. He straightened up. "No, that's not it Hinata. Chocolates great it's just that..." he hesitated for a moment "No ones ever done this for me. It, just this day, October 10th, it's when the Kyuubi attack and when all those ninja died fighting including the forth. Most people don't like celebrating on this day so you surprised me."

Hinata was both said and happy from what he said, but it seemed a little odd. Didn't his friends know about his birthday? Didn't they bake him cake or give him present's on this day? When she asked, Naruto gave a sad smile and shake of the head.

"No. actually the only one's who know are Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke-teme and Baa-chan. But I don't remember once them once wishing me happy birthday. I don't know what to say Hinata-chan, I'm really happy but I'm just really surprised you knew it was my birthday today."

Hinata took a deep breath; it was now or never. "T-Today has always b-been a special day because…because i-it's our birthday and I've a-always known. But I n-never got the chance to say anything b-because how m-much I…I…"

She could no longer say it. Her resolve was gone. 'No Hinata, you blew it' She shut her eyes in disappointment. But then, she felt something warm wrap around her; a scent filled his nostrils, it was an odd musky scent. She opened her eyes and bushed ten shades of red as she saw that it was Naruto who had wrapping his arms around her in a tight hub.

She was about to faint when Naruto whispered something in her ear. "Arigatou…Hinata-chan." It came out as a whisper but it had the impact as if it had been shout out. His hot breath rolled on the heiress's skin making a pleasant shiver down her spine. Hinata's heart leapt with joy at his words.

"You always been there for me, and now you did this…I really don't know how to thank you Hinata-chan." Hinata felt as if she was in a dream. It had to be, it was just too perfect.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I w-was going to get you a g-gift but I didn't know w-what to…" she began but Naruto cut her off.

"It's ok, this is the best gift I could ever get." Just too perfect. They stayed that way for several minutes until Naruto stomach growled.

"Ano Hinata-chan, can you let go of my, I'd like a piece of that cake" he said sheepishly. Hinata opened her eyes and realized she had unconsciously hugged him, rather tightly in fact. She let go blushing mad. Bt it was soon forgotten as they began to eat the birthday cake. As she listen tyo Naruto cries of delight on how good the cake tasted, Hinata smiled.

'I may have not been able to tell him today but someday, I know I will be able to. When I get strong enough, I'll be able to finally stand by his side. Until then, I will continue to help him and make him happy. Just to see him smile again, Is good enough.'

* * *

so wat u think? ya i kno it's a little fluffy but next chapter is gonna get HOT! The battle for lvoe begins next time,

Coming soon, The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle chapter 5: Hinata vs Hinata! Love is in the Air!


	7. CH5:Hinata vs Hinata! Love is in the Air

Author's Note

I'm really really really really really srry about how late this is, since "Naruhina is Go!" has been removed from fanfiction, I was banned for a week (right as i finished the chapter too). I have been warned by my readers on several occasions but i'm stupid that way. But since this chapter is over 8 thousand words i think u'll come to forgive me. Be you start reading this i need to warn you that there is sexual content so im uping the ratings to M just to me safe. And if you are following my weekly review, Anyway, i just want to say that i've been dying to write this chapter for a long time. Not just for the sexual content but because it makes me laugh and proves a vital point on my debate and for this story to make NaruHina real. Enjoy!

P.S. It's my birthday! Well, it was on the first. My first b-day with FF. YAR!!!!

Chapter 5: Hinata vs Hinata! Love is in the Air!

It was a chilly spring morning at the Hyuuga estate. The sun was just breaking over the horizon and the birds were singing. In the estate walked a young maid with a tray with a pot of tea, some breakfast and an already poured cup of tea. When she reached the door of the room she was heading for, she knocked lightly.

"Come in" said a deep but calm voice. The maid walked into the room and laid down the tray in front of a man with his legs crossed on a cushion. The maid stood up.

"You tea and breakfast Hiashi-sama."

"Thank you, you may leave" Hiashi said without looking at the maid. The maid bowed and left the room sliding the doors shut behind her. The Hyuuga head reached down and picked up his tea and took a sip, for the last few months he had been trying to decipher his daughter's sudden new behavior.

Over the years he had suspected that Hinata might have had feelings for the blond fox host. Though he did not agree with her feelings, he didn't not interfere because of the effect the boy was having on her. When the boy left for his 3 year training with Jiraiya, Hinata continued to train even harder than before; obviously to impress him when he returned.

But with his death, Hiashi believe Hinata would be a total mess and would no longer be a proper candidate to succeed him as head of the clan. Instead, she seemed to be happier and more serious and determined than every before. She had begun training with Neji and sparring with him more regularly and was steadily growing stronger.

Hiashi took another sip of his tea, 'Was I wrong?'

xXx

Days grew to weeks, and then weeks grew into months. Things were as normal as they could get around Konoha. Hollows did show up but once a week at most. Hinata had asked Naruto what was the point of them guarding the village from Hollows if so few of them even show up. Naruto simply replied that, "We ninja's are trained to sometimes fight things we can't see. But when the enemy can't be seen, smelted or heard, and feasts on both the living and the dead, that's when we come in."

With few orders, Hinata was able to continue her normal life (well, normal at least to most people's eyes). She had gone on missions with her team, training with her teammates and her cousin and sister and whatever she needed to do. Her training with Naruto also continued though not as much as before. Naruto would sometimes leave for several days every 3-4 weeks. He'd never say where exactly but she would never force him to tell her.

They were both in the clearing of their training place. Hinata was looking after some flowers that she decided to grow near the edge of the clearing. Hinata had always enjoyed plants and enjoyed sitting in her families' garden. The peace and beauty of it would always calm her and help her think. About 10 feet from her was Naruto napping under a tree with his hat tilted over his eyes with his hands behind his head resting against the trunk of the tree. Hinata walked over and grouched, staring at his face. She blushed.

'He's so cute when he sleeps, especially with those ears' she thought smiling. She slowly raised her hands and gently grabbed Naruto's red fox ears. Ever since she saw him with those ears, she had the unbelievable desire to grab them.

Naruto began to open his eyes and blinked a few times. He yawned and stretched up, his arms reaching to the sky. Hinata quickly pulled her hands back and blushed several shades of red.

"N-Naruto-kun! Did I wake you?" she said quickly. Naruto rubbed his eyes and turned his head to face her.

"Oh Hinata-chan, it's you" he said drowsily "What's up?"

The Hyuuga heiress breathed a sigh of relief. "Naruto-kun," said Hinata "You've been tried a lot lately. Have you had trouble sleeping?"

Naruto yawned, "Ya, just a little. I only sleep for a few hours now, I wish I had something to help me sleep."

A small grin spread on Hinata's face, "Maybe I can help you with that…"

Naruto turned his head to ask her what she meant. But what he saw nearly made his heart stop. Hinata was now on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but black lingerie and sexy stockings that nearly reached the top of her thighs. Naruto cried out and stood up holding his now bleeding nose.

"H-H-H-Hinata-chan!!! W-What are you doing??!!"

Hinata smiled seductively, "Well, you said that you were having trouble sleeping" she said walking to wards the blond, "So I'm going to help you." The indigo-haired girl placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and gently pushed him down back into a sitting position. For some reason, Naruto had no strength in his body. Hinata sat on Naruto's waist and leaned forward and pressed her lips on his; using her tongue. Naruto was shocked beyond anything but didn't complain. As they kissed, Hinata reached back and unclipped her bra, then leaned back letting the bra fall off revolving her large breasts.

Naruto's eyes widened. He was pinching his nose as hard as he could, trying to save what blood he had left. Hinata giggled and tossed her hair, her breasts bounced from the motion. She slide her hand under the blond fox's chin, lifting his head, then leaned in again, bringing them back into a deep and passionate kiss.

xXx

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!" cried Naruto, falling out of the tree he was napping in, falling to the grassy floor. Hinata turned around from her gardening and gasped at Naruto's crippled body. She ran to him.

"Naruto-kun, daijoubu desuka?" Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and backed away slightly.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Just a scratch! I'm ok, really!!" he said loudly waving his hands dismissing Hinata's concern. Hinata gave Naruto a puzzling look but let is go and returned to her gardening. When she was out of earshot, Naruto let out his breath and climbed back up the tree to his napping spot. He stretched his legs and crossed them and adjusted his hat.

"So it was just a dream…" he whispered to himself. It was happening more and more frequently now. Every since a few weeks ago, he had begun having dreams fantasizing about Hinata. And now he couldn't even look at her without getting some sort of reaction. It was really bothering him. He didn't have any feelings for Hinata, so dreaming about a friend that he didn't like, made things very awkward. He gritted his teeth. Why did this has to happen now of all times?

He turned at gazed at the Hyuuga heiress. There was no way Hinata could have an amazing body like that. Though, how could he know? Hinata was never the type to dress up sexy. She never showed off her legs or anything like that; she simply wore a big jacket. As Naruto watched the girl, Hinata bent over to reach a weed that was at the back of her garden. This caused the back of her pants (a/n: Hinata is in her Shinigami form) to stretch tightly. Naruto blushed.

'No way…samurai pants are quite baggy, for Hinata to make them stretch like that, that would mean Hinata's got a really…' thought Naruto. A lump began to grow is his pants. He looked down and cursed. 'Kuso, and it was going away too.' For most of the morning, Naruto tried his best to keep his mind off his "problem".

xXx

A few hours later, Naruto was asleep in the tree, dreaming (finally) a non-erotic dream. Then something landed on the branch the blond was sitting on and knocked him off him perch. He crashed on the forest floor again and jumped up annoyed and pissed.

"Oi!! Who the hell did that?!?! I was finally having a good dream-" he began but stopped when he recognized who had woken him. "Oh Gaara! Long time no see. What's up?"

Gaara snorted, "Here's 'what's up'" he said annoyed, tossing a small white bundle down to his friend. Naruto caught it.

"So you got it?" he asked.

"Yep."

Naruto slowly lifted a pit of the bundle's wrappings to look at the contents. His eyebrows rose slightly. "Out of all of them, you were able to get _this_ one?"

Gaara shrugged, "When I asked Kisuke-san if he had any in stock, he gave me this one."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Gaara sighed, "All I know is that it was for Kuchiki-san. Then she and Kisuke-san had some sort of disagreement so he decided not to give this to her."

Naruto sighed. "Well this will have to do. It _is_ the most popular. Arigatou Gaara, ja ne! Oh and by the way, nice hair." The red-haired Shinigami frowned and vanished. Naruto pocketed the white bundle and walked toward his tree house with a big grin on his face. (a/n: Gaara took Yugito's advice to grow his hair. It's much thicker and is up to his shoulders)

xXx

Since Hinata was in town, Naruto decided to relax and get back to his nap. Though thanks to Gaara's interruption, his dreams weren't Hinata-free. He finally decided to give up on sleep and read some of the books and scrolls that he brought from his house. Most of them were from the Soul Society with information about souls, Hollows, Shinigami and their relation ship with the living world. But some were old scrolls that Naruto managed to, "borrow" from temples in his world. The blond was trying to find out what connection did his world have to do with the Soul Society.

Soul Society is the after life and parallel world to the living world that Karakura town is situated in. But the world where Naruto and Konohagakure are in have no ties or even any mention to the first two worlds. The books and scrolls Naruto had borrowed were to find any information about Shinigami, Hollows and the Soul Society in any point in history. But there was nothing. Even in Seireitei's library did they have information about Naruto's world.

After an hour of searching, Naruto finally gave up. He tossed the scroll he was reading onto the pile of scrolls at the corner of his room. He let himself fall backward onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. His eyelids slowly grew heavy and then he drifted of to sleep.

Not 10 minutes after Naruto had fallen asleep, Hinata returned from her outing into town. She climbed up the ladder and into the tree house. She hadn't seen Naruto outside so she presumed his was inside. She was about to call out when she saw him sprawled on his makeshift bed sleeping. She quickly but quietly tiptoed across the room. She gently placed her shopping bags onto the kitchen table and sat into one of the chairs.

She looked down at her sleeping crush and let a small hue of crimson glow from her cheeks. 'Naruto-kun is cute when he sleeps' she thought smiling. She slowly stood up and tiptoed to the side of the bed and crotched to get a better look at the sleeping blond. His mouth was twitching slightly and his eyes were moving under his eyelids meaning he was dreaming. She smiled again and whispered softly. "What are you dreaming about?"

Naruto's face cringed slightly "………Hinata…chan…" he sighed. Hinata reeled back, her face a deep shade of crimson. Was it true? Was he really dreaming about _her_? Her mind began to swim slightly, thinking about the possibilities of what he could be dreaming about involving her. Naruto rolled over now facing where Hinata was now sitting.

"Hinata-chan" he groaned "…Can I have more of your homemade ramen please?..." Hinata blinked a few times and let out a sigh followed by giggles.

'He was dreaming about the ramen I made him for lunch the other day' she thought, blushing and giggled at the thought. Naruto's face frowned and he rolled over again but unfortunately in the same direction as before, causing him to fall of the bed. Naruto woke with a start. He felt a slight bit of pain in his knees.

'Guess I fell out off bed' he thought. But if he _did _fall out of bed, why didn't anything hit the floor? Then he realized his face was in something large but firm and smelled nice but oddly familiar, and incredibly soft. Then it hit him. His head snapped up and stared into Hinata's pearl white eyes with their noses touching. Naruto was between Hinata's legs with his body on top of her and realized that his face, before he lifted it, was in her chest.

The blond Shinigami flew backward, his cheeks burning. His nose began to bleed as he began begging for Hinata's forgiveness. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan!!!! It was an accident!! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!!!" Hinata's face was probably the reddest it had ever been. She was holding on by a thread, if she slipped she would faint. Though, for the five seconds that Naruto had been on top of her, her nipples had hardened and she had become wet.

While Naruto was kneeling on the floors bowing repeatedly, several thoughts began to rush through his head. 'Her chest…was so soft, softer than a pillow' he blushed a deeper shade of red. 'Is it possible? Does Hinata have boobs like in my dream?' Naruto blushed even more as he felt his member throbbing in his pants.

Hinata finally got a grip on things and spoke to Naruto. "I-I-I-It's ok N-Naruto-kun. It was a-an accident. I-I forgive you." Little did Naruto know, was that Hinata was starting to have dreams about _him_. Though Hinata had had dreams about Naruto in the past, they were nothing like the ones she was having now. Before they were just confessions of love and gentle kissing. But now, the dreams were getting sexual, up to the point she was having _sex _with him. Sex had never been on Hinata's mind, but as she grew older, she began thinking about more and more often, she even began wondering about how big Naruto's "friend" was. She tried her best not to think about. It would defiantly case her to faint; and seeing him everyday did not help. Thankfully her gardening kept her busy.

After things were finally cleared up, Naruto began telling Hinata about what had planned. "Ok Hinata-chan, you that I leave sometimes right?"

Hinata nodded.

"And since I'm gone you can't turn into a Shinigami right?"

Hinata nodded again.

"And if a hollow were to show and I'm not here…"

"The village would be in danger!" finished Hinata with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry," he said with a grin, "I just got something for just a situation." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white bundle. "Behold!"

Hinata looked at what Naruto was holding. It looked like a candy dispenser with a white rabbit head on the top. "Ano…Naruto-kun, what is that?" Hinata asked.

"That Hinata-chan is a Gikongan. It's a pill that can force your soul out of your body. Then, a replacement soul will take the place of the body's original soul. Use this to turn into a Shinigami if you meet a Hollow and I'm not around."

Hinata looked at the Gikongan, "Demo Naruto-kun, it says "Soul Candy."

Naruto tipped his hat to his blush of embarrassment, "T-That's because the *ahem ahem* female Shinigami Committee, complained that the name wasn't 'cute enough' so they had it changed."

"Ano…why is it a rabbit?" asked the heiress, with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"U-Uruse, It's the most popular so don't complain!" he said blushing even more with embarrassment. "That one is "Chappy the Bunny", and it's the most popular amongst female Shinigami, or so I've heard…"

"Naruto-kun, "said Hinata with a frown, "I don't fully understand."

"Swallow the pill and then you'll understand!" said the blond, fuming with embarrassment. Hinata pushed on the head of the rabbit and popped a green ball shaped pill into her mouth and swallowed it. As the pill traveled into her body, she began to feel strange. She began to sway slightly till she was thrown backward out of her body while her body fell foreword onto Naruto's bed.

Hinata look down at herself, "Sugoi, it really worked."

Naruto grinned. "Surprised? Well get ready, the real show starts now," he pointing at Hinata motionless body "Because with the replacement soul, no one will know that you're gone!" At the end of Naruto's words, Hinata's body rose from the bed, stood up and turned around facing Hinata.

"Nice to meet you." She said saluting and talking in a very upsy voice, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My favorite quote is 'Confidence is its own reward'"

"'Confidence is its own reward'?" repeated the Hyuuga girl.

"Pretty cool isn't it?"

"I-Iie. Naruto-kun, i-it's nothing me, someone will realize that that is not-" began Hinata but was cut off by a beeping sound. Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his silver cell phone like device and flipped it open.

"Perfecting timing," he said snapping the phone shut and pocketing it, "we got orders. There's a Hollow this way, let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the back of the color and leapt out the window, ignoring Hinata's screams of protest. The fake Hinata walked out the window and waved.

"I'll take care of everything Master! Take your time!..." said the fake Hinata as her cheerful face was replaced by an evil one. "Bitch."

xXx

Back in Karakura town, a shop owner wearing a short black cloak with white diamonds at the bottom and wearing a green gi and belt underneath was walking the in the storage room of his shop. He had a pair of geki sandals, a green and white stripped hat, blond hair and a wooden cane in one hand. He scanned the shelves for a new brand of candy he was going to sell in his store. He stopped when he saw an open cardboard box on the floor.

"Huh?" he bent down to take a better look. "Huh…"

xXx

"Look at this carefully" said a small boy with red hair angrily at a girl roughly the same height as him with black hair and a pair of bangs over her big eyes. "What does is say? Read it to me."

"In-in-fer-i-or?" she whispered, close to tears.

"Inferior goods, inferior goods!" he shouted angrily at her, slapping his hand on the cardboard box with one foot resting on it. He had a white t-shirt on with the kanji for "Urahara's Shop" on it and blue shorts. The girl he was yelling at wore the same shirt with a long pink skirt with large white dots. The owner sat cross-legged behind them deep in thought.

"You sold a supper low-quality item to a customer…again!" he growled pointing at her. The girl dropped her head but the boy grabbed her bangs and pulled on them. "How could you make the same mistake twice? You and your impossible-looking bangs!"

"It hurts! It hurts!" the girl cried out.

The owner raised his hand to stop them, "Oi oi Jinta, Ururu, no fighting."

"I never thought that we would run into another konpaku," said a tall strong built man with his hair tied up in a sort of pony tail and a large black mustache. He also wore a green apron with a white shirt underneath and a pair of rectangular glasses. "It's really going to be a troublesome thing."

"It surly will" sighed Urahara, "Either way, we need to fix this quickly. Who knows what she'll do. Get the portal ready, Tessei-san."

Tessei nodded and bowed and headed toward the basement.

xXx

Inside the tree house, the fake Hinata began doing stretches. She jumped lightly into the air and brought down her leg crushing one of the chairs. She grinned.

"Yosh, it feels good" she said, "Finally, I got a hold of a body I can keep. Though, this jacket is really a pain. What kind of girl would a jacket this heavy?" She walked in front of a full length mirror against the wall and fully unzipped the jacket letting it fall to the floor revealing her new body's large breasts and great curves showing from underneath the black tube.

"Oh?...what do we have here?" she said half surprised half intrigued. "This is quite a body that Shinigami's got." She lightly groped her chest and let out a moan. "Wow she's sensitive. Could it be?" She moved the tubes fabric to make her "inspection" and let out a shout of surprise.

"No way! This girl's a virgin? With _this _body!?!?" she cried incredulously. "Man, with how she dresses I'm not too surprised. Well, first things first, get new clothes." She picked up her jacket and hung it over her right shoulder and walked to the trap door and jumped down. She landed gently and began walking away from the tree house. Then something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw an old kung-fu training post (a/n: the one that Gai and Lee used in one of those fillers. Oh and if you're wondering, Naruto is using the post.)

She opened her hand and let her jacket fall to the floor and walked up to the post. She immediately began launching a series out well coordinated punches, chops, palm strikes and kicks at the post. Then, she used her full might and broke two arms of the post and then in half with a strong roundhouse.

"Hmmm looks like my powers are material arts" she said with a grin, "Perfect." And walked toward the village.

xXx

Back at Urahara's Shop, Urahara put down a large bundle wrapped in white bandages and a shoulder strap.

"I guess this is it" he said sighing. From behind, Ururu walked up to Urahara slowly.

"E-E-Excuse me, Kisuke-san" she said, barley a whisper. Urahara turned his head and looked at the girl. "I-I'm sorry. I sold another inferior item to a customer. It's all my fault. I-I-"

She was cut off by a gentle hand on her head. "It's no buddy's fault. I was caught off guard as well. I was never expecting to have another surviving Gikongan from the 'Spearhead' project in stock." Ururu's eyes widen and tears slowly poured from them.

"K-Kisuke-san" she cried, burrowing her face in his chest.

"Hai hai hai hai, shh shh it's ok" he said reassuringly. He then smiled, "But if you feel strongly about it," he said, "Jinta! How you like to get the Gikongan by yourself?"

Jinta jumped out from behind the counter, "Really?! You mean it?!" Urahara nodded. "Sweet!! A solo mission!!" he grabbed his large metal club/bat and ran towards the basement door almost knocking into Tessai.

"Tenchou, the portal is ready. Are you sure you want to send Jinta?" Tessai said worriedly.

"Don't worry Tessai. With Ururu looking after him, I believe everything will be in good hands." The girl's eyes widened even more.

"R-Really Kisuke-san?" she whispered. The shop owner nodded. Ururu smiled and grabbed the strap of the white bundle and ran to the basement after the red-haired boy.

"Say 'hello' to Uzumaki-san for me!" Urahara called as the girl disappeared into the basement entrance. As he watched her go, a smile spread across his face.

xXx

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" scream Hinata as she charged at a worm like Hollow with legs. The Hollow made a swipe at Hinata's legs but Hinata jumped upward and continued her attack. She brought her zanpakuto down with a powerful slash, cutting the Hollow into two.

"Nice kill Hinata-chan" said Naruto walking to her and the Hollow disintegrated. Hinata didn't blush nor turn her head to him, instead she looked in the direction of the village.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond.

The heiress frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this."

xXx

"Thank you come again" said a cashier as the fake Hinata walked out of a clothing store with several bags in her hands.

'I can't believe out of all the bra sizes they have, none fit this girl's body' she thought, 'Oh well, there's nothing wrong with easy access.'

She quickly found a suitable alley way and ducked inside. She pulled out the clothes she likes best slipped into them. She put on a tight yellow blouse, a very short skirt and a pair of black heels. She decided to keep the other clothes just in case she would need them and began to walk on one of the paths that led into the forested area of Konoha.

But when she was walking, she bumped into a boy about "her" age with brown hair, some odd painted markings on his cheeks and a large white dog.

"Oh sorry ma'am" he began but when he saw who it was, a strong blush formed on his face. "H-Hinata?! Is that you? Whoa…what's with the new clothes?"

The konpaku swore in her head, 'Kuso, this boy must know that Shinigami. I've got to act carefully.' She let a fake smile spread on her face. "Oh I just decided to get come new clothes" she said smoothly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "But those are summer clothes. Isn't it a little early to be wearing…um…clothes like that?" he asked. The fake Hinata followed Kiba's gaze. His eyes were locked on her chest as her new shirt pulled tightly on. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Pervert!" she cried, launching a kick square into Kiba's groin. Kiba let out a quick shout of pain then crumpled to the floor. His dog Akamaru immediately began to growl and was about to attack when the fake Hinata struck the dog in the neck knocking him unconscious. The fake Hinata smiled at her job well down and was about to leave when she heard something in the air.

She dove out of the way just as something crashed down, creating a small crater and a large plum of dust. As the cleared, the fake Hinata could make out a dark figure. The figure was wielding a white sword.

Hinata turned to face her Gikongan with half angry half worried expression on her face. "Why did you do that to Kiba-kun?" she asked. The fake Hinata didn't answer; instead she turned and fled into the woods. "Matte!" she shouted but she couldn't leave her teammates hurt. "Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun! daijoubu!?" she cried but he was out cold.

"He's ok Hinata-chan" said Naruto, "He and Akamaru are just knocked out."

Hinata's hands clenched into fists, "Naruto-kun…" she said "Why is she doing this?"

Naruto looked at the indigo-haired girl and let out a sigh. "The only reason I can think of why she would do this, is that she's a konpaku."

Hinata looked at him confused, "Konpaku?"

"A modified soul, Mod-Soul for short." explained the blond, "Many years ago, before I became a Shinigami, there was a project called 'Spearhead'. A new type of solider was beginning created by the Soul Society. They were called 'Mod-Souls'. These Mod-Souls were incased in a pill so that they got be injected into their vessels through the mouth."

"A-And what were the v-vessels?" shed Hinata, almost afraid to ask.

"Dead bodies" said Naruto with a serious look on his face. Hinata gasped.

"T-T-That's horrible. I-It's inhuman!" she said her lips trembled slightly.

"Well the Soul Society had similar view and after a while, destroyed project 'Spearhead' and all Mod-Souls were to be annihilated. But it looks like not all were destroyed. I'm not that surprised actually. I know four Mod-Souls that survived the annihilation order. Their on our side but one fought hard before he became our nakama. Just like this one."

"Naruto-kun…" said the heiress, almost a whisper, "Can we…save her?"

Naruto looked at his friend for a moment. He closed his eyes and smiled, "That's what we're aiming for" he said opening his eyes. "Go on ahead and stall her for as long as you can. I'll look after these two then come help you got it?"

Hinata nodded and bolted after the fake Hinata.

xXx

The fake Hinata ran as fast as she could through the forest. She had to get away from the Shinigami, or else she would be destroyed.

"No…" she said to herself, "I won't be destroyed, my existence won't be decided by someone else!" Then from above came the sound of something cutting through the air. The Gikongan did a side flip to avoid the attack and landed in a crouch. She looked up and saw Hinata standing in front of her with her zanpakuto drawn.

"So," said the Mod-Soul "You gonna fight me?"

Hinata turned her head to face the rouge Gikongan, "Yes, but I'd rather not."

The Mod-Soul grinned slightly, "That will be your weakness." But then someone appeared behind her and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Wanting peace is not weakness" said Naruto as the Mod-Soul's spun to see who was behind her. When she saw him, her mouth went dry, her legs felt like jelly and a blush was creeping up her neck, but she then got her strength back and wrapped her around his neck and pressed her body onto his.

"Well hello there sexy" she said seductively rubbing her leg on his. Both Naruto and the real Hinata froze in shock. Naruto instantly went rigid with a lump starting to swell in his pants. He didn't know if this was really good or really bad. He looked down at the fake Hinata and nearly lost it seeing her wearing such revealing and tight fitting clothes showing off her curves.

She noticed his lump and blushed grinning hungrily, "What's that in your pocket?" she asked softly. Naruto was going to faint for sure.

'Yup, this is really bad' thought Naruto, blood starting to pour slightly from his nose. Hinata started at them with horror building up. How could she do such a thing to him? Acting so sexual with him; though she secretly wanted to do that to him but not this way. She would have to save Naruto, even if she had to save him from herself. She drew her sword and slashed at them letting a cry escape from her lips. Naruto fell backward and the fake Hinata leapt out of the way, up into the tree above them. Hinata saw Naruto on the floor and quickly rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Daijoubu deska?" she asked frantically but the blond was out cold. She turned to face her Gikongan, "You're going to pay for hurting him!" The fake Hinata grinned.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" she said, "I didn't hurt him. Do have a crush on him Shinigami? You could get him easily but don't have what it takes."

Hinata gritted her teeth, "Yes I have feelings for him, and what do you mean 'I could get him easily'? What don't I have?"

The Gikongan smiled, "You have a killer body, girls would kill for such curves but you don't know how to use it. How do you think I made that Shinigami and your dog-friend droll over me? It's our secret weapon as women."

Hinata blushed. "I-I don't want Naruto to l-love me because of my body" she said stuttering. "Don't ever do that to him again!"

The Gikongan snickered, "Or else what?" she said "Don't forget, this was your body." She drew out a kunai and lunged at Hinata. The heiress quickly brought up her zanpakuto and blocked the attack. The girls pushed their blades against each other into a deadlock until Hinata forced her double back. The Gikongan sailed backward and did a quickly back flip landing on the ground with an excited look on her face. Hinata held her zanpakuto in a defensive stance and took a few deep breathes.

'She's right' she thought, 'It's still my body she's using. I can't fight her with my zanjutsu.' She then realized what she could do and sheathed her sword. The fake Hinata was confused.

"Why are you putting away your zanpakuto Shinigami? Are you surrendering?"

Hinata shock her head. "No. I know the only way to help you is to beat you and I know of a way to do it without her your or my body" and took a Jyuuken stance. The Mod-Soul looked at her confused.

"W-What are you doing? What do you mean-" she began but was cut off my Hinata activating her Byakugan.

"Let's go."

Her charged at her double and began launching servral palm strikes. Her Gikongan evaded the first few strikes but tried to block the last one. She then felt a jolt of pain in her arm. She leapt back.

"W-What was that?" she demanded as her arm began to grow numb.

Hinata stood up straight, "That is my kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. The pain you feel is because of my Jyuuken style strikes at your chakra points. Now their closed."

"W-What?" she lifted her sleeve to reveal her arm was full of pock marks where her chakra pints were. She gritted her teeth, 'This isn't good,' she thought, 'With just a few more hits, I'm down for good. No, I won't be destroyed, I want to live. There has to be something…' She stayed still for a few moments trying to come up with a plan of action but Hinata didn't waste anytime and began to attack again.

The only thing she could do was dodge. If she made just one more mistake, it could spell disaster. She racked her brains, trying to think of a fighting style that she could use against her "master". Then it hit her, there _was _one fighting style that she could use. In fact, it was _perfect _for such a battle. She leapt out of harms way and smiled confidently.

Hinata stopped attacking, "What are you smiling about? Have you finally given up?"

The Gikongan almost laughed. "No I just think you should give up. It is hopeless, you can't beat me."

Hinata frowned but didn't argue and took her battle stance. "There's no need for use to fight, Naruto-kun me about you and what the Mod-Souls went through-"

"You know nothing!" the Mod-Soul shouted angrily, and charge at Hinata. She began to kick at the heiress, trying to hit her head. Hinata blocked the kick with her forearm but winced at the pain. Hinata was worried. Mod-Souls were designed to kill Hollows. If they could do that, who said that they couldn't kill Shinigami?

The Mod-Soul tried to kick Hinata again and spun around driving a kick on the right. Hinata had no choice but to block again. The Mod-Soul grinned. This was what she was waiting for. With Hinata's left side exposed, she drove a punch and Hinata's upper right arm. Hinata felt her arm go numb and she jumped back.

"W-What did you do?" she said almost scared as she held her now lifeless arm. The Mod-Soul smiled evilly.

"Oh nothing, I just cut off the flow of energy to your arm."

Hinata's eye widened, "B-But that's impossible. You may have my body but you don't know how to activate the Byakugan nor do you have the years of trai-" she said panicking but her Gikongan cut her off.

"I don't need your power Shinigami! We Mod-Souls are given special powers for combat. Mine just happen to be every martial art ever created!" she said proudly. (a/n: if you want to know what I'm talking about, go look up avatar: the last air bender and look for tai-lee. Her fighting style is a real style. Jyuuken is based off a real fighting style created in our world but not as powerful. The one shot to the heart for a kill doesn't exist but in the real style, it takes 5 precise hits.)

Hinata took a few deep breaths and calmed down "So this is going to be a fight of endurance?"

"Yup" said the Mod-Soul grinning eagerly. But Hinata wasn't happy. There was no point to this battle. Her Mod-Soul just thought that she was trying to destroy her but what she really wanted was to save her. Hinata took a deep breath and deactivated her kekki genkai and let her arms fall to her sides. The Mod-Soul looked at her angrily.

"What are you doing!" she shouted.

"I won't fight you" replied the heiress.

"What!?"

"I said I won't fight you" repeated Hinata "There's no point to this battle. I don't want to destroy you, I want you to join use."

The Gikongan stared at her in disbelief. Could she be telling the truth? Does she really want to help me? She shook her head in fury. "U-Uruse!!! You're just trying to trick me. Then when you have my trust, you'll crush me like my existence is meaningless just all my nakama!"

"No that's not true!" said Hinata with genuine concern on her face. She really did want to help her. "I know why you're running and why you're afraid. I understand how you feel."

"You don't understand anything!" the Mod-Soul screamed, tears streaming down her face, "You don't what it like, living in fear of dying, not knowing how much longer you'll live! You don't know what it's like somebody else choosing whether you live or die, or someone choose your destiny or how to live your life!"

Those words dug in deep for Hinata. It was just like her life. She never chose to be the Hyuuga heir but she had to train to be one never the less. She could never do what she wanted; it was always her father that made decisions for her. She didn't have true freedom it was the worst feeling she ever felt. She wanted to tell the Mod-Soul all this when someone shouted loudly from behind the Gikongan.

"Jinta…" said the voice "HOME RUN!!!!!!!" A boy who looked between 10 and 12 with red hair swung a heavy metal bat at the back of the Mod-Soul's head slamming her head first into the ground. The Mod-Soul's body spasmed letting out a small gurgle and the small green pill to pop out of her mouth, then fell lifeless to the floor. Jinata landed on the floor and grinned triumphantly bringing the bat to rest of his right shoulder.

"Yosha! Now here's more!" he began but stopped when he saw his opponent out cold on the floor. "Ehhh?! That's it? That's all the fight this stupid Mod-Soul had? What a rip off!" Jinta continue to complain about the Mod-Soul which made him oblivious to the fact Naruto was walking up behind him. Naruto raised his right hand and made a fist, then brought it down on the boy's head.

"That was way too hard Chibisuke!" he shouted angrily. Jinta dropped his bat too use both his hands to rub the bump on his head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!"

"You hit Hinata-chan way too hard!"

"I'm just doing my job! And besides it's not even your girlfriend! I was getting the Mod-Soul!" shot back the red-haired boy.

"Either way, you're supposed to treat a lady with respect! And she not my girlfriend!" said Naruto with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ya whatever" said Jinta turning his back to the Shinigami, "Stupid blond fox" he said under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's hearing was sharper than any other human.

"Nandaiou?" he said angrily. He grabbed the boy and began giving him a major noggy. Hinata watched the scene unfold, not quite understanding what was happening. She then heard someone calling for Naruto and turned around.

"U-Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" shouted a little girl that looked the same age as Jinta. Naruto instantly recognized the girl and dropped the half dead Jinat in his arms and picked up the girl.

"Ururu! It's great to see you" he said smiling holding Ururu in his left arm. "How are you?"

Ururu smiled widely, "I'm fine. How are you? Everyone was worried when we lost contact with you."

Naruto laughed, "Ya sorry bout that. I've been busy."

Ururu turned her head, "Ano…Uzumaki-san, who's that pretty lady?" pointing to Hinata.

Naruto quickly snapped to it. "Oh ya! Hinata this is my friend Ururu. Ururu, this is my old friend Hyuuga Hinata. She's replacing me as Shinigami for now."

Hinata bowed slightly and smiled warmly, "It's an honor to meet you Ururu-san."

Ururu returned the smile, "She's very pretty, i-is she your girlfriend Uzumaki-san?" Both Naruto and Hinata blushed madly. Naruto quickly tried to clear things up.

"N-No! W-We're just friends, real good friends!" he said hastily.

"Figures" grunted Jinta picking himself off the floor, "There no way you could get a girl like that."

A throbbing vein sigh appeared on Naruto's head, "What's was that Chibisuke? Try saying that to my face" he said irritated twisting his foot on the back of the boy's head pushing him over. Jinta grunted in pain but rolled over from under Naruto's foot. He walked over and picked up the small Mod-Soul.

"I guess we should head back Ururu" he said disappointingly tossing the pill in the air and catching it back in his hand, he wanted more action. However, he stopped tossing it in the air when he didn't feel it land back in his hand. He turned to see Naruto tossing the pill in the air himself.

"Hey give that back!"

Naruto looked at him, "What? This is mine. I paid good money for it."

"Fine we'll give you a refund" Jinta said gritting his teeth and trying to snatch back the pill but Naruto was quicker.

"No need, I'm quite happy with my purchase."

"Oi! You're not allowed to keep it! We need to destroy it!" shouted Jinta.

"D-Destroy it?" asked Hinata horrified.

"Why? You're way out of the Soul Society's laws" said Naruto calmly "You don't have to do anything." Jinta stared at the blond angrily. He then threw his hand up in defeat and turned walking away back to the portal muttering under his breath how much of a waste of time this was. He turned his head.

"Common Ururu! We're going home."

The girl nodded and jumped out of Naruto's arms. "Hai!" she called and was about to run after her friend when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was Naruto stopping her.

"Uzumaki-san?" she asked.

"Ne Ururu…" he said gently "Don't let Jinta get to you. He just likes to be in charge. And don't listen to what he says about your hair. You have beautiful hair, almost as beautiful as you." Ururu's eyes widened.

"U-Uzumaki-san…" she whispered. She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest and wrapped her around his neck tightly. Naruto smiled and hugged her back gently.

"Yosh, you'd better go, and tell Urahara-san I said 'hi'" the blond said, Ururu let go of Naruto and nodded wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand. Shr turned and began to run after Jinta. Just as she was about to disappear out of sight, she turned around and shouted back at Naruto.

"Kisuke-san says 'hi' too!" and then she vanished. Naruto smiled warmly and turned around and tossed the pill to Hinata who almost dropped it in surprise. Naruto began to walk back toward the tree house.

"Lets go Hinata-chan" he said. Hinata had many things she wanted ask him, but she knew they would have to wait.

xXx

The two Shinigami walked side by side down the street toward the Hyuuga estate (a/n: Hinata is back in her body). As they walked, Hinata felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She stopped and rubbed it gently. Naruto stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing" she replied, "My head just hurts little." Naruto rasied his ran and rest it gently at the back of Hinata's head, feeling a large bump under his fingers. He swore.

"That stupid gaki!" said angrily, "Hitting you hard like that. I should have kicked his ass."

"Naruto-kun, Jinta-kun was just doing his job. And besides, thanks to his help, we were about to rescue the Mod-Soul. Although…" she said pausing, pulling out the Gikongan and held it in front of her on her open palm, "What you did wasn't called for" she said to the pill.

Naruto looked his friend and sweatdropped. "Ano…Hinata-chan, no offence, but from here your quite a scene" he said. Hinata turned to face Naruto and pouted.

"Naruto-kun!" she said "Is there a way for me too take to her personally?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "Well, you need to put it in a dead body or at least one without a soul…" he said scratching the back of his head, "But I doubt you'll wan to use that." Hinata nodded, but then something caught her eye. She turned her head to see an old stuffed toy fox on a pile of garbage bags.

"Naruto-kun, if a vessel is a body with no soul," she said walking toward the stuffed toy, "So wouldn't this stuffed toy be a vessel?"

Naruto opened his eyes again and looked at the toy fox. He scratched his chin, "Well it's been don't before. Give it a try." Hinata picked up the stuffed fox and pushed the Gikongan into its mouth and waited. It didn't move. They both sighed.

'Well it was worth a shot' thought Naruto. Hinata squeezed the toy to see if it did anything. When nothing happened, reached for the toy fox's mouth to retrieve the pill. But then the toy came to life.

"OI that hurts boke!" it shouted. In surprise, Hinata let go letting the Mod-Soul to stand no the ground. "Hyuuga Hinata! Fight me one more time!" she shouted but then stopped when she saw Hinata's height. "You're huge! No-I'm TINY! What's going on? M-my hands are like fluffy!"

As the Mod-Soul was panicking, an evil began to spread across Hinata's face. "Hey Mod-Soul," she said kneeling down with an obvious killer intent in her voice "We didn't finish having that conversation." She reached out and grabbed the stuffed fox and stood up "What you did was unforgivable."

"I'll just fight you with this body!" she shouted back and began to throw several kicks and punches at Hinata's face but it had no effect. She screamed in frustration. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"I guess I'll take her home with me." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that's kinda risky?" he asked "She could give us away?"

Hinata shook her head, "Iie, it's alright." 'Actually, it would be more risky to let her stay with Naruto-kun, she could try something or even tell him about my feelings' she thought.

Naruto adjusted his hat, "Well it's late I better go" he said and turned. Hinata quickly called out.

"Naruto-kun! what about-"

"Don't worry" said the blond cutting her off and turned his head around "Kiba and Akamaru are fine. I erased their memory's too." Hinata smiled and let a sigh of relief. She waved good bye and walked to the estate's large gates. Naruto watched her and couldn't help let his eye wander to Hinata's rear as she walked away, watching bounce side to side. As felt a throbbing in his pants, he cursed under his breath and turned to walk back to his tree house.

"Damn mating season."

* * *

LMFAO did you get that? I've only seen one story on fanfiction where somebody used this joke. Since naruto is more intunded to his demon side in my story, hes got no choice but to follow his animal instincts.

Question time

Q: Does this make Naruto and Hinata sorta together?

A: No, but naruto is deffinantly interested. I know HInata said she doesn't want naruto to love her for her body but fuck Naruto needs something to get his attention

Q: Gaara has tanuki ears and tail like naruto and yugito, does than mean he and Shukaku are one again?

A: Ya. Thanks to Kurotsuki Mayuri (who was very interested in Gaara" helped bring back the Shukaku. To which, Akatsuki is fucking' messed up so there won't be too much of them

Q: When will the actual Bleach storyline start? And When will Hinata egt her zanpakuto's name?

A: Actually soon. I'm planning it for Chapter 7. As for Hinata's zanpakuto...get confortable.


	8. Author's Note 3

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Yes don't worry i haven't died (no need to message me asking bout it). I have been really busy and many things have been happening. First school was keeping me bust as hell, then i was experiensing major writers block when ever i found free time to work on my story (i was only typing 100-300 words a week). Then (as impossible as it sounds) i got the H1N1 virus and that time i nearly did die, twice in fact. At first it was ok and was working on SFE, but when i starting doing homework i passed out and was sent to the hospital. Pretty fun actually. Then i spent hours working trying to catch up on stuff i missed. Chapter 6 is nearly ready and im making u guys a promise to upload 4 chapters durring the holidays.

Ja Na!


	9. CH6: Memories of Pain

Author's Note:

Its ready!!! So srry its so late but i have something that will make everything better (i've been waiting to say this for years) IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! I worked my ass off the last few days getting it done for Christmas. Just want to tell you chapter seven marks the end of the Substitute Shinigami Arc and thus begins the Soul Society Arc. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!!!

P.S. This makes up for being 3 months late right?

Chapter 6: Memories of Pain, A Battle in the Grave

As the sun creped up over the horizon, Hinata was sleeping peacefully in her room. A beam of sunlight shot through the openings in her window drapes and landed on her face. She cringed slightly and rolled over, not ready to wake up. Then suddenly, a high pitch noise disturbed the calm morning.

"HEY DAMMIT!!" shouted the fox plushy from the top of Hinata's bookcase. "Wake up Hinata! It's morning! MORNING IT'S MORNING!" She shouted jumping off the bookcase and landing on Hinata and began whacking her paws at the sleeping heiress' face. "How's that?! You give up? Then hurry and wake up say that Naruto-kun is mine or else…"

That was all Hinata needed to hear. She immediately sat and grabbed the Mod-Soul's head and flung it angrily at her closet door ignoring the stuffed fox's screams of protest.

"Like I'd agree to that! Anyway's, why are you always blabbering first thing in the morning? I thought I told you to be quiet and act like a stuffed animal or else someone's going to figure out that you're alive" said Hinata. A week had pasted since Hinata and Naruto encountered the Mod-Soul, and it had been living with her ever since but she had been quite a hassle. Keeping the fact she was a soul in a stuffed fox was more difficult than she thought. Hinata soon learned that the Mod-Soul didn't just sit down and waited for her while she was gone (Hinata has been away for a week with her father and sister to another village for family business). While Hinata was gone, she would go on walks, wonder around the estate and kami knows what else.

An idea came around Hinata's mind. "You know, we should give you a name."

The Mod-Soul picked herself off the floor and turned to her master rubbing her head, "Name?"

"Yes, unless you have one already. It's a bit of a hassle to call you 'konpaku'."

The fox plushy placed her hand under her chin and pondered the Shinigami's words. "I don't have a name. All I know is what number of gikongan I am. I'll let you give me one."

Hinata mimicked the Mod-Soul's pose and began thinking of an appropriate name for her. A name popped into her head that seemed so obvious that it was almost shameful she didn't think of it sooner. "How about…Sakura?"

The Mod-Soul closed her eyes in thought, "Sakura…Sakura…not bad, I like it!"

Hinata smiled, 'Little does she know that the reason I'm calling her that is because like Sakura she's my rival for Naruto-kun's heart. I won't loss to you no matter what!' she thought mischievously. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Sakura walking onto her bed.

"Oh and just so we're clear," she said pointing a paw at Hinata and the other on her hip, "There's no way you're going to get Naruto-kun!"

Hinata blinked a few times then frowned, "Oh? And what makes you so confident that you'll get him? You don't even have a real body."

"True but I can always steal yours!" Sakura shot back, jumping onto Hinata's knee to hit her forehead onto hers.

"You can try!" shot back the heiress ramming her head back Sakura's, glaring menacingly at her. Then from the windowsill came a hearty laugh.

"Well well," said a masculine voice. The two girls turned to see Naruto crouching on the window ledge adjusting his hat. "Looks like you two are really getting along" he said jumping off the edge onto the bedroom floor. For a moment, no one moved, then Sakura leapt at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! You're back! How bout we get me into a real body so we can fu-" She was unable to finish that sentence as Naruto brought his left foot up making it collide with Sakura and slamming them both to the ground with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Always a pleasure seeing you too Mod-Soul" he said through gritted teeth. He began twisting his foot onto Sakura's head and if trying to extinguish a cigarette ignoring the plushy's screams of pain and that her stuffing was being forced out. Then, the blond kicked the stuffed fox like a football player across the room hitting the closet and sliding to the floor half dead.

Hinata watched the scene unfold in front of her. She then realized something important. Naruto was stand in front of her, in her room, and she was wearing nothing but her nightgown that run loosely on her body but showed the size of her chest and stopped midway down her thighs.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-What are you doing here?!" she screamed grabbing her bed sheets trying to cover her body, her face now a dark red. But unfortunately Naruto had already seen all there was to be seen and blushed madly.

"Ah…um nothing Hinata-chan! I just thought I'd come around to see how you were doing since we were both gone this week!" he said hastily. But that wasn't the only reason Naruto had come to visit. While he had gone off to Karakura Town, for some reason, he missed her terribly. He couldn't understand if it was that he missed her because it was her or because she was the only friend he could talk to. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't like spending time with her. When he came back after a few days, he learned that Hinata had left and was bored out of his mind. He gave himself a mental note to hang out with her more often when this was through.

Naruto began to walk slowly to the other side of Hinata's room and looked around. "Nice room" he said, "As expected from the heir to Konoha's most prestige clan."

Hinata blushed "A-Arigatou Naruto-kun, but my sister Hanabi's room is nicer."

Naruto cocked and eyebrow, "Why would you little sister have a better room if you're the h-" He caught himself. He remembered what happened and what he had learned during the chunin exams. Though Hinata was born first, her sister was stronger and more suited to be the next clan head and because of it, Hinata might be demoted. He decided it be best not to say more. Suddenly, there was a nock at the door.

"One-san!" rang a voice that belonged to a young girl, "One-san! Are you up? I'm coming in."

Hinata bolted from her bed with a jolted forgetting she was in her nightgown. "It's my sister! You need to hide!"

Naruto gave her a questioning look. "But Hinata-chan, I'm a spirit, no one can see me-" he said trying to explain but Hinata didn't stop to listen. She opened her closet door and pushed him inside along with Sakura's half-dead body and slid/slammed it shut just as Hanabi entered the room. The young teenager sweatdropped as she saw her older sister leaning to the side with her hands in the air.

"Ano…what are you doing?" she asked.

Hinata quickly turned and faced her sister, "N-Nothing! I'm not doing anything! What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Hanabi frowned, "It's not early! Your teammates are waiting outside the compound for you." Confused, Hinata looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. It read 9:45.

"O-Oh no! I over slept!" she panicked, "Hanabi-chan, can you tell Kiba-kun and Shino-kun that I'll be out in a minute!" Hanabi nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her. Hinata was about to take off her clothes to change when she remembered who was in her closet. She slid the closet door open.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alri-" What she saw made her freeze like a statue. Naruto was sitting there staring at the ceiling half dead with his jaw moving as if trying to speak with not words coming out. Some blood was tripping out of his nose as a pair of Hinata's lavender panties lay on his face.

"H-Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan's p-p-p-pa-panties" he managed. Hinata didn't move a few moment but then she did something she never though she'd do.

SLAP!

xXx

"Gomenasaigomenasaigomenasai Naruto-kun!" said Hinata quickly bowing repeatedly. She couldn't believe that she slapped him. It just happened on reflex. She knew that it was an accident but she couldn't stop herself.

"Ahaha i-it's alright Hinata-chan" said Naruto rubbing his cheek with a red handprint where Hinata slapped, "It was just a reflex. Thought, I'm kinda glad you slapped me instead of punching me like Sakura would have done."

Hinata blushed. She was happy Naruto understood the situation. As Hinata turned to get her daily clothes out of her closet, Naruto took the time to check her out. With her in a nightgown, how could he not?

'Sugoi, is it just me or do those legs go on forever?' he thought. They were long and slim. They weren't thin but not fat either, they were perfect. Her skin was pale and looked soft from her thighs to her toes. Even her feet looked cute and soft; he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touch.

He then mentally kicked himself. What was he doing? He was going to turn into a pervert if he kept this up. He didn't understand why he was doing this; he never did it in the past, not even with Sakura. And yet, it seemed that every time he'd see Hinata he would check her out. Was it because of mating season? But it was almost over so it couldn't be.

He never realized just how beautiful she was. He never seen her in such a way, and yet, it was oddly familiar. Where had he seen such a beautiful figure like this before? He continued to stare at her in a hypnotized state trying to remember where he had seen sure beauty before, until Hinata spoke up.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun. W-Would you mind t-turning around so I can ch-change?" she said blushing. Naruto blushed just as deeply and quickly turned around to give her privacy; just in time to hide his growing lump as it reached its peak. He cursed himself but how could he not get horny with a girl like Hinata changing right behind him?

Hinata changed quickly. This was already embarrassing as it was and didn't want it to get worse. She quickly took off her clothes and tried to slip into her ninja attire but she was having difficulty. She felt light headed and her legs felt like jelly. It took everything she had to stop herself from fainting and get into her clothes. All she could think about was that Naruto had seen her panties and seen her in her nightgown. She was so embarrassed. She might as well be naked! When she successfully put on her clothes, she walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to jump.

"G-Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun" she managed, "C-can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure Hinata-chan" he said stuttering.

Hinata took a deep breath, "D-Did you erase Kiba-kun and Akamaru's memories?"

Naruto blinked a few time then adjusted his hat and answered. "Of course. You'd have a lot of problems if those two remembered what happened last week. It would be pretty embarrassing no?" Hinata blushed remembering the previous week's events but nodded in agreement. She walked over to her dresser to pick up her ninja pack. Her eyes drifted over to her pin-up calendar. She froze.

Naruto opened the window and crouched on the ledge, "Hinata-chan, I'm going. I'll see you around lunch" he said. Hinata didn't respond. "Hinata-chan?" he repeated, "What's wrong?"

The young heiress jerked her head up, "Nothing…" she whispered and turned to her bedroom door and left, closing behind her.

The blond frowned worryingly, "Hinata-chan…"

xXx

Things were as normal as things got around the village. Hinata and her team only had a small C-rank mission guarding a transport of goods to the next town and were done at around 12:30, and received the rest of the day off. During the mission, Hinata, Kiba and sometimes Shino, talked about what happened during the past week. When she asked Kiba about what happened on the day she met Sakura, he didn't say anything about what happened involving her or the Mod-Soul. Instead he told her about how he and Akamaru fought a sumo wrestler that had too much to drink. Hinata listened but mentally let out a sigh of relief. If it hadn't been for Naruto's mind erasing device, things would have become very bad.

As Hinata waved good bye to her teammates, she walked with her sensei to her sensei's apparent to visit Asuma. The boy was 3 years old now and now bore a great resemblance to his late father. As Kurenai and Hinata walked through the door, the boy ran to his mother crying out "mama" and was picked up by his smiling mother. After a few minutes, Asuma wanted to be picked up by Hinata. Since the heiress had spent so much time and her sensei's apartment, she and the boy had become quite close and she would often babysit whenever Kurenai was away either on a special mission or out with friends. Hinata had asked her sensei why she remained an active ninja even with Asuma's death and a child at home. Kurenai simply said that she loved her job, and that someone needed to pay the bills.

After biding her sensei good bye, she returned to the Hyuuga estate for lunch. When she asked on the servants if her father, sister or cousin was around, the servant said that they were all out on business. When the servant left, Hinata let out a sigh, she would be visiting alone again this year.

She walked into the kitchen and reheated a bowl of pork ramen she had premade for Naruto and walked back to her room. She laid the bowl with a pair of chop sticks on her dresser as she searched for a new set of clothes. She pulled out a kimono, a pair of straw sandals, some make up and nail polish and laid them on her bed. She then reached into her drawer and pushed the bottom of it to open a secret compartment. She pulled out a long rectangular leather box and opened it. Inside lay a pair of beautiful jade chopsticks; on the top of each stick was a perfectly placed pearl and was covered with small diamonds like stars covered the night sky. As she held them, she began to remember what few memories she had of her mother.

"Oka-sama…" she whispered. Then from behind came a voice.

"Yo Hinata-chan! It's me, you there?"

Hinata let out a gasp and quickly placed the chopstick back into their box and hid it behind her back as she spun around to face the blond.

"N-Naruto-kun! Y-You scared me" she stuttered.

Naruto let a sheepish grin, "Gomen Hinata-chan. I couldn't help it." Suddenly, his keen nose began to twitch causing him to turn in the direction of the ramen. "Is that?..." he began. Hinata nodded.

"Sweet!" he shouted pumping his fists and dashed to his meal, and began slurping his noodles. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she saw her crush eat her special ramen. It gave her an odd tingling feeling inside seeing him eat her home made meals with such appetite. She decided to take advantage off Naruto's distraction and slid the jewelry case containing the jade chopsticks into her jacket pocket. She then walked over to her to her bed and picked up her kimono and the rest of her things as Naruto slurped the last of the ramen as he walked in front of her closet.

"So what's up?" he said placing the bowl and chopsticks on Hinata's night table, licking his lips.

"N-Nani?" said Hinata.

"What do you mean 'what'? That kimono and stuff in your arms of course" he said pointing at Hinata. "Is that it? Are you skipping the rest of the day and go on a picnic?" he said with a smile punching diagonally at he ground in enthusiasm. Suddenly, the closet door behind him slid open.

"Picnic? Sounds goo-" began Sakura but was cut off by Naruto kicking the door shut with his right foot.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Ne, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said.

"A-About the Shinigami work…" she was hesitant, how was she supposed to say this? "I-Is it possible to take just today off?"

Naruto was surprised and was about to say yes when he caught himself and put his foot down. "What are you saying?! Of course you can't do that! So many things could happen" he said swishing his tail in annoyance. Now he was really wondering if Hinata was taking this job seriously.

Hinata's face saddened, "Oh, ok" she said in a small voice and grabbed her things, and turned to leave without another word. Naruto mouth hung slightly open not understanding what had just happened. Hinata never acted like this, she was always happy when he saw her and she always said goodbye before leaving. Sakura who had managed to escape from her closet prison scuttled up Naruto body and rested on his shoulder.

"Was it something I said?" the blond asked Sakura. The Mod-Soul simply shook her head.

xXx

Hinata walked quietly into her sister room, obviously sad. Why had Naruto been so against her taking the day off from her Shinigami duties? Was it because he was worried about what could happen to the village when their guard was down or was it something else? She felt slightly hurt that the man she loved said no to her in such a fierce manner. Of course, Naruto didn't know _why _she wanted the day off. Maybe if she explained to him, then maybe…

No. As much as Hinata cared and trusted the blond man, she needed to do this alone. It was too personal for her to share with him or any of her friends. Not even Kiba or Shino could go with her today. It was just better this way. Not even her family would accompany her _there. _In order to calm herself, she began to hum an old song she knew since she was a child. While she hummed, she slipped out of her clothes and walked to her sister private bathroom and tower a quick shower. When she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and dried herself off and then began changing into kimono. After placing make up and painting her nails, she tied her hair up in the back and slide the two jade chopsticks into her hair to holds it in place.

She looked in the mirror. She was secretly proud how beautiful she was. Though it seemed it was never enough to get Naruto's attention, but then again he had never seen her dressed like this before. She made a goal to dress up again like this for St. Whites Day. She then gasped. Today was the 13th, that meant St. Whites was…tomorrow. She began to blush and panicked slightly. Would she really pull it off? Hinata forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

'One step at a time Hinata' she told herself. She decided to quickly say good bye to Naruto (and give him the chance to see her in her kimono) before she left but when she entered her room. He was gone.

xXx

Naruto kicked a pebble in frustration. "What did I do to bother Hinata-chan?" he asked himself aloud as he walked through Konoha aimlessly, hands in his pockets. All he had said was that she couldn't take a day off and then she just left. It would have been too dangerous to take a day off.

But maybe he took it the wrong way. Hinata was never the type to slack off. Maybe there was a special reason why she needed the rest of the day off, maybe for a party or a special clan ceremony (which would explain the kimono). Naruto slapped his forehead. He was such an idiot. He should have asked her why first instead of just turning her down. He knew he had to apologize to her for being such an idiot and soon but what would he say? Should he simply say sorry or was there a special way of saying it? He sighed dropping his head, girls were so complicated.

Then, a small grin spread on his face. Hinata was going to wear a kimono. He had never seen that before. He knew for certain that she would look amazing in it. Naruto then shook his head angrily. Again he was thinking about her like that, why? She was just a friend. A very sweet, kind, generous, helpful, happy, cute, beautiful and…hot friend. He said it, and he was not going to deny it any longer. Hinata was very attractive and how she didn't have a boyfriend yet was beyond him but he was glad she didn't. How he had never realized her beauty was a mystery and it made him wonder if he had looked at her in _that _way he would have noticed it. Or maybe if he had let Ero-sennin teach him about women and dating. He cursed, was he this much of a child?

Then from the corner of his eye, he saw three figures. And he knew them well. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the street and turned at the end of it. Naruto didn't understand why he did it, but he followed them.

xXx

Hinata walked silently through the gates of the village graveyard and remained silent as she walked through the graves. She did feel a little bothered by being the only living thing in this place but that was why she visited it. When she came to a base of a hill, she began to climb. The hill was rather high and steep; it took Hinata a good minute or two to reach the top. When reached the summit, she stopped and gazed at its center. There sat a single but beautifully made tomb. It appeared to be extremely well made and was very large with a stone angel about the size of a 10 years old child perched on the top.

Hinata walked to it and placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the stone and stepped back.

"It's been a long time hasn't it…Oka-sama."

xXx

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru stopped outside of the barbeque restaurant that Shikamaru and Choji usually go to. They stepped inside and walked to a table and waited to be served. Naruto followed them inside and sat at the table behind them and crossed his legs, pulled out an old hard cover book and began to read with his right hand holding the book and his left elbow resting on his seats head. He waited patiently for his friends to begin eat and talking; maybe they could help him with his problem with Hinata. He didn't like spying on his friends but with his predicament he had no choice.

Naruto listened as his friends began talking; though most of what they we saying didn't interest him. It was only at the end of their meal did his patience pay off.

"Ya know…" said Kiba, "I think we should have gone with Hinata."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "I disagree. It is not our place."

"But still!" argued Kiba, "We're her friends and teammates. We should have gone with her."

"If she asked us too then yes but she didn't" the bug nin said bluntly. "She has done this every year."

"Ya I know that's what's bothering me!" said Kiba munching on a cut of pork. With Naruto gone Kiba was certain he would be the one to give Hinata strength. But for some reason she seemed even more distant that before. He desperately wanted to show his feelings to her but the right opportunity never showed up and when he tried to be alone with her or ask her to train at his families personal training ground she would always have an excuse. It was almost as if she was hiding something.

Kiba let out a sigh, "I know it's the anniversary of her mom's death but she doesn't have to be alone you know" he said lowering his head.

Shino nodded, "Yes."

Naruto the let the book in his hand fall into his lap and pressed his hand on his temples. "I am such a fucking idiot" he swore. How could he have been so stupid and selfish? He screwed up again, he was sure Hinata must think of him as an asshole. He wasn't going to deny it but he couldn't blame her if she did; he truly deserved it. What was he going to do to make up for his idiocy? The only thing that seemed right. Naruto pocket his book and got up from his table heading to the door of the restaurant…and to find Hinata.

xXx

Hinata had been sitting at her mother's grave for over an hour now. As odd as it seemed, she enjoyed talking to her mother even if she never got an answer. Maybe with her new powers as a Shinigami, she might be able to. She had been planning to ask Naruto if it was possible but never had the courage to ask. And Naruto was the very topic she wanted to talk about to her mother.

"He's become so handsome now and…sexy" the young Hyuuga said with a blush. "We're becoming really close now, and it's not just because of the Shinigami training. We talk, I cook for him, he always helps me when ever I need advice or…" she trailed off, her face now bore a saddened look. "But, I still haven't told him how I feel…I don't know what to do. I wish you were here okaa-sama, you'd know what to do. You would have accepted him right?" the final words cause tears to roll down her pale cheeks. Even if they did somehow got together, her father would never allow their love to exist. What would they do then? Would it be as in a fairy tale where Naruto would take her far away to live happily ever after?

No. Naruto would never give up his dream. He wanted to be Hokage since he was a child and had struggled everyday of his life to make it there.

And speaking of her father, he never attended the anniversaries of his wife's death. Every since Hanabi was born Hyuuga Hiashi never spoke so much as her name. Hinata did not know if it was too painful or that he was always so cold? But that was not true. In the few memories of her childhood that she could remember, Hinata remembered her father's cheerfulness, and warm smile. He was strict about training but was a kind and fair man. Why had things have to change? She wondered if she would ever see the happy father she once had again.

Her sister Hanabi had no memories at all of her mother so she never saw the point of visiting her grave. She was more preoccupied with her training or something else involving the clan. At first it bothered her that her family did not even care about her mother, but then preferred it allowing her to be alone with her and tell her things she was keeping a secret.

She was about to continue speaking when a deep voice came forth.

"Ya know Hinata-chan," said Naruto "You could have just told me why you needed to take the day off." Hinata turned her head around to see her blond crush standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata jumping to her feet. She was about to ask him how he found her when his strong hands rested on her shoulders. Naruto gazed into the heiresses' with both a serious and apologetic look that caused butterflies in her stomach.

"Hinata-chan…" he began, "I'm sorry."

Hinata blinked not understanding what he meant. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I…I didn't even bother asking you why you wanted the day off. I'm really sorry! If you think I'm a jerk I don't blame you, I-"

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata cutting him off. "You don't need to apologize; it's my fault for not explaining properly. It's because it…was a very personal thing and…I don't what to become a burden." Naruto was surprised, in fact very surprised. Not only had Hinata spoken without so much as a stutter but that she didn't hate him for being such a fool.

Naruto then acted on impulse and hugged Hinata causing the young girl to suck in her breath. Was this a dream? It had to be! Naruto was _hugging _her! Even though she was totally shocked her arms unconsciously wrapped around the blond drawing into a tight embrace. Her heart began to pound so hard that it was as if her chest might burst.

"Hinata-chan…" said Naruto softly in her ear causing a warm shiver to travel down Hinata's body, "Thank you." And he meant it. Hinata was probably the most forgiving person he knew. He disagreed about people saying that her kind heart was a burden especially for a ninja, but Naruto had realized that a heart as kind as Hinata's was something the world had so little of. He wanted to say that to her, to tell her she was truly his closest and most precious friend. There was so much more that needed to be said be he felt that it might ruin the mood somehow.

They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes without speaking. But (to Hinata's dismay) Naruto broke the hug to give her privacy in front of her mother's grave and worried that she might pass out for being so close to him. With Hinata now standing in front of him, the blond now had a good view of her. And what a view it was.

Hinata had her hair up held by her jade chopsticks revealing her nape and all the smooth skin around it. Her kimono was lavender with golden feathers all over it with her fingernails painted with matching lavender and straw sandals. Naruto had his breath taken away. His heart began to race as he stared at who he once though to be nothing more than a weird shy girl. She was absolutely stunning; he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

"You're…so beautiful Hinata" said Naruto aloud. Hinata's cheeks flared up by his comment.

'D-D-D-D-Did h-h-he r-r-really say that?' she thought. Was it true? Did Uzumaki Naruto just call her beautiful? Hinata was about to faint when a sudden boost of strength emerged from inside her. 'No' she told herself, 'I can't faint now. This might be my only chance to tell him how I feel!'

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun" she managed.

"I mean it! You really look amazing, you're even prettier than Sakura!" the blond said a little too loudly.

Hinata felt as if she was on top of the world. Naruto had just said that she was prettier than Sakura, the girl he had loved since they he had been to the academy.

"D-Do you m-mean that?"

"Ya!" he said excitedly, "With your hair up like that, y-you look c-cute and um…y-your hair smells nice" he said blushing. 'Wait why am I stuttering? I'm just saying the truth'

Hinata was now holding her hands to her mouth in utter joy and doing her best to hide her blush. 'He noticed my hair and my new shampoo' she squealed in her mind. This day just could not go wrong.

"Really?" she asked, her confidence beginning to soar and strengthen.

"Y-Ya! And the kimono looks great on you plus it matches your eyes!" Naruto said with his cheeks burning crimson. "And those jade chopsticks look really nice in…your…hair" he said slowly with his smiled and blush fading.

"Really!" said Hinata nearly jumping for joy and too happy to notice Naruto's sudden change it attitude. The blond fox stared hard at the jade chopsticks. Something was not right about them and was it just him or where they glowing? His eyes suddenly widened in realization, then on instinct he drew his wakizashi and slashed at the knot causing the chopsticks to fall to the ground along with a few strands of hair. Hinata then let out a scream of surprise.

"N-Naruto=kun?! What was th-"

"Get back!" he shouted grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her behind him as he took a stance and held his blade in a reverse grip.

"Naruto-kun!" began Hinata, "Why did you-"

"Look at the chopsticks!" Naruto said cutting her off again. Now noticing the urgency in his voice Hinata looked at her jade chopsticks. She let out a gasp as she saw that her mother's keep sake was emitting a dark purple glow and was beginning to wiggly like a worm.

"W-What's going on Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I…don't know" he said. Then something hit him. "Hinata-chan! How old are those chopsticks?"

The indigo-haired girl though for a moment, "A-A hundred years old I think."

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto as the moving chopsticks were now slowly increasing in size, "Hinata-chan I think I know what's happening to your chopsticks" he said tightening his grip on his wakizashi, "If their a hundred years old then their turning into _tsukumogami_!"

"An artifact spirit?" said Hinata almost not believing it. She had heard stories of tsukumogami for as long as she could remember, and even her family's gardener had told her of how his grandfather's cane which was passed own from generation to generation turned into a snake nearly killing him. Of course she believed them at the time but now knew better. She had no idea that they were real.

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto urgently breaking her from her chain of thought, "Are they any cracks or dents on the chopsticks?"

Hinata thought hard for a moment to remember the surface of the heirloom. "Y-Yes!" she shouted.

Naruto's face turned into a tired expression, "Ah crap" he said as the jade chopsticks completed their transformation into too 20-foot long twin dragons (try picturing Shenron) with red glowing eyes. They booth let out a roar that released such force that the young ninjas had their hair flow behind them. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Ok time to fight!" he said eagerly digging into his pocket pulling out a pill. "Hinata-chan!" he said tossing the pill to her, "Swallow Sakura so we can kick these geezer lizard's asses!" (a/n: I hope to god no reader is thinking what I think their thinking. Dirty minded retards)

Hinata quickly gulped down the pill without hesitation separation her soul from her body. Sakura then looked around stunned.

"Sakura! You need to get out of here!"

"Why?" asked the Mod-Soul, disobeying her master. She then saw the twin dragons and let out a scream. "Fuck!" and then she bolted. The dragons no longer waited for blond and indigo duo to attack first and lunged themselves at them. Hinata was able to draw her zanpakuto in time to block vertically the dragons gapping jaws but the dragon still forced her back causing her to slam into a tree.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto but his dragon was not letting him leave that easily. It soared high them dove at Naruto with jaws open which Naruto pared with a straight and powerful kick in the jaw sending it flying backward. (a/n: One again remember that Naruto is fighting with a Sanji fighting style) The dragon quickly regained its wind and lunged at Naruto again. This time it wrapped around the blond trying to squeeze him to death but Naruto was able to get the Tsukumogami into a choke hold. The dragon still had enough strength to take off and flew in random patterns in an attempt to shake of the blond fox. Naruto was able to swing his legs over on the dragon's neck to grab its antlers.

The dragon began to buck wildly trying to knock off the ninja but Naruto was ready to rock. He grabbed his hat and began swinging his arm with the other still holding an antler letting out a loud and high pitch "yee hah!". He had seen this once on the Television at Urahara's shop broadcasting from a land called "Calgary" at a festival called "The Calgary Stampede"

While Naruto was having fun, Hinata was having a bit of difficulty with her Tsukumogami. She had managed to break free from the dragons hold but wasn't given much time to recover from each blow. Hinata was at a great disadvantage. She didn't have the speed nor the strength to compete with such a powerful spirit. Unlike the Hollows she had been fighting for the last 6 months, this spirit was strong, agile and hand no apparent weakness; the Hollows weakness was its mask. What could be this dragon's weakness?

The Hyuuga heir didn't have time to ponder on the matter as the dragon attacked again knocking her zanpakuto out of her hands to which followed with a tail whip to her gut sending her flying off the hill into the graveyard bellow.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto seeing her and the dragon tumble off the cliff. Naruto quickly dug in his heels in the dragon's sides forcing it to charge forward blindly into a tree knocking it out. Naruto threw himself off the unconscious dragon and dashed to the edge of the hill where he was Hinata and the other Tsukumogami fighting. He was about to intervene when he realized that Hinata didn't have her sword.

'Fuck she must have dropped it!' he thought in terror. Naruto began looking for the zanpakuto. Where was it, it was completely white its not that hard to hid.

xXx

At the base of the hill Hinata was struggling with her fight with her dragon. Without her zanpakuto she had no way of fighting back. Then she rememberd something Naruto had said

_Flashback_

_Wakwakwak!_

_Hinata kicked at a training log repeatedly. Naruto stood a few feet away watching her._

"_That's great Hinata-chan. You can take a break now" said the blond. Hinata didn't need to be told twice and plopped herself on the soft grass. Naruto passed her a water canteen with she gratefully took and drank from it hungrily. After a few minutes to catch her breath Hinata turned to her crush._

"_Ano Naruto-kun," she began, "I-If Shinigami have zanpakutos, w-why are you t-training me in taijutsu?" Naruto looked up from sharpening his wakizashi._

"_Well Hinata-chan, what would you fight with if you somehow got separated from your zanpakuto?" he asked._

_Hinata thought for a moment, "M-My Jyuuken I guess."_

"_Ok what if you couldn't use your Byakugan or your Jyuuken, then what?"_

_Hinata though for a few moments but shook her head when she came up with nothing. Naruto grinned._

"_Exactly. Whenever a fighter who fights with a weapon looses that weapon, he becomes powerless" explains Naruto._

"_S-So you're training me so that is I b-become separate from my z-zanpakuto I can still fight" finished Hinata with a smile._

"_Yup!" said the blond with his trademark smile. "Why do you think Lee beat Sasuke all those years ago at the chuunin exams? Even though Sasuke had his Sharingan Lee was faster and stronger. Because of Lee's taijutsu skills he's probably the strongest out of all of us….uh second to me of course!"_

_End of Flashback_

Without hesitation Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a Jyuuken stance. The Tsukumogami flew through the air effortlessly snapping its jaws at Hinata. As the dragon was about to finish off the Hyuuga heir, Hinata unleashed her trap.

"**Kaiten!**" she shouted creating her clan's ultimate defense barrier. The dragon was sent hurtling backward crashing in a heap. Before the dragon could catch its wind, Hinata was preparing for the final strike.

"**Jyuuken****hou…****" **she began,** "****Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou****!" **she launched herself at the dragon.** "****Nishou****…****Yonshou…Hachshou…Jyuurokushou…Sanjyuunishou…" **Hinata sent deadly palm strikes to the dragon's head, neck, abdomen, tail everywhere. Even if it was a spirit and she could not see its chakra network if it even had one; this would still hurt like a pale-skinned beauty pivoted her heels for the final strike.** "****Rokujyuu Yoshou!!!****" **she shouted striking the dragon with all her strength. The dragon was hit with such force that it was sent flying backward with a painful roar and crashed to the ground.

After Hinata was certain the Tsukumogami was down, she deactivated her gekki genkai. As she starred at the unconscious dragon, she couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face. "I…I did it!" she said to herself in triumph.

"Hinata-chan!" came a shout from above. Hinata looked up to see Naruto falling down towards her with her zanpakuto in his hand. "Are you ok? I saw you and that dragon go over the hill so I thought—I was gonna go help you but I saw you lost your zanpakuto so I went to look for it—I thought you needed help—Not like you need it—You're not weak but I-I was…you know—H-Here's your sword back" he said holding out the white zanpakuto.

What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so nervous? He felt his cheeks burn; no way was he blushing? Why was he acting this way towards Hinata? He felt as if he wants to say "It's just Hinata", but he knew that Hinata wasn't _just _any friend. Was it possible that he had a crush of Hinata?

Hinata grasped her sword gratefully and sheathed it. Though she was a little curious about Naruto's behavior, she was flattered by his concern for her.

"A-Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Who me? Oh ya sure! That Tsumukogami was nothing! Hahahaha!" he laughed scratching the back of his head. They both let out sighs of relief. They were then stuck in a few moments of awkward silence. Hinata began wondering if the time had come.

'Should I tell him know?' she thought biting her bottom lip 'I have too! This maybe my only chance to tell him I love him.'

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said quietly.

"Ya Hinata-chan?"

She took a deep breath, "I-I-I want t-to tell y-you that…" she hesitated 'It's now or never' she told herself. "I lo-"

High pitch roars of hollows filled the air. Hinata and Naruto looked up to see Hollow after Hollow appeared through tears in the sky. They looked up in horror as all hell was released. The Hollows all turned towards them with hungry in their heartless eyes, letting out a massive roar in unison that felt as if the whole earth was shaking.

"Run!" shouted Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her away from the hoard of monsters.

"N-Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata "Where are we going?"

"We need to lead them away from the village!" he shouted back frantically "I know exactly where we can defeat them safely!" they leapt over the gates of the cemetery and headed up the road towards the Forest of Death.

They soared over the 20 foot gates into the dark forest as Hollows swooped low. Though most circled above the canopy trying to spot them many chased after them, right into the forest. That is when the Shinigami duo made their counter attack. As the Hollows soared thought the trees blindly, Hinata and Naruto began killing them as the passed. Five hollows tried attacking Hinata but were no match. Hinata cut the first hollow through the mask, which she used its body to kick off and kill two more with one swing. The remaining 3 tried attacking unison but were instantly killed by her Kaiten.

Naruto was also doing well. He kicked one Hollow straight in the face and stabbed another with his wakizashi at the base of its mask. He used that as an anchor to horse himself upwards driving the blade through the head to kill it and to give him momentum to kick two Hollows above it. He ran up a large tree jumping into the sky with 10 unsuspecting Hollows surrounding him. He grabbed onto the nearest hollow and jumped onto the next one cutting at their masks was he leapt. The remaining ones attack at once but were quickly killed but a massive slash as Naruto spun round quickly with his wakizashi. With that he let himself fall back down into the Forest. Below he saw 3 more Hollows.

Naruto quickly did a sharp front flip bringing his right foot down into a devastating kick to the back of the head of one of the Hollows killing it instant. While still spinning, he spread his legs making his heels connect with the remaining two Hollows before they could attack.

He knew he was pushing it but what choice did he have? He had been using reiatsu to power his kicks and wakizashi and it was training him fast. In half a year he had barley recovered a fraction of his power; but it would have to do.

He looked up and spotted Hinata finishing off several Hollows. He bolted over and gave her a hand.

"Man! These bastards keep coming! There must be over a hundred of them!" he said hotly putting his back to hers.

Hinata blushed at their contact. "W-What's attracting them to us?" she asked worryingly.

Naruto adjusted his hat, "Here's a guess, those Tsukumogami of yours must have. They had quite a bit of reiatsu but since the Hollows noticed us we're now on the menu."

Hinata gulped, "C-Can we beat them?"

Naruto let a soft grin spread on his face and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry Hinata-chan" he said "We'll be ok, I promise."

Hinata felt her checks grow warm as she smiled. She was about to that him for reassuring her when a Hollow appeared behind the blond and attacked him.

"Naruto-kun look out!" she screamed. As the Hollows hand came done to end Naruto, he let his hands slide into his pockets and let a foxy grin spread across his face. Right before the Hollows hand connected with its target, Naruto kicked off the ground doing a graceful back flip effortlessly landing on the back of the Hollow.

**"O lord…" **he began closing his eyes, **"Mask of Flesh and Bone, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, Ye who bears the name of Man…" **he slowly pulled out his right hand from his pocket, **"…Truth and Temperance…" **his hand rose and aimed his palm at the back of the Hollows head,** "…Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." **His eyes snapped open,** "****Way of Destruction Number 33****…****SOUKATSUI!"**

A blast of reiatsu exploded out of the blond hand hitting the Hollow square on making it scream out in pain. With a grin, Naruto kicked off the beaten spirit.

'Yosh' he thought, 'Looks like I have enough reiatsu to use Kido.' This victory was short lived as the Hollow spun around trying to kill the blond fox. In surprise Naruto quickly dodged it and drew his wakizashi bringing it down on the Hollows mask. As the Hollow began to vaporize, Naruto looked at his open palm. 'Still…' he thought 'I'm still this weak?'

Suddenly from above, dozens of Hollows began descending on the two Shinigami. They began to attack, forming into packs. Naruto and Hinata began fighting madly but they would not be able to hold out for long. Hinata slashed away at the Hollows but no matter how many she cut down. More would easily take the place of the fallen. She wasn't fast enough to take out this many enemies, and because of this one Hollow attach from her blind spot.

"Hinata-chan move!" shouted the blond pushing her to the side taking the Hyuuga by surprise. Naruto thrust his finger at the Hollows mask,** "****Hadou: Byakurai!**" he shouted. He may not have much reiatsu, but at this range it didn't matter. A bolt of lighting cracked out of his finger tip going clean through the Hollow. Naruto, who had an arm wrapped around Hinata, let go of her to attack the Hollows drawing closer to their position.

Hinata stood there limply, "Nande…" she said quietly, pain in her voice, "Nande?"

_Flashback_

"_Ne Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?" asked the blond. Hinata nodded with a blush and turned to face him._

"_You know, since I'm like this I'm not so strong…"_

"_That's not true Naruto-kun! Y-You're really strong!" Hinata cut in._

_Naruto laughed, "Thanks Hinata-chan but not right now. Since I'm separated from my body and I've lost by powers, I have little or no chakra or reiatsu. So I'm pretty much as weak as a new born kid" he said. "So what I'm asking you is, can you make sure to keep my ass out of trouble?" he said with a sheepish smile._

_End of Flashback_

'I'm…I'm supposed to protect him now' she thought gripping her zanpakuto's hilt tightly. 'But he's looking out for me." She bit her lip, 'Why am I still so weak? Why am I always a burden?' She was close to tears but she couldn't as a Hollow swiped at Naruto sending him flying over some bushes out of sight.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried as she rushed to his aid but was cut off but a group of Hollows she desperately slashed at them screaming with every strike. As she cared about was finding Naruto. Was he ok? Was he hurt? She didn't know but she would do anything to get to him. But the Hollows had other plans. They had her completely surrounded. There was no way out.

'No…" Hinata thought, 'I…It can't end here…I haven't even told him that I…I love him…' "NARUTO-KUN!!!" she screamed as the Hollows attacked together for the kill.

Suddenly from above a large red figure flu over and attacked the Hollows. It landed on a tree branch and roared out fire burning them to a crisp. Hinata looked up to see a large fox half a size larger than Akamaru with four tails and a gray hat. Curiously it had bright blue eys.

"Daijoubu Hinata-chan?" it asked.

Hinata let out a squeak of surprise and nodded her head. The fox let out a laugh, "Its ok Hinata-chan it's me Naruto" it said smiling. Hinata's jaw dropped. Naruto could transform into a fox? This was totally new to her, though maybe this was connected to the fact he had fox ears and a tail since the day she began a Shinigami?

There was no time to rest as the Hollows gathered again. Naruto quickly charged at Hinata going under her legs lifting her onto his back and raced away with the Hollows in hot pursuit. They galloped through the forest as the Hollows chased them. Some that were close enough Hinata was able to cut and the ones in plain sight were shot down by Naruto fire. It seemed that they would make it out of this until Naruto spotted what was ahead. He dug his paws into the ground halting them at the edge of a cliff.

It was very rocky and steep; would he be able to get them down safely?

"Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata causing him to turn around and see well over 20 Hollow circling them at the edge of the cliff. Naruto bore his fangs letting out a deep growl. He backed away until his rear paw felt the edge. This was it.

"Hold on tight Hinata-chan!" he shouted doing a back flip with a twist sending them over the cliff with the Hollows following them. Naruto did his best to keep them safe from the room as they traveled down the cliff face at neck breaking speed. His body kept hitting sharp rocks as he tried keeping his passenger from being hurt. From above smaller flying Hollows swiped at Hinata which was blocked by Naruto's tails. The pain was excruciating; he must have at least 6 broken ribs along with his rear leg broken. His energy was leaving him. He was at his limit.

"I'm…sorry…Hinata…chan" he whispered collapsing on his chest sling the remaining way and crashing into a clearing with Hinata clinging on his back. Now unconscious and out of power, Naruto began reverting back to his human form; beaten and broken. Hinata quickly got off his back and rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun answer me!" she begged.

_Bum-Bum_

His heart beat was faint and fading fast. Hinata didn't know what to do. She wasn't a medic nin; all she could do was stare.

_Bum-Bum_

"Naruto-kun!"

_Bum…Bum_

"No Naruto-kun no!" she cried sobbing uncontrollably.

_Bum………_

And he was gone. His heart no longer beat with the energy it once had. Uzumaki Naruto was truly dead.

Hinata rose to her feet as the Hollows swarmed around her. She gripped her zanpakuto as lavender reiatsu surrounded her causing her hair to float. (a/n: If you want to imagine what I'm describing look for the duel between Yusei and Akiza on YouTube on YuGiOh 5D's...or SSJ lol).

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed releasing a tremendous amount of reiatsu causing it to shoot up into the sky and cause the ground beneath her to crack. It hit with such force that the closest Hollows were crushed to death. But what was most amazing what that it hit Naruto's body with such force that his eyes snapped open and his heart was kicked started.

'Holy shit! Did Kenpachi or Ichigo find me?' he thought no even fazed that he was dead a few moments ago. Naruto looked over to see that it was Hinata that was emitting such powerful reiatsu. He was awestruck. Little, quite, shy Hinata was now a powerful strong woman. And not only that, he felt something he never imagined Hinata to have; bloodlust.

"You'll pay…" she said angrily, "YOU'LL PAY!!!!!" She launched herself at an unthinkable speed cutting down Hollow after Hollow. She yet out war cries that sent shivers done Naruto spine. It only took a few minutes for Hinata to completely annihilate the Hollows. Hinata stood in the clearing breathing heavily, her reiatsu slowly fading away and her collapsing to the ground.

"Naruto…kun…"

xXx

Pain. That's what she felt, pain and emptiness. She prayed that this was only a nightmare. To wake up from this horror. Wake up, wake up.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Her heart was racing as she looked around to see where she was, breathing heavily. She recognized the poorly made tree house that Naruto had been living in for the past half year. Here eyes began to tear.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yo!"

Hinata spun around to see her love was sitting in a chair that he was tiling with a small bottle of sake in his left hand and the other arm draped on the chairs head. He also was shirtless except for his abs which where wrapped with bandages. He lifted up the bottle.

"Want some?" Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't even bother answering him and she leapt out of bed and tackled him out of his chair knocking the wind out of him.

"Naruto-kunNaruto-kunNaruto-kun!" she cried burrowing her face in his bare chest.

Naruto blushed, "O-Oi Hinata-chan it's ok. I'm fine I didn't die…again haha."

"I-I thought…I thought y-you…I thought you" he choked hitting his chest with a clenched fist. Naruto smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a warm hug, ignoring the pain from his ribs.

"It's ok Hinata, in fact it was you how saved me. If you hadn't exploded like that my heart wouldn't have started again. I guess that's two I owe ya." They stayed there hugging each other for a good few minutes, during which it gave Naruto time to reflect on what had happened.

'Hinata really saved me there, if she hadn't gone all out…I would be history. I never knew how much I meant to her, for her to go nuts like that. She's always worried about me, always happy to see me and sad when I'm not around. Hinata-chan…I promise I'll always be here for you, just as you've been there for me.' He squeezed her tighter 'I'll never make you cry again…never.'

After another minute they broke away, both looking each other in the eye with big smiles on their faces. Hinata then let out a shiver.

"You cold?" asked the blond. She nodded.

"Hai but I don't know why…" she looked down and went rigid at what she saw. She wasn't where a shirt or anything above the waist. All she had was poorly wrapped bandages hanging very…_very _loosely. Hinata let out a yelp and dash back to the bed hiding underneath the covers. Naruto stared the mound in his bed with his cheeks burning. He leaned back on one hand taking antoher swig of sake.

'Hyuuga Hinata…what a babe'

* * *

HHAHAHAHA yaya i kno this chapter was quite fluffy but me likes it that way...for now that is LMAO c u next time!


	10. CH7: Love and a Little Chocolate

Author's Note:

Yo everyone! Arry for the delay but their were problems. This is the final chapter of the Shinigami Arc and next chapter begins the Soul Society Arc. This is a very important chapter becasue I am dedicating it to my Great uncle who passed away yesterday. My OC Tetsuo is passed off him and is my way of honoring his memory. My Uncle was a WW2 vet with 7 years in war prison eating very little. He was a daredevil who would do what it took to keep his friends, family and his unit alive. Even in the prisons that he spent time in going around the world, he would do everything he could for himself after helping others. I am very glad to have met and known him and to hear his war stories and his tales of survival. i am probably going down to Boston for the funeral so the next chapter won't be out for a while. Srry to start on such a sad note but lets get to wat u want to hear, Chapter 7 of The Soul and the Fox and the Eagle! 

Oh and btw, thank u for the support, faves and reviews u've given me so far. Love ya!

Chapter 7: Love and a Little Chocolate

It was finally here, St. White's Day. The day of love, the day boys mustered up the courage to give the girl they love the white ribbon and girls waiting for their true love to appear. To Naruto and Hinata however, this day sucked. Every year the day would pass with nothing special happening. When Naruto had tried to give his ribbon to Sakura, she would ignore him and he never received any chocolates from any of the girls. Hinata was in the same boat. She was always too shy to give Naruto the homemade chocolates she had made. To make things worse Naruto never even looked at her shattering her dreams of his confession to her on this holiday. But not this year. This year it would be different. She knew she now had the courage to give Naruto her homemade chocolate and maybe even tell him her feelings.

This was why she was up since the crack of dawn secretly making Naruto's chocolate gift. It had been a while since she had made chocolates so it took her a few tries to get it perfect. After three hours her masterpiece was complete. The chocolates where made with milk chocolate on the top and bottom with white chocolate in the middle giving it three layers. There were pieces of grated homemade candied orange peel mixed into the white and milk chocolate to give it a fruity flavor. It was now inside a baking dish making the whole thing roughly the size of a pie. Hinata then quickly hid the chocolates in the freezer to harden and sneaked back into her room.

With her chocolates ready she could get more sleep before the days training began. And after it was done, she would give Naruto his gift. Would he like it? If he did how would he thank her? Maybe a kiss? Hinata was already asleep the second her head touched the pillow, with a blush on her face and a head filled with dreams.

xXx

_Splash_

Naruto dove into a small pond near his tree house. When he resurfaced he shook his head rinsing out the water from his eyes and ears and swam back to the bank. He laid his back against the bank with his arms holding him up as if he were at the local hot springs. He leaning back and let his head rest on the grass as he starred at the sky thought a break in the forest's canopy. Today was St. White's day. Oh joy.

Naruto hated this day. Every year the same thing happened. He would try to give Sakura his ribbon; she would either ignore him and hover over Sasuke or punch him and hover over Sasuke. And to add insult to injury no girl dared to give him chocolates. Though he could understand why. Ignoring the fact he was the jinchûriki of the Kyuubi, which only a few people even knew, he was a stupid, loud, obnoxious brat who was at the same maturity level at 15 as he was at 6.

Though things we different now. Over the last few years he had been more focused and took things more seriously which opened a whole new world. He began noticing things he never noticed before like when girls cut their hair, got new clothes and new jewelry and even figures. He even began reading the Icha Icha Paradise volumes Ero-sennin left behind (since he was taught squat all during those three years). To make things even more humiliating that he was reading this garbage, his late sensei left a note inside the first volume saying "I knew you'd come around". After a few chapters he realized that what Jiraiya wrote wasn't so bad after all; in fact some of it was quite good. He hated to admit it but the old man did now a thing or two.

Along with his hormones Naruto took his training to the next level with hardcore taijutsu exercises and intense meditation. But the biggest change was his wardrobe; he finally ditched the jumpsuit. He now wore traditional black samurai pants that were tailored so that they held closer to his legs and a black shirt with the sleeves long enough to slightly pass his elbows. He didn't change his clothes to be more of a ninja but so that he could use taijutsu better. He didn't want to admit it before but his jumpsuit really limited his movements. When he looked back he was surprise how much he had changed. His eyes were truly open, allowing him to notice things he never could before when he was blinded by his overconfidence and fear. But there was one thing that stood out above all the rest.

Hinata. It was really quiet a shock. How could he have never noticed her before? She had grown into an amazing woman that made it difficult to connect her to her younger self. She had a body that would rival goddesses. From what he saw from Sakura and the day before (see chapter 5 and 6), Hinata had natural D-cup breasts, beautiful skin, legs that reached heaven, hips that could stop your heart and lips that drew you in. he began feeling the blood slowly rush to his member; but at this point he didn't care. At this pint he was considering Hinata to be more than a friend.

Besides the sexual feelings, Naruto would feel his heart race when he got close to her. The time he spent with her whether it was it was training or lunch he enjoyed more than anything. He was feeling things he never experienced before, not even with Sakura. This made him ask a question he was scared of; was he in love?

What was love? The feelings he had for Sakura was surely not love. Was love the feelings he had now for Hinata? These insecure feelings that both caused hurt and joy, the feeling of want and desire, was it love. Naruto didn't know but he liked it; a lot! It may be maddening but over time he learned madness it not always a bad thing. But was this really love he wasn't sure, but he knew someone that did. The blond pulled himself out of the water and walked over to a bush where a towel lay and dried himself off. The best part about being dead is that your can see other dead people.

xXx

"Hinata-sama!" came a muffed female voice from outside the door of Hinata's bedroom. "It's time to wake up!."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes letting out a small groan of annoyance from being woken up from a fantastic dream about her blond crush. It took a few moments for the words of the servant to hit her causing her to jump out of bed.

"H-Hai Haruka-san! Arigatou!" she said quickly and rushed to get ready. So it was time, the moment she had been waiting for all her life, she was going to confess to Uzumaki Naruto; for better or for worse. When she finished changing into her clothes (a/n: Hinata has been wearing a jacket that looks like her old one but is tailored to hug her waist more) she snuck into the kitchen and pulled out her chocolates from the fridge. She used a large knife from the knife rack to gently dislodge the chocolates from the pan and cut them into small triangles. She placed them in wax paper and put then into a rectangular box which she later wrapped in orange gift paper and tied it with a ribbon.

Hinata swallowed hard. Her hands were shaking. Could she go through with this? Would he reject her? Would he hate her? Would they no longer friends? These thoughts scared Hinata more than the Hollows that tried to take her life, but she ignored them. She would never know until she tried. She pocketed her girt and left to find her love. Unfortunately for her, there was another player in the game of love.

xXx

Kiba walked through the village with his trusty dog Akamaru at his side with high spirits. St. White's day was a usually a day of loathing for him. He always wanted to give Hinata a ribbon but he couldn't for two reasons. One he knew Hinata's feelings for Naruto and two he didn't want their friendship or team work to be shattered. But with Naruto out of the picture, she was right for the taking. He was certain Hinata would be devastated after Naruto's death, giving him the perfect opportunity to comfort her and get close to her. But when she didn't break down and continued with life normally his plans were thrown off course. But today was the day.

"Today's the day Akamaru" he said to his dog with a confident grin, "Today's the day I'm gonna make Hinata mine." Akamaru barked at his master.

Kiba had already planned this day for years. He knew he deserved Hinata unlike Naruto. Naruto never gave her the respect and admiration that she deserved. He simply treated her as a friend and never noticed her feelings. But he wouldn't make the same mistake. He new her better than anyone, no one would question them being together nor would their parents, friends and sensei. They would be the perfect couple and nothing would go wrong. At least this is what he thought. He first needed to find his woman before making her his.

First thing after he left his house was go to the Hyuuga Estate but met up with Neji half way and told him Hinata had already left. Kiba noticed Neji looked at him with a strange look during the few minutes they talked. In fact, Neji had always given him that look whenever they met and even more strangely this had been going on for years.

'Could he have figured out my feelings?' the young Inuzuka thought. He bit his bottom lip. He pulled out the white ribbon from his pocket and stared at it. This could be a problem. Having Neji as an enemy was something Kiba did not want to have. Though they may be both Jounins, Neji was on a completely different level; rumor had it that he was stronger than his uncle know, which was why he had been Hiashi personal guard for the last three years. Kiba swallowed hard, the last thing he needed was starting a fight with Konoha's more power clan, and as much as his pride didn't want to admit it, his clan paled in comparison with the Hyuugas.

As Kiba stared at the ribbon in thought, his canine companion nuzzled his large head at his master's leg alerting him. Kiba looked up to see Hinata walking in the middle of the street turning her head around as if she was looking for something. He froze.

'W-Well, here goes nothing' he thought ignoring the bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head. He clenched his first around the ribbon and pocketed it as he slowly walked up to the heiress and called out.

"Yo Hinata!"

Hinata jumped in surprise not expecting to meet her teammate, "H-Hello Kiba-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just taking Akamaru for a walk. Since our team has been given some time off I didn't want to get lazy" he replied. He took the opportunity to check her out and noticed the difference with her jacket.

"Ano Hinata, is that a knew jacket?"

Hinata blinked in surprise at his question but answered, "Y-Yes but I have it tailored. It makes it easier for me to fight and increases my agility."

'That's not all it does' Kiba thought almost entranced. With her new jacket he was able to see just how slim a waist the Hyuuga girl had. Even more intimidating was how the new jacket showed her wide hips. Just how much was hiding under that jacket? Just the though made Kiba's heart pound with excitement. Luckily he was able to stop himself from forgetting his objective and cleared his throat.

"S-So Hinata what are doing out here?" Hinata looked at her friend and smiled softly.

"O-O I'm just looking for someone" she said coolly.

"Oh who?" the boy asked, the subject peaking his interest.

"Um j-just a friend" she replied.

"Anyone I know?" Kiba asked know frowning slightly. He did not like where this was going.

"N-No not really" she said knowing the situation was getting dangerous. "I-I have to go now Kiba-kun. I-I see you l-later" she said hurriedly turning to leave. This wouldn't have been so dramatic if Kiba hadn't noticed what was in Hinata's arms. A box wrapped with orange gift paper and ribbon tied with a ribbon. Kiba froze. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hinata turned and ran off.

'What was that? A box of chocolates? For who? Is it for the friend she was looking for? Who? What? When?' These questions ran through Kiba's mind as such speed he was nearly trembling. Did Hinata have another love interest? If so who could it be? How could this have happened in such a short amount of time after Naruto's death? Could she really be over him so soon? Was that why she was so reluctant from hanging out with him and Shino for the last half year? Was she secretly dating someone?

These thoughts trained all of Kiba's energy. He turned around and began walking home to sulk in his room. 'Am I jinxed?' he asked himself dragging his feet home, his dog tailing him whimpering slightly at his masters depressed state.

xXx

Hinata let out a sigh off relief as she now was hidden in the crowd. She hadn't expected Kiba to be there. She didn't want to be rude like that to her friend but she needed to protect Naruto's secret at all costs. But now Naruto was worrying her more than his secret being discovered. Just where was he?

xXx

Naruto walked casually down the dirt road with his hands in his pockets. He took a deep breath. He had to admit; today was truly a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, the sun shone brightly giving cooling shade under the trees plus the gentle breeze added a soothing feeling that one couldn't help but unwind. Though spring was beginning stronger and earlier this year, it was the last thing on his mind as he neared his destination.

The day before, the cemetery had become a battlefield, but now it returned to the peaceful place it should be. With the threat gone the inhabitants could roam freely. Just who ere these inhabitants? Who else but the dead?

Evers since he gained the powers of a Shinigami and the ability to see spirits, he had met and talked with the local ghosts. Some where not as friendly as others. Some knew who he was yelled at him, calling him murderer and swearing to make him pat for their deaths. These of course where the fallen ninjas of the Kyuubi attack which lead to him becoming a jinchûriki. Though Naruto was used to the blame know it still hurt, especially hearing it from the true victims of the event. Lucky for him many of the ghosts did not bear a grudge or even care of his demonic past.

He walked through the cemetery hoping to spot a ghost in particular he wanted to talk to. However his search was interrupted by small cries.

"Naruto-anki!"

"Naruto-nisan is back!"

"Naruto-anki!"

Naruto turned his head as he saw three children running towards him with large smiles. He smiled a warm smile of his own. He knew these three well; he had met them over a year ago while fighting off a few Hollows that were dangerously close to the village. He heard their screams as one Hollow cornered them. After saving them he brought them to the local cemetery when they refused to let Naruto perform a Konso. They were waiting for someone and would not leave until they found that person. Though over time they became friends, he still did not know who these three were looking for. He admitted it peaked his interest he did not pry.

They were triplets; two boys and one girl. The boy's names were Akihiko and Kazuhiko. They dressed and looked exactly the same as twin brothers do with their short black hair and cheeky grins. The only deference between them was their eyes. Akihiko's eyes were green while his brother's were hazel; it took a while for Naruto to tell them apart without hesitation. Their sister's name was Kimiko and she truly stood out. She had odd blue hair reaching just above her shoulders with a small pony tail in the back. She was usually kind and sweet but whenever her bothers did mischief she was there to scold them and keep them in line. Naruto wished he had a sister like that. Sakura may look like good a sister model but she was too proud of her fists to be like that.

The children rushed Naruto in an attempt to hug him. Naruto quickly picked up Kimiko by the armpits and hosed her into his arms as her brothers each grabbed onto his legs.

"You back!" they said in complete sync. They immediately began bustling him with questions about where he'd been and if he hand any sweets with him. The blond quickly gave in with a smile and produced a bag with candy. The squealed with glee and eagerly snatching the bag with rushed "thank yous". Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Soon other ghost began to appear waving and shouting their hellos. Naruto smiled happily and waved back. His eyes trialed over the ghosts trying to spot the one he wished to speak to but instead spotted anther ghost. He smiled sadly and walked up to him. The ghost didn't notice him as he was too deep in thought staring towards the village with a serious face. Naruto took a breath.

"I see you're still here…Asuma."

Asuma turned his head and smiled sadly, looking back to the village. "You came to lecture me again?" he asked coolly. Naruto let out a small laugh. When he discovered Asuma's ghost he told him about Kurenai's pregnancy. Ever since then Asuma had refused to be sent to the Soul Society. He would leave the graveyard to visit Kurenai and their child. Nothing Naruto could say would convince the dead Ninja to pass on. Naruto didn't understand at first but only guess it would make since when he had a family of his own. A mental image of what his son would look like appeared with Hinata standing behind him, her hand on his shoulders. Naruto blushed at the thought and cleared his throat.

"No I've given up on that. I respect your decision so you can leave whenever you're ready. What I want to ask is have you seen the old man lately?"

"Who's an old man?" came an angry shout from behind. A man in his 50s grabbed Naruto in a head lock. "I'm still young gaki!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Naruto forehead; "I wasn't talking about you Ero-sennin!!!" he shouted grabbing his former sensei's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Jiraiya flew about 20 feet before landing painfully on his back. He let out a grunt as he rolled over and slowly stood up.

"I can understand why Asuma refused to leave," said Naruto pointing his finger at Jiraiya, "But why do you want to stay here?"

"Ha!" laughed the former Toad Sage dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "You're so naïve! Now that I'm a ghost, I can go into the hot springs without anybody knowing! This is every man's dream come true!" He let out a perverted giggle as he dashed towards the village. Naruto sweatdropped. What was the point of that if he couldn't get any action? The blond shook his head in annoyance and walked through the graves still trying to find the old man. Naruto was starting to get worried; he really needed the old man advice.

"Oh it's you Naruto-san" said a calm voice. Naruto turned to see and elderly man sitting on a rock holding his cane.

Naruto smiled, "It's great to see you again Tetsuo-jiji."

Tetsuo was a 90 year old man when he died but now was over 150. He wore a blue kamishimo and a white hakama. He had almost no more hair on his head which revealed his veins from years of suffering from Leukemia. Tetsuo was once a samurai warrior and a well known one at that. He was almost a local legend. It was said he could cut through steel. This was normally not a very impressive feet amongst both samurai and ninjas as they use swords powered by their own chakra that easily cut through steel. What made him legendary was that Tetsuo couldn't mold or use chakra; he was a true samurai. It was he who Naruto received advice for nearly everything and Naruto needed it now more than ever.

Naruto sat next to the old man. Before he could speak Tetsuo took a deep breath. "I can sense your confusion and loss of certainty. What is the matter young one?" Naruto grinned a little. Testuo had a sixth sense. He could always sense people's emotions and what they were thinking.

"I…think I might be in love jiji" said Naruto.

"Ahh love" said the old man smiling while looking at the sky, remembering fond memories of old. "And who may I ask this the girl you have your heart set on?"

Naruto blushed, "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and…we've been friend for a long time."

"Just friends?" cut in Tetsuo cocking an eyebrow. Naruto's cheeks we're now more flushed. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"We're very close" he said "Ever since the Chunin exams she's become my precious person."

"You've been in love with her since then? What about the young Haruno you told me about?"

Naruto frowned slightly, "I gave up on Sakura jiji, but you're right. I wasn't in love with Hinata then. I never really saw her as anything more than a friend."

"Ahhhh…and you do now?" said the old man cocking an eyebrow.

Naruto folded him arm, letting his face soften and his eye droop till they we're nearly closed. "I'm…not sure. Over the past few months we've really gotten closer I think. I've started checking her out and noticing things about her I never did before. When I look at her, I fell both sick to my stomach and happier than I've ever been."

There was a brief moment of silence before a burst of laughter came from the old warrior. Naruto look up at his old friend confused.

"W-What's so funny Tetsuo-jiji?" the blond said slightly annoyed.

Tetsuo forced his laughter to pass, "It is so obvious young one, you are in love with Miss Hyuuga-san."

Naruto froze as Tetsuo continued to laugh. Was it possible? Was he really in love? Naruto really wanted it to be true but he could feel the fear that was slowly building inside of him. He had never loved before. He didn't know what to do. And more importantly, how would he tell Hinata? There was no way he could keep it a secret like he did with Sakura. Naruto felt he could burst at any moment. But what if she rejected him? How could he coup? Could they even stay friends?

"Well are you going to confess to her? It is St. White's day after all. Quite fitting" Tetsuo said.

Naruto blushed, "T-There's no way. Plus she'll reject me."

"Why? If you two are as close as you've told me, then you have nothing to fear. You and your love will work out an answer" replied the old man. Naruto looked at him with an "easier said than done" look.

"Demo jiji," said Naruto with a sad face, "She's just so beautiful. She's way out my league."

Tetsuo let out another hearty laugh, "I don't think so. If my wife was with me she would call you a very handsome young man." He patted Naruto on the back and smiled warmly, "If you truly love her, than she will have no reason to reject you. Remember young one, love knows no bonds and can conquer all. Now go to her."

Naruto stared at the old warrior. Then, he felt a sudden surge of power and confidence and smiled. Ne quickly rose to his feet and ran forward but stopped to turn back to Tetsuo.

"Arigatou, Tetsuo-jiji!!" he shouted bowing, then sprinting as fast as he could toward the village. Tetsuo smiled as his spirit slowly broke apart, ascending to the next world.

xXx

The sun was slowly starting to set, and Hinata was getting worried. She had been searching for Naruto all day but she hadn't seen a trace of him. She was starting to wonder if something happened to him. As the sun sunk lower, so did her heart, she hugged the box of chocolates and lowered her head slightly.

"Naruto-kun…" she said quietly.

"Yo Hinata-chan!"

Hinata spun around to see Naruto standing there with a black box in his hand. "N-Naruto-kun!" she cried and ran to him and hugged him, "You're ok!"

Naruto blushed but slowly placed his hand on her shoulders, "O-Of course I'm ok. Where you worried about me?"

Hinata stepped back a wiped a lone tear on her sleeve, "O-Of course Naruto-kun, I've been looking for you all day and w-when I couldn't find you…I-I was worried something had happened to you."

Naruto was speechless yet again. Hinata was worried about his safely…again. He felt himself falling more in love with her and his courage to tell her growing stronger. He took a deep breath and raised his right arm with the box in his hand.

"Th-This is for you" he said handing her the box and he turned his head to the left and scratched the back of it with his free hand. Hinata blushed in surprise but slowly took the box and opened it. She gasped. Inside were a pair of rosewood chopsticks with diamonds at the top.

"N-Naruto-kun, why are you giving me these?" she asked.

Naruto blushed even more, "The reason for that it…well…ya see…ano…" he slowly pulled out something from his left pocket and stretch his arm out to Hinata. He opened his palm to reveal what was in it. She gasped. It was her mother's jade chopsticks, snapped in two.

"There's was nothing I could do" Naruto said with a sad face, "After they became Tsukumogami, there was no way to reverted them back so I had to destroy them." The blond laid the chopsticks next to the rosewood ones ion Hinata box. "I-I know how much these meant to you so…" he hesitated looking down at his feet, "I…I thought the best I could do was get you another pair."

Hinata stared down at her mother's keepsake. Tears began to role down her face.

Naruto began to panic. "H-Hinata-chan," 'No, what have I done?' he thought, 'I making her cry even though that was what I was trying to avoid. I'm such an ass, I feel like crying too.' Suddenly Hinata lifted her head to look at Naruto. Though tears were still pouring from her eyes, there was a bright smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun" she said, "Arigatou. You have no idea how much this means to me." She then took a steep closer and stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Naruto cheek. Naruto face became red. This was something he never expected from Hinata. As she leaned back, Naruto hand rose and to touch his cheek, feelings it's warms from Hinata kiss. Hinata cheeks too were burning. She never though she would have the confidence to do such a thing but she did, and she knew today she was going to tell Naruto how much she loved him.

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan," he said, "Why did you kiss me?"

The heiress blushed, "Because you're a very important friend Naruto-kun, and what you did for me, I've never been so happy." And she meant that with all her heart. The gift Naruto had given her, she would carry it with her to the end of her days. A million thoughts were rushing through Naruto's head right now, but only one was shining above the rest.

"Ne Hinata-chan, do you wan to go for a walk?" he asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded and they both walked toward the park.

xXx

They spent the rest of the evening, sitting on a park bench, eating the chocolates Hinata made (which Naruto was thrilled to have) and watch the sunset. But they did one thing that they for some reason wanted to do; talk. Both Hinata and Naruto wanted to talk and really get to know each other. They talked about everything, what they liked, disliked, past missions, everything. For nearly 2 hours the conversation flowed and their laughter never stopped either. Neither of them wanted this to end but Naruto knew that the time had come.

"Ne Hinata-chan" he said getting the girls attention, "Thank you so much for the chocolates, nobodies ever done this for me before. It really means a lot to me." Hinata smiled and blushed at his praise. She loved helping him like this. Making him smiled, making him laugh, bringing back the old Naruto.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun, I'm really glad you liked them" she said pausing for a moment and blushing pushing the tips of her index fingers, "I-I could make them again for you if you'd like."

Naruto blush as well and smiled warmly, "Hai, I'd like that." At that moment, their gazes lock, lost in each other's eyes. Everything around them seemed to fade away and disappear, as if they were the only ones on earth. The both began to lean slowly towards each other with their eyes slowly drooping. Then, their lips touched. It was as gentile as a summer rain, but behind it, the power of a hurricane. The taste of chocolaty oranges lingered on their lips causing their hearts to pound wildly. Everything was perfect. Nothing seemed impossible and the world seemed to be a much better place.

When the slowly broke away, both of their eyes remained closed, both wanting and not wanted to recover from such an event. Then, the slowly opened their eyes in unison, locking their gazes once again. But then something happened, hanta stood up, turned and ran. It took Naruto a few moments to collect himself to realized what was happening. He jumped to his feet.

"No Hinata-chan! I-I didn't mean to be so forwor-Wait Hinata-Just hold on-GAHHH!!" he shouted frantically. He turned round and punched a near by tree. "Why did I do that? I didn't even get to tell her and I just kissed her?! she ran away, she hates me! Naruto you stupid fucking idiot!!" he said punching the tree again for good measure. Unknown to him was a door was opening behind him with two black butterflies fluttering out from the entrance. Then, two figures stepped out. Naruto sensed their presence and turned around to see them. His eyes widened in fear.

"No…"

**To Be Continued....**

**

* * *

**Ya I'm srry for the cliffy but tis my first so dont be mad. C ya next time and dont forget to review. its the button below me thinks**  
**


	11. CH8: Secrects out in the Open

Author's Note

Your not dreaming, another chapter was uploaded in less than a month. I was debating whether to end it here or make this chapter huge mixing it in with the next 13 days worth of events. I thought i best upload it here. Pus i hate leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Enjoy

Chapter 8: Secrets out in the Open

Hinata ran until she realized what she was doing. Why was she running away? Naruto, the man she had been in love with for years had just kissed her, she should be ecstatic. And she was. She had never been so happy in her life. It was maybe because she wasn't expecting it. She touched her lips; she could still feel the warmth of his lips. She licked them and almost let out a moan at the taste. Why did he kiss her? She didn't know but she needed to. With a smile on her face she began to run back, to the man she loved so much.

xXx

Naruto stood frozen on the spot as he saw the doors close and two figures standing in midair. One stood while the other was crouching with a pair of large goggles. He slowly removed them.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a grin, "We found ya!!"

Naruto swallowed, "Renji" he said to the crouching Shinigami. He turned his head to the other, "Byakura." Byakura said nothing. "See you brought a friend" Naruto added noticing a third person standing behind the squad 6 duo; obviously afraid of facing Naruto. "Why do you have someone from the kido corps?" he asked though already knowing the answer.

Renji drew his zanpakuto and leaped down at Naruto. He let out a roar and he brought his sword up over his head and slashed down. Naruto did a back flip using one arm to push off the ground and propel him a few feet away from the attack. The power of the attack knocked his hat off his head taking Naruto aback. He wasn't this strong last time.

Renji stood up and look at Naruto. "You've been gone for nearly six months and we haven't picked you up on our scanners. As expected from you…Naruto" he said. He wasn't mocking the Shinigami-nin but he wasn't complementing him either.

"Why thank you" said Naruto smartly picking up his hat and placing it on his head. Renji rested the back of his zanpakuto on his shoulder. "May I ask how you did find me?"

"There was a huge blast of reiatsu on our monitors the other day. We figured it was you and wasn't a big surprise you were in your home world" Renji said. Naruto winced, remembering yesterday's events with Hinata. He knew he shouldn't have ignored the possibility of it being detected.

"So what brings you here?" asked the blond nin.

"I'm the one asking the questions!" Renji shot back, "That's defiantly not a faux body, daga, that's not your Shinigami form either. Care to explain?"

Naruto took a breath, "What I wear doesn't matter. But if you must know my body was hurt pretty bad during _that _fight so I'm leaving it to heal" he lied. Naruto hopped it would be enough to…

"Bull shit!" shouted Renji tightening his group on the hilt of his sword. "Something happened that's made you soft!"

Naruto glared angrily at the red-haired Shinigami, "Care to repeat that?"

"Your reiatsu is so weak I can barely sense you even with you standing in front of me!"

"Are you suggesting I'm weak?" Naruto growled taking a bold step forward.

"No shit! And on top of that you have that stupid human expression on your face!"

Naruto froze. That was a deep blow. And its meaning was deeper than anyone could imagine.

"Your Shinigami powers are gone! But knowing you their just being suppressed," Renji growled lowering his katana, "Why!!?!?" Renji charged at Naruto side slashing at his head. Naruto dove out of the way but his check was caught by the tip of the blade cutting a three inch gash. Naruto landed back on his feet waiting for the next attack but only dodged the second attack by a hair's width as Renji attacked from above.

"Ohhh? Even in this state your still as agile as ever…daga" said Renji. Suddenly Naruto felt pain in his right shoulder and grabbed it as blood gushed from it, "No where near as good as you were." Naruto gritted his teeth and Renji grinned and took another stance to attack. Naruto tried taking a defensive stance but noticed something in the reflection of Renji's zanpakuto. He let out a cruse as he ducked letting the object fly over his head colliding with Renji's zanpakuto and nearly knocking it out of his hand. He grunted in pain as he and Naruto looked at what attack them.

"Betrayal and questioning of honor," said a voice. From the darkness came a figure. As it walked foreword, a sword was apparent in its right hand. As it steeped into the light it revealed itself. A man in his early 20s with red hair and Shinigami uniform and a tattoo of the kanji for love above his left eye stood with a very angry glare. "Are things I do not like…Abarai."

Renji's eyes widened, "Gaara?" he said. He looked down at his zanpakuto and saw on the spot of impact were several grains of sand. He hissed through clenched teeth and looked up, "Why did you attack me Gaara?"

"I don't have to answer" replied Gaara with little emotion, though his eyes spoke for him; he was pissed. He charged at the Lieutenant, sword raised.

Renji gripped his zanpakuto with both hands, "Gaki teme!" he cursed and charged at Gaara rushing past Naruto clashing blades with the red-haired jinchûriki.

xXx

Hinata wandered through the park trying to remember when she and Naruto were talking. She had run as if her body was possessed so she had no clue where she was. After a few minutes of searching she found the main path and back tracked to where Naruto might be.

xXx

Naruto stood frozen as did Renji and Gaara. Gaara coughed up blood.

"A…barai…you…traitor" he wheezed crumpling to the ground with a massive gash on his chest and blood slowly starting to pool around him. Renji stood straight.

"Hmph" he grunted swinging his sword sharply to get rid of the blood and sheathed his zanpakuto. "Took ya…gaki" he said wiping the blood from a cut on his cheek. Naruto finally acted.

"Stop this Renji!" he shouted, "He wasn't involved!"

Renji turned to face him, "He attack me, I delt with him. That makes him involved."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'm the one you want! Don't hurt others because of me!" he shouted falling to his knees. "I know why you're here. I won't resist. Arrest me." The man from the kido corps looked at Byakurai who simply nodded. He made his way over to Naruto and grabbed his arms pulling them to his back. He then began chanting a binding spell. Naruto felt his arm lock into place as large shackles materialized from his wrists to his shoulders.

'**Bakudo no 99: Kin**' thought Naruto, 'This is real heavy shit.'

Renji walked over to Naruto reaching out to grab the back of his shirt. "Time to go…Naruto." Naruto didn't answer and was about to get up when a voice broke the silence.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Everyone's head spun round seeing Hinata standing there. Renji was getting mad.

"Nanda? You can see us?" he said angrily. He then looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki, do you know her?"

Naruto didn't answer. He _couldn't _answer. What he said could get her killed. And he could never forgive himself if anything were to happen to her.

"Sh-She's nobody" he managed, "She's just a weirdo. Nobody will believe her if she said she saw my ghost and a bunch of samurai." He tried to lie but Renji had already figured it out.

"Masaka…no…there's no way. You didn't! Naruto you fucking idiot! What you did is a felony! And on top of what you already did! You know what's gonna happen to you?!" shouted the Lieutenant furiously. Naruto hung his head knowing exactly what would happen to him.

Hinata spoke up again. "N-Naruto-kun…what's going on?" she said, now very afraid. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Naruto was in trouble. "W-Why are you taking Naruto-kun away?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you bitch" he shot back. He drew his zanpakuto again, "I better kill you so Naruto can get his powers back." He launched himself at Hinata who ducked and rolled out of the way. She got back on her feet and took a few steps back. Without hesitation she reached into her pocket and pulled out a green pill. She swallowed it transforming into her Shinigami form. Sakura looked around startled.

"Oi what's going on-"

"Go home Sakura" said Hinata.

"Why should I-" she tried to argue but noticed the other Shinigami and sensed their reiatsu level. She let out a squeal and ran home. Hinata took an offensive stance; ready to fight. She didn't fully understand the situation but she understood one thing. These Shinigami had come to take Naruto, and she was not going to let them take him away from her.

"Oh? You want to fight it out?" said Renji Semi-amused resting the katana on his shoulder. Naruto stood staring at Hinata with both fear and amazement.

'Hinata-chan….why did you come back? Don't be a fool, not for me. Run!' he shouted in his mind.

Renji charged at Hinata slashing at her. Hinata quickly brought her sword up horizontally using her free hand to support the opposite end of the blade.

"Ora Ora Ora!!! What's wrong?!" shouted Renji slashing down on Hinata repeatedly, "You just gonna stand there? Fight back!!" Hinata could barely hold on from the hard blows delivered by the Shinigami but she finally mustered her strength to push Renji back and slash at him. Renji easily leaped over her slashing at her shoulder. Hinata let out a scream of pain clutching her bleeding shoulder with her free hand.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto and tried to run to her but he felt a hand grab his ankle. He turned to see it was Gaara, soaked in his own blood.

"Don't…" he wheezed before passing out.

"Gaara…" Naruto said looking at his wounded friend.

Renji walked over to Hinata with his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. "It's over" he said causing Hinata to turn and face him. "You'll die and your powers with return to Naruto. Then…Naruto can die in the Soul Society."

Those last words caused Hinata's eyes to widen. What did he mean die?

"But damn, you're on dumb bitch," continued Renji, "Naruto tried not to get us to figure out you were the human how took his powers, and yet you keep shove'n you nose into it. All you had to do was walk quietly home…but instead you got in the way." Renji started to smile wickedly, "Did you really think you could do _anything at all?_ You're just an over night Shinigami," he cocked back his head, shutting his eyes. "You couldn't even scratch us real ones."

Before Renji could continue with his monologue, Hinata slashing at him cutting the base of his chin. The red-hair Shinigami started in shock at the wounded Hyuuga heiress. Hinata stood up.

"I'm sorry…but you were wide open" she said calmly.

A vein appeared on Renji's forehead, "You little piece of shit…" he growled wiping the blood from his chin with his thumb. Both he and Hinata took attack poses to resume the fight when a vice interrupted them.

"You relaxed to much, Renji." Renji froze then looked over his shoulder to Byakura. It was the first time he spoke during the whole incident.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" said Renji.

"That child called 'Hinata', I believe I have seen her face before" he said smoothly. "The other day, we had a report from the Secret Mobile Corps…that she took down enough Hollows that in total equaled the power of a Menos Grande…in less that five minutes."

Renji began to laugh. "I won't take it" he said, "The quality of the S.M.C.'s had been slind'n lately." Renji point at Hinata, "_This girl…_took out a Menos Grande worth of Hollows in _five minutes_?! I couldn't believe that story even if I wanted to!"

He looked at Hinata with a serious face, "What's your Zanpakuto's name?"

Hinata looked up confused, "N-Name?"

"Did you even ask?"

"Y-You mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, "D-Do you need to name your Zanpakuto?

"I knew it" said Renji unimpressed, "You can't even ask your own Zanpakuto its name." Renji held out his Zanpakuto horizontally with the blade facing Hinata, "A person like you…trying to fight me as an equal…" he placed his hand at the base of his blade, "YOUR TWO THOUSAND YEARS TOO EARLY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted sliding hand across the blade changing it into a long machete with several pikes coming out of the blade. Hinata stared in horror.

"**Howl, Zabimaru**!" said Renji, "Look ahead, what's in front of you…IS YOUR FOOD!!" he shouted jumping into the air. He swung down hard at Hinata connecting with her zanpakuto. The first spike at the tip of the blade plunged into her back. Hinata froze. She let go of her katana, falling to the ground with a clang. Her body began to shake from the trauma. Renji began to pull back causing even more damage, as Zabimaru cut into Hinata like a saw.

"It's over you little shit…" said Renji, ""You're going to lose to me, Abarai Renji, and die here!!!" he bang swing Zabimaru like a flail as Hinata fell to her knees. Naruto stared in horror. "Sorry 'bout that kid," said Renji with no real sympathy, "That's what they call a power gap." Renji stopped swing his sword allowing it to snap back into place. "A zanpakuto changes its size and shape based on its owner's reiatsu," he said tilting his sword with the fangs of the blade aimed at Hinata, "And this is the figure of my reiatsu!"

Hinata began to sweat. She was going to die if she didn't do anything. They were going to kill her then take Naruto away. She needed to stop then. She _had _to stop them.

"Alright kid, it's about time for me to leave" said Renji raising Zabimaru, "The air around here doesn't suit me!"

Naruto was getting more and more anxious. He really thought Hinata would understand the gap in power and leave. He thought he had taught her never to engage combat with other Shinigami. But he then remembered when Gaara showed up; Hinata didn't run but fought. He must have taught her that; to never give up. But this was not the time for valor.

"Here it comes" said Renji preparing himself for the kill.

'Run Hinata-chan! Don't die for my sake!' he shouted in his mind, close to tears.

"Nothing to say" asked Renji. He didn't wait for a response. He charged at Hinata brining his sword up but something stop him. He turned to see a long fox tail wrapped around his arm.

"What are you doin' Naruto?!" demanded Renji but Naruto only tighten his grip. "Dammit let go of me! You're getting yourself in deeper shit! Let me go you dumb shit!"

"Run Hinata-chan!!" screamed Naruto hoping his cries would not fall on deaf ears. Renji finally managed to break free but Naruto jumped behind him and bit him on the arm, digging his fangs in deep.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Abarai in pain, "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"Never…" growled Naruto through flesh and blood causing Renji to stop struggling, "I will never let you hurt her…" he growled again, his eyes no longer azure blue but a demonic red. Renji froze. Naruto was fighting so hard for this girl's safety. He thought that Naruto hated all the humans here. Renji began to sweat, maybe he should let this girl live.

Hinata stood up surprising everyone. She grasped her zanpakuto tightly, breathing in a way as if she was hissing. "I…won't let you take Naruto-kun away…" she said with not even a tremor, "I won't loss him again. I'll keep fighting…" her head shot up, "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Suddenly, a huge amount of reiatsu exploded from her causing Naruto to let go of Renji and Renji to stager.

Before he could think, Hinata moved so fast he barely saw her fly over him slashing his shoulder. When she touched back down she spun around and attack Renji again.

"What the hell!?" shouted the red-haired Shinigami as Hinata slashed powerfully upward causing him to fly backward. Renji grabbed the park bench to slow his fall. His goggles broke as blood slowly poured from a wound.

'What the hell is she?' he thought, 'Just a second ago she was a scared girl and now…'

Before he could finish thinking Hinata took another battle stance, "I will not let take him away!" she shouted. Renji gritted his teeth.

"**Howl, Zabimaru**!" he shouted swinging his extending sword at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata easily evaded the attack and even forced one of them back. She charged at Renji, attacking with a killer mind. Naruto stared awestruck.

'Did…did she say she loved me?' he thought. Was it really possible? Did she mean that? Everything began falling into place. All the times she had been nice to him, helping him, encouraging him…was because she _loved _him. He was entranced and a little light-headed. He wasn't sure if he should be happy since she felt the same way he did but afraid for her safety. Though with her pushing Renji back on his heels, worry seemed to pass.

Hinata finally had Renji down. She ran at him ready to deliver the final blow. Naruto then heard Byakura take a step foreword.

"BYAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but it was too late. Everything seemed to slow down as Byakura seemed to glide past Hinata and them everything returned to normal. Suddenly a massive gash appeared across Hinata's chest followed by a huge amount of blood spraying.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" screamed Naruto but Byakura vanished again and reappeared in front of him hitting him in the fore head with his index finger, knocking him unconscious. Both Renji and the Kido Corps were shocked.

"O-Oi Taichou, what was tha-" began Renji.

"I stopped a dangerous threat," he said bluntly, "I do not want a repeat of Kurosaki Ichigo." He walked toward the Kido Corps who had opened a door to Soul Society and had Naruto over one shoulder. Renji walked toward the gate as a Hell butterfly come out and fluttered around his head. He turned and looked at the two dying Shinigami-nin.

"I'm…sorry" he said before stepping through the gate and the doors closing behind him.

xXx

Hinata eyes were closed as she seems to drift in the air. Strange, before she felt cold but now it felt oddly warm. If this what death was like? She slowly opened her eyes…to see a face of a man with rectangular glasses and a think mustache whose bore neither expression nor emotion.

Hinata let out a loud scream.

"Oh instant reaction," said Tenssai leaning closer to Hinata's face. Hinata let out another scream as she kicked him out of her bed as he called out for the owner. Hinata immediately felt pain shoot through her body and noticed the massive bandaging, even worse than the day before. Then everything crashed back down as she remembered what happened to her.

"Naruto-kun…" she breathed and was about to get up when a voice stopped her.

"I would advise not moving," said the voice. Hinata turned to see it was Gaara not wearing a shirt and bandaged almost as heavily as she was. "Your wounds will open."

"K-Kazekage-sama" she breathed. Then the sliding doors of the room they were in opened.

"Ora ora, you shouldn't be screaming like that with those wounds young miss" said a man with a green and white stripped hat with wooden sandals and a cane. Hinata guess this was the owner.

"So _this _is Uzumaki-san's woman. Very good," he said lets his eyes drop to Hinata's ample bust, "very good indeed." There was then a _klack _of a sword being drawn and being placed near the owner's neck.

"I won't do that" said Gaara.

"H-Hai Subaku-san" said the man sweating slightly. He took a bow bringing his hat to his chest, "Urahara Kisuke, hajimemashite. I've heard a lot about you Hyuuga-san," he said placing his hat back on his head and a grin on his face.

"Y-You've heard about me?" she asked, not sure whether to be pleased or worried.

"Hai. Uzumaki-san has told me a great deal about you, especially about your beauty."

Hinata blushed, Naruto talked about her _beauty_? She then asked him a question.

"A-Ano Urahara-san, are you the one that saved us?"

"Bingo!" he replied, "You're pretty lucky. If I had gotten there ten minutes later you would have died" he said fanning himself with a fan he pullout from his pocket.

"A-Arigatou" she said.

"Though you should be thanking Yugito-san. If she hadn't informed me about you, things would have been different. Although I must admit, I didn't think even us treating you you'd pull though. Those wounds were meant to kill. For an overnight Shinigami, you did quite well."

Overnight Shinigami. Those words brought back the horrible memories. "I didn't do anything. And now Naruto-kun is in the Soul Society" she said hugging herself. "I was supposed to protect him and I got protected again! And now I lost him again! It's all my fault!! I can't save him! I CAN'T!!" she cried, tears now poured down her cheeks. Gaara and Urahara didn't say anything.

"You really thing there's no way?" asked Urahara. Hinata looked up.

"No way to get to the Soul Society?

"Is there?" asked Hinata frantically, "How do I get there?! Please tell me!"

"Oh of course I'll tell you, but there's one condition" he said raising a finger.

"A-A condition?" echoed Hinata.

"Hai. For ten days starting now, study fighting with me" he said with a smile. Hinata was going to object but knew he was right. She wanted to help Naruto, but like this she could not. Naruto had saved her time after time. Now it was time to repay that dept.

"W-Will we have enough time?" she asked. Kisuke put his hand behind his back and walked around the room.

"The Soul Society customarily…takes a one-month grace period before execution of death row prisoners" said the ex-Shinigami captain. It was no point in hiding the truth from the girl. She didn't seem to be in a state of alarm yet so he continued. "Daga, for Uzumanki-san, it may be sooner…although Uzumaki-san has a great deal of influence in the Soul Society, so he may not be executed at all. His execution will be hotly debated."

"Execute…" repeated Hinata quietly. She would not let that happen.

"So then," continued Urahara, "Ten days to bully you…and seven days to open a gate to Soul Society. That's 17 days. Plenty of time."

Hinata sat for a few moments in silence. Then she spoke up. "In ten days…can I really get stronger?"

"Of course!" said Urahara enthusiastically, "If you desire from the bottom of your heart to save Uzumaki-san." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. "The power of love is stronger than steel. Leave your doubts and hesitations out in the gutter. For ten days…can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?"

Hinata didn't hesitate, "You have to ask?"

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

See you guys next time. Dont forget to R&R.

Ya, this is an edit. i noticed how many mistakes there were. Plus a reader and friend showed me a mistake i made which i corrected. Thank you Nebula1701


	12. Author's Note 3: Reviews

Authors Note

For those who remembered my weekly reviews of the top three manga chapters (mostly naruto) im starting it up again either thursdays or fridays every week on youtube. check for my channel DragonoftheEastblue3


	13. CH9: Save Naruto: Gearing for War

Chapter 9: Save Naruto: Gearing for War

Hinata walked through the village sadly. She didn't feel like she was back home. Things seemed so empty and hollow. Without Naruto, things just weren't the same. She knew Urahara had sent her home to rest to prepare for their training but she couldn't seem to get focused. And because of that, the sadness and depression that began to well up the first time Naruto time began to surface.

Other took noticed of her depression. Her sensei and teammates noticed it immediately. Kiba tried to cheer her up but failed as Hinata simply asked to be left alone. Her father now wondered if he had been right all along and that she did have feelings for Naruto. But no matter what they thought, they could not even imagine what was truly happening. She the Hyuuga heiress walked down the streets, Sasuke and Sakura watched from a near by café.

"Poor Hinata" said Sakura sincerely, "She was devastated at the funeral, I guess the sadness has finally caught up with her." Sasuke watched without saying anything. Ever since their anniversary night, he had become suspicious of Hinata. At first her behavior didn't bother him, but when the memories he had of the anniversary didn't seem to match up, he wondered if they were related. He quietly took a sip of his sencha. Why had it taken this long for Naruto passing to hit Hinata, the last Uchiha was determined to find out.

Hanta walked silently. She thought back to what Urahara had said that day.

_Flash back_

"_G-Go home?" she asked dumbfounded._

"_Of course!" said Urahara in a sing song voice fanning himself, "We need to make sure the preparation for you are ready, plus you need to rest." With the flick of the wrist he snapped his fan shut, "You'll also need to clear things up with your konpaku since you will be gone."_

_Hinata nodded realizing the shop owner was right. She couldn't just start training without planning. Having Sakura take her place for an hour or so was nothing, but her taking her place for days even weeks would be a mission in itself. _

"_Don't worry" said Urahara, "We'll call ya when its time." After Hinata got dressed she steeped through the gateway back to Konoha. Right after she did, a figure appeared through the doorway in the shop._

"_You do know this is suicide" said Yugito petting a black cat in her arms. "That girl, even with your training will not improve enough to fight the Soul Society."_

_Urahara grinned adjusting his hat, "I believe she can win. She is well equipped and gifted…" Then there was a flash in the black cat's eye as it leapt at the ex-shinigami captain and scratched his face. Urahara clenched his face in pain as the cat landed gracefully on its paws._

"_Why did you do that for Yoruichi-san?" shouted the blond peering through his fingers. Yoruichi simply glared at him with a look saying "you know damn well why."_

"_Even if she can get stronger," continued Yugito, "We're out numbered. Even Kurosaki Ichigo had a larger party."_

_Urahara rested a hand on his hat, "Are you saying you're not going to help her?"_

"_Help her no. Save Naruto-sama yes."_

"_I will help her" said Gaara. Yugito turned to her boyfriend._

"_Gaara-kun…"_

"_Naruto considers her a very important friend, probably the only one he can trust in Konohagakure. I will not let her fight alone."_

_Yugito listened to Gaara's words. She sighed, "Fine I'll help her too." _

"_Well then all we need to do is get some more comrades" said Urahara nonchalantly. _

"_And who are we going to call for such a favor?" asked Yugito._

"_Ghostbusters!" replied Urahara enthusiastically. Both Gaara and Yugito sweatdropped as they looked at the shop owner oddly: not understanding his joke. Urahara cleared his throat._

"_You don't have to worry about that" he said as Yoruichi walked out of the room and down the hall, "Leave that to me."_

_End of Flashback_

Of course Hinata hadn't heard the rest after she had left, but even if she did her resolve wouldn't falter. She would fight and save Naruto. She loved him more than life itselfand no one was going to get in the way of that. She walked home not saying anything besides a "thank you" to the guards outside the estate and to a few of the servants she that addressed her as she walked to her room. She slide the shoji door open and took one step into her room until something fuzzy flew into her face.

"Finally your back!" screamed Sakura sliding off her face and landing onto the wood floor. She placed a paw on her hips, "So what the hell happened? Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata took a quivering breath before explaining what had happened. After a few minutes Sakura snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted, "Thanks to you Naruto-kun is going to be killed. I should have stayed and help fight those guys. I can't believe-"

"Shut up!" screamed Hinata. Sakura froze in shock. Hinata had never shouted or insulted anyone before. Then she saw tears rolling down the Hyuuga heiress' face. "I w-wanted to save him but I w-wasn't strong enough' Hinata said choking slightly, "I love him and would gladly die for him. But at least now, I h-have the chance to fight for him." Hinata wiped her tears with the palm of her hand as Sakura watched her. She sighed.

"Well at least you're ok and we have time. I wasn't sure you would come back. Also tell those friends of yours that if they need to put you back in your body they should at least wake me up and explain…"

Hinata smiled warmly, "Sakura-san, were you…worried about me?"

Sakura blushed slightly in embarrassment, "O-Of course not! Why should I worry 'bout you? Naruto-kun is the one I was worried about." The konpaku continued to ramble but Hinata knew that she had been worried about her.

xXx

It took a while for Hinata to convince Sakura to take her place after she got her Shinigami powers back but Sakura agreed in the end. But at the moment what she really needed was a way to leave the village to train with Urahara for 10 days. Likely for her, Gaara had sent a request for her and her along to come to Suna for a 2 week mission. Though the Hokage may have accepted the mission Hinata wondered if it would be enogh for her father.

Once again she lucked out. Her father was delighted to know a Kage and specifically requested her for a mission. Hiashi had even said he was proud of her. If the circumstances and been different Hinata would have be overjoyed to hear her father praise but alas, these were hollow praises to her.

After packing the things she would need fort eh next 10 days of training, she headed out along towards Suna. She wondered if one of Urahara's crew would be at Suna to bringer her to his shop of even before she reached Suna. Her question was answered when in the middle of the desert; she saw Tessei and Jinta waiting for her in front of a makeshift gateway. She greeted them and was beckoned to entre the portal to Karakura.

When they arrived at the shop, they headed inside where Urahara and Ururu had opened what looked like a cellar door. Hinata followed the shop owner and his assistant down the very long latter with Jinta and Tessei above them closing the trap door. At first the journey down was very dark. But as they descended it slowly became brighter until they entered the basement. It was not what Hinata was expecting. The room was massive. It had rocks and dirt as far as the eye could see with the ceiling looking as if it were the sky outside.

"Whooooooooooaaa!" shouted Urahara in amazement, "What the hell is this? Who'd have thought there was su~~~ch a huge spa~~~ce under the sto~~~re?"

Hinata sweatdropped, "Ano Kisuke-san, c-can we start the training?" said Hinata. Urahara grinned.

"Okie-dokie then" he said. He raised his cane and struck Hinata in the fore head separating her soul from her body. She flew a few feet back letting out a gasp in surprise. Suddenly she felt as if her body was being crushed. She began gasping for air.

"It's hard to breath in soul form isn't it?" asked Urahara resting his cane on his shoulder. "Right now, your soul sleep, the source of spiritual power, and its booster, your chain link, are destroyed. In other words, you're a normal human soul with no spirit power."

It was then that Hinata realized her clothes had not changed and there was a long chain connecting from her to her body, right in the centre of the chest.

"We can't even begin until the spirit power you've lost is restored" continued Urahara.

"W-What do I have to do?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, well, rather than explaining, I guess we'll just go right a head" replied Urahara nonchalantly. He raised a hand to his mouth, "Oi! You ready?" he shouted. Hinata turned her head to see Ururu holding something in her dress.

"I'm looking foreword to working with you" the girl said in a small voice. Hinata was taken aback.

"Lesson one:," said Urahara, "Fight with her if you would. The rules are simple…when one or the other can no longer move, you've cleared lesson one. Please knock her out."

"W-What are you saying?" asked Hinata, "How could I hit this child?" There was just no way she could hit Ururu. The girl was so sweet and innocent.

"I think it'll actually be quite difficult" said the shop owner. Then some white boxing equipment landed at Hinata's feet.

"Please be sure to put those on" said Ururu equipping herself with her own personal boxing gear which looked like mushrooms. "Or else you could die" she added punching out. Hinata shook her head. There was just no way. Suddenly, Ururu began sprinting toward Hinata at an alarming speed and punched at her. There was a loud smash as a large cloud of dust kicked into the air.

"See, I told you" said Urahara behind his fan. Ururu stood there waiting to see if Hinata had survived.

"That girl ain't comin' out huh…" asked Jinta.

"Is she dead?" asked Tessei.

"I wonder" said Urahara. Suddenly Hinata came hurtling out of the dust cloud.

"Oh there she is" said Jinta.

Forgetting about the protective gear, Hinata began to run as fast as she could with Ururu giving chase. Things had just become worse. Ignoring the problem of hitting a child, Hinata had never known how strong Ururu was. She had more strength than Sakura! As she ran, Ururu continued attacking hitting the ground beneath the Hyuuga heiress leaving small craters. Hinata needed to come up with a plan and fast. Then it struck her. She stopped and turned around facing the girl with her Byakugan activated. She didn't want to hurt her but if she could end it more quickly, there would be less damage to both of them.

She began unleashing palm strikes at the girl who bobbed and weaved with ease. Hinata realized she would have to strike without holding back. She took an all too familiar stance.

"**Jyuukenhou…" **she began,** "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" **she launched herself at Ururu.** "Nishou…Yonshou…Hachshou…Jyuurokushou…Sanjyuunishou…" **Hinata sent palm strikes at the girl trying to knock her out. However Ururu continued to weave and dodge the strikes. Hinata dug in her heels.

**"Rokujyuu Yoshou!" **she shouted striking with everything she had. Ururu jumped high into the air avoiding the strike and flew down at Hinata winding up with a punch. Hinata stopped thinking, she didn't dodge, she didn't shout, she didn't even think about escaping. With her right palm she struck at the girl with all her might.

Surprisingly Ururu was able to dodge the attack enough for it to only graze her cheek. However it was enough to make her instinct take control. She landed on hanta arm and raise a leg top kick her. at the same time, Hinata's own instincts kicked in as well.

"**Kaiten!**" she shouted spinning knocking Ururu back; unconscious. Urahara, Jinta and Tessei stared in amazement. Then, was followed by a round of applause from Urahara as he walked toward Hinata holding his cane under his armpit.

"Congrats" he said pulling out his fan, "Lesson One: clear!"

Hinata looked at the unconscious girl, "W-Will…she be ok" she asked panting.

"Of course, she tougher than she looks" Urahara said proudly. Hinata was going to press the issue further when Urahara continued to speak. "To begin with, this girl was anti-Shinigami level combat abilities. No matter how much a human soul struggles, it could never beat her." he began to fan himself, "But you on the other hand have done just that. This should make Lesson Two and There a lot more fun" hew said smiling warmly. "By the way, is it still hard to breathe?"

Hinata then realized that after she caught her wind from the fight with Ururu, she was able to breathe easily.

"Good. That mean you've succeeded in restoring you reiatsu. That's the whole point of Lesson One. Reiatsu increases most easily when the soul is in danger of termination."

"And what if it didn't" asked Hinata.

"You'd die" replied Urahara bluntly. Hinata cringed but the blond gave a hearty laugh. "I believed…you could defiantly dodge it." Though Hinata was a little shaken by the shop owner's poor explanation of the consequences, she was glad he had faith in her. To be honest, it gave her strength that other believed she could succeed and in turn, made her believe.

"Well then…" continued Urahara, "since you've restored your reiatsu beautifully, what do you say…we celebrate your passing? Let's just…"

"W-We don't have time!" said Hinata sternly. As much as celebrating sounded nice, she needed to get her powers back if she wanted to save Naruto. Urahara grinned as an axe came down onto Hinata's chain of fate, severing her from her body. Hinata stared at both at the severed chain and Tessei wielding the axe in horror.

"…go on to Lesson Two" finished Urahara.

xXx

In the Soul Society, Renji walked bare foot through the six squad barracks with bandages across his chest and wearing a spare white kimono with pink flowers. As he walked two young female Shinigami bowed to him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Abarai Fuko-Taichou" they said in unison.

"Ah" replied Renji without glancing at them. He continued walked to a large door where with the squads number was painted. He twirled a key in his finger before sliding it into the key hole opening the door.

"Ah matte matte!" shouted a young Shinigami as he chased a black butterfly, "If you fly away then I'm the one who'll get scolded!" The butterfly continued to flutter out of his reach. "Yosh, if that's how it is…" he pulled out a fake yellow butterfly on a wire and twirled it around, "Hi I'm Jennifer, I'm a Pisces and my blood type is A. My cup size is E and my three sizes are-"

He was cut off by as foot kicking him in the face. "What the fuck're you doing?" demanding Renji, his arms folded.

"Renji-san!" proclaimed the boy, "Aren't you off duty today?"

"I'm checkin' on the prisoner" he said, "Is he still pissed off?"

"Why would I be pissed off, Renji" came a raspy voice from inside the prison room. Renji looked in to see what looked like Naruto. He was half suspended by chains wrapped around his body and arms attached to opposite sides of the prison walls. He was slumped over lifeless and only lifted his head slightly so that his demonic red eye not covered by his blond hair could see the red-haired Shinigami.

"Then…why won't you touch yer food?"

Naruto let out a dry laugh as his head slumped back down, his eye returning to their gaze to the wood floor shrouded in darkness. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't fuck with me!" shouted Renji, "You haven't eaten since we got here!"

Naruto didn't answer. Then he opened his mouth, "Hey Renji…I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Renji flinched, "N-No way! You may have committed a few felonies but there's no way they execute you!. "Kuchiki taicho is probably applying for a sentence reduction for you right know. Plus all the others will be doing it too."

Naruto laughed again, "Eei, I'm going to die."

"Don't be stupid! He's your friend. Fuck all the Captains and Lieutenants are your friends! There's no way-"

"Have you forgotten…" said Naruto cutting off Renji, "What kind of person he is? Did you forget he wanted his sister to be killed?...He's more ruthless than before…you saw what he did…"

Renji swallowed and looked at the floor remembering what happened. Even with his eyes he had trouble seeing his Captain's attacks. In total there were three strikes, two to the soul sleep and booster, and a final blow across the chest. He meant to kill that girl.

"Though I think he was showing some compassion," breathed Naruto, "He didn't go for the head or throat." He paused for a moment then spoke again, "Ne Renji…could you make sure she's alive?" Renji was not all too surprised by the request but was stopped from asking by Naruto.

"I just want to know. Can you at least do a dead man's last request?"

Renji gritted his teeth, "For the last time your not gonna die dammit!" he shouted angrily and stormed out of the prison. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hinata-chan..." he whispered as a lone tear rolled down his cheek and feelto the floor, "Please be alive…"

xXx

Hinata let out a groan and Tessei sat on her back. It was better this way since Hinata starting to panic.

"I-I'm dying!" she half screamed.

"Precisely!" sang Urahara while fanning himself, "Now that your chain of fate has been cut…you can no longer return to your body. so you got nothing else but to die." Hinata was almost to tears. Why were they doing this? How could she save Naruto if she was going to die?

"Oh and another thing…" continued Urahara, "the chain will erode from where it's been cut. If it reaches your chest, then you'll become a Hollow and it's _The End."_

"Na-Nani?" Hinata asked now absolutely terrified. The blond Shinigami snapped his fan shut and point it at the girl.

"If you don't want to become a Hollow, you must become a Shinigami. If can at least clear Lesson Two, you will be able to regain you Shinigami powers once again." He said tapping the on his shoulder with a smile, "Well you're free to chose either though."

Hinata thought for a moment. This was something she could not even dream possible. But what option did she have? It was either get her powers back or become a monster? She was scared, scared out of her wits. But she knew this was what she needed to do. She knew that had to save Naruto because she loved him. It was he would give her strength. She swallowed.

"L-Let's do this."

Urahara grinned, "Okay. Then let's begin" he spun around pointing his fan in the opposite directing of where Hinata was, "Go!" Suddenly the ground beneath Hinata and Tessei vanished showing a very deep tunnel. She let out a scream and she and the large man tumbled down the hole. After crash landing Hinata let out a groan. She squinted to see where she was; though it was pitch black. When she tried moving she felt her arms would not move. She looked at her arms to see they were bound behind her; the same way Naruto had been that night.

"**Bakudo no 99: Kin**" said Tessei with his legs crossed, his fingers in what looked like a hand seal. But Hinata could not recognize it. "I'm sorry but for the sake of this lesson…" he continued, "I have forbade the use of your arms." Hinata used her head to push herself up into a kneeling position.

"Oi Hyuuga-san!" came Urahara's voice from the top on the vent. Hinata squinted up to see him shouted down at her. "Please climb up here in that condition. That's the point of this lesson" he said snapping his fan open, "It's called 'Shattered Shaft'".

Hinata felt panic starting to erupt in her body but she forced it down and stood on her feet and made her way to the wall of the shaft. She needed to complete these lessons if she wanted any chance to save Naruto.

"Oh by the way, there're a few things you need to know. At the bottom of the Shattered Shaft erosion on your chain will take 72 hours; that's three days. All you need to do is become a Shinigami and climb out in you will." Hinata had already guessed that's what she needed to do though she had no clue how. She instead decided to focus on getting out of the hole and raised a foot to the rock wall.

"Oh there's still that other thing I need to tell you" continued the shop owner causing Hinata to stop, "Unlike in Lesson One where you could use your so called jutsu, since your chain of fate is cut you can no longer take power from your body. So in other words, you can't use chakra." He smiled, "Be sure to change into a Shinigami soon or else you'll become a Hollow and then…" his smile faded, "we will have to put and end to you." Hinata stood frozen. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

xXx

Inside a large building in the Soul Society, a tall Shinigami with black spiky with bells at the ends walked toward a large door with the symbol for the 1st squad and an eye patch on his right eye. He kicked the giant doors open.

"Sorry jiji" he said in a deep voice, "I was busy." An elderly man at the back of the room with a wooden cane and a large white bead easily four feel long sat hunched in a chair with a white haori with the 1st squad symbol in his back. He looked up at the Shinigami.

"You've come…" he said, "Jyuichi-ban taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi grinned wildly as he took his place amongst the other Shinigami captains.

"About time you showed up fool," said a captain, "Did you get lost?" This captain had white skin with golden eyes and a four inch long purple nail on his right middle finger. Around his eyes and mouth was black and on his head was an odd white hat that spiked to the side along with piece of gold colored metal on his chin and ears. His zanpakuto was held in front of his crotch though it looked broken. And on his back, was a haori with the 12th squad symbol.

"Nanda?" Kenpachi asked angrily, "Did you say something Kurotsuchi?"

"Oh so you can hear captain of the 11th squad dogs" said the 12 squad captain.

"Nadato?" yelled Kenpachi his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Yare yare there at it again" said one captain dipping his hat.

"Old geezers bitching again" said a young captain.

"How absurd" added a female captain.

"Enough!" boomed the old man causing the two captains to end their bickering. "Have you all forgotten the reason for this meeting of the captains?" all the captains including Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi stiffened and returned to their positions. "Now then, as you know we're are here to discuss the execution of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Commander…" spoke a beautiful woman with blue eyes and black hair braided in the front wearing the captain attire with the symbol for four on the back, "What are the charges being placed on Uzumaki-san?"

"Kuchiki-Taicho" addressed the Commander.

Byakura cleared his throat, "Special Agent Uzumaki 'Byakko' Naruto, is charged with high treason, desertion and transferring his Shinigami powers to a human." As he spoke, he show no emotion, his eyes showing not even an once of sympathy.

"Normally there would a decision made by vote cast by the captains. However, due to the gravity of the crimes committed, Uzumaki Naruto shall be placed on death row and in 25 days time, shall be executed in the Central Court" said the Commander. This caused the captain to shout in alarm.

"Commander please rethink this" said a tall white-haired captain.

"Ya oji don't you think you're being hard on the kid?" said the captain with the straw hat.

"I agree. Uzumaki-san must have had valid reason for doing what he did. He should be allowed to voice his innocence" said the 4th squad captain.

"Yes. Unohana-Taicho is right" agree the tall white-haired captain.

"Commander, Uzumaki Naruto has done so much for not only the Soul Society but the Onmitsukidō as well" said a short female captain with black hair. Her haori had short sleeves and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Uzumaki has provided me with amazing research and has greatly increased my collected data. I am in his dept" said Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto is one hell of a fighter! If here's gonna die he's gonna die by my hands in battle!" yelled Kenpachi voicing his objections though not as positive as the others.

"I cannot stand by idly as the man who greatly helped us win the winter war is killed. Uzumaki Naruto is as much my friend as he is to many in Seireitei and Rukongai" voiced the short young captain.

"Laws are laws. They apply to everyone. Exceptions can not be made" said Byakura.

"Kuchiki-Taicho is correct" said the Commander, "There shall be no exceptions. The decision stands. Uzumaki Naruto shall be executed by Sōkyoku in 25 days." Every captain in the room minus the 6th and 1st squad felt their hearts sink. They had failed. They had also failed to notice a figure standing outside the great doors of the room and quickly running away.


	14. CH10: Hear my Name Soul Society

Author's Note:

Well here it is! srry about the lateness. I was gonna bring it out last week but i had little or no time to work on it. Anywho enjoy. Oh and btw, i restarted my reviews on the chapters. Its on youtube, Check'em out, my channel is DragonoftheEastblue3

Chapter 10: Hear my Name, Soul Society 

The captains stormed out from the meeting hall, some venting their frustration and anger at Naruto's execution.

"I can't believe this" growled the young Shinigami with white hair, "What the hell was the point of that?! Our votes didn't even matter!"

"Easy Hitsugaya-Taichou" eased the taller white-haired captain, "There may still be a chance to save Uzumaki-san."

"Yes Ukitake-Taichou is right. All hope is not lost" said Unohana.

"And if things don't turn out right we could fight it out" added the captain with the straw hat and pink haori.

"Shunsui!" said Ukitake, slightly mad at his friends suggestion "That should be avoided at all costs!"

"Hai hai."

"Tsch! Why the fuck are you debate'n?!" spat Kenpachi, "Let's bust Naruto out right now and kill whoever gets in the way!"

"Then you will die with him," said Byakura calmly before turning his back to his fellow captains and walked in the opposite direction, "By my own hands."

Kenpachi gritted his teeth, "An' where the fuck are you going Byakura!?"

Byakura stopped and looked over his shoulder, "To tell Uzumaki Naruto of his fate" he said and continued on his way. The other captains shuffled uneasily knowing they might have to restrain Kenpachi from destroying half of Seireitei while trying to kill the 6th squad captain. To their relief Kenpachi just spat on the floor and headed toward his own squad barrack. Soon afterward Ukitake began to cough.

"Daijoubu deska Ukitake-Taichou?" said a captain with a head like a wolf.

"Ah, Arigatou Komamura-Taichou. It's just the usual" replied Ukitake using the back of his had to wipe off some saliva from his mouth. Unohana then walked next to him.

"Would you like to come with me to the relief barrack so I may treat you?" she asked.

Ukitake blushed, "A-Arigatou Sempai, demo it's nothing."

"Ho, are you blushing Juchiro?" grinned Shunsui tipping his hat.

His friend spun around, "W-What are you saying!?" he shouted though this unfortunately caused him to cough again. Unohana smiled and began walking toward the 4th squad barrack. Ukitake was torn between either arguing with his old classmate or go with his fellow captain. He muttered something as he walked briskly after the beautiful captain. Shunsui chuckled and walked toward his squad barrack wondering if his lovely lieutenant was there. Kurotsuchi then left to continue his research and soon all the captains had left until it was only Komamura and Hitsugaya that remained.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hitsugaya.

Komamura hung his head, "I do not know."

The white haired boy clenched his fists, "How am I supposed to tell her?"

xXx

"Na-Nani?" said a short female Shinigami with her black hair tied in a bun with a cloth staring in horror and disbelief, "W-What are you saying, Abarai-kun?"

Renji stood in front of his fellow lieutenants who stared back at his with looks similar to the girl. A male Shinigami with blood hair and blue eyes with a large bang over his left eye stood next to the girl with horror in his eyes, "Bakana…" he managed.

"You better not be lying Renji" said a woman with very large breasts and a pink scarf on her shoulders.

Renji looked down, "I'm not."

A lieutenant leaning against the wall slammed his fist into the wood paneling, "How can this be?!" he shouted.

"Hisagi…" said the blond Shinigami turning to face his friend. Hisagi had black hair with three scars going down his face across his right eye and a tattoo of the number 69 on his left cheek with a blue tattoo above it starting from his nose to his ear. On his neck was a black choker that resembled squared chains and matching ones on his biceps.

"First Tosen…and now Naruto…" he growled, "I won't allow this!"

"If Whisker-chan dies who's gonna play with Ken-chan?" asked a girl who looked no older than 8 with short pink hair and carrying her zanpakuto in her hand on a rope. She then jumped to her feet and ran out of the lieutenant meeting room and headed toward her squad barrack.

"I never, met him, demo, Taichou considers him as a close friend" said the busty redhead.

"Hai, Toshiro-kun said Naruto is like a brother to him" said the short lieutenant.

"What are we gonna do? My captain likes him too" said a fat Shinigami with many rings and a gold necklace as he ate a bag of chips.

"As does mine" added a tall, young looking woman with short silver hair and some of it braided on one side of her head.

"And mine" added a tall male Shinigami with buzz cut black hair with a small mustache and black sunglasses.

"I don't know" said Renji, "The commander said there would be know exception and that Naruto execution would be in 25 days."

"Why the hell are those two like that!? He does it to his sister and now his friend" shouted Hisagi referring to Renji's captain. "And what about _your _captain Sasakibe!?" he shouted at a tall man with wavy silver hair and thin black mustache.

The older lieutenant glared at Hisagi, "You have a problem with Commander-Yamamoto's decision? This is an act of treason!"

"Yes I have a problem! My nakama is going to be killed because of his decision!" shout back Hisgai. He and the 1st squad lieutenant stared at each other with death glares. Sasakibe then snorted in annoyance and turned to leave the meeting room. A throbbing vein appeared on Hisagi's forehead and was about to charge after the old man when a voice broke out.

"H-Hisagi-san please calm down!" begged the short girl with the cloth bun.

"Hinamori…" he said.

"We can figure something out. There can still be a way to convince them to drop Naruto-kun's charges" she said with sadness and determination in her eyes.

"Momo-san is right" said the busty lieutenant, "With us and most of the captains…we can save Uzumaki." The other captain nodded in agreement. They didn't care what it would take; they would save their friend.

"For once you're taking things seriously…Matsumoto" said a deep voice. The lieutenants all spun round to see it was Hitsugaya who spoke with Komamura on his right and a short female captain on his left.

"Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto and the sunglass Shinigami in unison.

"S-S-Soifon-Taichou" wheezed the fat lieutenant almost dropping his chips.

"What's with that look Omaeda?" asked Soifon in annoyance. She stormed up to him causing Omaeda to cringe and close his eye waiting for his punishment. When no pain was inflicted, the heavy man opened his eyes…only to receive a fist in his face.

"Never had your guard down!" shouted Soifon as she began pummeling him. The other captains and lieutenants all sweatdropped at their fellow officers, wondering how they got through the Winter War like this. Several throbbing veins appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead and was about to shout when he noticed Momo was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't 'what' me! Why do you captains always appear without making a sound!?" she shouted swinging her arms in frustration. Komamura then spoke up.

"We're here to discus about Naruto's execution" he said causing the room to go silent.

"Ah" said Hitsugaya, "We all know how you feel about Naruto. We feel the same way. We have a plan to save him, demo, it can only work if we all work together." The lieutenants began glancing at each other; all of them thinking the same thing.

"So are you with us or not?" asked Soifon as she sat on her beaten lieutenant.

They lieutenants didn't hesitate, "Hai!!!" the shouted in unison.

Hitsugaya grinned as the officers got railed up. "So what's the plan Shiro-kun?" asked Momo smiling warmly. Hitsugaya blushed in embarrassment though he was pretty sure no one had heard his nickname. Though he hated it when people called his by his first name Toshiro and refer to him as a kid, he really didn't mind it when Momo called him that, ever since they were young. He then cleared his throat.

"Yosh, here's the plan…"

xXx

"Nani!?!" shouted a bald Shinigami. After Yachiru had left the lieutenant's meeting room she went to her squad barrack to tell a certain pair of Shinigami the news about Naruto. "Naruto's gonna be executed?!?!"

"That's what I said Pachinko-chan" replied Yachiru. She walked around the veranda with her hands behind her back.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." repeated the Shinigami next to the bald one, "I remember now. He's the one the Captain kept talking about, right Ikkaku?" The Shinigami had an orange piece of clothing on top of his uniform around the neck, which covered most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This was connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He also had short black hair with colorful feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow.

"Chikusho!! How can this be??!!" Ikkaku shouted, "Yumichika! We're gonna get him out!"

"Damn straight" said a deep voice behind the shoji door. It slid open to reveal Kenpachi standing there with a large grin on his face.

"Tacihou!" shouted Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Ken-chan!" shouted Yachiru excitedly and ran to him jumping on his back.

"H-How are you Taichou?" said Yumichika sweating a little.

"A-Ah" added Ikkaku.

"Damn pissed!" roared the captain, "Damn that oyaji! If Naruto is gonna die he's gonna die by hands in the glory of battle!!"

"Well that's something," whispered Yumichika to his friend as Yachiru began talking with Kenpachi. "The only other person the captain has ever felt that way was Ichigo."

Ikkaku let his head drop slightly, "Ah" he agreed. At first he didn't really like Naruto. He could tell he was hesitant when it came to combat and how he could never kill his opponents. But after time, he slowly had Naruto growing on him, and soon after they were sparing with each other. Naruto was a friend and they would get him out.

xXx

"Did you not here me?" said Byakura at Naruto's lifeless body, "I don't like having to repeat myself." Naruto didn't respond. He had expected this all along. Byakura frowned slightly.

"I suggest you enjoy what time you have left" he said turning around to leave. Naruto then spoke up.

"Matte…Byakura…" he managed, "I…want to give you a little warning."

"Nanda?" said the 6th squad captain now facing Naruto, "A warning?"

Naruto's hands clenched into fists forcing him beaten body to move, "If she dies" he growled lifting his head showing his demonic red eyes with hunger for blood, "I will…tear this place apart."

Even with such a bold threat, the head of the Kuchiki clan stood firm, "And what do you plan to do after?"

Naruto didn't hesitate nor blink, "I will take my own life." Byakura stared at the blond fox for a few more moments before turning his back to him and leaving the prison. When he did leave, Naruto slumped back, letting tears fall from his eyes. It was his fault for getting her involved in all of this. And he was ready to pay the price.

xXx

Hinata groaned as she returned from her slumber. She cursed herself for falling asleep as she rose to her feet. Though did not know how long se had been trying to climb out of the shaft, but it felt like an eternity. For a ninja this was a walk in the park but without her chakra she couldn't do anything. At first the feeling of helplessness constricted around her resolve, wanting it to shatter. But she would not let it. She would continue to try and didn't care what it would take; she would save Naruto.

Though he had the resolve, whenever the erosion of her chain of fate would begin, the pain would be so bad she couldn't move. She only had a few minutes between each erosion to try and escape the pit. The erosion proses itself was terrifying. At the base of the chain, tiny mouth would sprout and chew at the chain. Hinata was close to fainting.

But now she could not waste a second. She sprinted to the wall and tried once again to run up its rocky surface. Unfortunately, she could make it up to only 5 meters before fall back down to the bottom. From the top of the shaft, the others watched her trying to each this gauntlet.

"Geez that brat's unbelievable!" grumbled Jinta lying on his stomach to she down the shaft, "She actually climbed up 5 meters before falling. That's even better than that orange-head kid."

"Oh well well" said Urahara crouching near the hole with his mouth covered with his fan.

"That baka" Ururu added in the small position as Jinta. Hinata was now on her back panting heavily. This was no good. Just how was she going to get her powers back like this?

"Oi! You hungry at all?" came Jinta's voice from the top of the shaft. Hinata opened her eyes.

"H-How can I be hungry? I'm a soul right now?" she shot back.

Jinta grinned an evil grin, "That's good. I'll tell you something interesting…If you get hungry while you're a soul…That's a danger signal that you're one step away from becoming a Hollow." Hinata's eyes widened. Why did things keep getting worse? "If you're thirsty that your still ok" added Jinta, "So when you thirsty, you can drink my-" A fan then hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!" he shouted seeing it was Urahara who struck him.

"I know what you were going to do. That was perfectly fine with Kurosaki-san but you never do that to a lady" said the ex-captain. Jinta rubbed his head and continued to look down the shaft waiting for Hinata to turn into a Hollow. Urahara pulled out an apple from his coat pocket and took a bite, time was running out.

Even more time had passed. Urahara tossed the core of his 11th apple and wiped his mouth. "I wonder if it's night outside?" the shop owner asked himself, "it's terribly hard to tell time in this room."

At the bottom of the pit, Hinata groaned once again in pain. This was impossible. There was just no way she could climb a vertical wall without her chakra. A lone tear fell from her right cheek. She couldn't save Naruto. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at the op of the tunnel and made its way down. When it came into the light, Hinata could see it was Jinta with a dish of fruits.

"I brought you food" he said with the same grin as before, "I figured you'll be getting hungry soon."

Hinata frowned, "I'm not hungry. I-I still have plenty of chain left." Jinta's grin vanished.

"It's understandable you can't sense time in a hole like this."

"Time?" echoed the Hyuuga heiress.

"Just about 70 hours have passed since you've entered the hole," said Jinta, "Faster people would be turned into Hollow about now." The boy then turned to leave as Hinata forced herself into a kneeling position. Jinta then stopped.

"And one more thing…" he added, "The last erosion…is nothing like the others." As if on cue, Hinata's chain of fate once again grew mouth but this time they were much large and covered the entire chain. They began to eat away at the chain in a monstrous fashion causing Hinata to panic. In seconds the entire chain was gone leave a gapping hole in her chest she then felt extreme pain as some white substance began oozing out of her eyes and mouth covering her face as she screamed.

Jinta quickly scampered out of the shaft, "Oh shit! She's really becoming a Hollow!"

Ururu show slightly as she raised her left arm, "Hinata-san…commencing rescue measures" she said.

"Matta" said Urahara.

"Kisuke-san"

"Take a good look. The transformation is out of order. There is still a chance for her" the blond said, "She resisting the take over. She can still become a Shinigami." Ururu reluctantly hung tight as Hinata continued to scream as she slowly became a Hollow.

xXx

"Can you hear me Hinata?" said a soft calm voice.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes at the sound of voice. She saw clear blue skies and a cool breezing blowing with no pain what so ever. She jolted into a sitting position trying to understand what was happening and where she was. She looked around trying to recognize her surroundings. She was defiantly not at the bottom of the Shattered Shaft.

She was sitting in a large field of grass as far as the eye could see. In the grass she was surrounded by beautiful flowers; roses, orchids, tulips, daisies, daffodils, geraniums, and hundreds of others. Butterflies of every color fluttered in the breeze landing on the flowers to pollinate them. She then noticed she was no longer wearing her jacket but a beautiful white kimono with lavender feathers painted all over.

Hinata stood up awestruck by the beauty of this alien world. She scrunched her toes feeling the grass under her bare feet. She did not know where she was but she never felt so at peace.

"Over here" said the voice. Hinata turned her head to see a small well. Walked towards it as she believed she had heard the voice from it. She peered down the well, unable to see the bottom.

"Can you hear me Hinata?" the voice said again. It was faint but it was coming from the bottom of the well. Hinata look around the well to see there was a rope and pulley with the rope going all the way down the abyss. She began to pull on the rope and felt something dug at the base. She continued to pull on the rope until a bucket full of water arrived at the surface. Hinata slowly looked into the bucket but saw nothing. She then slid a hand into the bucket and felt something large and round.

The rested the bucker of the edge of the well and used both hands to pull out a very large pearl white egg. It felt smooth in her hand and oddly was light as a feather.

"So you can hear me" the egg said. Hinata yelped in surprise almost dropping the egg. "P-Please be carful" it said. Its voice was soft and shy; that of a child causing Hinata to relax.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Y-You don't know?" asked the egg, "Konichiwa, my name is ********"

"Hinata blinked not hearing the eggs name.

"I'm sorry can you repeat your name?"

"O-Ok, my name is ********" the egg said again but still its name was muffled. Hinata frowned not understanding what was going on. The egg on the other hand did. "I guess you still can't hear me. I understand. I-I'm a little shy so didn't try t-to call to you."

Suddenly the ground began to treble. Hinata look around her to see the well and the ground beneath it crumble away causing her and the talking egg to fall underground. Hinata let out a scream as tumbled down into darkness.

"Qu-Quickly! You need to find your Shinigami powers!" said the egg frantically.

"H-How?" Hinata gasped. Then around her flowers began falling. The egg spoke again.

"One of these flowers contain your powers" it said, "F-Find it before this world completely crumbles away!" Hinata looked around wildly. How on earth was she supposed to find her powers inside a flower? This was crazy. Hinata then collided with the water at the bottom of the well to her surprise she was able to breathe. She continued to look for some sign amongst the flower to which one contained her Shinigami powers.

Then something caught her eye. She turned her head to see a white lotus a couples of meters away from her. Something about it was drawing her in, as if it was calling out to her. Then she knew. She began to swim toward the flower and grasped the stem.

xXx

On the outside world, Hinata screams continued as her Hollow mask was close to completion. It now bore the shave of an eagle head. From the top of the shaft, the others looked down know that time was up. Hihnata now was gaining enough strength for the shackles on her arms to begin cracking. Tessei grimaced as he could not longer hold the binding.

"It's at the limit, Tenchou!" shouted the tall shop keeper, "Switching to suppression style!" Tessei slammed his palms into the ground, "**Bakudo Number 99 part 2: Bankin!**" he shouted, "**First Song, Shiryuu!**" His spell covered Hinata from head to toe with a white spiritual fabric. "**Second Song: Hyakurensan!**" Hinata was now stabbed numerous metal blades.

"O-Oi Tessei!" shouted Jinta from the top of the Shattered Shaft, "Of you hit her with that she'll die!"

"At this point I have no choice" replied Tessei knowing nothing more could be done. "I have already reached the limit of simply holding her. She must be eliminated before she becomes a Hollow!" he slammed his hands together as if in prayer, "**Final Song: Bankin Taihou!**" From above the hole an immense metal cube appeared and fell down the shaft ready to crush Hinata to death.

But as the final blow was on its way, the binding cloth around Hinata began to rip apart and a massive amount of reiatsu was released. Urahara used himself as a shield to protect his two assistants. Then something covered in lavender reiatsu shot out of the shaft and collided with the basement roof several times to where it finally crashed into the ground kicking up dust. They waited to see what had emerged. Jinta then took a brave steep forward.

"Oi! Is that you? Big-boobed girl!" he shouted, "If you're alive answer me!" then she dust cleared revealing Hinata in her Shinigami form, trapped in the spiritual cloth used to bind her and wearing an eagle like Hollow mask. Jinta swallowed, though this wasn't the first time he had seen such a procedure, he wasn't sure if it was also a success. Hinata continued to stare at the three observers without responding to Jinta's cries.

Then, she slowly drew her white zanpakuto. Jinta and Ururu immediately took battler stances waiting for her to attack. To their surprise, Hinata slammed the butt of her zanpakuto into her mask causing it to shatter. As the pieces fell to the floor Hinata used her free hand to remove the bulk of the mask revealing her face. The mask fell to the ground shattering to pieces.

Hinata hadn't changed. She was till her herself.

Then there was a round of applause from Urahara as he walked to the newly transformed Hinata. "Congrats! You've returned to being a Shinigami _right on time_!" he shouted enthusiastically opening his fan. "Superb! Lesson Two: Clear!" Hinata sheathed her sword and walked toward the happy-go lucky shop owner. He looked at her curiously.

"Hai?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted jumping up bringing her knee into the blonds face. Urahara reeled back in pain clutching his face. Jinata and Ururu stared in surprise.

"Oi wasn't she all nice?" asked Jinta.

Ururu nodded, "Hai but I think she's at her limit."

The boy folded his arms in agreement, "Well the owner does have that effect on people."

"Well Miss Hyuuga," came Urahara's muffed voice. He pulled his face out from his hands as he stood up. "With that energy, why don't we go to Lesson Three?"

Hinata then seemed to return to her shy self, "L-Lesson Three?"

"Lesson Three has no time limit" he said tapping his hat, "Knock my hat off with your zanpakuto and the lesson is clear."

xXx

After the days of training with Urahara, Hinata was told to go home and rest while they prepared that gateway to Soul Society. However, all Hinata felt like doing was train. She felt than even with ten days of combat with the shop owner, she didn't feel ready, that she wasn't strong enough. With that in mind, she spent most of her free time at the tree house practicing her kata. She felt she would need it.

Also something had been bothering her since the Lessons she had to clear with Urahara; especially with the third lesson…

_Flashback_

_Hinata yelped in surprise as Urahara blade slashed her cheek._

"_You let your guard down" he said. Hinata hadn't expected this. When Urahara had drawn his sword from his cane, she had believe only zanpakuto could cut Shinigami or Hollows. She was wrong._

"_You must be thinking, 'How could he cut me? A person who's not a Shinigami?'" he said. "You're so naïve." He looked at his sword, "__**Awake, Benihime.**__" The sword began to glow red with reiatsu and changed the sword, both the blade and the hilt._

_Hinata's eyes widened. Just as Renji changed his zanpakuto, Urahara had done the same. "She's a 100% genuine zanpakuto, this girl" said the blond proudly. _

"_Zanpakuto…na?" breathed Hinata._

"_So. Zanpakuto each have their own names" said Urahara, "And this is…" he raised his blade, "her name."_

_With that the battle intensified. Hinata did everything she could to fight back but Urahara and his zanpakuto were dominating. She would try blocking but she began to notice that bits and pieces of her zanpakuto were being chipped off with every blow._

"_You zanpakuto is just pretty" Urahara said appearing behind her. Hinata swung her sword at the blond barely missing his nose, "That's why…" he said swinging his own zanpakuto and cutting through the sword halfway down the blade, "it breaks so easily." Hinata panicked and ran from Urahara but he gave chase._

'_What's going on?' she thought, 'What am I supposed to do? I can't win. I'm going to die. I'm going to die for real. And then…and then I can't save Naru-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Urahara grabbing her should and dragging her to the ground followed by his sword. Hinata screamed as she rolled over letting the blade crash into the ground. She quickly got up and continued to run._

'_Pathetic…' a voice said in the back of her mind, 'Is that all you are good for? To be a burden?' Hinata then realized that it was not her voice, but her father's. All her life she had been called a failure and that she was not worthy of being the heir to the Hyuuga clan. That fact that she was running now, just proved both her father and the Hyuuga council right._

"_No…" she heard herself say, bringing herself to a halt, "I won't run. I will save Naruto-kun." _

_Urahara noticed that the girl has stopped running and stopped running himself. He brought his zanpakuto up, preparing for the kill. He lunged at Hinata. To his surprise, she swung her right arm gripping her white zanpakuto at him. Urahara grinned both at her determination and that the attack was too slow. He quickly brought up benihime to block the attack but noticed there was no sword in the girl's hand. He then heard her speak._

"_**Shigure Souen-Ryuu**__…__**Go no Kata**__," she said as her zanpakuto fell in front of her to which she caught with her left hand and switched it to a reverse grip. "__**Samidare!**__" she shouted slashing Urahara head. The blonds' hat flew into the air with a portion of it missing. It then slowly floated down landing on the ground. Urahara was shocked to say the least. It took him a moment or two to collect himself and pick up his hat._

"_Yare yare, my hats ruined" he said. He looked up at the girl before placing his hat back on his head, "Well then, though I am surprised with the results, Lesson Three: Clear!"_

_End of flashback_

'Why was he so surprised?' Hinata thought as she slipped out of her cloth and put on her night gown. She had noticed the shop owner's surprised and slight hesitance at clearing the lesson. Was there something missing to the lesson? Whether there was something or not it was too late. It was time to head to the Soul Society. Urahara had told her that at 1 am to open her window. She looked at her clock. It read 9:30. She decided to get some sleep before whatever was going to happen at one. She suspected one of Urahara's team would come pick her up.

Unfortunately Hinata could not sleep. At 12:30 she gave up on sleep entirely and got dressed. She sat on her bed silently waited for the time to pass. She twittered her thumbs wondering who else would be joining her on the rescue mission. She glanced at the clock. 12:40.

'20 more minutes' she thought. Would it be Gaara and Yugito? They were Naruto friends as well and were strong. 10 minutes. Would it be enough? Would they have the strength to save Naruto? 5 minutes. Her heart was pounding. Was she really ready for this? She was defeated so easily by Byakura. What would happen if she had to face him again? And what about if other captains appeared? 1 minute. She shook her heard. No they would fight and they would win. No matter who got in her way, she would bring Naruto home. 0 minutes.

Hinata rose to her feet and walked to the window to open it. She then felt a cool breeze. "Nice breeze" she said smiling as she felt it sooth her nerves. Then something came flying in the window splattering onto her closet door. Hinata spun round to see a lot of what looked like blood trip down closet. She eyes widened as kanji began to form.

"**Cometh immediately to the tree house in the Forest of Death.**" Hinata let out a small scream. What on earth was Urahara thinking? It was like the dying message in a horror movie. She then noticed the "blood" was still rolling down the closet down writing more kanji.

"**P.S. Anyone who sees this and thinks something ordinary like 'It looks like a dying message'…**Has no talent for comedy."

Hinata slapped her forehead. His antics were going to be the end of her. She then felt herself giggle. Urahara's antics were so much like Naruto's. At the thought of the blond ninja, she felt a surge of confidence. She leapt out the window and headed toward the tree house that had become like a second home.

xXx

Upon her arrival, Hinata saw that Jinta and Ururu were waiting for her along with Gaara and Yugito. She smiled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jinya-kun, Ururu-san, Yugito-san, Kazekage-sama" she said greeting each one of them.

"Gaara is fine" said the redhead. Hinata smiled gently and turned to the children. "So are we leaving?"

Jinata brought his hands behind his head. "Nah we're waiting for Yoruichi-san to bring two more people. We got no clue who they are. They better be strong or you're gonna get creamed" he said. Hinata frowned slightly at the boy's words but she didn't let them get to her. They waited for nearly half an hour before two figures appeared. As they came from the darkness, it could be seen that one was male and the other was female. When they came into the light of the moon Hinata let out a gasp.

"S-Sasuke-san? Sakura-san?" she said in surprise. Even Yugito and Gaara were surprised. Sure enough it was Uchiha Sasuke and his girlfriend who stood before them with Sakura holding a black cat in her arms. The same black cat Hinata noticed from the shop. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked her in the eye, "So it's true" he said not answering her question.

"W-What's true?" asked Hinata.

"Well would I have had a reason to lie?" said the cat.

"Guess not" replied the stoic boy. That's when Hinata flipped.

"D-D-D-Did the cat t-t-talk?" she shouted in shock.

"You didn't know?" said Gaara, Yugito, Jinta and Ururu in unison. Hinata sweatdropped and looked at them with a "are you serious" look.

Hinata then looked back to her friends, "H-How did you learn about everything?" This time it was Sakura who spoke.

"Well Yoruichi-san came to us…"

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Sasuke where in the kitchen. Sakura was chopping unions for dinner while Sasuke was writing up a report to hand to the Hokage. After several minutes Sakura places several plates of sushi, mochi and nasu. They both eagerly began eating._

"_How is it?" asked Sakura. _

"_Not bad. Good sashimi," said a deep voice. Both Sasuke and Sakura leapt out of their chairs to see a black cat was sitting at the table nibbling on a piece of sushi. _

"_W-Who said that?" asked Sakura._

"_I did" replied the cat._

_The couple stared in moth shock and horror._

"_A TALKING CAT!!!" they yelled. Yoruichi let out a sigh._

"_I'm sure you have tons of questions but I don't have the time. But I will ask you one: do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Sasuke and Sakura froze. How did this cat know Naruto? But before wither of them could ask, Yoruichi spoke again. "That got your attention. Now here's question two; if there was a way, would you save him?"_

_The young ninja stared at the cat, "What do you mean save him. Naruto's dead" said Sasuke with some regret in his voice._

"_Oh he's not dead…yet" replied Yoruichi._

"_H-How can that be? We were at his funeral. I personally witnessed his autopsy" said Sakura, near tears, "And how can a cat-"_

"_I'll answer all those questions if you answer only one; if given the chance, would you save Uzumaki Naruto from death?"_

_They didn't hesitate, "Hai!'_

_Yoruichi grinned, "Yosh, let's begin…"_

_End of flashback_

"And that's pretty much that" finished Sakura.

"Are you done yapping?" shouted Jinta in annoyance, "Good! We're running late. Let's get the damn portal open Ururu."

"Hai" replied the girl. It only took a moment to open the gate and in another moment the two kids were gone followed by Gaara and Yugito. Hinata began to walk to the portal but then turned her head to see that her friends hadn't moved.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Let's go" said Yoruichi urging them foreword. They then followed Hinata through the gate where it closed behind them. After a few seconds they appeared in front of Urahara's shop. On the porch sat Tessai who then stood up and knocked on the door of the shop.

"Tenshou! They have arrived!"

"Excellent!" came Urahara's muffled voice from inside the shop, "I'll be out in a jiffy!"

Tessai then turned to the arrivals, "Welcome back Gaara-dono, Yugito-dono and Hinata-dono." The tall man then noticed Yoruichi and the new arrivals. "Ah Yoruichi-dono! I see you've brought back ups."

"You can say that" replied the cat. Suddenly the door slid open with Urahara sliding out.

"Ooooh! If it isn't Yoruichi-san! I thought I heard your voice!" he shouted with glee rushing over to pick up the cat, "Welcome home. Woo upsy daisy! Woooo uspy daisy! Wanna go one more time? Upsy daisy!"

During this happy reunion, the other stared with sweatdropped on the back of their heads. "Urahara, we don't have time form this" said Gaara.

Urahara stopped playing with Yoruichi and put the cat down, "You absolutely right. Come this way everyone!" he said with enthusiasm. The group followed the shop owner into his shop and to the all top familiar trap door leading to the training room. When they all reached the bottom, Urahara took a deep breath.

"Whooooooooooaaa!" he shouted in amazement, "What the hell is this?! Who'd have thought there was su~~~ch a huge spa~~~ce under the sto~~~re?!"

The group sweatdraopped again, "Ano Urahara-san, do you really need to do that every time someone new sees the training room?" asked Hinata nicely, not wanting to offend him. Urahara simply laughed.

"Well I think so," he said.

"You have to admit," said Sakura looked around that the vast room around her, "Something like this, it's like a secret base." Tessai then took her hand.

"What a magnificent reaction!" she said wiping tears from his eyes with a cloth, "I, Tessai, am deeply moved!"

"Ah domo domo" replied Sakura.

"Hai hai, your attention if you please!" said Urahara clapping his hands, "Now here we go" he said snapping his fingers causing a large square made of what looked like white marble to appear. "All right, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means 'realm penetrating'."

"We don't have time for the lesson Kisuke!" said Yugito in annoyance, "Can we skip it?"

"Yare yare," sighed the blond, "Always to the point aren't ya? Well then, as Yugito-san says we are short on time so I will just give you the cruncher. We can only keep the gate way to the Soul Society open for 4 minutes." This got everyone's attention.

"Can we make it in that time?" asked Sasuke.

"Normally it's impossible."

"Naniiiii?!" said Sasuke.

Urahara ignored him, "Well then is everyone ready?" They nodded, "Perfect. Tessai-san would you give me a hand with the gate? Ururu, Jinata, you know what to do." They nodded. Tessei followed Urahara to the gate as the two kids rushed up the ladder. Sakura then took the opportunity to speak.

"May I ask who are you?" she said to Yugito. The Jinchûriki looked at the pink-haired medic nin.

"Yugito and I'm a friend of Naruto-sama. That's all you need to know." before Sakura could argue over her rudeness, Yugito began talking with Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-san, are you coming with us?"

The cat looked up, "Sorry but no. I have things to take care of. Don't worry, you'll save him. Who knows you might find a friend or two in the Soul Society."

Yugito nodded understand her reline friend.

Tessai slammed his fists at the base of one side of the gateway as Urahara did on the opposite side. ""Please jump in simultaneously as it opens" said Urahara, "Here it goes!" he opened the gate and on cue, the group jumped through the gate with a flash of reiatsu.

Urahara then stood up and walked in front of the gate as Tessai walked to the ladder and climbed up to make some tea. "It's up to you, Hyuuga-san." Then some one roped their arms around the blond's neck.

"Oi Kisuke" said a female voice, "We need to talk."

Urahara began to sweat, "O-Oh hello Yoruichi-san. W-What do we need to talk about?"

A vein appeared on her head, "First I catch you checking out that girl, now you embarrass me in front of everyone. Now I'm gonna punish you." She roughly spun right around so that he was facing her and then her lips crashed down on his sliding her touch in his mouth. Urahara grinned and responding to the kiss wrapping his arms around her nude body and letting his fall onto her large but firm tanned butt give it a playful squeeze. He brought his mouth to her neck where he kissed and sniffed her skin deeply.

'You better save him…Hyuuga-san' he thought before receiving his punishment.

* * *

Well i suppose i might get flamed for this chapter but it will make sense...in future chapters


	15. CH11: A Helping Hand from the Past

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Ya i kno its been forever but i'm had exams and such so i'm been really busy plus my computer is dying on me. Anyways heres the new chapter and i will do my best to get new chapters for SFE and APAT out soon

Chapter 11: A Helping Hand from the Past

The group ran as fast they could through the dark tunnel. They had less than 3 minutes to get through the gate way to Soul Society. Hinata, Gaara and Yugito were leading the pack with Sasuke and Sakura tailing behind. At first they believed it was going to be a calm journey minus the fact they had a time limit. Unfortunately they did not know that the tunnel was collapsing on itself from behind.

As they ran something caught the Uchiha's eye. He looked over his shoulder. "Oi mina, something's coming."

A bright yellow appeared out from the darkness followed by something very large. At it was chasing after them. Yugito gritted her teeth.

"It's the Capturing Thrust!" she shouted, "Yoruichi-san warned me about this. It's a cleaner than cleans the gateway every 7 days!"

"And we're lucky enough to meet it huh?" said Sasuke.

"I can see the exit! Hurry!" shouted Gaara picking up the pace. He, Yugito and Hinata were able to pull ahead but Sakura and Sasuke were falling behind unable to match the speed of their nakama. Hinata had to act quickly. She did a quick back flip landing between the couple and grabbed them by the back of the collar. Then along with Yugito and Gaara, they leaped through the exit.

They hurtled through and crashed into the ground but had their fall soften by Gaara's sand.

"D-Daijoubu Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata. Sakura nodded as she was helped to her feet by her boyfriend.

"Yes we're fine. Thanks Hinata you saved us. We had no idea how fast that thing could run."

"Pathetic humans" muttered Yugito but was silenced by Gaara's glance. After collecting themselves, Hinata looked around.

"So…this is the Soul Society?" she asked. It was not what she expected. It looked a lot like the village; just a little older but there was one thing that made it different; the lack of villagers. The place was as deserted and silent as the grave.

"Ah, this is Rukongai" explained Gaara, "This is where Soul first end up. Shinigami are in the Court of Pure Souls-"

"Is that it?" cut in Sasuke pointing in front of them were much nicer building lay.

"Yes but-"

Sasuke took off sprinting toward the Court. "Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura but Sasuke ignored her.

"Baka look out!" shouted Yugito. Sasuke was able to look up in time to see something very large fall from the sky. 8 story blocks began falling into place surrounding the Court making a gate causing a huge flume of smoke to form. The group ran to Sasuke as he had been knocked over.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" asked Sakura. Sasuke simply grunted. Then, a deep voice broke out.

"It's been a long time…since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Souls without a pass." The dust began to clear revealing a giant with a red hat and shoulder plates of his left shoulder. In his hands were giant axes and on his face was a dark beard.

"We weren't trying to break in" said Gaara coolly, "My associated rushed in without us. He is eager to join the Academy." It was a crude lie but he hoped it would be enough.

"Is that right?" asked the giant. He grinned as was about to make his introduction when he felt a chill. "W-Well then sorry for bothering you." He then sat down causing the ground to shake. Hinata and her friends could not believe that had worked.

"Great job Gaara-kun" said Yugito with a smile kissing him on the cheek.

"It was nothing" he said with a small grin."

"'It was nothing' my ass" said Sasuke.

"Either way we're lucky they didn't set off the alarms. We need to find a way to contact of friends inside the Serieti" said Yugito.

"Did Naruto have many friends here?" Hinata asked Yugito.

"Of course. Many more friends than he did in your village." Hinata remained quiet. Was that it? Was that the reason Naruto had changed? The reason he had become so distant since right before Sasuke returned? He was so focused and preoccupied back then. Things were starting to fall into place.

Sasuke grunted, "Either way, something's been bothering me." The rest of them looked at him, "That big guy may look like an idiot but he's not that thick that he believed that story. Something spooked him." They rest of them looked at each other realizing that Sasuke was right. The guard had been bent of killing them but he tensed up and stopped. Just what had happened?

Then a voice spoke out to them. "Excuse me?" said a soft feminine voice. The gang turned around to see a tall beautiful young woman who must have been in her early 20s with a basket of vegetables hanging off her arm. She was wearing a green dress with and orange shirt underneath that hugged her hourglass frame along with a pair of shoes resembling the ones Sakura and Sasuke were wearing. She had long red hair with sparkling emerald eyes that hinted wisdom and experience and with mischief. "Are you from the village of Konoha?"

This had taken the group off guard. Who was this woman and how did she know they were from Konoha? As if she read their minds she answered.

"That's a Leaf Hitai-ate on your head?" she asked Sakura pointing at the metal forehead protector.

"Ah yes! How do you know that? Are you from our village?" asked Sakura.

The woman smiled sweetly, "Yes. I was once a kunoichi from the leaf but I died nearly 20 years ago." To all except Hinata that sent off a warning sign. If she died 20 years ago then that could only mean she died during the Kyuubi attack. They would need to be careful.

Hinata unfortunately didn't know of the danger and spoke, "Ano…who are you?"

The woman smiled, "Oh yes I forgot. My name is Kushina, Namikaze Kushina, hajimemashite." Hinata echoed her name slowly.

"Namikaze…Kushina…" That name was familiar. Where had she heard it before? Then it hit her. "A-Are you Kurenai-sensei's sensei?" Kushina blinked in surprise not expecting Hinata to mention her old student.

"Yes. How do you know her?"

"S-She's my sensei" Hinata replied proudly. Kushina smiled and laughed.

"If you her student then than mean she became a Jonin. Man I'm so proud of her!"

"Matte," said Sakura, "I remember now. Your Kushina the Red Shadow, also known as the Genjutsu Mistress! You were said to have the best genjutsu skills before Kurenai-sensei!" The others stared at Kushina with a new sense of respect. As kind as she looked, she was packing a lot bite. (a/n: Fuck what the new chapter said. I do what i like)

The genjutsu mistress grinned proudly the same way Naruto would, "Glad to hear people still remember me. I would have thought everyone would have let me work be forgotten after the war." She looked at Hinata from top to bottom. "You're a Hyuuga aren't you?"

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai, my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan."

Kushina's eyes widened, "_Your _Hiashi's daughter? I would have thought his kids would be a bunch of hard asses not sweet and kind like you." She looked at Hinata's face, "Well I'm not that surprised though. You take after your mother. You look just like her, you've got her beauty" she said with a slightly bit of envy in her voice as if they had been friends when they were still alive.

After hearing Kushina's words, Hinata bottom lip trembled slightly. Tears began to slowly form at the corners of her eyes at the thought of her mother. "Like…okaa-sama?" she asked quietly. The red-head gasp in realizing what had happened.

"How…did it happen?" she asked.

Hinata swallowed, "S-She died giving birth to my sister." Kushina's eyes widened right before they relaxed.

"I'm sorry. Hanako-chan and I were good friends. I actually went to her wedding." Kushina walked over and gave Hinata a hug. "Don't cry. She was a strong woman and she wouldn't want you to cry, especially after all these years." Hinata wiped away her tears and managed to smile which Kushina returned with a smile of her own. She then turned to the rest of the group.

"I know I should have asked this sooner, but what are ninjas doing here? Besides the Shinigami, there are living people here." This was what they feared she would ask but before they could say something to dodge the question, Hinata answered.

"We're trying to save our friend from execution. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina gasped and then froze.

"Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Hai, do you know him? Or maybe his parents?" asked Hinata innocently. Hinata and the rest of the group started at Kushina waiting for what she would say or do. The dead red-haired kunoichi then turned around and began walking down the street which has suddenly become populated.

"Come with me" she said over the noise of the crowd not waiting for them to follow. After quickly glancing at each other, they nodded in agreement that they should trust the Crimson Death for now and began walking after her. as they walked Sakura placed her hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, why did you run like that?" she asked. Sasuke let his eye rest onto his girlfriends face for a moment before looking back in front of him.

"Because of a debt I need to pay" he said. And it was left at that.

xXx

They walked in silence for a good 20 minutes until they arrived at a large old style Japanese compound much like the one the Hyuuga's lived in but not as large. They walked up the steps until they saw a young woman dressed in a maid's kimono. She noticed them approaching and turned to greet them but noticed Kushina.

"Kushina-sama! I told you that I or one of the other servants would fetch tonight's dinner!" she said rushing to Kushina's side. Kushina simply smiled and handed her the basket.

"I know but I wanted to catch some fresh air. Anyways we have some guess. Would you mind making tea for us Himeko?"

"Hai Kushina-sama!" Himeko replied and rushed into the estate. Kushina urged Hinata and the rest of the group to follower into her home. They walked through the grand doors of the main gate and crossed courtyard till they retched the main door. The two guards bowed to Kushina before opening the doors. They walked into the luxurious home in silence and through a few halls till they stopped at a shoji door. Kushina slid the door open revealing the room to be a tea room. They pulled out enough cushions for everyone and sat around the table waiting for their tea. Still none of the spoke. By now Kushina must have sensed their uneasiness and that they did not fully trust her. All except Hinata who seemed to fully trust her. The redhead wondered if her own friends were keeping secrets from her.

Their tea arrived courtesy of the servant Himeko. She's served each of them their tea before leaving the room with a bow. As Kushina took a sip of her tea, Yugito snapped.

"Well! Why did you take us here? What do you have to tell us?"

Kushina placed her tea and closed her eyes, "I will tell you everything when my husband returns. "She opened her eyes, "In the mean time why don't you tell me how is it ninjas of our world have become Shinigami and why is Uzumaki Naruto bound for execution?" the group stood firm not sure what they should tell her.

"It's…my fault" said Hinata quietly. They turned to see Hinata had her head low as tears fell from her cheeks. "H-He's going to be executed because of me" she grasped her pants tightly as she spoke digging her nails into the fabric. "I-I was attacked by Hollow's…Naruto-kun w-was hurt badly…he was covered i-in blood. He gave me his Shinigami powers to save me and the village. The Shinigami that arrested him said it was a felony punishable by d-death" she finished.

The others were surprised and saddened. Gaara and Yugito knew Naruto had given his powers to her but to do it for the village that was to him a hell shocked them. Sakura and Sasuke who knew nothing of how Hinata acquired her powered were amazed by what Naruto had done for the sake of the village. Kushina couldn't help but smile but she quickly hid it a look of concern.

"So you want to save him, no matter what the cost?" she asked. Hanta nodded.

"Yes…more than anything."

"_Oi I'm home!" _came a muffed call.

"In here!" Kushina called back. She turned to her guests, "Now that my husband is here, we can work on a way to help you."

Yugito spoke up, "In all due respect, what could your husband do to help us?"

"_Ne Kushina-chan, Himeko-san said we have guest from our village…"_ the man said dressed in a blue kimono, opened the doors of the tea room revealing to be none other, than the Yondaime Hokage.

"H-Hokage-sama!" the Konoha ninjas shouted in surprise before bowing to their dead Hokage.

"The Yondaime?" said Gaara with little amazement in his voice.

"Just our luck" muttered Yugito, obviously angry at the man who ruined Naruto life. The Yondaime sat down next to his wife and smiled.

"There's no need for that. I'm technically and ex-Kage" he said rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "So…mind telling me what's happened?"

xXx

After Hinata re-explaining the situation, The Yondaime spoke up. "This is very serious. You have a battle to face unlike anything you could possible imagine" he said.

"But…there is still a way to save Naruto right?" asked Sakura.

The dead Kage folded his arms and sighed, "The Shinigami are in a completely different league than us ninjas. I'm sorry to say that we wouldn't stand much of a chance in battle." His words hung in the air of the room making the confidence of the group. "Even if you three posses Shinigami powers you won't last in a fight with real Shinigami. You obviously got your powers using unorthodox methods. Let me ask you…can any of you use shikai?"

"Yes" said Gaara and Yugito in unison. Hinata simply looked at her tea. She didn't even know the name of her zanpakuto let alone unlock her shikai. Her resolve was dimensioning by the second. She then stood up.

"P-Please excuse me" she said and stepped out of the room. When her foot steps could no longer be heard, Yugito and Sakura jumped to their feet with their boyfriend grappling them with a full nelson.

"Yondaime you bastard!" shouted Yugito, her eyes now purple slits flashing with anger.

"How could you do that to Naruto! How could you seal the Kyuubi into him?" shouted Sakura.

Both The Yondiame and his wide were shocked by their outburst but understood their frustration.

"So…you're a jinchûriki too?" the blond asked. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Yugito with their jaws slightly open, not knowing she was one of the nine spiritual mediums.

"Damn straight!" growled Yugito, her eyes now purple slits and her fangs visible. The Yondaime looked at Gaara.

"And you?"

"Ya" Gaara said her eye flashed revealing the Shukaku's eyes before returning to normal. The Hokage grinned slightly.

"You know, I've been waiting a long time for some one to hate me for what I've done" he said sadly, "There hasn't been a day I haven't regretted my decision."

His wife looked at him and whispered, "Minato-kun..."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "There was so many things you good Have done besides sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto! You could have sealed it into a criminal and then kill him! Do you have any idea how much Naruto has suffered! Do you know home many years he's been targeted?" This was something that Minato and Kushina were not expecting.

"What do you mean 'targeted'?" asked Minato, "Were other countries trying to kidnap him or..."

"Our own villagers!" shouted Sakura tears now falling from her cheeks. After learning about Naruto past, Sakura could never forgive herself for how she treated him. He had become the little brother she never had every act of kindness he displayed to her she had ignored. Helping him now would probably be the only way for her to find redemption in her mistakes.

"And it's not just Naruto-sama" said Yugito, "Every jinchûriki has been targeted by both their own village and by a group called Akatsuki. A group of S-rank criminal whose sole purpose is to capture all 9 of us!"

Minato was almost trembling at her words. What had he done? He wanted Naruto be considered a hero but instead he was treated like a thing. He had damned an innocent child for eternity.

"Are you serious?" asked Kushina.

"Hai" said Sasuke, "My brother was one of their members...before I killed him."

"Itachi?" asked Kushina in surprise, "That can't be. He and I were on the same "special" team with Minato-kun and Hatake-san. He was one of the most loyal ninjas in the village."

"Hatake? Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"No his father...before he passed away."

"ShiroKiba" said Gaara, "The White Fang"

"Hai" said Kushina. The girls finally had calmed down enough for their boyfriends to let them, go and they all sat back down. Sasuke looked up at the former Hokage.

"So...what can be done?" he asked. The Yellow Flash sighed lowering his head. From out side the room stood Hinata with her back against the door trying to keep her sobs under control. Everything now made sense. All those years seeing Naruto being hurt by the villagers, being called a monster, the fox ears and tail, Akatsuki, everything. How could the man she loved still smile even after all that had happened to him? How could he bear it all and keep living? If Hinata hadn't decided to turn back to the room she would have never heard Naruto's tragic past. everything seems to prove he might actually be the demon fox what with his fox transformation and foxes always appearing at the tree house. But if he really was the Kyuubi why hadn't he destroyed the village by now? Why did he protect it? Why did he want to be the Hokage? To take control of the village after gaining their trust?

Hinata swallowed her doubt about the man she loved. She would worry about all that after Naruto was safe. Then she would ask him about everything. But what she feared was would she still love him if things take a turn for the worst?

xXx

The former Yondaime decided to let them spend the night in the estate. Though the group was now certain there was nothing to fear from the Yondaime and his wife, they could not breath easy. There was still the task at hand of saving Naruto from an execution. After a while all had fallen asleep except for Hinata who still was worried about how she would fair against the true Shinigami of the Soul Society. Unable to use shikai, she would have to rely on her own strength and the techniques she had learned from Naruto. If she was about to execute them right, then victory was possible. with that in mind she was finally able to sleep.

In a different room, Minato and Kushina were still up even though they had gotten into bed over an hour ago. "What are we going to do?" asked Kushina worried. Minato shook his head.

"I don't know."

"We have to help them!"

"I know Kushina-chan-"

"Then why are hesitating!" Kushina half screamed. Minato placed a hand over temples. He knew his wife was right. After what he had done this might be the only way to set things right. Kushina placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Minato-kun...he's our little boy..." Minato looked up at his wife before looking away again. He brought his right hand onto his shoulder grasping his wife's hand tightly.

"I know."

xXx

The following morning Hinata and the rest of the rescue group were up early so that they could try to get inside the so called "Land of Pure Souls"; or at least figure out some way to make it there. Hinata looked back at the Namikaze estate on last time. She did not hate the Yondaime. Even though he had done something so unforgivable to the man she loved more than her own life, he didn't hate him and wanted his help. But as it seemed, he was not willing to give it.

"Hinata, lets go" said Sakura. Hinata turned to her friend and nodded. She joined them as they began walked away, knowing the road before them would be unbelievably difficult. But as they walked away, a voice casued them to stop.

"Matte!"

They turned around to see Kushina dress in a typical Jonin uniform with a Whirlpool Hitai-ate on her forehead. Next to her was the Yondaime, dressed in the clothes he died in his his Leaf Hitai-ate proudly worn.

"We're coming with you" he said and grinned a grin that reminded Hinata of another blond ninja.

* * *

Since i forgot to do this for the second chapter of my APAT chapter, i'm making a poll on who should be the Dragon of the East


	16. CH12: And Now It Begins

Author's Note:

Yo guys! Sorry for the lateness but work keeps me busy. Also i have a sad announcement, Since i'm in europe for the better part of a month, all stories will be on hiatus until further notice. Because of that the poll for who with be the Dragon of the East will remain open till the end of August. Also i'm uploading this chapter from europe since my computer died right before my flight with a semi complete chapter 4 for APAT plus a nearly complete naruhina one shot. So this chapter will be all i can give u but if i can use a laptop while i'm here i'll type up a new chapter 4 u guys

Cheers

Chapter 12: And Now It Begins

The group walked silently through an open grassy area in the Soul Society. Though the group was glad to have such powerful ninjas join their rescue party, the Yondaime's warning of the Shinigami's power had shaken them.

Yugito was the most anxious as she still was angry at the former Hokage. She was staring daggers at the back of Minato's head. The old warrior felt this killing intent and stopped walking.

"Is something bothering you Yugito-san?" he asked calmly looking over shoulder. Yugito bit her lip as she glared at him, right into his eyes.

"Where the hell are we going?" she demanded, "Do you actually know a way into the Court of Pure Souls?" The blond looked at the female jinchûriki for a moment before smirking and long forward.

"Have you heard of a person named Shiba Kuukaku?" he asked. Yugito's eye's widened.

"That's the name of Yoruichi-san's friend! You know her personally?"

"Sort of. I know she helped out some other people get into the Court a couple years ago. I'm hoping she could do the same for us."

As the group felt these words raise their spirits they continued to walk towards this Shiba Kuukaku. Though Hinata was happy with this plan, she was a little curious to see Kushina had a not too pleased look on her face. Had something happened between the former Genjutsu Mistress and Kuukaku?

xXx

"No can do" said Kuukaku talking a puff from her pipe. Minato leaned forward.

"There must be some way" he insisted. Kuukaku blew out some smoke.

"Sorry gorgeous" she said. "I want to help you but with that Hachi guy training the Kido corps, the new force field surrounding Seireitei is too strong for me to use my Reishūkaku and the Kakakuhou."

"I thought the Seireitei was protected by the Sekki Sekki" said Gaara.

"Sekki Sekki?" asked Sakura.

"Sekki Sekki is spiritual rock that protects the Seireitei by creating a sphere. That means you can't fly over it or get under it. The wall the emo-boy made fall down on us is made of it" explain Yugito.

"So what you're saying is the Court of Pure Souls is impregnable" stated Sasuke. Kuukaku leaned back taking a puff from her pipe. She let out the smoke as she grinned mischievously.

"Well…not _completely _impregnable."

Now this got the group excited and anxious. "You discovered a way through the barrier?" asked Minato hopefully.

"You got it hot shot" smirked Kuukaku. This gave the group renowned hope. Hinata smiled happily but noticed Kushina's angry glare as she stared at the one-armed woman. It seemed as nice as Kushina was; she was extremely protective of her husband. And really who could blame her? Minato was very attractive she was very lucky to have him. What made things interesting for Hinata was that he looked identical to Naruto. It gave her some off form of strength to keep going and save Naruto.

"Daga, there is one small catch" said the firework mistress bursting the groups bubble, "I can get something through, but it has to be small. Too small for a human, sorry."

The slim chance that they might be able to save Naruto was now gone. But this gave the blond Kage an idea. He reached into his cloak and pulled out an object.

"Can you send this?" he asked. Kuukaku reached out and clasped the object. It was a three pronged kunai with several kanji character inked onto the handle.

She nodded, "No problem. But what will this do?" Though she was confused the ninjas recognized it.

"Is that?"

"It must be."

"It is" said Kushina grinning at her husbands genius, "The special kunai to perform Minato-kun famed jutsu the Hirashin."

Gaara looked at the Yondaime, "Can you get us all in there?"

Minato smirked, "You didn't honestly think I did nothing during my early retirement?" Gaara, seeing a bit of Naruto in that smirk and comment, smirked back. Kuukaku stood up.

"Yosh, I'll get started. You owe me one hot shot. Ganju!" The shoji door slide opened revealing a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wore a vest, scarf, bandanna, and pair of goggles.

"Hai nee-chan!"

"Get the Kakakuhou ready and prep this for launch" she shouted tossing the kunai towards her younger brother. Ganju began shouting as he tried catching the blade without cutting his hands. Before he could shout at his sister she yelled at him to get his ass moving.

xXx

The group gathered around the cannon as the Shiba siblings added the finishing touches. Kuukaku then dropped a large paint brush that she used to draw a circle around the cannon. She turned to the group. "You ready?" They nodded. "Yosh…ikuzo!"

She drew her katana and stabbed the platform of the cannon. "**Beyond! Bronze-colored greed desires 36 degrees of control! 72 pairs of illusions. Thirteen pairs of Horn Flutes.**" She pulled the bandage from her forehead and rapped it around her arm and fist, "**The right hand of the Monkey grasps the stars!**" It burst into flames. She slammed her fist onto the platform causing the flame to lick at the ink ring and ignite it surrounding the cannon. "**Embraced by 25 Suns, the cradle of sand will spill blood.**" The flames returned to her arm and shot straight up the cannon.

"**Kakaku fire method no. 2! Kagizaki!**" The cannon fired its payload into the sky as smoke billowed from the muzzle. This was Minato's cue.

"Everyone grab hold!" he ordered. Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband's waist pulling herself into his chest. Sasuke and Sakura held onto each other as they held Minato's left arm as Gaara and Yugito did the same on Minato's right arm. He looked at Kuukaku.

"Tell me when it's breeched the barrier." She nodded and closed her eye following the kunai in her mind, seeing its reiatsu move closer and closer to the barrier. In less than 30 seconds the kunai made contact with the barrier and then managed to force itself through.

"NOW!" she shouted. Minato wrapped his right arm around his wife and brought up his left hand making a one-handed seal.

"Just wondering have any of you eaten this morning?" he asked. Before they could answer activated the jutsu. "**Hirashin no Jutsu!**" and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

xXx

Kenpachi looked up into the sky. "What's that sound?" His lieutenant also looked up as well hearing the sound.

xXx

Naruto was being walked over a bridge to a tall white tower called the Shrine of Penitence. Still covered in heavy chains plus high level bakudo, he was marched to his high security cell until the execution. However, he too felt and heard the approaching reiatsu. Only about to move his eyes as his head was firmly kept lowered his gazed into the sky.

"Hinata…" he breathed.

xXx

"_Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders in Seireitei! All squads, please take defense positions! Repeat…" _

"Intruders?" said Hisagi dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me…" said Kenpachi win a wild grin, "We're gonna have another battle with ryoka!" Ikkaku looked at his captain with a similar grin.

"Oi taichou, it's been pretty boring since the Winter War hasn't it?"

Kenpachi burst out laughing, "Damn right!"

The squads began to rush trying to prepare themselves for what ever was coming. Still shaken from the war with Aizen and his Arrancars and Espadas, they shook with fear and anxiety.

In the 1st squad barracks, Yamamoto looked out the balcony into the sky. His lieutenant appeared behind him kneeling.

"Captain-Commander!" said Sasakibe.

"Ah" said Yamamoto opening his eyes slightly, "Begin!"

Toshiro sat at his desk in his barracks with Matsumoto and Momo. "What is going on?" he breathed

Mayuri was not pleased. "What is this!" he shouted in frustration with his lieutenant tailing him, "Perfect barrier! Ha! There is nothing in this world that is truly "perfect". Though it may be a rather large cliché, it is still the truth. Am I right Nemu!" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Hai otou-sama" she said.

xXx

The group successfully teleported into the Court but instead of landing where the kunai fell, they split into four flying into different locations. Only Minato and Kushina managed to land where they had planned to land. Minato landing on his feet, his legs bent from the impact clutching onto his wife shielding her.

"Kushina-chan, are you alright?" he asked. She opened her eyes and stood up.

"I'm fine." She looked around, not seeing her fellow ninjas. "Where are they?" Minato looked into the cloudless sky seeing the tail end of the reiatsu of their path.

"I'm not sure, but I think the reiatsu interfered with the chakra. They should be fine though they landed farther away. Though I'm a little worried about Hinata-san. She landed alone."

Kushina nodded and hoped they all were alright.

xXx

Sasuke spat and wiped some of the vomit from his mouth. When Minato had said "Had they eaten?" he meant they would loss it if they did. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura wiping her own mouth.

He nodded. "Let's move. They're probably already sending people to find us. We better stay hidden before trying to regroup." They both began to sprint to but as much distance between them and their landing spot.

xXx

Yugito clutched her stomach, "Damn that Yondaime" she growled. Gaara shook his head quickly shaking off the nausea. Though they were jinchûriki which made their bodies stronger than humans, they still experienced some effects of the jutsu.

"Well, we do owe him since it worked" he said helping his girlfriend stand. "We better get moving. Saving Naruto is our top priority." In order not to give off any reiatsu by using Shunpo, they ran as fast as they could toward the large group of building. But they were not alone.

"Yahoo!" came a voice, "Man are we lucky!" Yugito and Gaara turned to see two Shinigami jump off the walls around them and landing in front. "Our captain just had to take off and vanish faster than we could follow so we decided to slack off in a corner 'cuz it's a hassle to find him and then here plops down our reward."

The two Shinigami-nins took battle stances as Ikkaku began to hop, "Lucky! Lucky! Luck's on my side today! And you…" he said holding out his zanpakuto, "got bad luck."

"Luc-luc-luc, luc-luc-luc, Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-LUC, luc-luc-luc-LUC, luck, luck, luck, luck, LUCK! LucKY!" sang Ikkaku while doing a dance (a/n: there was no way in hell I wasn't gonna have this epic dance in here).

Gaara and Yugito simply stood there with confused looks on their faces. Yumichika slapped his forehead.

A vein appeared on the bald Shinigami's head, "What the HELL'RE YOU DOING?" he screamed. "Here I am doing the Luck-Luck Dance, waiting for _you _bastards to crawl outta here. What the hell're you doing standing there STUPEFIED FOR!"

Ikkaku continued to yell but Yugito and Gaara weren't paying attention.

"You ready to fight?" whispered Gaara.

"Of course" she replied hotly, "I'll lead pretty boy away and you can take the bald one."

"Fine."

Yugito took off running down the maze of roads. Ikkaku looked at her then to Gaara. "You two break up?"

"Not exactly," said Gaara casually, "We're still dating."

A vein began to throb on Ikkaku's head. "I wasn't asking about that!" he turned to his friend, "Yumichika, take her."

"I know" he replied leaping after the girl. Yugito looked over her shoulder and grinned; knowing things were going to get interesting. Gaara took a step forward before being stopped by Ikkaku.

"Yo! Lemme ask you, why didn't you run?"

Gaara stared hard at his opponent, "Why would I run from someone who's weaker than me?"

"Tsk" grunted the Shinigami drawing his sword at lightning speed and slashing at the Kazekage. 'He dodged it?'

Gaara quickly drew his zanpakuto bringing it up to attack. He down slashed Ikkaku but was surprised when he blocked with his saya hitting the guard of the zanpakuto. He swung his zanpakuto at Gaara who leapt out of the way landing on the wall kicking off to attack again. They attacked wildly again and again. Ikkaku was attacking with both his saya and zanpakuto and Gaara was blocking each attack. When they both saw an opening they took it. Each began to bleed from their wounds.

"Lemme ask your name, just in case" said Ikkaku calmly.

"Sabaku no Gaara" replied Gaara just as calmly.

"Cool name. Not as good as mine though."

"And what is your?"

Ikkaku grinned, "Jyuichi-ban Junior Adjutant 3rd Class; Madarame Ikkaku!"

Gaara closed his eyes, "Well then Madarame Ikkaku" he said pulling out his saya with his free hand extending both it and his zanpakuto. "For the sake of my friend" he opened his eyes, "I will settle this quickly."

xXx

Both Yugito and Yumichika were running, turning corner after corning. Sensing the fight between Ikkaku and Gaara had begun, Yugito decided it was time to fight.

"Oi oi, are going to continue running?" asked Yumichika "You style isn't that bad, but it's no where near as beautiful as mine." Yugito then stopped running which made Yumichika stop as well. "Oh giving up? Well I can't blame you. Now then, that should be enough chasing and taking to you. It's time. I'll let yo-"

Before he could finish Yugito drew her wakizashi and slashed at Yumichika's face. He leapt back to avoid it but it still caught his cheek.

"Shut the hell up you pretty boy" said Yugito annoyed swinging her sword to get rid of the blood before resting it on her shoulder. "Why would I of all people run from you?"

Yumichika slowly brought up a trembling hand to his cheek. He touched his cheek and looked at his blood stained fingers. "You…you dare," he said trembling, "You dare scratch my beautiful face!"

Yugito laughed, "Common then! I'll pluck all you feathers you effeminate pigeon."

As he was being taunted, Yumichika began trembling with rage "That's it. I can never possible forgive you nor hold back you ugly woman!"

Yugito gritted her teeth now very mad at the enemy Shinigami comment. "Talk is cheep you okama! I'm gonna enjoy this a lot more than a should!"

"O-Okama?" screamed Yumichika snapping, "Your dead!" He held his zanpakuto horizontally and ran his hand across the back of the blade. "**Bloom, Fujikujaku!**" The blade bent into a sickle and slide into 4 blades. Yugito grinned.

"So it's going to be shikais right off the bat eh?" She held her wakizashi in her right hand with the blade upward and the tip of the blade resting between her thumb and index finger. "Get ready" she said her eyes turning to purple with demonic slits.

"**Sharpen your claws, Nekomata!**"

xXx

Gaara slammed the butt of his sword into the mouth of the saya, "**Swallow your enemies into the dunes of sand, Shukaku!**" The saya and sword merged into a flash of yellow forming a spear (a/n: it looks like Gaara's Saikou Zettai Hougeki: Shuakau no Houkou except it's made of steel).

"So…" he said resting the spear on his shoulder, "Are you ready to perish?"

Ikkaku's eyes were twitching uncontrollably, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THAT SHIKAI!" Gaara looked at him confused. Ikkaku smiled wickedly as swear rolled down his face, "Doesn't matter though, I'll still kick your ass!" He copied Gaara slamming his saya and zanpakuto together at the ends,

"**Grow, HOUZUKIMARU!**"

His zanpakuto also merged into a spear but this one was that of a shaolin monk. Now Gaara understood why Ikkaku was mad at his shikai. Shukaku and Houzakimaru were very similar swords. Not just in shikai form but in transforming and in the color of saya.

"No time to be shocked, Gaara!" he shouted, "Here I come!" Ikkaku launched himself at the jinchûriki, stabbing with three fast thrusts. Gaara swung Shukaku to the left followed by him spinning his weapon 180 degrees to block the second strike. He then grabbed his spear with both hands to absorb the impact and being pushing back a few feet.

"Not bad" grinned Ikkaku jumping high into the air, "IT'S FAR FROM OVER!" He aimed Houzukimaru straight down at Gaara to front rolled out of the way. He swung Shukaku at Ikkaku's spear which was still stuck in the ground knocking to his right. IKKaku used the momentum to roll to the side (still grasping his zanpakuto in his right hand) to swing it down at Gaara.

Reacting fast, Gaara brought up his zanpakuto horizontally as the tip of the spear struck the center of Shukaku forcing them into a deadlock.

"You're something I'll give you that" Ikkaku said with a grin.

Gaara returned the grin with a small smirk, "Arigatou. You are truly something yourself. I underestimated you." Gaara tightened his grip on his spear. "I won't make the same mistake again." He pushed back Ikkaku with all his might making the bald Shinigami stumble back hitting the wall. Without hesitating Gaara lunged at the 3rd seated officer.

Ikkaku rolled to the side with a yelp letting Gaara spear to plunge into the wall. He was about to fight back when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Where Gaara's zanpakuto had pierced on the rock wall had begun turning into sand.

"Nanda?" he gaped.

"It seems I forgot to mention about my zanpakuto's ability," said Gaara calmly. "Whatever Shukaku touches…turns to sand." Ikkaku tightened his grip on Houzakimaru. "Before I became a Shinigami, I had an instant shield that would protect me without me having to defend myself. I gave that up for power. I was lucky to get a zanpakuto with an ability meant for me."

Gaara began attacking Ikkaku launched powerful attacks. All the bald Shinigami could do was block and evade. 'This is bad' he thought, 'If I get hit with that zanpakuto I'll turn to sand. I need to finish this fast.' As solid of a plan it was, Gaara was not budging.

The redhead knocked Ikkaku's spear away and jabbed at him. Ikkaku trying to move out of the way but knew he wouldn't make it. He brought up his arm letting the blade cut his forearm and Gaara pass by. He spun around making sure he didn't lose sight of him. He clenched his fist.

'Damn that was close' he thought looking at his bleeding arm. 'He's better than he looks. Matte…' Something hit him. Wasn't Shukaku's ability to turn whatever it touched into sand? Was this a weakness? But what was it?

He wasn't given any time to think as Gaara continued his assault. He began aiming for Ikkaku's head jabbing faster and faster. He bobbed side to side trying to avoid being hit but was cut several times. He then jumped back trying to catch his breath.

'It happened again!' he shouted in his mind, 'He can cut me but I'm not turning to sand! What's going o-' He couldn't think about as Gaara charged at him again. 'Think think! There's got to be some way!' he thought. Gaara struck at Ikkaku aiming for his heart. Blood flew up in the air and a few drops landed on Gaara's face. His eyes were wide.

"Nande?"

Ikkaku grinned, "Looks like I was right" he said. He was grasping Shukaku right before the blade began letting it only pierce his skin. "Your zanpakuto's ability is canceled out if the surface is covered in a liquid. My blood works too."

Gaara frowned, "You're right. Also the human body is made up of 70% water. You nearly got yourself killed just to test your theory?"

Ikkaku grinned wildly, "No...I DID IT FOR THIS!" He pulled Gaara towards him and jabbed at him with Houzakimaru. Gaara managed to move to the left and wrap his arm around Ikkaku's spear.

"Good try" he said.

Ikkaku smiled, "It ain't over." Gaara frowned confused, "**SPLIT, HOUZUKIMARU!**" The spear separated into three parts linked by chain wrapping around Gaara and going for the kill.

xXx

Yugito zanpakuto melted onto her hands and turned into large claws (a/n: they look like Kouga's _Goraishi from Inuyasha)._

"Yosh, get ready" she said with a hungry gaze, "I'll cut you up into sashimi!"

Suddenly, Yumichika burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugito's eye began to twitch.

"What's so funny?"

Yumichika tried to hold in his laughs, "H-How fitting! And ugly named zanpakuto for and ugly woman!"

"Nandato!" screamed Yugito, "What's wrong with-"

"Cat's groin! Cat's groin!" laughed Yumichika clutching his sides. Yugito blushed in embarrassment realizing he was right. She cursed herself for never noticing the other meaning of her zanpakuto's name. (a/n: Neko = cat. Mata has multiple meanings such as again, also, and, fork (of a road), crotch (of a tree), crotch, thigh and groin. I went with groin for this joke).

"Your zanpakuto doesn't have such a grand name either, Fuji Hakujaku (Unparalleled weakness)" she snapped with a grin.

Yumichika flinched, "Its Fuji KUjaku! KUJAKU! Peacock! Wisteria Peacock!" he shouted stomping his foot angrily, "It seems you REALLY want to ANGER me!"

"Yugito laughed; "Whatever" She pulled him the finger.

"Ugly" snarled the 5th seat, "TOO ugly!"

"Let's fight!" They lunged at each other slashing wildly. Both with impressive agility, they dodged, attacked and blocked perfectly. Yumichika swung his sickle horizontally at Yugito who jumped into the air to avoid it. When the Shinigami looked up, the girl was gone.

"W-Where did you go!" Yumichika shouted looking around, "Come out you Kitanai neko!"

"Up here!" she shouted. Yumichika looked up to see Yugito was about 50 feet off the ground suspended in the sky. "You're gonna pay for calling me a dirty cat."

He smiled, "Using Shunpo to get above me, you would do that wouldn't you." He was about to follow Yugito when she raised her right clawed hand and kicked down to attack Yumichika.

"Ha! You come to me, I come to you, doesn't matter" said the Shinigami preparing to counter. But then Yugito grinned.

"**Kyattokurō Akuma Wa!** (Cat-Claw Demon Slash)" she shouted sending 5 purple crescent blades down at Yumichika landing on him and smashing into the ground.

xXx

Ikkaku gritted his teeth, "You sonova…" He was certain that Houzukimaru would have killed Gaara but it seemed Gaara had more up his sleeve. "I thought you said you gave up you shield."

"I did" Gaara said calmly. Instead of Ikkaku's zanpakuto making contact with Gaara's head, a greatly ornate shield that would be carried by a knight blocked the attack. "This is the other half of my zanpakuto." He pushed the spear back as well as Ikkaku. Ikkaku rested his zanpakuto around his neck.

"You didn't tell me that your spear was actually a tri-section staff. So I figured that keeping this a secret seems fair."

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKIN' FAIR!" spat Ikkaku, "You kept your zanpakuto's ability _and _that it had two parts a secret! That's two to one!"

Gaara blinked a few times before responding, "You're right."

"Baka yarō!" shouted Ikkau, throbbing veins appeared all over his chrome dome.

Gaara positioned himself, "Let's stop talking. I still haven't shown you my real skills." He placed his spear and shield together like a knight preparing to joust. "This is just the beginning, Madarame Ikkaku!"

Ikkau smiled, "Well ain't you talkin' big…you little shit." He threw his staff at Gaara who blocked it with his shield. When he looked over it Ikkaku was gone. He looked to his right hearing foot steps to see Ikkaku charge at him. He swung his spear but Ikkaku ducked and hit him with the butt of his staff. Gaara staggered back but regained his footing just in time to bring up his shield to block Ikkaku's barrage of attacks.

"Too slow too slow!" shouted Ikkaku. Gaara thrust his spear but Ikkaku swung his staff around it and pulled it out of the way so he could kick Gaara straight in the face. He followed with a low swing Gaara wacked the attack away with his shield. With Houzukimaru suspended in the air, Gaara threw Shukaku at it catching the chain and sending it flying, trapping it in the concrete. Ikkaku looked over his shoulder to see his zanpakuto cut and partly turned to sand.

"Yaro…" he growled, "Now we both don't have our weapons, and I don't stand for stalemates." He tightened his fists preparing for an old fashioned fist fight, "You game?"

Gaara closed his eyes and raised his shield. To Ikkaku's horror, it turned into a spear like the one Gaara had been using from the start.

"Yup." And then he slashed Ikkaku across the chest.

xXx

Yugito landed and observed the cloud of dust. She looked for Yumickia's body but was discouraged to find he was still alive.

"Look like you had more in you than I thought" she said.

Yumichika coughed and stumbled to his feet staggering a bit while nursing the deep cut in his shoulder that was bleeding heavily. "There is no way _I _would be defeated by _that_."

"Then let's finish this" said Yugito brining up her claws.

"Of course" said Yumichika and lunged at the jinchûriki. Their blades clanged against each other causing sparks. No matter how hard Yugito tried in finding an opening, Yumichika defended himself perfectly. After a few minutes of continuous combat, they pulled away from each other.

"Yaro, you're better that I thought" cursed Yugito.

Yumichika laughed and fixed his hair, "Of course. If you were trying to defeat me with skill then you're out of luck. I, Ayasegawa Yumichika, am the best swordsman in the 11th squad. You're swordsmanship is far too feral and wild to compete with mine."

Yugito ran at Yumichika, "Then how about I use force!" She swung her right claws at him connecting with his Fuji Kujaku and ran pushing him till his back crashed into the wall. Keeping him pinned against the wall, Yugito slashed at him but he ducked and rolled to the side letting her claws cut into the wall. He jumped on the top of the wall as Yugito attacked again. Then both of them stopped. They sensed that either Gaara or Ikkaku had died or near death; as a reiatsu signal vanished.

"Ha!" laughed Yugito, "Look like Gaara–kun beat that chrome-dome friend of yours." Yumichika's eyes widened in horror.

"That's impossible! The Jyuichi-ban, is the strongest squad or the 13 court squads! Ikkaku is no.3!"

"Well how bout I tell you something," interrupted Yugito, "Where we're from, there's a ranking amongst us jinchûriki. Unlike the squads where it starts with captain, lieutenant, 3rd seat, 4th seat etc, we rank with low to high. And Gaara-kun…was number 1."

"The weakest!" shouted Yumichika, "What number are you?"

She grinned, "No. 2." Yumichika was sweating.

If Ikkaku was beat by the weaker one and he had the stronger of the two, there was no way he could win. 'If only we were somewhere else, then I could use my Ruri'iro Kujaku's true shikai' he cursed. But his thoughts were interrupted as Yugito Shunpo'd into the air. He followed her and slashed her. He grinned in triumph but was shocked when she turned into smoke.

"Nanda?"

"Yo okama!" she shouted. He looked down to see Yugito was standing on the wall. "Game over!" She swung her claws, "**Kyattokurō Akuma Wa**!" Yumichika cried out as the blades of reiatsu crashed into him and his unconscious body fell from the sky. "Well that's that" she said returning her Nekomata back into its sealed form. She took off towards Gaara with a triumphant smile.

xXx

Ikkaku opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in the 4th squad barracks. He shut his eyes remembering what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Why…aren't you finishing me off?" asked Ikkaku angrily. Gaara walked up to him sheathing his zanpakuto. He knelt down and looked him in the eye._

"_I have a few questions. Uzumaki Naruto, he is in the Shrine of Penitence correct?" _

_Ikkaku blinked, "Uzumaki Naruto? How do you now him?"_

_It was time for Gaara to be surprised, "He's my friend. How do _you_ know him?"_

_Ikkaku grinned, "You could say he's my friend too, that baby-faced baka __yar__ō."_

"_I'm…sorry."_

"_Tsk, don't give me that mushy-crap. Just save him if you can" snorted Ikkaku, "Oi listen and listen good cuz I'm not gonna say it twice. With you guys here, the Captain-Commander is gonna move up the execution date. You really need to save him and do it fast. But more importantly, you need to be careful of my captain."_

"_Zaraki Kenpachi" said Gaara._

"_Ah. He's also a friend of Naruto's but he wants a fighting opponent. He probably has his own plan to get Naruto out but he wants to have fun with ryoka. And he doesn't tackle weaklings either. Who's the strongest in your group?"_

_Gaara thought for a moment, "I'm not sure."_

"_The captain wants to fight the one that killed all those hollows. Whoever he is you better tell 'im to get ready."_

_Gaara stood up and began running in the direction of where Yugito had run off to. "Thank you __Madarame Ikkaku, I'll repay you for this" he said over his shoulder._

"_Tsk, ya ya whatever, you shitty gaki" he muttered before passing out._

_End of flashback_

Ikkaku opened his eye when he heard footsteps. He looked to his side to see his captain and lieutenant. "I heard both you and Yumichka got your ass whipped" he said his some obvious disappointment, "Are they strong?"

"Ya. They're headed for the Shrine of Penitence."

"Is the one I want to fight with them?"

"Ya. That guy must be heading they're too." Kenpachi grinned a wild grin. Yachiru began to giggle. "Ken-chan you look so happy. Now you have someone to play with!"

"HAHAHA! Finally some fun!" He turned and walked out of the medical room, his bells ringing and he took off into a sprint, his laughs echoing. Ikkaku started up at the ceiling of his room,

'Sorry Gaara, but I want my captain to have fun. And more importantly, if you can't beat my captain, then there's no way you can save Naruto.'

* * *

Well there ya have it. Review it if u would!


	17. CH13: If I Don't Then Who Will?

Author's Note:

Yo everyone! I'm really srry how long it took 2 update but College and work are driving me nuts. Well then MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR because i was unable to finished this on Christmas. The reason for that is because I've started a few web shows (link to my channel .com/user/DragonoftheEastblu). Make sure to subscribe so u can get updates on not only my shows but my art work and of course fanfiction. I also have started a poll on ur fave anime/manga on the new generation (the last 10 years or so) (LINK! /t/KEUjOZBVtM) Other polls will be mentioned on my youtube channel.

Also later 2day and 2morrow i will upload chapter 1 of 2 new stories. HOWEVER! I will not update them until i complete at least one of the 3 i am currently working on

So enjoy the chapter! Cheers!

Chapter 13: If I Don't Who Will?

Yachiru blinked and looked over her shoulder to see the bright explosion of Yugito's attack connecting with Yumichika. "Wow we're close!" she said with a smile. "Demo…it's not this way. After all it's a dead end."

Kenpachi gritted his teeth. He could yell at her but he felt as if he was repeating himself. He turned to his right and kicked the wall of this obscure maze. Why should he have to run around this rat trap all over again? Not caring what he would happen, he began crashing through walls until he found the strong ryoka. On top a building, Sasuke and Sakura peered over to see if the Shinigami had gone.

"Looks like he didn't notice us" said Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"Ya. But we need to be careful. He broke that wall as it were made of cardboard. The Yondaime was right, these Shinigami are really in a different league than us" he said. They stood up and tried to see if they could spot any of their friends but couldn't make out a thing.

"Should we try to sweep the ground Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Just be careful that no one spots you or els-"

"They're here!" came a shout. The Konoha nins jumped when a group of 6 Shinigami leapt over the edge of the building with swords drawn. Sakura was able to knock two of them but she couldn't close without getting cut by their swords. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He no longer had his sword and couldn't fight straight out. He had to end this quickly. The more they knew about their location the worse it would be. He activated his sharingan.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan**" he said opening his eyes revealing an atomic symbol on his eyes and launched his Tsukuyomi at the remaining Shinigami. In a split second they dropped to the ground. Sakura spun around, eye wide with shock.

"Sasuke-kun…" she began but she interrupted by Sasuke grabbing her hand and running to the edge of their look out jumping off.

"We need to get out of here" he explained as they ran, "We should hide before continuing on." Sakura only nodded. Was his Sharingan that strong? Just how did Naruto beat him?

xXx

Even in the Shrine, Naruto still had chain placed on him. He wondered if it could be true. Could that really have been Hinata? Her reiatsu was unmistakable, not to mention Gaara's and Yugito's. But what bothered Naruto was the remaining four. He had never sensed their reiatsu before but he knew for sure they were human. He had no human friends minus Hinata and Ichigo's friends. Who could they be?

He clenched his fists and the memories of what happened the night of his arrest.

_"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" _

Her words echoed in his mind. Did she mean that? Did she really love him? A monster with no purpose? How could she? He had lived his life with not a single woman or anyone who loved him. It just didn't make sense. If _that_ incident hadn't happened then none of this would have followed. If _that _hadn't happened…

_Flashback_

"_GETSUGA!" shouted Ichigo, "TENSHOU!" He released his attack onto Aizen, causing a flash of black light across the sky with the force of an atomic bomb. Aizen screamed in anger as he was consumed by the attack and sent crashing down onto the fake Karakura. Large account of dust was kicked into the air but Ichigo could make out Aizen struggling to get to his feet, the right side of his body vaporized. _

"_H-How can this be!" he shouted in frustration, "How could I be reduced to this?"_

"_Because you didn't think this through" said a voice. Aizen looked up to see Naruto perched above the crater with his large zanpakuto resting on his shoulder. "Face it you've lost."_

"_You…" growled the former captain, "I would have succeeded if you hadn't shown up! You found a way to make that girl use her powers to reject the abilities of the __Hōgyoku__! Just who the hell are you? Where did you come from? That strange inhuman power, just what are you?"_

_Naruto snorted, "Since you're about to die…I'll tell you as a departing gift to hell." On cue, Aizen's body began to slowly crumble away. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm originally a ninja from the village of __Konohagakure no Sato, in a world different from this one. I am also the 9__th__ jinchuriki of the great demon lords; the rebirth of the Kyuubi no Yoko."_

_Aizen's eyes grew wide. "Kyuubi no Yoko? King of the nine great demon lords of the demon plane. The only one to achieve the name 'Demon God'! You've even more dangerous than the old man!" He clenched his only fist, "Demo…I will not let you off so easy!" He raised his hand into the air, stretching his fingers. In the sky, tears began to appear as thousands of Hollows poured out. Naruto gritted his teeth._

"_You don't get it do you? With Orihime here she can heal everyone which will make defeating these small fry Hollows all too easy." But something caught his eye. Hollows from one tear turned back to the sky and vanished into it. "Where are those ones going?"_

"_To your home world" said Aizen with a sickening grin, "I take it your world doesn't have Shinigami, therefore they will be unable to destroy these small fry."_

_Naruto roared as he swung his zanpakuto at the defected captain, trying to stop him. But before it even made contact, Aizen Sousuke's body had turned to ash._

_The blond didn't waste any time. He leapt out of the crater and ran as far away as he could from the battle. He needed to make it back to his own world before the Hollows began attacking. He jumped over rumble and debris, ignoring the shouts of his friends and allies as they battled against the Hollows. One Shinigami however, noticed him running and ran after him._

"_Naruto!" he shouted. Naruto turned around to see Hisagi, covered in dirt and blood. "Where are you going?"_

"_Aizen sent Hollows to my world" he said quickly, "I need to defend it."_

"_But why would you even need to?" asked Hisagi "After what they did-"_

"_I have no other choice. Your duty is to protect this world. My duty is to protect mine."_

"_You've told me what they did to you! How much you suffered! They don't deserve to be-"_

"_BUT IF I DON'T WHO WILL?" shouted Naruto over his shoulder. Hisagi's eyes widened at his friend's response. The blond pulled out a brush with red ink and began to draw a seal on the sky in front of him. He stabbed his zanpakuto into it, twisting it as if he were opening a regular gate. The gates opened and vanished after he jumped through._

_Hisagi stood there in awe. Even after all that had happened, he wanted to protect his village. He closed his eyes as he turned around and drew his sword, "__**Reap, **__**Kazeshini**__" he said causing his zanpakuto to turn into two __Kusarigama__ attached together at the ends with a chain. If Naruto would do his duty, so would he. _

_xXx_

_Naruto flew over the trees trying to get back to the village as fast as possible. The portal had dropped him off several miles away and he needed to cover that ground fast. He couldn't see any Hollows and wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign._

_Suddenly, the mournful cry of hundreds of Hollows filled the air. Naruto looked up to see them soaring towards his village, hungry for souls. Naruto gritted his teeth. There was no way he would let this happen. He would not let his village be destroyed. They may have beat him, they may hate him, they may never accept him. But even they didn't deserve to die this way._

"_**You have matured a little bit**__" said a deep voice, "__**Haven't you kit?**__"_

_Naruto reached back grasping the hilt of his large zanpakuto. "Shut it fuzz ball" he said drawing his sword. "I haven't forgiven them." He let his blade fall from his hand letting the chain attached to the bumble lengthen before grasping it. "So if anyone is going to kill them it's gonna be me!" he shouted swinging his zanpakuto rapidly and he leapt into the air._

_He threw his sword into the air impaling a flying Hollow, killing it instantly. He pulled the chain bring the zanpakuto into an arch cutting several Hollows in half. Giving it another hard tug, he caught his sword and let it rest on his shoulder. The Hollows now noticing their comrades dying turned their attention to the blond Shinigami-nin. _

"_**Kisama! Who are you?" **__shouted one of the Hollows._

"_**Shinigami! It's a Shinigami!**__" shouted another, "__**What's a Shinigami doing here?" **_

"_**Who cares!**__" shouted another, "__**Let's just kill him so we can-**__" He was interrupted by Naruto's sword impaling him through his mask. The Hollows looked at the blond as he reeled in his sword, swinging it as if to taunt them. _

"_So" he said calmly, "Now that I have you attention." The Hollows roared as they rushed him. Naruto grinned and he snatched the hilt of his zanpakuto and flew at them. He held the sword horizontally on his left side and cut one Hollow in half. His all his strength he spun round slicing as many Hollows were in reach. He then began giving his sword more chain to extend his reach killing even more Hollows._

"_**Fool!**__" said one Hollow above him flagging its wings. "__**You left yourself open!**__" The Hollow dived at Naruto, fangs ready for the kill. Naruto stopped spinning and lifted one hand to the sky._

"_**Hado no Gojuuyon: Haien!**__" (Way of Destruction number 54: Abolishing Flames). A blast of purple reiatsu erupted from Naruto's hand vaporizing the Hollow. Naruto grinned as it had taken him a month of hard practice to perform that level of Hado without using the incantation. He could not gloat over himself for long as every Hollow began to attack. _

_He slashed, dodged and flew, doing everything in his power to kill them. But there was a problem. With his lack of speed with such a large sword and the sheer number of Hollows, he couldn't block every attack. He received deep wounds on his back and bone crushing blows everywhere else. What was he going to do?_

_Suddenly he heard a scream. 'What? Who was that?' he asked himself. 'No! Some Hollows made it to the village!' he gritted his teeth and released his demonic chakra in a blast of red. He roared as he slashed with both his zanpakuto and his claws. He spotted the stray Hollows and launched himself at them. He killed 2 but saw another standing alone hunched over something. _

"_What's that monster doing?" he asked. That's when he saw it. "Shit there's someone there!" He dove down as fast as he could just in time to see who it was._

"_Hinata!"_

"_Save me!" she screamed. Naruto used shunpo to get in front of Hinata and thrust his arm into the Hollow's mouth. He felt the monster teeth bit down hard and possibly his bone breaking but he didn't care. He was pissed. _

"_You fucking bastard…" he growled, "For doing that…you're going down!" He channeled his reiatsu '__**Sōkatsui**__' he called out in his mind, blasting the Hollow away. _

_Making sure that Hinata didn't see him (though he wasn't sure how she could) he bolted away to finish off the remaining Hollows before others were attacked. However, he didn't see the Hollow above him and received a deep wound across his back. He cried out in pain but managed to swing his sword killing the Hollow. Unfortunately several others attacked, cutting him and stabbing him without remorse. _

_The last attack sent him flying to the ground, sliding across the wet grass before crashing at the base of a tall tree._

'_S-Shit' he thought, 'I couldn't protect them.' He had killed as many Hollows as he could but he didn't know how many remained. Just one would enough to wipe out a great deal of people. Was he going to die here? Was he going to die because of his lack of concentration? Was it because he somehow felt he needed to protect the village that made his life a living Hell? Was he truly a fool for doing all this? _

_Naruto couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself. His friends in the Soul Society had asked him this several times. Why not just live in __Seireitei__ and be assigned to a squad? He would easily make 3__rd__ seat or even lieutenant. And over time he could make Captain (not to mention three seats needed filling). But he declined. He still felt a connection to his home. And over time he discovered what it was._

_Out of all his human friends (minus the ones from Ichigo's world), Hinata was the one he felt he could trust. Every since the Chunin exams he felt she was different from the others. Even now when he drifted farther and farther away from his village, she meant something special. The others were just friends; the kind you don't hang out with that often. _

_Suddenly, he heard something approach him and he raised his head. He froze when he said who it was. _

_"N-Naruto-kun" she breathed, he hand flying to her mouth. She ran to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun! D-Daijoubu?"_

_"H…Hinata….?" said Naruto weakly "Why didn't…you run?"_

_"You're going to die if you stay here!" she screamed letting go of her shyness. "I can't just leave you here!"_

_Naruto smiled half-heartily, "We're both going to die of we stay here" he said. 'Just what is she doing?' he thought, 'Why did she come after me?'. "We're surrounded by hollows, there's…no where else to go and…I don't have the strength to fight."_

_"H-Hollows?" asked Hinata._

_"Ya…that's what their called" said Naruto closing his eye. 'Just how can she see them?' he thought, 'This doesn't make any sense. Though it doesn't matter now. Unless…' _

_"Hinata do you trust me?" he said seriously._

_Hinata was surprised by his seriousness but swallowed and answered "O-Of course I do-"_

_"Then…" said Naruto cutting her off, raising his sword and pointing it at her "You…must become a Shinigami"_

_Hinata's eyes widened at what her crush was saying, "W-What do you mean Nar-"_

_"Hinata!" shouted Naruto cutting her off. "The only way…for us to survive…and to save the village…is for you to take my power….and become a Shinigami!"_

'_**What are you doing kit?**__' shouted the Kyuubi. '__**Do you have any idea what you're doing? The consequences for this are beyond comprehension!**__' _

_Hinata was now trembling. What should she do? This was all crazy; this was nothing more than a crazy nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. But, Naruto was here, so this nightmare has already become a dream._

_"Please…" said Naruto softly but urgently snapping Hinata from her thoughts, "Help me…"_

_Hinata swallowed hard, "W-What do I have t-to do?" she asked._

_"Plunge this blade into your chest, and I'll give you my reiatsu for you to become a Shinigami" the blond said with a straight face. Hinata panicked at the idea but Naruto spoke again "Don't worry, it's been done before. Though there is another way. Except that way takes more than 3 days to complete and has less than 20% of success, so take your pick."_

_Hinata was starting to sweat, but she took a deep breath and grasped the sides of the blade aiming it for her heart. "I'm ready" she said._

_Naruto nodded and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter "Let's go" and stabbed Hinata. There was then a massive blast of lavender light with a mighty gust of wind, uprooting trees and forcing the Hollows flying above to land. Leaves and broken twigs flew around as a small tornado formed around where Hinata and Naruto were. Suddenly, the Hollow with the boar mask was sliced in two and with the other three behind it and then vaporizing. The Hollows all cried out in fear and all locked their inhuman eyes on where the attack came from._

_There stood Hinata, in the same clothes as Naruto except her sleeves were longer, gripping a katana with a circular guard and regular hilt with a saya at the waist. All but the blade itself was pearl white with a slight hint of lavender mixed in (a/n: think of Roronoa Zoro's Wadō Ichimonji). She held it across her chest, and with a very serious face._

_"What you have done tonight," she said without stuttering once "Is absolutely unforgivable". Hinata then lashed out at the Hollows killing them one by one. Naruto stared at her awestruck._

_"Is that…really Hinata?" he asked himself. Naruto then looked down at himself. "What the fuck?" he cursed. He was no longer wearing his Shinigami uniform and his zanpakuto was gone. Instead, he was wearing a white kimono._

_He then looked back at Hinata, 'No way. Did she…take it all?' he thought watching Hinata defeating the Hollow forces. 'Man she must have. Kuso, this is going to be harder than I thought'. Hinata then cut down the last Hollow. She grinned at her completed task but her vision began to blur and then collapsed on the cold grass._

_"Naruto-kun…" she whispered ever so quietly "I did it…"_

_Naruto smiled hearing her words. He opened a scroll and unsealed his body from. He began to beat it up as much as possible. Due to the affects of transferring his powers to Hinata, he would no longer be able to return to his body for quite a while. Being "dead" could benefit him, though he had no idea how he was going to return to the village once his powers returned._

_Tired and badly injured, Naruto still managed to lift up Hinata up in his arms bridle style and walk back to his apparent. He would be able to heal her there. After healing her, he brought her to the Hyuuga estate and snuck into her room placing her on her bed._

"_I will help you…Naruto-kun" she mumbled in her sleep. Naruto couldn't help but smile._

"_Hinata, you really are amazing" he said. She was really the only one he could trust. He hoped that this decision would not come back to haunt him. _

_End of Flashback_

Tears began to fall down Naruto's face. He knew of the consequences and he still put Hinata's life in jeopardy. He prayed that things would be alright. He didn't care about himself; he just wanted her to be safe.

xXx

Hinata stopped running abruptly. An insanely powerful reiatsu hit her body with such strength her knees nearly buckled. The sweat of her brow was practically being lifted off her face.

"Wh-What's going on?" she said starting to grow afraid. Then she hears it. Bells. She managed to turn her head to see a tall man walking towards her. With every steep he took, she heard small bells ringing. "Wh-Who are you?"

The man stopped walking, the bells on the tips of his hair jingled quickly then stopped. He smiled. The smile of a mad man.

* * *

So it's done! I hope this clears up some question u guys have been asking me and the next chapter will have even more questions answered. I hope.

So don't forget to visit the sites i mention above and be generous and give me some review for christmas! Speaking of which. Wat did u guys get for christmas? mention it in ur review for this chapter.


	18. Update

Update

Hey everyone it's the DragonoftheEastblue here! Yes I haven't died as many have wondered, with me receiving no less that ten emails a day asking me about my work. Rest assured that I plan to complete every story I post online, whether it be fanfiction or my own.

Now to explain what's gonna happen during the rest of this year and next year. I am currently working on chapter 14 of "The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle" and chapter 6 of "A Princess Amongst Thieves". Chapter 2 of "Under Dogs" and "Fox May Cry: Spawn of Yoko" has been choreographed but not written and chapter 3 of "Returning the Favor" and chapter 2 of "Pirates vs Ninjas: Battles of Love and Will" are being written.

I have written the first chapter of 2 of the 3 stories I plan on writing.

"Ultimate Hunter Alliance": The best monster hunters team up to do what they do best. Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry, Alucard from Hellsing, Inuyasha from Inuyasha, Clare from Claymore, Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach and Yusuke Yurameshi from YU YU Hakusho. They've all been promised to gain something by their mysterious employer. Something they've lost or won't admit they're looking for.

"In My End Is My Beginning": After the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, Aang surprises his friends when he decides to leave to train. After 3 long years he finally returns with new strengths and wisdom. But things are not always what they seem. Secrets from the past, present and future shift the entire balance of the Nations, reminding Aang that peace, is only the time to prepare for war.

"Naruto's Perfect World": Based on the online Chinese MMORPG "Perfect World International", the Naruto characters are pitted against each other. Set in a valley outside the war for Heaven's Tear and the war on the Wraths, Naruto, leader of a pack of Untamed battles against Hiashi leader of the Winged Elves and Tsunade leader of the humans. However things begin to change at an alarming pace which changes the entire way of life of the world's most powerful races. A story of love, betrayal and unity. The perfect world is at an end, but the battle to reclaim it has only just begun.

I will not update these for a while. Not till I complete one or more stories first.

Hope that puts your minds to rest. Thank you for staying loyal and patient all this time.

Cheers

DragonoftheEastblue


	19. CH14: Fight to the Bitter End

Author's Note:

Yes your not dreaming! The next chapter of SFE is here! I'm really sorry this took so long. Just so you know it's going to take a while before a new chapter for SFE, APAT and RTF comes out as I want to get the first chapters of 2 major series out (which I've mentioned in previous chapters). For those who thought I had died and sent me messages DAILY asking if I had quit fanfiction. Rest assured that I do not plan on leaving FF any time soon. At least not until I complete every story I upload. More needs to be said but I know you want to read this so go ahead. Just check out what i Have to say at the end of the chapter.

Cheers.

P.S. It's my birthday! 18 baby! I can legally do everything I've done illegallly up until now.

And thank you for supporting me for the last 2 years as it was the 2nd year anniversary of this fic on June 29th.

Chapter 14: Fight to the Bitter End

"Wh-Who are you?"

"What's wrong?" he said, "How long are you gonna look over there?"

Hinata's eyes widened and was about to turn around when she felt a sword pierce her heart and splatter blood all over her. But just as it happened it vanished, leaving no trace of an attack.

'Nani?' she thought clutching her chest. 'What was that? Wasn't I stabbed? Was that just from blood lust?' She turned around to see the man standing right behind her. He towered over her at 6'7. He wore a sleeveless captain's haori that looked quite ragged. His hair was spiked with small bells at the tips, an eye patch on his right eye, and a long scar going down over his left eye.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"You already asked me that. Who are you?"

Hinata took a breath, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Juuichi-bantai Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi" he said smiling, "I've come to fight you to the death."

Hinata hesitated only for a moment before grasping the hilt of her zanpakuto. But before she could draw, something small and pink popped up from Kenpachi's right shoulder.

"Eh? Is this who you're fighting Ken-chan?" said Yachiru. Hinata blinked at the small child.

"I guess" replied Kenpachi.

"But she doesn't look like a fighter" said the lieutenant, "She pretty and cute like Big-Boobs."

"Che! Like I care!"

"But she's not cuter then me ne?"

"I said I don't care!"

Hinata stood there in both confusion and awe. The air went from being filled with blood lust to being tension free. 'I didn't know...such people existed.' thought Hinata.

"Ano..." she began, "Are you too...father and daughter?"

"No" said Kenpachi firmly.

"Hai~!" smiled Yachiru.

"What kind of crap are you shittin' boke!" shouted Kenpachi.

"But Ken-chan, we've been together so long. What's wrong with us being family?" asked the lieutenant. Hinata sweat dropped as a new argument erupted. She wondered if saving Naruto was really going to be as difficult as the Yondaime had claimed.

"Anyways I'll let you have fun" said Yachiru. "I'll watch from over there." She vanished for a moment then reappeared on top of one of the building that surrounded them. "Have fun playing Ken-chan! Good luck Big Boobs 2!"

The captain snorted and smirked. He turned and faced Hinata who was uncertain of how things were going to play out.

"Alright then," said Kenpachi, "Shall we get started?"

Hinata grasped the hilt of her sword once again. "I don't want to fight you," she said, "Please tell me where Uzumaki Naruto-kun is and-"

"Ya don't get it do ya?" cut in Kenpachi. "Don't make me repeat myself. I went out of my way to chase your ass to fight ya. I couldn't give a shit about Naruto right now. I'm going to kill him myself anyways."

"Is that so?" she Hinata gritting her teeth. She drew her zanpakuto and took a stance pumping up her reiatsu so that it could be seen around her.

"Ho? Not bad" said Kenpachi. "Your stance has an opening or two but otherwise ain't too shabby. Your reiatsu on the other hand is weak. But I can tell you're holdn' back. How bout a warm up?" He grasped the lapels of his kosode and pulled them apart to reveal his build chest. "Since I'm such a generous person, you can cut me where ever you want."

Hinata froze. What did he say? Was he trying to trick her? "W-What are you saying?" she half shouted, her resolve slipping slightly. "How could I attack someone who's not even ready? Please draw you sword!"

"Relax. It's just a freebie. Not wanting to attack a man who hasn't drawn is admirable" he said, "But keep that neat and tidy crap for another day. Getting hurt or getting killed are just the costs of having fun."

Hinata was sweating and shifting the grip on her zanpakuto. 'This man isn't afraid of death in the slightest' she thought. 'Yondaime Hokage-sama was right. These Shinigami are far different than ninja.'

"Common what you waiting for?" asked Kenpachi keeping his grin, "My throat, my gut, my eye...If ya want you can kill me with one attack." Hinata now began to tremble. This was insane. "QUIT SHAKIN"! Bring it!"

Hinata let out a cry and charged at him. She would do anything to save Naruto. She would not let one man stop her. With all her might she slashed at the captain's chest. There was a splatter of blood and all was silent.

Yachiru was watching from atop a tower with her chin resting on her palms. She frowned slightly and gave a little sigh of boredom. Hinata's blade was pressed against Kenpachi's peck but did not even break the skin. Hinata hands were the ones that were bleeding.

'This...this can't be' she thought trembling once again. 'I swung with all my might. Why isn't he hurt? Why are my hands bleeding instead?'

"What the hell?" said Kenpachi now annoyed. "Is that really it?" He raised his right hand and grasped the blade, "What a buzz-kill." Hinata recoiled immediately trying to put as much distance between her and the crazed swordsman.

'D-Did he just touch my zanpakuto's bare edge with his hand?' She was really starting to panic. This was beyond insanity. How on earth was he able to touch the bare edge of a katana and not be cut? Was the gap between Shinobi and Shinigami this wide?

"It's useless Big Boobs 2" said Yachiru who was now standing in front of her. "You can't cut Ken-chan. After all to him, that thing doesn't even have an edge." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Want me to tell ya why you can't cut me girl?" said Kenpachi though not really asking but as to state the truth. "It's nothing really. When two reiatsu-tachi butt heads, the one with less strength gets hurt. That's it." Hinata stared not wanting to hear more. However Kenpachi did not stop. "Basically that means, the reiatsu I leak out _unconsciously_ is stronger than the one you built up to kill me. Simple as that."

Sweat dripped down the young woman's face. Things were going from bad, to worse, to madness. Everything she had planned to do was becoming more and more impossible and the road before her was leading to death.

"Mataku" sighed Kenpachi, "I can't believe I wasted my time trying to find you. Ever since the war ended it's been boring as hell. Ichigo doesn't what to fight me and the old man doesn't have time. Man I really jumped the gun here. Che fuck it!" He drew his zanpakuto and held it above him. "At least let me get the rust off this baby."

Hinata took a step back, then turned and ran.

"Ah she's running Ken-chan" said Yachiru, her hands behind her head. "Don't let her get away." Kenpachi snorted and ran passed her, gaining on the young Shinigami.

Hinata was scared. She couldn't fight him. She couldn't even begin to imagine beating him. The gap between them was worlds apart. Out of all the opponents she had faced since she became a kunoichi of the Leaf, none came close to this man. Her heart was pounding. She was going to die. She was really going to die. She turned a corner sharply but was horrified to see Kenpachi facing her.

He swung his zanpakuto downward with one hand aiming for her neck. Hinata reacted instantly bringing the blade up to parry his holding her sword horizontally. She had to use her left hand to strengthen the block. With all her might she managed to push away Kenpachi's blade. It collided with the ground kicking up a plume of dust. But Hinata could see the Captain's angry glare. She immediately turned and ran.

"Don't you know how to do anything but run?" said Kenpachi becoming more and more annoyed.

Hinata was breathing heavily as she turned around another corner. 'Calm down. There has to be a way' she told herself clenching her fists. 'Please stop shaking! He can be cut! There has to be-'

Her thoughts were cut short when the stone wall beside her burst as Kenpachi appeared.

"Don't run so much" he said. He attacked again but this time Hinata dodged. Kenpachi didn't let up and followed through with several more attacks. Hinata could do nothing other than defend.

'What do I do?' she asked herself, 'I'm going to be killed if I don't think of something.'

"Ora attack already!" shouted Kenpachi attacking again. This time successfully slashing her right shoulder. Hinata cried in pain and her knees buckled. She clutched her shoulder in pain and shut her eyes tight. Was this really it? Hinata mustered all her strength to stand and once again ran. She ran through the maze of towers till she was out of breath and leaned again the stone wall to catch it.

'I have to calm down' she told herself repeatedly. 'There has to be a way.' But she doubted that. She couldn't even scratch him. There was no way for her to win. The odds were overwhelming and nothing seemed to go her way. That's when it hit her. Naruto had done this before. All his life the odds were against him and he still stood tall. If he had given up when things were tough he would have never gotten this far. And for it to end this way by execution for a crime that Hinata knew he didn't do; she would not let it happen. She loved Naruto now more than ever before. She now knew how much pain he had to live with all these years. She had to be there for him. She needed to repay him, if even just a little bit.

Hinata reached inside her kosode and pulled out a scroll. She unraveled in on the stone tiles and used the blood from her shoulder to unseal it. From a small puff of smoke was a tradition ceramic sake bottle. She grasped the bottle and gazed at it.

'Yes. I can do it' she thought. She stood up and walked around the corner to see Kenopachi sitting on the floor with his back against the wall waiting for her. He slowly opened his eyes and looking at her.

"So..." he said standing up, "You finally prepared to die?"

Hinata held up the bottle in her right hand and held it straight with a serious look on her face. "I don't plan on dying just yet."

"Ho? But it looks like you offering me to have a last drink with ya" said Kenpachi smiling.

"Enough" said Hinata firmly throwing the bottle high in the air. "But to answer your question, yes I am prepared to die." The sake bottle began to fall back down. Hinata grasped her saya right bellow the guard of her zanpakuto. "For Naruto-kun, I am ready for anything." Right as the bottle fell in front of her face, her right hand flew to her hilt and drew her pearl colored katana and with both hands brought it down onto the bottle.

_Flashback_

_Hinata swung her shinai down letting a "ha" escape her lips with every swing. Practicing her kata had giving her swordsmanship a great boost. As she raised the bamboo training sword up for another set of swings, Naruto's voice came from the tree house._

_"Yo Hinata-chan! Can ya stop your kata for a sec and come over here?" She nodded and jogged over just as Naruto dropped from the tree. In his hand he held a small piece of white paper._

_"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked._

_"Not so much wrong as it is intriguing. Do you know what this is?" he said holding up the paper._

_"A...piece of paper?" she asked._

_"Very good. What kind?"_

_Hinata looked a bit troubled, "I-I don't really understand Naruto-kun."_

_"This is chakra paper. Ninjas use them to know what element their chakra is. Didn't Kurenai-sensei do this for your team?" Naruto asked. She shook her head which made Naruto cock an eyebrow. "Weird. Anyways, I want you to pour your chakra into this piece of paper and it will tell us what element you are. Wind, Water, Fire, Lighting, whateves." He passed her the paper and folded his arms waiting for the results. Hinata forced chakra from her hand to the paper, not exactly sure what to expect. Suddenly, the paper began to wrinkle and moisten. Before she could ask Naruto the results, the blond began to laugh, palming his forehead. Hinata jumped in surprise, not understand the reason for his laughter._

_"I'm such an idiot!" he shouted between fits of laughter, "How did I not see this before! It was so obvious! Hinata!" he said placing both hands on her shoulders. "This explains everything! Konoha is in the Land of Fire which means most people have fire chakra. The usual exceptions are clans that predate the formation of this country. The Inukuza and Hyuuga clans are both Earth types since their clan jutsus are either taijutsu or strength based. But you, your element is Water!" _

_Hinata stared at him, still not fully understanding. Though she was secretly excited of their physical contact, she was happier about the blond's enthusiasm, as he had been rather mellow the last few weeks. "Is...that good?" she asked._

_"Yes!" he said happily, "Hinata!, the reason you've had problems all this time with Jyuuken is because those techniques were designed for the Hyuuga Earth types! Since your element is Water everything is thrown off. This is also why kendo is so natural for you. You flow like water; flow like a swordsman!" _

_Before Hinata could respond, Naruto told her to wait as he jumped into the tree house to find something. She was able to hear things flying and crashing until she heard shouts of glee followed by Naruto returning with several scrolls in his arms._

_"When I was in the Soul Society, I met a swordsman who said he mastered a sword style that was flawless and undefeatable" said Naruto with an excited grin on his face," He called it Shigure Soen Ryu." (a/n: Whenever I introduce a swordsman with a true style or give a character a sword with a style, I want to make it realistic. At the same time I want to use a style used in other Manga or at the very least the fundamentals to create my own. In this case, I could not come up with or find a sword style better for Hinata than Yamamoto Takeshi's Shigure Soen Ryu. Nothing came close to what I desired. "The best material for Manga is Manga." Like all mangaka that follow this doctrine, I will use other works to shape my own while not ripping anything off. Those who flame for my choice will not be paid any attention.)_

_"I finally learned the forms and even got these scrolls from the old man" he continued. "Hinata...let me teach you this sword style."_

_Hinata stared at him. All of this coming at her at once. The reason why she was never any good at her clans famed Jyuuken. Being born with a different element chakra caused her years of suffering. Years of blood, sweat and tears. She was angry. She was angry at her father for forcing her to go through years of training to learn a style of fighting that she was not born to use. She was angry that because she was born different she would never be the clan head like her father wanted her to be. But most of all she was angry at herself. Angry that she went along with the training, angry she let herself be used and ridiculed by others for her weakness. _

_But that's when she caught herself. What was she thinking? Naruto had just told her she could learn a swords style was known to be flawless. This would be a greater asset than Jyuuken. She could finally grow stronger. Finally be able to protect her loved ones. To finally protect Naruto._

_She took a deep breath. "Yes Naruto-kun. I want to learn" she said. "Demo...I have to ask you something."_

_"Sure" he replied._

_"D-Do I need to give up the Jyuuken?"_

_Naruto blinked. "Why do you want to?"_

_"W-Well…I" She wasn't expecting that. Even though she wasn't good at first, she was now able to use the secret techniques reserved for the Main Branch family. _

_"Either way I don't think it's a good idea to quit your family's techniques" said the blond. "Jyuuken is still an impressive taijutsu. It would be a shame for someone who despite being at a natural disadvantage managed to master it. But think back to when we were on that mission to find a Bikōchū beetle. You created a new technique combined with your clan's jutsu and subconsciously along with the 'flowing' nature of your water chakra. Just modify it." _

_Those words dug hard. She didn't need to forget anything. Naruto had told her one before, 'to remember the lesions she had learned'. After all, to have trained all those years to master such techniques just to throw them away was foolish._

_She shook any thoughts about forgetting the Jyuuken or any anger towards her father and the clan. She was herself. She would grow stronger._

_"You're right Naruto-kun" she said with a smile, "Let's begin."_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata cut the ceramic bottle. A mountain of water erupted from it, with such force it hit the walls and bounced back to swallow the base of the stone towers. It engulfed both Hinata and Kenpachi but only for a moment. The water quickly began to lessen until only a very large puddle nearly six inches deep remained.

"The hell is this?" said Kenpachi, not impressed. "Water messes up my hair."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and let the water drip off her eyelashes for a moment before responding. "This..." she said rasing her zanpakuto, "Is where the real fight begins!" She charged at the 11th Squad Captain, preparing for the first strike. "**Shigure Soen Ryu, Koishki Ichi no Kata...**" she said lifting the blade with both hands so that it was pointing straight at Kenpachi, "**Shajiku no Ame! **(Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow Style, First Offensive Form, Axel of Rain)" Water covered the blade as well as herself as Hinata sent a powerful thrust aiming at Kenpachi's liver.

The captain however sidestepped the attack as he was able to read it letting Hinata move past him. But suddenly there was a spray of blood. Kenpachi looked down to see his side was bleeding from Hinata's thrust.

Hinata looked up at her blade and saw the tip was soaked in blood. 'I-I did it' she thought, 'I can cut him.' She turned and faced Kenpachi holding her zanpakuto tightly with both hands. 'I can win!'

Kenpachi smiled, "What the hell" he said turning around. "See you can do it if you try." Hinata's eye's widened. Others would have begun to panic if their perfect defense or attack no longer worked. But he was smiling. "I have to admit that was a good thrust" he continued walking forward, his wound already healing. "Daga...your attacks are still too slow."

He raised his zanpakuto and let the back edge rest on his right shoulder. "Don't let up. As long as you keep it sharp like that...there's still a chance this might become interesting."

Hinata was feeling the fear rise from her gut but she forced it back down. 'Do not panic. Remember the training' she told herself. She stabbed the water bellow her and twisted the blade. With all her might she hoisted her sword over her shoulder dragging a huge column of water that fell into an arch. Quickly afterward she did another making a cross.

'**Shigure Soen Ryu, Shushki Ni no Kata...**' she chanted in her head, '**Sakamaku Ame** (Shigure Soen Ryu, Second Defensive Form, Rolling Rain).'

"Nanda kora?" said Kenpachi, "Quit jerkin' around." He swung his zanpakuto at Hinata but sliced through water. He turned his head to see Hinata crouched above him on the stone wall. Hinata then lunged at him with her sword at the ready.

'**Shigure Soen Ryu**' she thought, '**Koshiki Go no Kata…**(Fifth Offensive Form)' She swung her left hand as if she were attaching and made sure her blocked Kenpachi's view while she dropped her zanpakuto into her other hand. '**Samidare! **(Early Summer Rain)**' **

To her horror, Kenpachi blocked it.

"You're not getting it" he said glaring at her. Hinata jumped back trying to get some distance. How could he have blocked that attack? It hadn't failed her before, what had gone wrong? The timing was perfect. Her form was solid.

'I have to keep trying!' She held onto her zanpakuto tightly and she prepared to counter Kenpachi's attack as the captain raised his own sword. Hinata once again stabbed the water. ''**Shigure Soen Ryu**…' she began creating another column of water. But Kenpachi would not fall for the same trick twice.

"I've had enough" he said. Faster than Hinata could follow, Kenpachi turned around and slashed and the water diagonally. Hinata's eye were wide as she feel the cold steel of the captain's damaged zanpakuto cut across her torso, chest and shoulder. A massive burst of blood exploded from her body and mixed with the water around her. Hinata's lifeless body fell forward and made a splash as it hit the water bellow.

"Before you die…I'll tell you what you were doing wrong" said Kenpachi, swinging his sword sharply to remove the blood and let it rest on his shoulder. "You're zanjutsu is impressive but it's limited. You can see through it after seeing it once. But more importantly, you're just too slow." Hinata, though staring into the water that she was half submerged in, heard his words. "To me, your attacks are moving at a snail's pace."

The captain turned around and began walking back to where he originally came from. "And here I was thinkin' I would get a good fight. I wasted my damn time."

As Hinata's body was trembling from shock, Kenpachi's words coursed through her head. 'I was…too slow?' she thought. 'E-Even with a flawless sword style…I couldn't win because of my speed…Nande? Why is it I can't win? Why is it that I don't have the strength t save Naruto-kun?' The one eye that was above water was staring at Kenopachi's back as he walked away. Slowly, darkness was surrounding him. Hinata's eyes were closing.

'I'm sorry…Naruto-kun' she whispered in her mind, tears flowing and mixing with the bloody water and her eyes closed, 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you…I'm just too week…'

"**Why do you keep doubting yourself?**" said a voice.

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She was no longer lying in the bloody puddle of water, but in a field of tall grass. She quickly stood up and saw the familiar field of flowers. She was in her mindscape.

"That voice?" Hinata asked herself. She knew that voice.

"**Over here!**"

Hinata turned around to see the well from her last visit. This time however there was a pedestal next to it; and on top of it was the large egg she pulled from the well. She walked over to it and realized that the top of the egg was no longer smooth but cracked.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked.

"**It is you who is not alright**" replied the egg. Unlike the first time Hinata was pulled into her mindscape the egg's voice was that of a child, this time it was the voice of a middle aged man; deeper and more mature. "**Your intestines, liver, spleen, stomach and lungs have been pierced; however you will die from blood loss in 2 minutes before your organs fail.**"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Hinata grabbing the sides of the pedestal. "How about I supposed to save Naruto-kun if I can't even defeat one opponent?" Tears began rolling down Hinata's cheeks. "I train and train and train but I make no progress! Even with a flawless sword style I can't win! What am I supposed to do?"

All was quite except for Hinata's sobs. After a few moments the egg spoke again.

"**Is the answer not obvious?**" he asked causing Hinata to open her eyes and look at the talking egg. "**Attack with everything you have and do not hesitate for an instant! Ask yourself this, why is a nail capable of piercing a plank of wood while a hammer can only dent it? A nail is sharp and precise while a hammer is blunt and brutish. A nail is nothing without its hammer, and a hammer is nothing more than a tool of destruction without nails. BUT! When they work together can they truly be utilized to their fullest.**

"**Look at your opponent's zanpakuto. There is no unity between sword and master. Hinata, what happens when you hit a nail that has been ignored for years at a time?**"

Hinata's eyes widened when she envisioned a hammer striking down on a rusted nail.

"It'll break!" she gasped.

"**Prepare yourself young one**" said the egg, "**Attack with everything you have. Let your sword be your nail and hit it with all your reiatsu like a mighty hammer. Pierce through Zaraki Kenpachi's rusted sword and cut him down!" **

Hinata tightened her fists and nodded, turning her back to the egg. She took a few steps forward before stopping.

"Just…who are you?" she asked, her back to the egg. She looked over her shoulder with a serious look. "Are you my zanpakuto?"

The egg said nothing.

Hinata wanted to know just who and what this egg was. A talking egg was crazy enough, but a talking egg that hung around her mindscape and giving her advice was much crazier. But if he wasn't going to answer then she could not wait. Naruto came first. She took a step.

"**You still cannot hear my name**" said the egg finally. "**I guarantee that the next time we meet you shall be able to hear it. Then and only then can I tell you who I truly am.**"

The young shinigami nodded and vanished into thin air. After her departure, the egg began to pulse and crack. From the cracks emitted a bright velvet light.

"**I will not let you fight alone young one**" he said. "**Use my power wisely, and you shall be granted what you wish.**"

On the outside world, Kenpachi halted in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the girl's bleeding body. He was feeling a pulse; a very strong pulse of reiatsu. The likes of which he hadn't seen since…

"Ichigo!" he said with a wicked smile.

Hinata was now up on her feet, sword at the ready and a fierce look on her face. Surrounding her was her reiatsu; like it did when she faced the Hollows after facing her mother's jade chopsticks that had turned into Tsukumogami (Artifact Spirit). However this time her reiatsu was emitting a force that was completely new. Above the girl's head her reiatsu was merging, forming an eagle's head. The head opened its beak and let out a heart stopping cry causing a massive gust of wind kicking up Kenpachi's robes and forcing the water back. (A/N: The cry you're thinking about belongs to the Red-Tailed Hawk. The cry of the Bald Eagle is soft and song bird like so Hollywood dubbed it over with the show stopping cry of the Red-Tailed Hawk. I am still going to use the Hawk's cry for a special reason. I explain why in future chapters.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughed Kenpachi in delight. "I had a feelin' you were holdin' back! That's some pretty impressive reiatsu! But! It still ain't got enough for me to go all out." The captain tightened his grip on his sword holding it so the blade's edge was pointed at the sky. "But as I am right now…" golden reiatsu burst from his body forming a demonic skull above him "I'll give ya my full power!"

xXx

The 11th squad barracks were not far from the battle. Unsurprisingly it grabbed Ikkaku's attention. He was sitting on the deck outside the shoji sliding doors. He stared at the pillars of reiatsu peeking over the tall towers with a focused look on his face. It was all like some major case of déjà vu. What happened before was happening again. Why was that? Was it just like what the old saying had said? "Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it". Ikkaku wanted to ponder on the issue further but was distracted by the door behind him sliding open.

"Is something happening?" asked Yumichika. Ikkaku turned to face his friend but burst out laughing.

"I-I-Is that you Yumichika? Did your hair get messed up again? HAHAHA!"

A throbbing vein appeared on the 5th seat's forehead. His hair had indeed been ruined. Five lines were grazed across his head removing hair leaving long stripes of bald skin. This was undoubtedly caused by Yugito's attack.

"Laugh all you want!" growled Yumichika placing another wig on his head.

"H-How many of those do you have?" laughed Ikkaku.

"As if I would say!"

Ikkaku finally let go his fits of laughed and returned to the problem at hand. "You sense it don't you? The captain is fighting someone."

"Ah. And it is not someone we know of."

"The new ryoka?"

"No doubt. But the captain's opponent does trouble me. That reiatsu is nothing I've sensed before."

"Ya same here" agree Ikkaku. "Hey Yumichika," This caused his friend to look at him. "Doesn't this feel like we've done this before?"

"Yes…now that you mention it."

"Any idea on why that happened?"

"None in the slightest.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Hey Yumichika."

"Hai?"

Ikkaku took a breath. "Does it feel like we're missing something? Something we should have known?"

Yumichika lifted his eyebrows. "Like what?"

xXx

Back at Hinata and Kenpachi's standoff, Yachiru sneezed. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and continued to watch the fight bellow. She couldn't help smiling; happy to see her adoptive father so happy.

Kenpachi was in fact happy. So happy that he could no longer contain himself. He let out a crazed war cry and charged at Hinata, sword at the ready. Hinata was also prepared, running directly at the captain, sounding a war cry of her own. Simultaneously their blades made contact. A massive explosion of golden velvet reiatsu erupted around them and shot into the sky. The very towers shook and a few crumbled from the pressure. A huge plum of dust was kicked into the air shielding the two fighters from view. But the plum quickly blew over revealing them.

What was to be seen was shocking.

Kenpachi's zanpakuto was broken in two while Hinata's zanpakuto, was fully embedded in Kenpachi's midsection, piercing out his back. From above he looked down at the girl with fierce eyes as blood began pouring down to the ground bellow. But a warrior as experienced as Zaraki Kenpachi could tell too much blood was on the ground. He then saw where all the excess blood was coming from. The wound he gave Hinata early which had closed due to Hinata's new found strength had reopened and was spilling both on the girl and the ground. Her grip on her zanpakuto faltered, letting her arms drop along with the rest of her body.

Kenopachi looked first at the unconscious girl then to his broken sword. "What the hell?" he said through gritted teeth. "I freakin' lost again." He then felt his knees give way. He fell into a seiza sitting form with his head dropping forward. His vision was beginning to blurs and his eyes began to close. Before he lost consciousness he heard something. It sounded as if it was far away but he could still make it out. It was the howl of a lone wolf.

xXx

Hinata felt heavy. She knew this feeling. But was she dead this time? How could she have possibly survived the fight? Uncertain about what was going on, the young woman opened her eyes slowly and was confused at the dirty stone ceiling she was staring at. Where was she?

"Hinata! You're awake!"

Hinata turned her head slightly to see Sakura sitting next to her. "Sa..kura…"

"We were worried you wouldn't survive those injuries" said Kushina, sitting opposite Sakura and next to her husband.

"If it were not for you Haruno Sakura she would not be here" said Minato, his arms folded. "I'm glad to see that Tsunade-oba-san's medical knowledge hasn't grown dull. It's as if it she was here right now."

"Arigatou" thanked Sakura, blushing slightly at the former Hokage's praise.

"Where…are we?" asked Hinata.

"The underground water ways" answered Yugito. "They run underneath Seireitei. The Forth Squad usually uses them to transport supplies."

"So what happened exactly?" asked Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "When we found you, you were bathing in your own blood with your sword in a fierce looking man's gut."

"Yes..." said Hinata. She managed to sit up despite having some difficulty. She then saw how many bandages were wrapped around her. Her neck, chest, back and torso were carefully bound with white bandages. "I was fighting with Zaraki Kenpachi."

This made Minato, Kushina and Yugito to stiffen. "Y-You fought against the Juuichi-bantai Taicho Zaraki Kenpachi?" repeated the jinchuriki. Hinata nodded.

"He has the reputation as the strongest captain in the Gotei 13 next to the General-Commander" said Minato with a seriously look on his face. "A man who lusts for battle unlike any other. He fears nothing. Death, pain, hell, to him they're all trivial matter. He killed the previous 11th squad captain to take his place."

Hinata didn't know how to feel after hearing that. At first she was terrified hearing about Kenpachi. But she then realized that she had fought him and lived. She had fought him and won. There was no way he would still be alive after receiving such a wound.

"I…can't believe I beat someone like that" said Hinata was a small smile on her face. There was still a chance; a chance to save Naruto with her own strength.

"Matte" said Yugito, "I have a question for you." The others, including Hinata looked at the cat woman. "Did Zaraki Kenpachi, at any time during the fight, remove his eye-patch?"

Hinata blinked at the question but then answered. "No he didn't."

Yugito nodded, "I thought so. Zaraki possesses so much reiatsu that he can't keep it under control. Because of that he had the Shinigami Research and Development Institute make him an eye patch that seals back most of his reiatsu. This way he can fight his opponents without killing them in one swing. He is a blood crazed warrior from hell. He loves combat and only combat. I'm sure you noticed the bells?" Hinata nodded. "He doesn't wear those to look pretty. Those bells are meant to give his opponents another advantage. If your reiatsu is focused properly you can hear them thus blocking his attacks. He'll extend a fight by any means necessary. You did not beat him. You were lucky."

Hinata stared at Yugito with both confusion and fear. "Th-That's not possible…"

"What's wrong?" asked Minato. The others looked at the Yondaime not sure what he was asking; until they saw what he was looking at. To their surprise he was looking at both Sasuke and Sakura, and they were shaking like leaves, faces pale and had cold sweats.

"W-When we found Hinata…" managed Sasuke with trembling fists.

_Flaskback_

_Sasuke and Sakura dropped to the ground. A massive gust of wind and debris flew over them with such force they were slowly dragged back._

"_What's going on?" shouted Sakura._

"_I don't know!" called back the young Uchiha._

_Fortunately for them the wind quickly died down and allowed them to stand. They had been caught completely caught off guard. They had decided to head towards the tall towers and cliff of Seireitei, hoping to find more information on where Naruto was being held. When they had entered the row of towers, an explosion of light erupted not far from where they were. _

"_Let's go this way" said Sasuke, heading towards the source of the light._

"_A-Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" asked his girlfriend obviously not pleased with the idea._

"_Yes Sakura. I have a strong feeling that whatever created that explosion is a clue on finding where Naruto is."_

_Though not fully comfortable with the plan, Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke. It only took them a minute to reach the center of the blast. But when they arrived they were not prepared for what they saw. Hinata was laying face first in a pool of blood in front of a kneeling but very tall man with a sword in his stomach. _

"_Hinata!" shouted Sakura running to her friend's side. "Oh Buddha! She's lost so much blood! Sasuke-kun help me!" They turned Hinata over and Sakura immediately began healing the wound with her medical chakra._

"_Can she be saved?" asked Sasuke with genuine worry._

"_I-I don't know" said Sakura. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "I've never healed a wound like this before! Hinata, she might die before…" _

"_Sakura! Please try!" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and focused as hard as she could. If she could stop the bleeding then there would still be a chance that Hinata could be saved. As she began working on the wound, Sasuke turned around and looked at Kenpachi. _

"_For Hinata to take down someone like this," he said, "I never knew she was this strong."_

_Suddenly Kenpachi's eyes snapped open. Sasuke let out a cry in terror and stepped back. His eyes shook in fear as the tall shinigami stood up. Sakura looked behind her and was just as horrified. When Kenpachi was fully on his feet, he stared down at the young ninjas with demonic eyes. The glare alone was making Sasuke's knees knock and made him break out in a cold sweat. Kenpachi, without saying a word, grasped the sword in his gut with his right hand and without flinching, began pulling it out. Even more blood began to pour into the already large pool bellow their feet. The Uchiha heir fell on his rear as his legs would no longer support him. With the sword now out, Kenpachi plunged it in the ground between Sasuke legs, still glaring with the same inhuman eyes. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shaking in fear. What would happen? Would they be killed?_

_But to their confusion, the captain turned his back to them and began walking away._

"_You better not let her die" he said not looking back. "We have unfinished shit to take care of."_

_From above, Yachiru fell onto her captain's shoulders. "Ne ne Ken-chan! Did you have fun?"_

"_Ahhh" he said smiling. "Hyuuga Hinata…I'll remember that name." _

_End of Flashback_

Their story had left the others in a state of quite shock. Everyone began feeling the dim reality that their rescue plan was becoming more and more of a fantasy. But none of them took the news as hard as Hinata. She stared at her clenched fists feeling the sweat all over her body. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to save Naruto now? She had tried thinking positively, she tried thinking like Naruto, but the odds were beyond anything.

'I would die for him' she thought without hesitation, 'Demo…we're so close. We're so close to finally be together. I don't want to let that go. I want to be with him. I want to be with you Naruto-kun!' She knew she was about to cry and tried her best to hold her tears back. Suddenly, the tension in the air was broken by the sound of chuckles. All turned to where the chuckles were coming from. To their surprise it was the Yondaime.

"It would seem that Zaraki Kenpachi has taken a liking to you" he said amused. "He could have killed you kids but he didn't. Or he found it beneath him to kill someone who was too scared to fight."

"I-Is that really a good thing?" asked Hinata wearily.

"Perhaps."

Other than Kushina, the group couldn't help sweat-dropping. All the tension had been cleared in only 10 seconds. However, Sasuke decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I have a question for you Yondaime-sama" he said.

"Hai?"

"Do you remember when I asked you about your motive?"

"My motive?"

"For helping us save Naruto" Sasuke said. "When we were heading to Shiba Kuukaku-san, I asked you why did come with us. You told me it was because you knew Naruto parents and wanted to repay them. That seems odd to me."

"So you noticed?" said Yugito calmly, "Gaara-kun mentioned it to me before. He doesn't buy that answer. And frankly neither do I."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Minato and Kushina. "You and your wife, you didn't know Naruto's parents…you _are _Naruto's parents."

This new development made Hinata and Sakura gasp. Despite the tension, Minato smiled.

"Was it that obvious?" he said.

"When he was a kid you wouldn't know it, but now…the resemblance is ridiculously uncanny" answered the Uchiha. "If it were not for the whisker marks on his cheeks you'd be twins. You're even the same height." (179 cm)

"Hmm" mumbled Minato with sad smile, "It's good to hear he's alright…despite everything." Though the moment may have been sad but sweet, there was one person in the group that was not taking the news well. Hinata with clenched fists turned herself to face the former Hokage...

And slapped him hard across the face; knocking him backward.

"How could you!" shouted Hinata, now on her feet with a face that she had never made before. "You would do such a thing to your own son! Do you have any idea how much Naruto-kun has suffered?" Tears were pouring down her face. "Everyone called you a hero and we were all taught about how great you are." Her tears stopped as she glared at him with malice. "You are no hero. You are a monster!" Hinata turned her back to him and took off through the maze of pipes.

"H-Hinata!" shouted Sakura standing up to chase after her but Sasuke grasped her arm stopping her. The atmosphere once again became tension but was yet again broken by Yugito's laughter.

"I take back everything I said about that girl!" she laughed. "Slapping the Yondaime Hokage! She's got guts!"

"Are you alright Minato-kun?" asked Kushina helping her husband back into a sitting postion. To her surprise he laughed.

"Nearly 20 years" he said with the same sad smile as before, "For nearly 20 years I've waited for someone to do that. I was waiting for you actually Ku-chan…for being such an idiot. I really deserved the slap."

Kushina placed her hand on her husband's shoulders. But then she smiled. "Well you can't really blame us can you? Doing such a thing to someone we love would get us angry."

Minato looked up at her wide eyed. "You mean…"

"Ah" smiled the red-head, "She's in love with Naruto." This caused Yugito to stop laughing and made Sakura and Sasuke stare in shock. "I'll take care of this. Wait here" she said walking casually in the same direction Hinata had.

Further down the underground water ways, Hinata was crying. She thought she knew Naruto but she clearly saw she did not. The more she learned about him, the more tragedy she uncovered. Was there anything about Naruto that wasn't full of treachery? Why was Naruto's life so full of grief and suffering when it should have been a joyous one? Why wasn't she there when he needed her?

"Nande?" she asked herself, eyes clenched in mid sob, "Why did all this happen Naruto-kun? When are things going to be alright? When are you finally going to be happy?"

"You love him that much?" asked a voice. Hinata looked over her shoulder in surprise and saw it was Kushina.

"Ku-Kushina-san!" she stuttered.

"There's no need to be so formal. You can call me Ka-san" the read-head said walking towards the girl with a warm smile, "Especially since you're in love with my son."

Hinata's cheeks burst into their familiar shades of red from the older woman's words. "N-N-N-Nani? H-H-How-"

"Did I know?" finished Kushina, "It's obvious. Why would you have fought so hard to save him if he didn't mean more than your own life? That's love."

Hinata looked down at her fingers as she pressed the tips together, just she did years ago.

"Also," continued Kushina with a cheeky grin, "Slapping my husband over this shows you care more than the average person."

Hinata gasped remembering what she had down and immediately began to bow. "G-Gomenasai Kushina-san! I-I acted without thinking!" she said trying to apologize but Kushina simply laughed and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't worry about that. You had every right to act in such a way. When I found Minato-kun in the Soul Society after our deaths, he was on his knees begging for my forgiveness. He thought I would hate him for what he did. But I wasn't. All I knew was that our child was still alive, and that was all that mattered."

Hinata looked at the red-head with amazement; amazed that she possessed such strength.

"Ne Hinata-chan" said Kushina placing a hand on the girl's cheek, "You look so much like your mother."

"N-Nani?" asked Hinata, her heart clenching.

"Hiromi-chan was very beautiful and kind. You're her spitting image! She must be very proud."

The woman's words cut dead. Hinata began to cry. She fell into Kushina's arms and sobbed as the older woman held her. She had never heard anything about her mother for years. Not from her father or anyone in her clan. Hinata had been scared that the few memories she possessed of her late mother would fade over time. Because of that fear, she was constantly thinking about her.

"I-I thought my mother's name was Hanako?" she asked.

Kushina smiled, "She had many names; each depicting a special part of her. Hanako (flower child) because she loved flowers and had Hiashi build those gardens on the Hyuuga Estate. Hitomi (pupil of the eye) because her eyes were so beautiful; more beautiful than any Hyuuga. But I always found Hiromi (abundant beauty) suited her best. Her beauty was unlike like any other. Many men in the village wanted her hand in marriage and clans outside the country also send letters of love. Even though we were friends I worried that she would take Minato-kun as he was the most handsome man in the village. Speaking of which…"

Kushina released Hinata from her hug and looked at her with a cheeky smile, "Did my son become as handsome as his father?"

Hianta blushed at the question and resumed pressing the tips of her index fingers together. "H-Hai" she said, not daring to look the red-head in the eye, "D-Demo Naruto-kun is cuter."

Kushina laughed. "Is that so? He must have had a larger group of fangirls than Minato-kun did."

"E-ei. He didn't become that handsome until a year or so ago. But now he seems to have gained a lot of popularity" Hinata said a little downcast.

"And how long have you been in love with him?" asked Kushina.

It wasn't in her character, but Hinata smiled almost mischievously. "Since we were kids."

Kushina couldn't help giggling, "Are you two together now?"

"I-I don't know" she replied, her smile fading slightly, "W-We've kissed but…it was at the time Naruto was taken by Kuchiki Byakura and Abarai Renji."

"That's as good as gold" said Kushina smiling, "We'll save him. Don't you worry."

"Hai Kushina-san" said Hinata returning the smile.

"Ne I thought I told you there's no need to be so formal. Call me Ka-san. After all," she said wrapping her arms around the girl, "You're my precious daughter-in-law."

Hinata began to blush 5 shades of red. Daughter-in-law? Naruto's mother considered her her daughter-in-law? She couldn't tell if she was happy or embarrassed.

"I-I-I couldn't!"

"There's not need to be so shy. I'm really going to enjoy having you as a daughter. Give me lots of grandchildren ne?"

Hinata held her burning face in her hands. Marriage and children. It was a fact that Hinata had dreamed of such things with Naruto, but having his mother request it, it was all too much.

"On that note" Kushina said stepping back, "Stand still please Hinata-chan." Hinata, though embarrassed, stood still. The former genjutsu mistress slowly began walking around, examining the young Hyuuga heiress from her to toe. Kushina stopped behind her and smiled. "It seems you've inherited all the beauty Hiromi had. And I mean _all_ of her beauty."

Before Hinata could ask what she meant, Kushina had snaked her arms around the Hinata's waist…and cupped her large breasts. Hianta gasped in surprise.

"Just how big are they exactly?" asked Kushina with genuine curiously fondling them. "They might actually be bigger that Hiromi-chan's."

"P-Please s-stop Ka-san!" said Hinata, blushing madly and trying to hold back her moans.

"Hai hai" said Kushina letting her go, "My son has exquisite tastes it seems."

Hinata didn't know how much longer she could go on. She was feeling the all too familiar sensations that led her to faint as a girl. But that's when she realized the emotions she felt before, the helplessness, the fear and terror were gone. Maybe things were not so bad. Maybe there was still a chance.

"Arigatou…Ka-san" said Hinata, blushing at the end. Kushina smiled warmly and hugged her.

"Don't mention it Musume-chan (daughter)" she said kissing Hinata on the forehead. Kushina then asked if she was ready to go back to the others, to which Hinata nodded yes. When they returned, Hinata immediately bowed and asked Minato for his forgiveness. But the former Hokage saw no reason for her to apologies and dismissed it humbly. Yugito on the hand gave Hinata a congratulatory slap on the butt. Though embarrassed, Hinata was glad to finally have the jinchuriki's respect and acceptance.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Those who could move properly jumped to arms but relaxed when they saw it was Gaara.

"Oi Gaara-kun, you missed out on something funny" said Yugito hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh? What did I miss?"

"The shy girl slapped the Yondaime" she said jetting a thumb at Hinata. To the surprise of the younger ninjas, Gaara let out a short laughed.

"Shame I didn't see that" he said.

"Did you find anything on the surface?" asked Sasuke.

With that Gaara returned to his usual emotionless self. "Ah. You are not going to like this" he said pausing, making the others to lean forward. "Due to our resent activity and disturbance to the Soul Society, Naruto's execution has been rescheduled…three days from now."

* * *

Well there we go! Hope you enjoyed that! I jsut have a few things to talk about before I let you go.

First. I know its hyporitical to say this on a Naruto Fanfic, but I'm making a "100 Reasons Naruto Sucks" list and need some sugestions. I have over 50 already but I need more. If you have something to add, say it in a review bellow and tell me when and where in the series did it happen (chapter and/or episode). I also have a web series called "Naruto Fails of the Week". Check it out if you'd like.

Second. This will the last chapter I upload for a while as I have to deal with college midterms. But I will upload more chapters before too long.

Third. I have just started a Hinata/Orihime support fan club on DA called Angel-Admirers. Would love it if you checked it out.

Anyways guys hope the wait didn't kill you. Next chapter will start explaining was some of you have complained about and give hints to future arcs. See you in chapter 15: All for One


	20. Very Very Very Important Message

Hey Everyone it is I DragonoftheEastblue! I have a very important message so please listen!

I've decided to make use of my live streaming accounts to do a public reading for chapter 15 of SFE. Don't worry I will be uploading the chapter to fanfiction but I would like to give this a try. To know when it will do the reading, please subscribe to my youtube channel DragonoftheEastblu (no e) and my Deviant Art account DragonoftheEastblue. You can also be kept up to date with updates and information of future chapters and stories.

After I finish chapter 7 of A.P.A.T I will write ch15 and upload either a video on YT or a journal post on Da about the exact time and day I will read. This won't take too long as I have already drafted chapter 15. Also I wanted to give you all an early Christmas gift as I am taking off to my homeland of Italy. I will be writing during that time so I will probably do another live stream reading when I return.

Also, I plan on doing a little Q and A before I actually read just to clear up some questions you may have for me. However, I will only wait half an hour before shutting off the stream if not enough people show up. Granted I won't give up so easily and will try again. I think this way I can express my own work and give you all a better understand of it all.

Thanx so much for all your support the last few years and hope to see you all at the live stream.

Your author, DragonoftheEastblue


	21. CH15: All For One

Author's Note

Well here it is gents chapter 15! I know it's not much but it does serve a purpose. I wrote this in my little village in Italy, so if the grammar seems off i apologize. I tend to lose my English when i return home. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 15: All For One

The group was shocked. They had not expected this to happen. Hinata immediately became very worried for Naruto. They were already in a bad position with no aid or even a plan and the Soul Society decided to move up the execution date. What were they going to do now?

Yugito punched the wall of the sewer in frustration. "Damn them. We're at such a disadvantage and now this" she said.

"We need to move now" said Kushina taking charge of the situation. "Time is of the essence. The more we waste whining over things we have no control of the less time we have to correct the things we _can _control."

"My wife is right" said Minato, "Things have probably calmed down on the surface; if only a little. We should use it to our advantage."

Hinata and Gaara nodded in agreement and let Yugito lead the group down through the sewer to the nearest exit. They stopped at a ladder which went upward to the roof of the sewers. Yugito climbed up first and lifted the tile slightly to see if the coast was clear. She signaled the others to follow her as she removed the tile completely. Hinata was the last to exit but to her poor luck hit her hand leaving a small cut.

"Are you alright?" asked Gaara.

"It's nothing" said Hinata with a small smile, holding up her hand, "It's just a scratch."

Gaara looked at the wound and blinked several times. However he didn't get any time to inspect it properly as the Yondaime encouraged them to split up to cover more ground. The group agreed and broke off into the original three couples leaving Hinata on her own. As she ran off Gaara looked over his shoulder and gazed at her. Was he over thinking this? Either way, he could not ponder on the issue more intently as Yugito was egger to find her lord and Hinata was already out of sight

xXx

Hinata slowly made her way back to the Towers. She had a feeling in her heart that Naruto was nearby but wasn't sure where. She looked around till she saw a flight of stair leading upward. Betting it was the only way up she dashed across the open walk way to reach it but stopped in her tracks. Down from the steps came a Shinigami with red hair tied into a ponytail and wore black tattoos. Abarai Renji.

Hinata froze for an instant but quickly recovered from the shock. If she wanted to get past him she would have to strike him down quickly, not to mention her wounds, though healing rather nicely would hinder her in an extended battle. However, when her hand grasped the hilt of her zanpakuto, Renji raised his hands.

"I didn't come to fight" he said. Hinata stared at him in confusion. What kind of trick was he trying to pull? But to prove himself he sat in a seiza position and laid Zabimaru in front of him. "Please hear me out. I'm not your enemy. I need you to answer one question."

"And what question is that?" asked Hinata, still not convinced Renji was telling the truth.

"Do you really love Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hinata's cheeks began to burn. Why was he asking her this? What did it matter to him? She quickly regained her composure and spoke up. "Yes I do."

Renji then stood up and returned Zabimaru to his waistband. "Please follow me" he said walking away from the Towers. Hinata stared at him, once again confused. What was going on? She knew however that the only way she was going to get an answer was by following the lieutenant.

As they walked, neither of them spoke. Hinata had countless questions to ask him but didn't know where to begin. She watched him carefully knowing his abilities and speed could wipe her out in an instant. However, something inside her was telling her that he wasn't a threat. If he was going to kill her then he wouldn't have bothered to win her over, but kill her where she stood. Despise this, her patience was running thin.

"Where are you taking me Abarai Renji?" she asked.

"To a place" he said without looking behind him.

"Where specifically?" she asked

"A special training ground located underground" replied Renji, "Urahara Kisuke and ShihōinYoruichi built it when they were young and used it for private training. Of course a lot of people have some other ideas to what else those two used it for."

"A love nest?"

Renji grinned. "Ya that's pretty much what were all thinkin'. They deny it of course but it's pretty obvious."

With the mood lightened, Hinata decided not to bother the older Shinigami with questions. She would follow her instincts and her judgment of character. Abarai Renji was a very skilled and very powerful Shinigami. Killing a novice like herself would be something he could do in his sleep, so pretending to be an ally would be nothing more than a waste of his time.

They continued to walk in silence till they reached a cliff. There was no vegetation growing there which gave them a rather nice view of the Soul Society. But they weren't here to site see. Without warning Renji grabbed Hinata's wrist and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Hinata shut her eyes in terror and was so shocked she didn't scream. However, the impact she was expecting never came, she opened her eyes to see she was in a rock tunnel. Renji began to walk towards the end of it and told her to follow him. When they reached the end, it opened up to a very large cavern that illuminated by an unknown source. Hinata was amazed at what she saw. She wondered how two people could have built such a place.

When she looked in front of here, she saw a rather large group of Shinigami that were huddled together and speaking amongst each other. Hinata froze. She was wrong. Her instincts were wrong. He had led her into and ambush.

The group turned around sensing their presence. To her surprise they greeted Renji and asked him who she was. Renji replied a little too happily.

"She's Naruto's woman!" he said. Hinata's face began to burn crimson. Why did he shout that all of a sudden? All she had said was that she loved Naruto, she never once said they were romantically involved. But there was nothing she could do as the others began to praise her, calling her hot and cute, and began congratulating Naruto for finally getting his whistle wet.

Now so embarrassed she could die, Hinata wondered why on earth Renji brought her here. Her question was soon answered.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto's woman?" asked a young voice. Hinata turned around to see a boy with white hair and captain's robes standing next to another captain, a woman, with short black hair and wore clothing that reminded her of shinobi gear. "Strange. He never once mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-Taichou, Soifon-Taichou" said Renji, "They're crazy about each other, I can promise you that."

Hinata was blushing more than she ever had before but was also happy with the lieutenant's words. She was in fact crazy about Naruto, but was it the same the other way round, she could only hope so.

"Hmmm. Oi girl" said Soifon to Hinata. "You came here with a large party to rescue Uzumaki correct?" She nodded. "What kind of plan did you devise?"

Hinata swallowed, "We haven't really had time to plan-"

"As to be expected" muttered Soifon.

The group of Shinigami began to discus their options but Hinata felt that something needed to be cleared up. Something that she had been wondering about for the last few years.

"Excuse me" she said getting their attention, "May I ask you all something? How are you all acquainted with Naruto-kun?"

The questioned seemed to take the group off guard, but at the same time made the group seem to understand where it was coming from. One of the Shinigami spoke up.

"Naruto's our friend" said a black haired man with a 69 tattoo on his face. "And we take care of our friends."

Hinata nodded understanding the situation perfectly. Naruto had made friends here, friends that were willing to sacrifice their lives and go against their authority figures. Fortunately she was ready to do the same and was glad to have them on her side. "Arigatou gozaimasu" she said. "I want to help as best I can but I know my skills as a Shinigami are nothing compared to yours."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short little miss" said a deep voice. Hinata turned around to see two older Shinigami standing side by side. One wore a straw hat another while the other had long white hair. Their presence immediately caused the others to straighten; even the other two captains.

"Kyōraku-Taichou! Ukitake-Taichou!" shouted the other Shinigami.

"After all" continued Shunsui, "You did defeat Zaraki-Taichou."

This caught the others by surprise. They had all heard that Kenpachi had been defeated but there was no information on who has his opponent. They once again began talking and mentioned Kurosaki Ichigo's name more than once. Hinata heard this and frowned. She decided she would finally have her long awaiting question answered.

"I need to know!" she said loudly grabbing their attention. "Who is Kurosaki Ichigo? Ever since I've been dragged into this world of Shinigami and Hollows I hear his name constantly. I ask you, just who is he?" She waited for her question to be answered, her eye shifting over the faces of the Shinigami. Finally it was Renji who spoke up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is a substitute Shingami that attacked the Soul Society when Kuchuki Byakura-Taichou's sister was placed on death row. Since then he has helped us with the betrayal of three top ranking officers, odd jobs that the Soul Society doesn't normally handle, and ultimately won the largest war we have ever fought. You're almost following in his footsteps as he only gained his powers two years ago. I hate to admit it but that damn brat is stronger than all of us next to the Commander-General."

Hinata was amazed. It all made sense to why this Ichigo was so highly praised. To accomplish so much in such a short amount of time; it was truly something that legends were made out of. And for her to follow in his footsteps. Was this a sign that there was hope for Naruto and herself? Was there still hope that she could save him and finally return to their village? It almost seemed like it was a guarantee even if a little farfetched. However Hinata did feel a little ashamed. She had grown so impatient and had caused such an outburst, when all she needed to do was ask.

"Don't think that means you're on his level" said Soifon folding her arms. "We can all tell you need serious training. Everyone here is doing just that to prepare for the worst. You should do the same."

Hinata nodded knowing that with only three days till Nartuo's execution, she would have to make use of every second.

xXx

After some training, the group decided to take a small break. This worked in Hinata's favour as she was still curious about Naruto's friends. She wanted to know more about them as well as her beloved. What did they think about him? Why were they his friends? And what was the blonds' attachment to the Soul Society?

The indigo-haired woman began talking with a short female Shinigami with black hair tied in a bun. Her name was Hinamori Momo and was a friend of Naruto. It only took a minute of conversation before they hit it off.

"Did Naruto-kun really do that?" asked Momo laughing.

"Ah. He was always like that as a child" replied Hinata, giggling herself.

"I know this isn't really my place to say this, but, I'm really glad Naruto-kun has someone like you."

Hinata blushed at the compliment. Lately many who knew of her relationship with the Jinchuriki seemed to approve of it instantly, saying she was perfect for him. She hoped that things would change for the better and let them have the relationship she wanted. She thanked Momo for her kind words, saying they meant more to her than she could express. Hinata then had a question for the other Shinigami.

"Ano Momo-san, is it really true that everyone here is a friend of Naruto?"

Momo blinked at the question before answering. "Just about yes. Naruto-kun is rather eccentric and out-going. He's loyal to his friends and has a fierce sense of pride and honor. It's these qualities that everyone here admires and respects."

Hinata, though glad her love was getting the respect and appreciation he deserved, never really saw him as the proud type; at least not to the point of it being fierce. When did he start developing such a trait? Was it here in the Soul Society? She wanted to question Momo more on this but Momo mentioned something that caught the Hyuuga heiress' attention.

"Two people especially liked those attributes. Toshiro-kun and Hisagi-kun. They actually become close friends with him" she said pointing. Hinata followed her finger to the Shinigami with the tattoos on his face and the young captain with white hair. She thanked Momo and began walking towards Hisagi, intending to ask him a few questions about himself and Naruto.

"Sumimasen Hisagi-san" she said grabbing his attention, "May I ask you something?" Hisagi nodded allowing Hinata to continue. "How did you and Naruto-kun become friends?"

Hinata became a little worried when Hisagi gave her an almost annoyed expression before telling her.

_Flashback_

_Hisagi was sitting on his own playing his guitar, enjoying a little peace and quiet. However his tranquillity was disturbed by an unwanted guest._

"_Hey you're pretty good" said a blond Shinigami with red fox ears and tail. Hisagi flinched as he hadn't sensed the blonds' presence and looked at him annoyingly. _

"_Who the hell are you?" he demanded._

"_Uzumaki Naruto. You're Lieutenant Hisagi of the Kyu-bantai right?"_

"_Ya. Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard your name before. You're the new Shinigami that came from a different world" said Hisagi studying Naruto carefully. "What do you want?"_

"_Nothin'. I just heard someone playing guitar so I decided to check it out" he said with a smile. "Hey…could you teach me?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Could you teach me how to play guitar?"_

"_Why the hell should I!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No dammit!"_

"_PLEASE?"_

"_I said not!"_

_End of Flashback_

"He was rather annoying at first but he turned out to be a rather good guy" said Hisagi, sighing as he was still a little annoyed by that memory. Hinata on the other hand was giggling as she found it rather adorable. She also found the idea of Naruto playing guitar to be quite attractive.

'I wonder if he can play it now?" she wondered. She hoped they could rescue him so she could ask him herself.

"So he annoyed you too, the first time you met him" said a voice. Both Hinata and Hisagi were surprised to see it was Hitsugaya speaking to him.

"You're Toshiro-kun correct?" asked Hinata. A small throbbing vein appeared on the young captain's forehead. Was he ever going to be called by his proper title?

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!" he said sternly, "You may be Naruto's woman but you still address me with the same respect as any other Shinigami understand?"

"Ah gomennasai!" apologized Hinata, "Demo, aren't you rather young to be a captain?"

"I'm easily 7 times older than you. Let's leave it at that" Hitsugaya replied bluntly. Hinata, though surprised at the age gap nodded and politely asked him about Naurto and himself.

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya was walking on his own through the Soul Society when he bumped into someone. _

"_Watch where you're going fool!" he snapped._

"_Opps. Wari kodomo" said the Shinigami._

"_Kodomo?" repeated the young captain, completely insulted. "Who the hell are you? What's your rank and barrack?" _

"_Me? I've got none of that. The name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."_

_Hitsugaya looked at him in confusion. The young man in front of him had blond hair, blue eyes and a massive zanpakuto on his back. He also had a pair of fox eyes on his head and a long red tail._

"_Hey…" said Naruto, "You got a captain's haori. Since when did they start making kids captains?"_

_Hitsugaya was drawing nearer to releasing his bankai on this mysterious and rude Shinigami when he spoke up again._

"_Well I don't really get it but you should calm down a little an enjoy being a kid" he said turning his back to the captain and walked away. "If you rush through your childhood wanting to grow up, you'll lose it forever. Unless you had one like mine, take it easy."_

_End of Flashback_

"I wasn't sure what he meant by that until later" admitted the young captain.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto-kun's childhood was terrible. I don't know everything about it, but I saw enough to understand why he went bitter. I just wish I could have been there for him."

"Don't worry" said a voice, "These will definitely make up for it!" Suddenly, the person peaking snaked their arms around Hinata and cupped her breasts. This immediately caught the attention of the male Shinigami. Hinata cried out in surprise.

"I wonder whose are bigger? Yours or Orihime's?"

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth, "MATSUMOTO!"

The female lieutenant laughed and ran from her captain who was greatly annoyed by her antiques. Once again Soifon cut in telling them all to focus on training and preparation.

xXx

Hinata was on another break from her harsh training. She was truly amazed by the level of tenacity of her fellow Shinigami. The Yondaime was surly correct about them being at a different league than the ninjas. Despite this fact, Hinata did not complain. She knew that every gruelling second of her training inched her closer to saving the man she loved. If loosing her life for him meant nothing, then what were a few bumps and scratches?

After catching her breath, she was about to return to the training when a very tall Shnigami walked up to her.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto's woman correct?" he asked.

Hinata looked up to see a captain ranked Shinigami with a wolf's head. She blinked in surprise but nodded to confirm his question.

"May I have a word with you?"

She nodded again and followed him away from the group so that they had some privacy.

"My name is Komamura Sajin" he began, "I am the captain of the Sanban-tai and a friend of Naruto. I need to ask a question. Why did you come to save him?"

"Because I love him" she said without hesitation.

Komamura recoiled slightly from the girl's response, not expecting it to come out so suddenly. He had heard from a few of the lieutenants that Naruto's girlfriend has come to save, but knowing Naruto was well as he did, wasn't sure it was true. When he looked in her eyes however, he knew she as telling the truth.

"May I ask you something?" asked Hinata, to which the captain nodded. "How did you become friends with Naruto-kun?"

Komamura nodded and began to tell her what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you for you hard work" said Komamura._

"_It was nothing Taichou" said Iba._

_Komamura left his barrack and walked towards the Commander-General's office to hand in his report personally. On his route, he stopped and sniffed the air. There was a scent he had never smelled before. And it oddly smelled like a…_

"_Sugei!" someone shouted. Komamura turned quickly to see Naruto looking at him with amazement. "Are you an Ookami no kami? (Wolf Spirit)"_

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_Uzumaki Naruto. So what's a wolf kami like you serving the Soul Society?"_

"_I'm not a kami."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_I have a better question" said the wolfman, "Why are you not afraid of my appearance?"_

_Naruto blinked at the question. "Scared? Why should I be scared?"_

"_Ever since my birth I have been called a monster, due to this appearance" he said. To his confusion, Naruto began to laugh._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A monster? You? I think I should be taking offense to that!" he laughed. "I'm the one here who is worthy of that title. I'm the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

_Komamaru flinched. "If that is true" he said noticing the blonds' ears and tail, "Then what lies on the surface is nothing compared to me. You at least appear human."_

"_That just made it worse" said Naruto, "My village has wanted my head for years. You may look less human then I do but I'm more of a monster in their eyes. Hell I bet you get more girls then I do. Which would is none is you're wondering."_

_End of Flashback_

When he had finished telling Hinata about his first encounter with Naruto, there was pause of silence. Once again Hinata heard about her loves painful past. Before the guilt could set in she buried it deep in her mind and thanked the captain for telling her his meeting with Naruto. But before she could return to her training, she had one thing to ask him.

"Could I feel your ears?" she asked. Komamaru was surprised by the request but allowed her to feel his ears.

"Arigatou" she said after having her fill, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be" he said. "I take it your not afraid of me."

"Why should I be?" Hinata said, "You're like Naruto-kun; cute not monstrous."

Komamaru was shocked by her compliment, having never been called that before. "Naruto…is very lucky to have you, Hyuuga-san."

"Arigatou" said Hinata was a sweet smile. She was really starting to like hearing that.

"I'll leave you to your training. Gambate Hyuuga Hinata-san."

"Thank you and same to you Komamaru-san."

"Iie" he said, "You may call me Sajin." With that, he took his leave. Hinata watched him go and smiled. Naruto truly did have loyal friends in the Soul Society, and she was glad that they were here for him in his time of need. Now all she needed to do was do the same.

"Slacking off again Hyuuga" said a voice behind her. Hinata spun round to see a very annoyed Soifon.

"Ah gomennasai Soifon-san. I was just speaking with Sa- Komamaru-san."

"I saw" she said flatly, "Get back to your training, if your serious about saving Uzumaki Naruto."

Soifon put her back to the girl and walked to inspect the training of the other Shinigami. But before she was out of ear shot, Hinata spoke up.

"Ano Soifon-san!" she called out causing the Shinobi like Shinigami to stop. "What is your connection with Naruto-kun?"

"Telling you is nothing more than a waste of time" she said bluntly and continued on her way. But Hinata was not going to let her off the hook.

"Please Soifon-san. I need to know."

Soifon turned around and saw Hinata's face. She was almost surprised by the level of urgency in the young woman' face and actually had a moment of pity for her. She returned to her normal self and took a breath.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I have a strictly professional relationship" she said strongly, "He has neither the skill, talent or instinct for being a Shinobi, but he does have a vast amount of knowledge that has proven to be quite valuable to the Onmitsukidō. I want to return the favour so I too will fight for him."

Though Hinata was glad to have her on her side, she frowned at her comment on the blond jinchuriki's lack of skill. When she began to defend him, Soifon decided to clarify her comment.

"Uzumaki Naruto does possess a great amount of skill, talent and instinct, just not for the art of stealth. It's a good thing he has finally abandoned it" she said before walking away without looking back. Hinata on the other hand was still confused and worried over what she had said. What did she mean he had abandoned the art of stealth? Did she mean he had given up on being a ninja. Impossible! That wasn't the Naruto she knew and loved. But she knew that this would have to wait as all her focus was to be set on saving Naruto and her training. She prepared herself as she knew the real training began now.

xXx

As the sun in the Soul Society began to set, Sasuke made his was through the growing shadows to remain undetected. He noticed the setting sun and cursed himself for his stupidity. How did things turn out like this? He and Sakura had been travelling through the maze when they had been discovered by a large group of Shinigami. His first instinct was to lead them away from his girlfriend and then meet up with her later. But to his dismay he could not find her. He was starting to worry, as he had no idea if she had been captured or was even still alive. Things could not get much worse.

"What do we have here?" said a rather unpleasant voice.

Sasuke turned around to see a man wearing an odd headdress, a pained face, gold teeth and captain's haori. To his right was a quiet young woman in a short robe.

"One of the ryoka no doubt" said Kurotsuchi. "You don't look like much but I suppose one should not be wasteful. I shall add you to my list of experiments."

Sasuke didn't know what the captain was talking about but he knew it wasn't good. He quickly activated his Sharingan and prepared to defend himself. This however caused a reaction he was not expecting.

"Ooooo. That is the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan!" said Kurotsuchi in delight. "If my data is correct there is only one member still alive. An extremely rare specimen. Congratulation ryoka, you have just made yourself the first on my list. Nemu."

Nemu nodded understanding his order and lunged at the Uchiha. Suddenly, large balls of fire fell from the sky between them causing her to jump back to safety.

"What was that?" said the scientist at the large plume of smoke and ash. As it began to clear, a second figure could be made out.

"I'm sorry" it said, looking up at the Shinigami, "But I just can't let you do that."

Standing before them was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Omake 1:

"After all" continued Shunsui, "You did defeat Zaraki-Taichou."

"Well about that…" said Hinata.

"So ya survived Hinata!" shouted Kenpachi from behind. "Want to settle the score?"

Hinata looked behind her and screamed.

"Nice to see you again Bigboobs 2!" said Yachiru happily as she rested upon her foster father's shoulder. Hinata began to run for her life as the battle-crazed captain chased after her, sword in hand.

Omake 2:

Hinata slowly made her way back to the Towers. She had a feeling in her heart that Naruto was nearby but wasn't sure where. She looked around till she saw a flight of stair leading upward. Betting it was the only way up she dashed across the open walk way to reach it but stopped in her tracks. Down from the steps came a Shinigami with red hair tied into a ponytail and wore black tattoos. Abarai Renji.

Hinata froze for an instant but quickly recovered from the shock. If she wanted to get past him she would have to strike him down quickly, not to mention her wounds, though healing rather nicely would hinder her in an extended battle. However, when her hand grasped the hilt of her zanpakuto, Renji raised his hands.

"Capture her!" he shouted. Before Hinata could react, several Shinigami casted binding spells and pined her to the ground. She was then taken to the same holding cell as Naruto and thrown in.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted the blond.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted back Hinata. The young lovers ran to each other and fell into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though extremely happy she was still alive.

"I-I came to save you" she said, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry that I failed. I love you Naruto-kun!"

"I love you Hinata-chan" he replied. They then began to kiss and hold each other tightly. But to Hinata, it was not enough.

"Naruto-kun…" she said opening up her kimono revealing her large breasts. "If we are going to die, then please let me love you with everything I have. I can't hold back any longer. For years I fingered myself thinking about you and stayed a virgin for you to make me yours. Use me any way you want. I am yours forever."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he took of his clothes, pulled the rest off Hinata and began the most intense four hours they had ever experienced. The next day Renji returned to their cell and told them they were free to go as the others as well as the ryoka that came with Hinata managed to get the Commander-General to release them with full pardons. Nine months later, the first child of Naruto and Hinata was born.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Cruel Truth


	22. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


	23. CH16: The Cruel Truth

Author's Note

Hey everyone it's me. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I have been busy. As you know FF is launching their new and absurd Copyright and Censorship act which will delete thousands upon thousands of work containing anything from fics based on songs to sex to offensive language. They will then also delete accounts making mine on their hit list. If it were to happen that my work and account were removed, please follow me on one or all of the following sites (adding me to your favorite authors list as many of you have done is not enough):

Twitter DragonofEastblu

Facebook DragonoftheEastblue

Deviant Art DragonoftheEastblue

Youtube DragonoftheEastblu

These sites will be my way of telling you when and where I'll be reposting my work. I am sorry for all the trouble this will cause you but I am doing this to make sure you, my faithful readers remain entertained and content with my work. Until the day I get kicked from this site, I will keep posting and will try to release one chapter a week.

Cheers and enjoy.

Chapter 16: The Cruel Truth

Sasuke stared in shock. The brother he had killed with his own hands was standing before him and had saved him from death. What was going on? What was Itachi doing here?

"And who might you be?" asked Kurotsuchi curiously.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. I would very much appreciate it if you did not take my brother's life" replied the older Uchiha calmly.

"Oooooo!" proclaimed the scientist happily, "You must be the rat that has been scurrying in and out of my radar. I must praise you as I haven't been able to track you down all this time. And it turns out you're an Uchiha. Another fine specimen to add to my collection."

"As I said I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. But please answer me how you know of my clan?"

"I know many things" said Kurotsuchi smiling, "Including the power that resides in those eyes of yours."

"For some reason you remind me of Orochimaru" added Itachi with a slight sour taste in his mouth.

"Ha! Do not compare me to that amateur. He's a few hundred years too young to be considered a true researcher."

"You know of him?"

"As I said…"

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke, his fury, patience and confusion reaching the boiling point. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" replied the elder brother without looking over his shoulder. "All I know is that after you killed me I ended up here."

"I don't care about that!" snapped the younger Uchiha, "I want to know why you're here saving me."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't protect my little brother?"

Sasuke just stared at the back of his late brother's head in utter rage and confusion. What was he talking about? He, Uchiha Sasuke who killed the man who massacred his entire clan was now showing sibling love? Was the world about to end?

"Pardon me interrupting your tender reunion but the night is young and I want to begin my experiments on you. Nemu" he said.

His artificial daughter nodded and charged at Itachi. She aimed a powerful punch at him but instead hit the stone floor beneath her target. The Shinigami immediately looked up to see the Uchiha was in the air; demonstrating that he could use the Shunpo art of Hohou. Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan and aimed at his opponents.

"**Amaterasu**" he said calmly, unleashing a wave of pitch black flames towards the Shinigami. Nemu Shunpo'd out of the way but Kurotsuchi did not move an inch; more interested in the technique than his own safety. As expected the flames engulfed the Captain as well igniting the stone tiles and walls. By the time Nemu landed back next to her burning creator, both the Uchiha brothers had vanished without a trace.

"They've vanished Otou-sama" she said.

"Hmm. Indeed" he said mildly. The Captain then released some of his reiatsu killing the flames that were both on and around him, revealing there was no damage on himself or his robes. He straightened his Haori and blew out a small remaining flame off his shoulder before looking at the spot where the two shinobi stood. "Scurrying away like rats" he said rather annoyed before sighing. "No matter. I expect they will surface again in the near future. Let's go Nemu."

The young woman nodded and followed her Captain back towards their squad barracks. When they were a good distance away, one of the stone walls of the giant maze began to distort and melt downward revealing the two Konoha nins.

"Well I was not expecting that" said Itachi a little surprised by the Captain's resistance to his attack. Sasuke on the other hand was near hysteria.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he shouted with his hands palms up as if he was gripping something. "First I see a Captain pull out a sword from his gut after losing several liters of blood like it was a thorn in his side, then I see another Captain shrug off one of the most power jutsus our clan has ever produced! The flames of the Amaterasu are as hot as the sun!"

"Unfortunately that is not true" said Itachi correcting his brother. "Due to the very basis of the Amaterasu being Chakra, the black flames of the Illuminating Heavens couldn't be hotter than 500 degrees. A dragon's flame is twice that. There is also a major power difference between Chakra and Reiatsu which is about tenfold on the human level. I expected that a Captain level Shinigami could counter it but not that easily."

"Are they gods?"

Itachi paused for a moment. "Well they are called 'Shinigami' so I believe so yes." Sasuke gritted his teeth both in angry and embarrassment and was about to yell at his late brother when Itachi spoke again. "Putting that aside, why are you here in the Soul Society? It's clear you aren't dead."

Still angry he replied. "Naruto is being executed in a few days. We're trying to save him."

"Uzumaki Naruto is being executed here?" repeated Itachi in surprise. "I have no idea how or why he ended up in such a situation or even the reason why he knows of this place but I am sure you'll need my help.

Sasuke finally snapped. "I don't want help from a murdering traitor!"

"Now why is the pot calling me black?"

"Shut up! I was hoping after I slit your throat you'd be suffering in Naraka then be reborn as a slug. No doubt all the negative Karma you've collected has earned you such a fate."

Itachi sighed, now understanding why his younger brother was acting in such a way. "So you still don't know…" The former missing nin sat on the stone floor with his back to a stone wall. "I have no choice then to tell you the truth. The reason I killed our parents and our clan was because of their weakness. But what I meant by their weakness was their allegiance and cowardice. Our clan's history is far darker than we ever taught. When I was 10 years old our father began to tell me of our past and of our present goals. Our clan's darkness goes back centuries. Before our village was founded there were many clans that ruled their own territories that were referred to as provinces. The leaders of the four most powerful clans united to form the Nation of Fire and then Konoha along with several other clans. One of those clan leaders was our ancestor Uchiha Madara.

"Despite his part in uniting the provinces to form true nations he had always intended that his clan would rule over them all. That ambition has not changed. Our clan was been planning to take over Konoha, the Nation of Fire and eventually the world; waiting for the right opportunity to strike. After our greatest obstacles were removed in one organized attack, they prepared to take over the capital. Their only mistake however was not noticing that not all clan members agreed with our ancestor's dream. Obito and I were against Madara's plan but remained silent. Unfortunately someone in the clan found out about Obito and had him assassinated by an Iwa nin. After his death I realized that I had to tell someone about what was going on; not knowing if I would live for much longer.

"I began living as a double agent, telling the council what our clan was planning, giving them everything they needed to trust me. As our clan planned their attack, the council and I were planning ours. I was then given my mission by the Sandaime Hokage himself. Kill every Uchiha. If I were to succeed I would be allowed to rebuild the clan leading it on a path different than that of our ancestors. If I failed, then I would be labeled a traitor and the council would not admit to being associated with my actions. It's obvious what happened in the end. I believed that since you were too young to be groomed to our clan's wicked ways you could be spared and walk a better path. In the end I was wrong. You turned your back to the village and allied yourself with traitors and murderers to gain power without even learning the meaning of strength. It seems that being cold blooded, traitorous, self-centered and ruthless is in our blood and cannot be washed away."

Sasuke stared at his brother with eyes filled with panic, rage and confusion. What was his brother saying? Was he saying that everything he had lived for, killed for, and prepared to die for was a lie? That his family and clan were nothing more than criminals and they were put to death for treason?

"Sh-Shut up!" he screamed clutching his head, "You're lying!"

"I have no reason to lie for the worst is still to come" added Itachi. "Our ancestor, Uchiha Madara still lives. Somehow he managed to claim immortality and is continuing to go forward with his plan even if he is the last Uchiha. He is the founder of Akatsuki and has been gathering the most traitorous and evil men on the planet to make his dream a reality. He purposely sought out for Orochimaru to gain your Sharingan to make equally powerful artificial Sharingan to repopulate and seize control. Everything you've done has helped him achieve his goal. That means that everything I have done has been in vain…and I have failed."

Sasuke fell to his knees staring blankly at the cold stone ground. He tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was quiet gags, unable to find the words to express his feelings. He felt his world crashing down around him, leaving him with an empty feeling as his purpose for living was now gone. What was he supposed to do now?

"Pick yourself up Sasuke" said Itachi standing up and walking away from his crushed brother. "We need to catch up on a few things."

xXx

The next morning Sakura was making her way through the large maze that made up Seireitei's outer ring. After she had been separated from Sasuke she had laid low in one of the storage warehouses until first light. But now she was becoming worried as she wasn't able to find him. They hadn't planned a rendezvous point if they ever got separated and she hadn't seen anyone from their group. All she could do was move slowly through the maze and try to gather information on either Sasuke's whereabouts or Naruto's.

This time alone gave her time to think. When she believed Naruto had died she was sad along with everyone else who knew him, but was also torn up inside. She realized how badly she had treated him all these years even after learning about his past. She was now regretting it; as she wasn't able to apologize. But when she learned he was still alive in the Soul Society, she knew the only way she could redeem herself was to save her old teammate.

She halted at the edge of one of the stone walls and placed her back to it allowing her peak to see if the coast was clear. To her surprise she found there was a large clearing before her. There weren't any Shinigami around but she dared not walk out in the open. Sakura decided to take the long route around the clearing to avoid detection.

"Now what are you doing here Shōjo-chan?" said a voice. Sakura's head snapped back to the clearing to see a man lying on his side in the very centre of it. He had long wavy brown hair tied in a long ponytail and with long bangs that framed the left side of his face. He wore a Sakkat straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono draped across his shoulders over his captain's uniform. He had his head in his right palm and his eyes closed that were now slowly opening. "Are you here to save Naru-chan?"

Sakura immediately took a stance. This man was a Captain. His Haori was a clear indication of that. Every warning the Yondaime had given her about confronting Captain Class Shinigami was rushing through her head fast enough to build her fear to the point of making her knees shake. But somehow she managed to speak out to the Captain.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Hmmm. It's admirable you want to help but it's foolish" said Shunsui.

Then suddenly, Sakura charged at him. She didn't know why she was attacking the Shinigami who could kill her without blinking an eye but she was attacking him. Was it the fear? Forcing her to defend herself as an act of animal instinct? Possibly but there was something else. The guilt of not being able to help Naruto was forcing her to act in any way that would help him now. Her only chance at redemption was now and she would not lose it again. Suddenly for Sakura, everything went black. She began to fall forward but was caught gently by Shunsui. Due to the young Kunoichi's untrained eyes she did not see the old Captain Shunpo behind her and swiftly knocked her out with a light chop to the neck.

"Yare yare" he sighed. "Some people just don't listen."

"Kyōraku-Taichou" said Nanao, "Wouldn't it have been better just to tell her we were not her enemy?"

"Hmmm maybe" he replied scratching his chin "But this makes things easier. She'd be killed if she tried to save Naru-chan. Take her to the 'special' holding area. We can explain everything there."

Nanao nodded and took the young kunoichi before Shunpoing away. Shunsui stood alone for a few moments before realizing. "Matte. She was a girl?"

xXx

"So what do you think of her?" asked Kushina.

"Who Hinata? She's certainly something" replied Minato.

"She certainly is."

"I must say I'm rather impressed," admitted Minato with a proud grin. "that our son managed to catch himself a woman of her caliber."

Kushina laughed. "Well if he does look like you then he could get any woman he wanted. Though it was ironic that of all women out there he chose her; _that_ must have not happened." She then looked at her husband. "You don't think that maybe there aren't any beautiful women in Konoha anymore do you?"

Minato laughed. "Ha! Jiraiya-sensei would die on his feet if that happened!"

Suddenly off in Konoha the old Toad Sennin sneezed making the girls in the public bath he was spying on ask if they had heard something.

"Hinata loves Naruto deeply you know" added the red-head.

Minato laughed again. "She must to slap me that hard" he added making his wife grin.

"Ah. The first thing she's going to do when she sees our son again is grab him and kiss him."

The Yondaime smiled. "She doesn't seem like the type but I can see that with clarity." He then looked at his wife with a more serious face. "Ne Ku-chan, just how are we going to react when _we _see him? What are we going to do?"

"Hug him" she replied frankly.

"I'm being serious" he added.

"So am I."

"My love, I'm worried" the blond said, his face truly reflecting his emotions. "I fear that Naruto will hate me. From what his friends have told us, it was such a brutal life for him and because of it I truly deserve his hate." Kushina stopped walking and wrapped her arms around her worried husband, burying her face in his chest.

"I know you're worried but things are going to be alright Mino-kun" she said reassuring him. "He won't hate you."

"But you heard what they said. All the pain he went through. And I know for certain he suffered more than they know. Just look at how they acted!" Minato then sighed and returned his wife's hug. "I haven't even seen his face and I know it in my heart when I do see it, it will be a face filled with pain and anger all aimed at me and my stupidity."

"You don't know that my love" Kushina said softly, tightening her grip on her husband's coat. "I want to see him. I want to see our little boy." The blond leaned back slightly to cup the cheek of his soul mate and looked her deeply in her eyes.

"I promise that you will, and that we will save him. And most importantly, I will find out what went wrong during these last 20 years. For the sake of our son, I swear all these promises on my honor, may I be covered with death if I fail."

xXx

"So…he's in there is he?" asked Yugito. Gaara nodded as the young Jinchuriki couple stared at the tall tower of Senzaikyū, where their imprisoned friend was being held. They were easily half a mile away but it still seemed so large that you couldn't out run it. Perhaps that was an intended subliminal message the Shinigami were trying to convey with the building of such as structure?

"Why can't we just break in and free him?" she asked her boyfriend clearly irritated by all the waiting.

"If we were to set him free now without the others knowing our plans it would be a disaster. We could never find everyone in time and we never did decide on a rendezvous point if things ever went against our favor" he explained.

"You do realize we only have a day before the execution right?" she asked. To her surprise, her boyfriend gave her a small smile.

"Why bother trying to free Naruto when the Soul Society will be doing it for us tomorrow?" he said calmly. "When Naruto is out in the open we will attack. I am certain that the Yondaime has also determined that this is the best plan."

Yugito smiled. "I'm impressed Gaara-kun. That does seem like the best plan for our situation. Looks like we have nothing to worry about."

Her words unfortunately, made the lesser Jinchuriki's smile vanish. "Iie. Though the plan is sound I have only one thing that worries me. Hyuuga Hinata. I have been trying for the past day or so to locate her but I haven't sensed either her reiatsu or her scent. When I think more on this I haven't been able to sense her since we split up. Why? The only answer I can think of it that she was found, killed and dragged to a part of the Seireitei where her scent could not escape. The 12th squad Research and Development Institute no doubt."

"I doubt she's dead" said Yugito folding her arms. "If she could hold her ground against Zaraki Kenpachi and come out alive, then she wouldn't go down so easily."

Gara looked at her curiously. "Oh? You seem to think quite highly of her. What changed your mind?"

The Neko girl blushed slightly causing her to look away. "D-Don't say observed thinks! All I'm doing is stating the truth!" she said hurriedly.

Gaara let out one of his rare laughs and was about to tease her further when he sensed a familiar Chakra. Without warning he bolted towards the Chakra signal causing Yugito to tail him and match his speed.

xXx

"You pierced his heart twice and he lived" repeated the older Uchiha with his eyebrows raised. When his brother nodded he folded his right arm across his chest and brought his left hand on his mouth. "How amazing and impressive. To think he was so powerful at such a young age."

"Iie. He was resilient not strong" corrected Sasuke.

"Aa. You did defeat him in the end. He had so much power but had so little strength. How infuriating it must have been for him."

"Power and strength…there's a difference?"

"But of course" said Itachi parting his hands as if demonstrating a scale. "One can have all the power in the world but that doesn't mean he is strong. Take a punch for example. Your muscles give your punch power, but your bones, if not trained are weak thus break from the stress of baring such power. Naruto possess the most powerful entity in our world in his body. But with no training his body cannot wield that power properly, thus causing it to wear down to its breaking point."

"I saw those fatal wounds heal before my eyes. His body seems to be doing fine."

"But for how long? Lighting a few firecrackers in a glass jar may not shatter it the first time round, but if you do it repeatedly, it will give way. Undoubtedly the Kyuubi's power is eating away at Naruto's life force every time he used it; willingly or unwillingly. Though that same power can potentially regenerate lost limbs and organs, it's shortening his life instead of lengthening it. With no sync and balanced between Kyuubi no Yoko and Naruto, both with suffer and neither will fight at full potential."

Sasuke took a breath. "Not anymore."

Itachi frowned at his brother's words and was about to ask what he meant when his said brother pulled off his shirt. Itachi's eyes widened. There was a long ugly scar running down from the center of Sasuke's right shoulder, across his chest and torso and ending at his left hip.

"This is the scare he gave me nearly 2 years ago" said Sasuke. "I may have won the first fight, but I completely lost the second. Naruto had changed."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood on the edge of a plateau with his arms folded, staring at the horizon as if deep in thought. He had ordered Karin, Jugo and __Suigetsu to stay at their base camp several miles behind him so that he could think and train in peace. A lot had changed in the last year or so. After killing his brother he had thought things would have been smooth sailing. He would find a secluded part of the world to begin rebuilding his fallen clan. He already had Karin and he would most certainly have many more courtesans thanks to the power and riches of Akatsuki. He would rebuild the Uchiha slowly and take back Konoha after Akatsuki got what they wanted from the other countries. But then the impossible happened._

_The Bijuu that Akatsuki had painstakingly captured over the years had all managed to break free from the Gedo Mazo. However instead of returning to their full beast forms they turned into large orbs of energy and flew away at high speeds. It was certain that someone had set them free but no one in the group could locate who or what was responsible. Akatsuki was then in a state of chaos, having most of the members sent out to locate the Bijuu; if they were even in this world. Because of this, Sasuke and his team received no orders from the Leader or from their superior members, leaving them with no other option but to traverse the world without being discovered. They had killed quite a few bounty hunters trying to claim their heads but so far none had succeeded. _

_Sasuke frowned as he reflected on past events as he was growing tired of waiting for orders and wanted his revenge. How long did he have to wait?_

"_Well well well" said a voice, "I finally found you Sasuke."_

_The Uchiha looked down to see a man about his age walking towards him. He had long spiky blond hair and fierce azure eyes. He was quite tall, nearly 6 feet and was dressed entirely in black, wearing a tight t-shirt, a pair of hakama samurai pants and a pair of knuckle gloves on his fists. _

"_Another bounty hunter I presume?" asked Sasuke unimpressed._

"_Of sorts but one you know very well" replied the blond. _

"_Forgive me for being rude but I don't know or remember you. I only remember those I hate, not the ones I kill."_

"_Ah! Then you should remember me then! After all.." said the blond grinning, "I'm the one who gave your forehead protector that scratch."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who the man was, followed by a deep scowl. "Uzumaki Naruto" he growled._

"_Ha ha! Glad to see you remember me! It would have hurt my feelings if you forgot."_

_The traitorous Uchiha continued to glare at him for a few moments before bursting out with laughter. "I can't believe it's you! So you're finally given up that horrid orange jump suit. About time! So why have you come here? To bring me back to the village? When will you get a clue?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Oh I do plan on bringing you back but not in one piece."_

"_Hahahahaha! Do you seriously think you can defeat me?"_

"_Defeat you? No I wanna kill you."_

_Naruto's words made Sasuke stop laughing and even caused a drop of sweat to appear. What was this feeling he was getting from his old teammate? He had never felt it before. Something had changed him as the words he spoke were not that of a joke but of truth. What had made Naruto say such words? Was he perhaps bluffing? _

"_Kill me? Why? I may have been your friend and betrayed you but don't you think killing me is rather harsh?" he asked calmly._

"_You need to trust someone to be betrayed, and I never trusted you" replied Naruto coldly. "I have never trusted anyone but myself my entire life. That's what's been keeping me alive." _

_Sasuke took a step back. Naruto was dead serious. What was going on? "W-Well now. It looks like we're not so different after all."_

"_No…" said the blond in a low voice as his eyes changed into a demonic red "We are worlds apart."_

_Sasuke felt panic building in his body but managed to remain composed and stand his ground. "Enough you maggot! Who do you think you are to even consider that you're better than-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto's left fist smashed into the Uchiha's gut causing him to lurch forward and retch out a mouth full of blood. It all happened so fast. His eyes could not follow the blonds' lighting fast movement earning him what to most would be a fatal blow. And due to his current position he could not see that his attacker's face was composed and unflinching, almost bored. The force of the punch managed to catch up with the speed and sent Sasuke flying back several hundred feet crashing through trees and bushes and kicking up a large plum of dust. _

"_I'm tired of talking" said Naruto holding up his clenched fist. "Let's finish what we started four years ago at the Valley of the End. I lost to your kind twice there before and I want my honor restored." _

_Though shell-shocked from the attack, Sasuke managed to hear his old teammate's words. 'What is he talking about? My kind? Who did he fight there before?' Sasuke didn't understand what Naruto was saying but he understood that if he didn't take this fight seriously he would be spending the rest of his life in prison or dead. He managed to get to his feet just as Naruto sent a flying knee strike into his jaw causing him to barrel roll. Not giving Sasuke time to recover or even hit the ground, Naruto grabbed his ankle and smashed him multiple times like a rag doll. When he let him go he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and slammed him face first into the dirt before kicking him several feet in the ribs. _

"_Please tell me you have some form of a challenge in store for me" said Naruto leaning forward to taunt him. "As tempted as I am to play with my prey, I have a schedule to keep."_

"_Fuck…you!" growled Sasuke. "__**Chidori!**__" He leaped at the blond in anger aiming his attack at his face. To his horror and confusion the attack never made contact as Naruto effortless grabbed his wrist._

"_After all these years you haven't come up with anything new. How boring." _

_Before Sasuke could shout at him he let out a scream as his wrist was crushed. Naruto then wrenched him forward to give him a massive head butt. The Uchiha felt as well as heard his nose breaking, along with his blood pouring out and into his mouth. The blond then pulled him back for more punishment, as he never let him go in the first place, and rammed his right knee into his chest. Sasuke knew immediately that several of his ribs were broken, followed by terrible pain. The blow lifted him up in the air before crashing chest first into the ground. _

"_Look at you" said Naruto mockingly. "The heir to such a mighty clan? What a joke. No wonder a single man was able to wipe out an entire clan. You are weak."_

"_Shut…" growled the broken Uchiha as blood poured from his nose and mouth as he slowly stood up, clearly in pain. "The…fuck…up…you…MONSTER!" He forced himself to stand as he screamed, arching his back. He ripped off his blooded shirt revealing the Cursed Mark he received from Orochimaru years ago glowing red. It began to spread across his body morphing it into the gargoyle like beast with purple skin and sharp fangs that he turned into at the Valley of the End._

"_A monster I may be, but look at you" said Naruto calmly. "You are an abomination. Gaining power may be faster than achieving it but it hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" _

_"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" roared the mutant ronin. He launched himself at his opponent but stopped when he saw that once again he vanished. Sasuke looked around desperately trying to spot him but even with the help of the Sharingan it was no use._

_"Up here bat boy."  
_

_Sasuke looked up but it was too late as Naruto was on his back, grabbing his wings and began to pull them as if to rip them out. The Uchiha screamed out in pain and tried to shake Naruto off but Naruto had a firm grip and wasn't going to let go so easily. After having his fun Naruto jumped still holding onto Sasuke's wings to then pull himself downward fast enough to smash the back of the Uchiha's head with both feet and drive him face first into the ground.  
_

_"Try to save some of your dignity and just give up" said Naruto stepping of his old teammate's back.  
_

_With what little strength he had left, Sasuke forced himself to stand up and roar with fury. Dark purple Chakra began to pour from his body and shoot into the sky, turning into the __Susanoo__. _

_"So this is your final gamble? An all or nothing attack?" said Naruto reaching over his shoulder. "So be it." He clenched his hand as if grasping something to reveal a 7 foot long sword with a long chain at the butt of the hilt. He raised it over his head causing a surge of red Reiatsu to burst from his sword and body. Sasuke roared again and charged at the blond like a mad man._

_"DIE YOU BASTARD!"_

_Naruto gripped his sword with two hands and launched himself forward. "YOU FOOL!" He brought his sword up to attack which Sasuke prepared to counter but froze. He looked up and saw the Kyuubi behind Naruto pouncing at him, teeth bare and eyes flashing with rage and hate. Sasuke couldn't move from the fear allowing the blond to slice him across the chest and sword causing a large spray of blood to erupt from his body. Sasuke collapsed on the ground shaking as his body went into shock. It was over._

_"W-Why…" he said trembling as Naruto shook the blood off his blade. "Why c-can't I kill you? You fucking monster!"_

_The blond sighed and flipped the fallen Uchiha onto his back with his foot before placing that foot onto his wound making yell in pain. "There are three ways I can answer that. One, you like the villagers knew exactly who and what I am yet you come after me. Two, I unlike you realized that what I was doing was wrong and decided to take my training seriously, not wanting to live my life off handouts, favors and others. And three…" he said lifting his sword in the air, "My rage is greater." _

_"O-Oi matte!" said Sasuke panicking. "Y-You're not going to actually kill me are you? You promised Sakura you would bring me back! Don't you love her?"_

_Naruto stopped lifting his sword. "Sakura?" he said slowly. "She is just as bad as you are. A weakling who doesn't have any form of loyalty. My feelings for her were nothing but a mistake. Maybe without you around she'll stop being so annoying." He raised his blade fully. "Sayonara…last of the Uchiha."_

_End of Flashback_

"The next thing I knew I was back in Konoha being treated for my wounds at the hospital. I then spent several months in prison and then reinstated as a Konoha shinobi" explained Sasuke, now with his shirt back on. "I don't know why he let me live after showing his determination to end my life but I have to find out. Or at the very least return the favor.

"Yes it is curious" admits Itachi. "So this is why you want to save him?"

Sasuke nodded making his older brother take a breath. "I was the one who asked him to spare you" he said. Sasuke stared at him in confusion. "When you left me for dead he came to me and asked me if I knew that you hadn't returned to the village. I said that was impossible as you had just killed me. He told me I had been dead for months and due to my regret of failing to protect you and keep you from turning into Madara pawn, I could not cross over to the next world. He then told me he was going to help me 'move on' when I asked him if he could spare your life. He said he wanted you dead and couldn't think of a reason to let you live. When I saw there was no chance of convincing him I gave up and awaited my fate. To my surprise his last words to me were 'I'll see what kind of mood I'm in'. Then everything went dark until I woke up here in the Soul Society.

"I never expected to end up in such a place nor see you here alive. I'm not sure what changed Naruto's mind but I suppose it happened for a reason. Perhaps this is the Gods' way of saying you have another chance. I recommend not wasting it."

"What about you?" asked the younger Uchiha. "You deserve a second chance way more than I do."

"Perhaps this was decided by the Gods, us meeting again" said Itachi standing up and cracking his back. "Perhaps they are giving me this opportunity in the saving of Naruto from an undeserved fate as a chance at redemption?"

"There is a strong possibility" said a voice. The Uchiha brothers turned their heads to see the speaker was Gaara with Yugito to his right.

"Ah the infamous Kazekage and Jinchuriki of Suna and Nii Yugito, one of the two Jinchuriki serving in Kumo" said Itachi in honest admiration. "You seem to be doing better than the last time I saw you both. You were dead then."

"Did he just make a joke?" said Yugito grinning.

"It appears he did" replied Gaara with a grin in his own.

"Moving right along, how did you find us?" asked Itachi.

"I will be honest it was not easy" admitted the tanuki, "All the reiatsu here in the Soul Society smoothers all weaker energies such as Chakra. I have to say I am impressed by this little bunker you've built here. It took a while to find."

"Where is Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I thought she was with you."

"We were separated."

"In that case she's either captured or dead" said Yugito frankly. Gaara elbowed her gently to tell her she was being a bit insensitivity but she shrugged her shoulders not seeing what she did wrong. Itachi during this drama/comedy moment tilted his head towards the opposite end of the bunker.

"I sense Chakra signatures further away in the Seireitei. Is there anyone else joining you in the rescue?"

"Aa. Hyuuga Hinata" said Sasuke."

"Hiashi's daughter? Interesting."

"And Naruto's parents."

This made Itachi raise his eyebrows. "So you know? When did they tell you?"

"If you're talking about Tsunade-sama then no. I figured it out when we meet them the other day here in the Soul Society."

"Typical" said Itachi sitting back down. "Well then my former enemies I apologise for not having any tea to offer you as we discuss our plan of action but I've decided to offer my help with the rare chance of meeting my old teammates and friends."

Gaara removed his zanpakuto and placed it next to him as he sat in the seiza position. "We will need it."

xXx

The following day, the lieutenants stood together to face the sunrise. The execution was only a few hours away, along with a fight to remember.

"You ready?" asked Renji looking over his shoulder. Hinata stood up and slid her zanpakuto into her waistband before slowly opened her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

Next Chapter: Reasons to Die, Reasons to Survive

Will be on Hiatus to gather information and finish writing the note form of chapter 17.


End file.
